Airidhe de Dan
by Kristall
Summary: Elena has been sought by the Romans her whole life because of her abilities. This is the story of why...and what she's willing to do to protect the ones she loves. Rating due to future chapters, story is mostly T.
1. Chapter 1

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

Author's Note: I would like to take this chance to give a shout out to: scratchtheplans, homeric, dferveino, Affoler la Reine, TLH, and Knight's Queen. Your stories inspired me to get off my tail end and get back to this fic after a nine month hiatus. Thank you!

Prologue

The knight turned to look at his wife who was lying on the bed, sweating despite the slight chill as autumn set in. The two babes were quiet for now, being fed by the two wet nurses that his wife had insisted on. "I don't understand. I thought you were coming back with me." He turned to look out the door again.

"I wouldn't last the journey." He turned to her, an alarmed look on his face. "The birth was too hard. Even if I stay here, I will not live to see another spring."

"How do you know?"

"I just know." She gave him a hard look and he nodded. Over the years, he had seen the same look on her face several times, always after she said something that sounded like she knew what was going to happen. He had learned not to press her for how she managed to predict future events so accurately. "You should take the lad...but the lass needs to stay here."

"Why?"

"She will need my people after I'm gone. They will be able to teach her things that she would never understand if she went home with you."

The knight paced back and forth and finally sighed in frustration. "As you will. The lass will stay here, and the lad will travel with me back to my homeland. May I tell him about his sister?"

"Only that he has one and that she is in Britain. You do realize that he will probably be brought back here as a knight when he's old enough?"

"Yes. That's why I want to tell him about his sister."

"And why I'm willing to have him know that she exists. But I don't want to make it easy for him to find her."

"Why not?"

"She needs to remain hidden from the Romans for as long as possible. She will have abilities similar to mine and if the Romans find out about her they will try to take advantage of her, or maybe even try to kill her. That must not happen."

"Again, as you will. I leave in three days. Shall I go ahead and take the lad and his nurse with me?"

"That would be a wise decision."

"Very well then." He moved to the bed and swept her into one last embrace. "If I could though, I would take the ring I gave you with me to give to our son when the time is right. If the matching necklace were to go to our daughter, it would aid the children in finding each other, without bringing it to the attention of the Romans."

The woman squeezed once more and then let him go, a small, satisfied smile on her face. "As you will." The knight signaled to the nurse holding his son, and then left the cottage. Three days later, they left with the other knights returning home to Sarmatia.

The entire village gathered together. The Roman soldiers had been spotted about thirty minutes ago, plenty of time for the word to spread. The village leader, however, was having a quick word with his son, who was about to be taken by the Romans. The man looked at his son, pride filling his eyes. "You are a good lad, son. You'll make a fine knight."

"I know, Father. I learned everything I know from you."

The boy's father laughed. "That you did m'lad. That you did." He sobered. "You remember what I told you about your mother?" The boy nodded. "I had a matching necklace and ring made. The necklace is in Britain, with your mother's family, where you'll be posted. The ring I have here." He held out a beautiful gold ring set with three small emeralds. "Put it on with your pendant. The matching necklace is a gold chain with a pendant of three emeralds just like these." He sighed. "I didn't like separating the two of you but your mother insisted. She knew that she would die soon after I left."

The boy put a hand on his father's arm. "I know. You've explained this to me before. I know to look."

It seemed as if his father was about to say more but then an unfamiliar voice called out. Both father and son turned to face the Roman officer that was looking at them. They moved forward and the officer nodded, satisfied. "Mount up, we're moving out." The boy went to get his horse and pack, returning five minutes later. He had taken the time to untie the cord around his neck and thread the ring onto it, so now it hung next to the stone pendant that he always wore. The boy mounted the horse and followed the officer to the group of soldiers waiting outside of the village. Two other boys were already there. The boy nodded to them. He knew, from his father's tales about being a knight, that they would continue to gather lads from all over Sarmatia until they had about twenty. Then they would begin the long trek to Britain.

A young girl watched as Arthur ran down the hill, calling to his mother. "Mother! I finished!" He showed his mother something which she admired and then bent down to wash it. Pelagius came down the hill while he was doing so, and Arthur offered it to him.

"Well done Artorius. You keep it. Deliver it to me when you come to Rome." Pelagius turned to adjust something on his horse and suddenly a horse whinnied from a distance. The girl turned and stared at the group now passing below her, unseen by any of them. Times like this one made her glad that she knew how to blend in with the country, becoming practically invisible unless someone was looking hard for her. She had a feeling that if the Romans had spotted her, she would have been in trouble. She had spent her entire life learning how to hide from the Romans and they did not respond well when confronted by someone they didn't know.

_Then again, considering how many of them die in fights with us, they _wouldn't _respond too well to meeting someone they didn't know and was obviously not from the fort._ She grinned at the thought and then started to carefully back away from the group of Roman soldiers and young Sarmatian knights. However, her direction brought her into Arthur's line of view and he noticed her as she crawled backwards.

Arthur quietly moved to the hill and started to climb, keeping his eyes on the moving shape he had seen. Now that he was closer, he could tell it was a person, small enough that it had to be a child like him. He moved until he was close enough to tell that it was a girl backing towards him. He moved even closer, intending to tackle her, when suddenly she turned and saw him. He saw the flash of fear in her eyes as her eyes briefly met his and softly called out. "Wait!"

The girl froze. She was silently berating herself for getting caught, but she was puzzled by how quietly Arthur had called to her. Loud enough for her to hear but certainly not loud enough to draw the attention of the Romans, which meant that he had no intention, at least for now, of revealing her presence. She looked at him, her gaze now a mixture of fear and curiosity. Arthur moved closer to her and she stiffened, but he stopped a few feet away from her and sat down, showing that he was no enemy to her. "Who are you? I've not seen you before."

The girl he faced glanced from side to side before looking at him again. She spoke quietly, so that he could barely hear her words. "My name is Elena." She looked up at him, right into his eyes. "I am supposed to be your enemy."

Arthur studied her for a moment before he replied. "You say that, yet you have not attacked me. Indeed, you look more frightened of me than anything else."

"Well, what do you expect? I wasn't expecting for you to see me at all, I actually didn't hear you coming, and I had no idea if you were going to call the Romans over or not."

"The last is still a possibility." Elena looked at him with undisguised fear on her face. "Unless you can tell me why I should not call the Romans, I will."

Elena swallowed before answering. "The Romans are the enemy of my people. If they find me, they would not let me go, and they might even kill me, though I am but a child. I only want to leave and go home." Her eyes met Arthur's again, this time pleading. Arthur nodded.

"Very well. You may go." He turned away before glancing back at her. "I hope this will not be the last time I see you."

Elena smiled. "It won't be if you keep on looking hard enough. I come and go. However, if it makes you feel better, I can also promise that you will never be harmed by me."

"What if that means going against the wishes of your people? I know that both the men and women of your people fight."

"If that should ever happen, I will come to you. I will not fight you."

"What about the knights I will lead?"

"One of them is the reason why I will never fight you, even though he doesn't know it."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know his name, only that there is a strong bond between us. I hope that one day he and I will meet."

"Why don't you come with me? You could meet the knights right now."

"I thank you for the offer but I must decline. I doubt the Romans would appreciate a Woad meeting with the newest knights at this point, when they are still wishing for home." With that Elena stood and left.

Arthur was quiet that night at dinner and his mother noticed. "What is wrong, Artorius?" Arthur started and then looked at his mother sheepishly.

"Nothing's wrong. I've just done a lot today. I finished that image of Pelagius and met the new Sarmatian knights that I will command." Arthur paused. "I also met a girl today, about my age. She's one of your people."

"Did she tell you her name?"

"Her name is Elena." Arthur's mother gasped in surprise. "What is it?"

"I didn't think that you would ever meet her. It was her mother's dying wish that she be kept hidden from the Romans. How did you meet her?"

"She was on the hill above where you go to wash clothes, dressed so that she blended in with the land. I only noticed her when she was backing away from the Romans and knights as they arrived. She was so intent on getting away from the Romans that she didn't notice me until I was quite close. We talked for a little bit and then she left." Arthur looked up at his mother as she put her hands on his shoulders. "Did I do the right thing?"

"Yes you did. She now knows that she can trust you, which means that she will possibly start visiting more often. In time, she could prove to be a valuable ally for you. Now, time to wash your face and get ready for bed." Arthur protested, more out of habit than any real desire to stay awake, and then went to do what his mother had told him to do.

A/N: I have tried to be as true to life as possible in this story. Whenever I come to a part of the story where I did a bit of research, I will include it at the end of the chapter, as well as translations/name meanings. You don't have to read it, but if you're interested, it's there. Also, I plan to update on Wednesdays, barring technical difficulties.

Airidhe de Dan – visions of fate/destiny


	2. Chapter 2

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: Wow, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I only hope I don't disappoint! Knight's Queen, lol...good to know you're enjoying the story so much! So, without any further ado, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 1

It was two years after the young knights arrived when the Woads attacked the village where Arthur lived with his mother. Night had just fallen when a war cry suddenly rang out. Woads streamed into the village, yelling and brandishing both torches and swords. Skirmishes broke out as the Roman soldiers and the villagers fought to keep the Woads from causing too much damage. A wagon full of hay and logs caught on fire as a Woad carrying a torch was shoved against it, igniting the hay.

The noise of the attack carried across the fields to where Arthur was camped with three of the knights for the night. They all turned and saw the distant flames in the village. Arthur went still. The knights could tell that he was thinking about his mother. A split second later, Arthur took off running for the village, calling for his mother. Bors, Dagonet, and a knight named Rowan were on his heels.

Arthur got to the fence surrounding the village just as two men crashed against the burning wagon, sending it into motion towards his house. "Mother!"

"Artorius!" Arthur saw his mother in the door way before the burning wagon knocked her back into the house, trapping her. Arthur climbed the fence and ran over.

"Mother! Mother!" But he could not get near the house. Arthur then ran to the graveyard. He desperately pulled his father's sword free from the mound it was buried in and ran back to the village. By the time he got back, however, it was too late. The house was completely engulfed in flames. Arthur fell to his knees cradling his father's sword and crying. He didn't see the Woad running towards him.

Bors, Dagonet, and Rowan saw the Woad but they were too far away to help Arthur. "Look out!" Arthur turned just as the Woad came close. The Woad swung down with his sword when suddenly a small figure holding a staff ran between him and Arthur. The newcomer blocked the Woad's blow, catching it on their staff.

The knights ran up as Arthur's rescuer swung the staff at Arthur's attacker. The Woad growled something in his language and then ran off. Arthur's rescuer turned and faced the four boys. Bors and Dagonet felt their jaws drop. Before them stood a girl about their age and almost the mirror image of Rowan. Rowan himself was astounded by the girl's appearance but Arthur merely nodded. "Thank you, Elena."

Elena's eyes flashed as she looked at Arthur. "I tried to save her when I realized what had happened." Her voice was low, full of sorrow. "The wagon was too heavy. I couldn't move it." Suddenly, her eyes narrowed and she swung around with her staff. The boys recoiled but yet again she was only blocking an attack. This time, the Woad yelled at Elena in his language.

"_What do you think you are doing? They are enemies!_"

"_How am I supposed to fight them knowing that one of the knights is my brother and the rest are his comrades?_" Elena replied in the same language, causing the three knights to stare at her. "_I have always refused to fight the Sarmatians and Arthur. You know why. Why do you still try to force me to fight?_"

"_You betray your people by not helping them fight!_"

"_So you would have me betray my brother?_" The knights were wary now, understanding from the tone of voices that an argument was going on, even though they didn't understand a word of it. "_I can not betray the last living member of my family!_" Elena took on a fighting stance and switched back to the common language. "And you do not command me."

"_Then you have made your choice. Now face the consequences!_" With that, the Woad attacked her. Elena whirled her staff around, blocking blow after blow, but the Woad was too good. He slipped past Elena's guard and wounded her in the side. Elena cried out in pain as she stumbled to the ground.

Before the Woad could move in on her though, Bors stepped in front of her. Arthur was already tending to Elena as best he could while Dagonet and Rowan covered them. The Woad glared at the boy in front of him but jerked as a horn sounded. Scowling, he ran off with the last of the Woads.

Elena gasped in pain as Arthur pressed his over-tunic against her side causing all three knights to turn to face her. They all still held their swords ready, suspicion narrowing their eyes. Arthur looked up and sighed. "I could really use some help here."

Rowan spoke up. "She's a Woad. Why should we help her?"

"She swore two years ago that she would never harm me and she has kept her promise. I merely wish to repay her."

Elena gasped again as Arthur pressed the cloth against her side again. This time, Rowan allowed her to grab onto his arm. He winced as her nails dug into his arm. "Here, use my belt to tie that on her. We need to get her back to the fort."

Elena glanced at Arthur and he understood her unspoken question. "It's the only way. We have to get you help and you've apparently been left here by your people." Elena closed her eyes in pain and defeat and nodded.

"Fine." Elena's voice was rough with pain but they heard her. "Are any horses nearby?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I can ride behind one of you. It would be less awkward than being carried."

"For us or for you?"

"Both." Elena hissed as she forced herself into a sitting position. "Help me stand."

Arthur took command. "Bors, get a horse over here." Bors nodded and moved to the enclosure where two horses were running wildly. "Rowan, Dagonet, help me get her up."

"A mug of ale says she passes out from the pain." Rowan's remark earned him a sharp glare from Elena and he laughed. Dagonet took one of her arms while Arthur took the other. Rowan held her waist.

Arthur glanced at the other two. "Ready?" They nodded. "On three. One, two, three!" They managed to get her up with only a small cry of pain from Elena.

"You're tougher than I thought girl." Rowan crossed his arms, unwillingly impressed by Elena.

"You would be surprised at what I can handle." Elena's voice sounded amused and yet a grim undertone caused the boys to glance at her in confusion. Just then Bors came up with a horse.

"Who's riding with her?"

"I will. " Rowan volunteered. Arthur nodded and took Elena from him. His eyes went wide as he realized how thin she was. He was about to mention it when Elena shook her head.

"Later." With that and a boost from Arthur, Elena climbed up behind Rowan. Arthur got a boost from Bors and climbed up behind Elena. "What are you doing?" Elena's voice came out in a hiss.

"I can tell that you are close to passing out, no matter what you say." Arthur whispered to her. "If that happens, you will fall off if no one's holding you." They moved off, riding for the fort. Elena was silent but both Rowan and Arthur could tell that she was fighting her pain to stay awake.

Five minutes later, they rode into the fort. A physician came running up, followed by a young girl named Vanora. "Are any of you hurt?"

"She is." Arthur replied. "She was wounded in the side defending me from the Woads."

"We'll take good care of her." With that, the physician reached up to take Elena. Rowan caught a flash of green around her neck as she was handed down.

"Wait. I'll go with you." Rowan swung down from the horse.

"Good idea Rowan. Let me know what happens." Arthur then dismounted and turned to the gate where Bors and Dagonet were just coming in. "Let's get some rest." The boys nodded and they all left for their chambers.

Meanwhile, Rowan and Vanora followed the physician carrying Elena to the medical wing of the fort. Even though he was careful, Elena still hissed in pain from time to time. The physician took Elena into a small chamber and laid her on the bed. "Vanora, help me get her tunic off. Rowan, you wait outside the door until I get her properly bandaged and covered up." Rowan went to the door with a grin. He had forgotten that this particular physician was pretty insistent on proper behavior between members of the opposite sex. The physician would have a heart attack when he found out that Bors and Vanora were lovers.

Elena allowed herself to go limp as she was treated. She didn't feel like talking to the physician and she certainly didn't want to answer all the questions he wanted to ask her. Finally, the physician finished and called Rowan over. "She finally passed out from the pain. If I let you stay, will you promise to behave properly?"

"I promise." Rowan let out a deep breath. "She saved Arthur and he is my commander. I will watch over her."

"Very well. Come, Vanora, let us go." The physician and Vanora left the chamber. Their footsteps faded and suddenly a voice came from the bed.

"Are they gone?"

Rowan spun around to find Elena still lying on the bed, but now her head was turned to the door and one eye was open. "Yes, they are gone. You were faking the whole time, weren't you?"

Elena shrugged, unrepentant. "I didn't want to answer his questions. The best way to get out of answering questions is to be unconscious and most girls would actually pass out long before now. I simply did what he expected me to do."

"What about my questions? Will you answer them?"

Elena looked at him thoughtfully. "Perhaps. What questions do you have?"

"First of all, just who are you? Arthur claims to have known you for two years, but I have never seen you before and I'm sure the other knights haven't seen you either." He paused. "Also, what were you and that Woad arguing about?"

Elena sighed. "Arthur and I first met about two years ago." She looked up at Rowan. "In fact, we met the day you and the others arrived. I was watching your arrival and didn't notice that Arthur had noticed me." She snorted. "As for why you and the other knights have never seen me, simple. I took cover whenever any of you came around."

"Why?"

"My mother's dying wish was that I be kept hidden from the Romans for as long as possible. She didn't want them using me the same way they used her."

"What do you mean?"

"She had certain abilities that made her very useful to the Romans." Elena's voice dropped to a whisper. "I have the same abilities."

"What abilities?" Rowan looked at Elena expectantly but she shook her head.

"That question I will not answer." She sighed. "As for what the Woad and I were arguing about, again simple. He wanted me to fight you, Arthur, and the knights. I refused. He then accused me of betraying my people."

"How did you respond?"

"I asked him if he really wanted me to commit an even worse betrayal by helping the Woads to fight. He did and so I had no choice but to fight him."

"What would be even worse than being a traitor to your own people?"

"Being a traitor to my family."

Rowan stared at her, a suspicion forming in his mind. He remembered the flash of green in the firelight as Elena was handed down to the physician. He remembered his father telling him about the sister he had never met. "Do you have a necklace on?"

"I do." Elena was smiling now. "Here." She slipped off her necklace and handed it to him. Rowan felt his breath leave him as he took the necklace. Trembling, he slipped a necklace off of his neck. It was a stone pendant hanging on a cord. Next to the stone, a ring was also hanging on the cord. A ring that matched the necklace that Elena had handed to him. Three emeralds, set in gold.

"Elena!" Rowan said her name in a rush of air, but she understood all of the unspoken things that had gone into her name.

"Yes, Rowan." She spoke quietly. Rowan embraced her, only to pull back abruptly as she winced.

"Sorry! I forgot about your side!"

Elena grinned. "That's alright." Her face became serious then. "However, we need to not tell anyone about us."

"Why not?"

"The Romans know that our mother had twins and that I was being hidden from them on purpose. If they learn who I am, and now they probably will, they will try to force me to help them. If they learn about us, they will use you to get to me." Her eyes flashed. "I do not want that to happen."

"Can we at least tell Arthur?"

Elena thought for a moment. "Yes, him we can tell but only if he will swear secrecy."

"Fair enough." Rowan stretched an then removed the ring from his necklace. "You should have this." Elena nodded and took the ring from him as he yawned. "It's late."

"There's a trundle underneath the bed. You can use it tonight."

"How did you know it was there?"

Elena grinned. "The physician stubbed his toe on it when he laid me on the bed. His response was to say something along the lines of 'stupid trundle', only not so nicely."

Rowan laughed as he pulled out the trundle and lay down. "Good night, Elena."

"Good night, Rowan." Within minutes, they were both asleep.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know what you think, and I'll see all of you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: I hope you guys are still enjoying this! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2

The next day, they were woken up by the physician coming in to check on Elena. Again, he made Rowan wait just outside the door as he examined Elena's wound and bandaged her with a fresh bandage. When he came out, however, his expression was one of complete bafflement and annoyance. "What is it?"

"Her wound is healing rapidly. She will probably be able to get up by this evening if she continues to heal at this rate."

"That's good news. Why are you so puzzled?"

"A wound like hers usually takes a week to heal, and almost always leaves a scar. If I had to tell you when she was wounded judging by the look of her wound now, I would have said that she was wounded five or six days ago, not just last night. Not only that, it looks like there will be no scar to even show that she was ever wounded in the first place." The physician scowled. "When I asked her about it, she only told me that she's a fast healer. There's something unnatural about her." With that, the physician stalked off. Rowan went into the chamber.

"Why should you healing so quickly cause the physician to get so mad?"

"He is mad because I wouldn't tell him the secret to my quick healing."

"Is it one of your abilities?"

"Yes, and not just for myself. I can sometimes even pull someone back from the brink of death if I get to them in time." She sighed. "There are even times when I can prevent something from happening, but it's very rare and extremely hard to do."

"So you can predict things? Father said that our mother could do that."

Elena gave a sad chuckle. "Probably because he never had it explained to him. I don't just predict things; I see them, exactly as they will happen. Only once was I able to change what happened. The other times…" She swallowed and her voice dropped to a whisper. "The other times, I made them happen." Her anguished eyes met his.

Rowan sighed. "At any time, did you intend to bring about what happened?"

Elena shook her head. "No." Rowan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then do not blame yourself for what happened. Even for those who want to help, sometimes it is beyond their ability to do so. This is as true for you as it is for anyone else."

"Thank you, Rowan." She looked up as Arthur walked in. "Good day, Arthur."

"You as well. You look much better than you did last night."

"Thank you." She grinned ruefully as her stomach growled audibly. "I could use some food though.

Vanora walked in as if on cue. "Here is your breakfast. It seems as though you've been doing without lately, so I made sure that you have plenty to choose from."

"Thank you." Vanora nodded as she set the tray on Elena's lap and walked back out. Elena looked at Arthur who was watching her. "What?"

"You _did_ seem a bit thin last night."

"Oh." Elena paused, feeling sheepish. "I've been in hiding from the Woads for the past month or two. I lost track."

"Why were you hiding from the Woads?"

"I refused to fight against you and the other knights, and they did not take my refusal well. They believe me to be a traitor now."

"Why did you refuse to fight us? It wasn't just because of your promise to me was it?"

"No, it was not. The true reason is standing right next to you."

Arthur glanced at Rowan. "Rowan here? Why him?"

"Will you keep this secret, even from the other knights?" Arthur nodded. "Rowan and I are twins. He is my long lost brother, and the reason why I have never fought against the knights."

"So why keep this a secret?"

"I have abilities inherited from my mother that the Romans would want me to use for their benefit. If they knew Rowan is my brother, they would use him to get to me."

"I understand." Arthur sat down on a chair while Rowan sat down on the foot of the bed. "So, I take it that you will stay with us?"

"Yes, if I may. I was slowly making my way here anyways to ask if you could take me in."

"What will you do? You can't just sit around doing nothing all day."

"As if I would sit around doing nothing. I was thinking I could take on the same role that Jols has. There are enough knights that two people are needed." She grinned. "I'd even be willing to just be a cleaning servant for the knights, just so long as I could serve them and you."

Arthur nodded. "Very well. I will need to speak to my superiors to be sure, but I do not think that it will be hard to have you assigned as a servant to us." He stood up. "I'll go talk to them. Rowan, you've been excused from your duties for today, but you are expected back tomorrow."

"Understood." With that, Arthur left.

Arthur came back that evening. "Everything has been arranged. Your quarters will be near ours, and your duties will be to wait on us, as well as tidying when we are gone on missions, unless you come with us." He grinned at her. "You are also to receive training in combat. You can choose two ground weapons, and you will also learn archery and horseback riding. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me. Will I be able to replace the things that I had to leave behind when I left the Woads?"

"Yes, as long as it is a reasonable request." He grinned at her. "I think they are worried that you will just ask for ribbons and trinkets."

Elena grinned back at him. "Just goes to show how well they know me. I am no pampered lass, and never have been. I will need a few ribbons or something to tie back my hair though. This ribbon is about to fall apart." She patted the torn and ragged ribbon that was holding her hair up in a messy bun.

"I'll show you to your new quarters and then it will be time for supper. This way." Arthur led Elena out of the medical wing towards the barracks where the knights were quartered. As they walked, Elena was glad that Arthur had given her his cloak. Not only were her clothes thin enough for her to get chilled, but she was getting a lot of curious looks from the soldiers. Her clothes were ragged enough that she would never have been left alone without a cloak. She might be young, but she was showing signs that one day she would be beautiful.

They stopped short in front of a small gate. They waited while the guard opened the gate, and then crossed the courtyard to the living quarters. Arthur nodded as Rowan joined them. "Has supper been served yet?"

"We are waiting for the two of you. I'll take Elena to her room after we eat; it's right next to mine."

"How did _that_ happen?"

"They figured that since I had already shown that I can be trusted around her that it would be a good idea to put her where I can keep an eye on her."

"Reasonable enough." Arthur looked at Elena. "Are you ready?"

Elena nodded. "I just wish that I had something a little more decent to wear. It's going to be hard to eat wrapped up in a cloak."

Rowan grinned. "I figured you might want something more decent. Here." He handed her a tunic that would reach her knees. "Put it on over your shirt and you'll be fine. You can keep it if you want to."

"Thank you, Rowan." Smiling, Elena pulled the tunic on. "Let's go." Together, they entered the fortress hall. Elena saw the large round table first and was amazed by its beauty. She didn't even realize that the noise in the hall had died down until Arthur grabbed her arm to pull her forward as he introduced her. Elena willingly came forward and respectfully nodded to the nights.

She could see that the knights were all studying her. Some of them looked away after a moment, while others continued to watch her as Arthur led her to a place between Rowan and Jols. As she sat down, most of the knights finally looked away. Still, she felt uneasy, and soon she figured out why. One knight was still staring at her, his face unreadable.

Elena quietly pointed him out to Rowan. "Who is he?"

Rowan glanced at the knight and turned back with a small smile. "That is Tristan. He seems to be quite taken with you."

Elena gave a small laugh. "Not so. I can tell." She leaned closer to Rowan, her voice more serious. "He is trying to figure me out, assessing whether or not he needs to be on guard against me."

"Should I talk to him?"

Elena shook her head. "He must come to his own conclusions about me, as must all of the knights." She looked around the table. "I can create a place for myself among them, but they must be the ones who allow it to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Think Rowan. For two years, all of you have lived and fought together. You have all created bonds that will last for the rest of your lives." She smiled. "That is how it _should_ be. As for me, I am not only a newcomer, but a girl as well. They are not sure how to respond to me. It will take time, but eventually they will figure out how I will fit in."

Rowan nodded to show that he understood. "I guess that how things will be between us will also keep them guessing."

Elena grinned. "Of course it will. They will not be able to figure out what exactly is between us, so they must guess. It will also help me because they will not want to endanger their friendship with you by messing with me."

Rowan grinned and turned back to the food as did Elena. Supper passed by quickly, and it was soon time for bed. Jols told Elena when and where to report to in the morning. She assured him that she would be there and then followed Rowan to their quarters. Elena wasn't tired though. "Rowan, are we allowed to go for a walk if we can't sleep?"

"Yes, so long as you don't go out of our courtyard. They don't want us to run off. Restless?" Elena nodded. "Well I am going to go to bed. Good night."

"Good night." Elena found her way back to the courtyard. She moved to the middle of the courtyard and tilted her head back to look at the stars. She had stood there for only a minute or two when she suddenly heard someone behind her. Elena turned to face the person.

Tristan stood there before her, again looking intently at her. He started when she looked at him, and bowed his head in an apology. "I didn't mean to startle you." He looked at her again, and this time she saw the questions in his eyes.

Elena nodded to him. "It's alright. I just couldn't sleep, so I came out here to look at the stars." She looked at him curiously. "Why are you here?"

"I can't figure you out. Arthur says that he knows you, and yet it is as if you didn't exist until yesterday evening."

Elena understood what he was getting at. "You mean that you are trying to figure out why you've never seen me before, and if I'm a threat to Arthur and the knights, correct?"

Tristan nodded. "Something like that. I don't know if we should trust you or not. There is talk of you being a Woad."

Elena sighed. "They are my people, but they want nothing to do with me." Tristan eyed her suspiciously. "However, I do not expect to be trusted by any of you except Arthur right now. All I ask is that you observe me before passing judgment."

Tristan nodded. "Very well. We'll just see how things go for now." He stepped back. "For now, good night…Elena, wasn't it?"

"Yes Tristan. Good night."

A/N: *grin* A fifteen year old Tristan makes his appearance! Keep in mind, at this point, the knights are all still quite young (Bors, who I think is the oldest, is only seventeen at this point). When figuring out the ages for the knights and Elena, I went with what Antoine Fuqua said in his commentary; he saw the knights (at the time of the movie) as being in their twenties. I figured that Arthur, Tristan, Dagonet, and Bors all seemed to be older and more mature than Lancelot, Gawain, and Galahad. Galahad seems to me to be the youngest: I think he looks up to all the other knights in the movie. Elena would be right in the middle of them, because I wanted her to be mature enough to get along with the older knights and take care of herself but at the same time young enough to occasionally join in on the games of the younger knights.

For my story, at the time of the movie, Bors is 30, Tristan is 28, Arthur is 26, Dagonet and Elena are 25, Lancelot and Gawain are 23, and Galahad is 21. However, we've still got a ways to go before we get there!

Sorry if I made this too long. Like I said, you don't have to read my notes, but they are there if you want to. Till we meet again!


	4. Chapter 4

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: As a present for my readers, I'm posting this a day early! Ok, so I have to be away from my computer all day tomorrow and refuse to be late if it can be helped...still! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Tristan melted back into the corridor and disappeared down the hallway. Elena watched him as he left, a thoughtful look on her face. She looked up at the stars again, reveling in the beauty of the black sky against the twinkling lights of the stars. She stood there for a minute and then silently made her way back inside.

At the first corner though, she pulled up short. She could hear two people having a whispered argument. Tristan was one, she was sure, but she wanted to identify the other person before going around the corner. She cautiously edged to the corner and then froze, listening.

"You say that, but how do you know for sure that she won't betray us? She herself admits that the Woads are her people."

"She defended me from the Woads, and got hurt doing so."

"It could have been a plot to place her among us, making a betrayal easier."

"She's had plenty of time and opportunities to betray us over the last two years, and still hasn't done so."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that over the last two years, we have met time and time again. Each time we met, I was alone. If she was planning a betrayal, she would have acted a long time ago."

"I still don't trust her!"

Elena sighed. "It's alright, Arthur." She stepped around the corner, a small smile tugging at one side of her mouth. "I expected this reaction." She laughed. "In fact, I would have been more disappointed with your knights if they had _not_ been suspicious of me."

Arthur and Tristan looked startled by her appearance, but they quickly recovered. Tristan looked at her appraisingly, revising his opinion of her. Arthur clearly wanted to keep on defending her, but saw her point. They moved aside to let her pass and she nodded her thanks as she walked past. She grinned to herself as she heard footsteps fall in behind her. It seemed as if Tristan was going to make sure she went to her room.

Elena went into her room and found that the bed had been made and a fire had been set up on the hearth. A chest was at the foot of the bed, filled with blankets. There was a table with a chair next to it. A pitcher of water, a bowl, and a small towel were on the table next to a pile of clothes. Elena lit the fire and turned to the clothes on the table. Unfolding them, she found a cloak, two tunics, two pairs of pants, a dress, and two chemises. There were a pair of shoes and a pair of boots on the floor.

Elena was astounded by the generosity, especially the dress. She suspected that Vanora was behind much of it. Elena changed into one of the chemises and climbed into bed. Within moments, she was asleep.

xxxxx

The next day, Elena got up at sunrise. She pulled on a pair of pants and a tunic before sitting down on the chair to tie on her boots which came up to her knees. She had just finished when a knock came at the door. "Enter!"

Rowan stepped inside, followed by Dagonet. "Thought you might want this." Rowan handed her a black ribbon. "To tie your hair back."

Elena took the ribbon from him and quickly tied her hair back and up out of the way. Then she nodded to the knights. "I'm ready."

"Follow us. We've got time for breakfast, and Jols will meet you there." With that, Rowan and Dagonet left the room. Elena was right behind them. They passed other knights in the corridors, but Elena paid them no heed. This time, they crossed the courtyard and went to the little tavern a short distance away from their gate.

"Is this where we always get breakfast?"

"Yes, and if you are sent out for the day, they will pack food and drink for you if you ask them to." The three of them got their breakfast and were about to sit down when a soldier pulled Elena into his lap. Elena squeaked in protest as her breakfast went tumbling to the ground.

The soldier just laughed. "You're a pretty little thing. Why aren't you serving us?"

Elena struggled to get up. "I only arrived two nights ago, and I am going to find out my duties this morning. Now you've ruined my breakfast!"

The soldier just held Elena right where she was. "Come on now, you can have some of mine." Rowan jumped up from his seat as the soldier leaned in to kiss Elena, but before anyone had time to react—

SLAP!

Elena had somehow managed enough room to turn around and backhand the soldier. She struck him with enough force to snap his head to the side. Eyes blazing, she stood up and dusted herself off. "I'll also thank you to keep your hands to yourself." With that, Elena turned away from him and went to sit down between Dagonet and Rowan.

Vanora came over with another tray for Elena. "Well done. The soldiers may just leave you alone."

Elena smiled up at her. "Thank you. By the way, was it you who sent all those clothes to my room?"

"It was. Did you like them?"

"Yes, I love them. Again, thank you so much."

Vanora smiled at her. "It was no trouble. I know what it's like to be in your position. I'll help you as much as I can." Elena nodded her thanks and turned to her food. As she ate quickly, she was aware that the Romans were watching her. She knew that they were surprised by her behavior. The women of the fort wouldn't have retaliated the way she did. Well, she was not about to let the men of the fort push her around. If she was to make her way among the knights, she would have to be respected as one of them, not be considered a plaything.

Dagonet, Rowan, and the other knights at their table watched as she bolted down her food. One of them chuckled. "Hungry are we?"

Elena swallowed before answering. "Just making up for several missed meals."

"Been doing without have you?" Elena nodded as she took another bite. "How long has it been?"

Elena paused, chewing thoughtfully. "About a month or two. I'm not sure how long, but I've been surviving on my own for a while now. More times than not I wasn't fast enough to catch my dinner."

"Why not just shoot it with a bow?"

"Didn't have one, just a knife." The knights' eyes widened in surprise at her words. The girl before them had survived for over a month on her own with only a belt knife to hunt with. It was an impressive feat.

The knight she had been speaking with spoke up again. "I hear that you've been assigned to us." When Elena nodded, he went on. "In that case, you should get to know us better. You already know Rowan and Dagonet. I'm Bors, and this here is Lancelot and Gawain." Bors pointed out each knight as he named them. Elena nodded to Lancelot and Gawain, committing both names and faces to memory.

Looking over at another table, Elena spotted Tristan. He was eating, but every so often he would glance at her with suspicion. "Why does Tristan keep on glancing over this way?"

Rowan looked at Tristan and saw what Elena meant. "Tristan's a bit of a lone wolf. His entire village was wiped out in a territorial battle just a few days before he was taken by the Romans to serve as a knight. I was there when we found him. He was actually somewhat willing to come along, since it meant leaving a place that brought him pain. He later told me that it was a friend of his that had betrayed his village and brought about its destruction. Tristan hasn't trusted anyone since, except for us knights."

Elena's eyes went wide as she heard the tale. When she looked over at Tristan, though, her look revealed nothing of what she was thinking. Tristan's eyes met hers for a moment, and then he looked away. Just then, Jols walked up to them. "Ready?" Elena nodded and followed Jols as he started telling her what her duties would be.

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, favorited it, or put it on their alerts list. You guys have no idea (ok maybe you do) how happy it makes me. Still, I need a little bit of input from you guys. I know it's going to be a while before we get there, but I'm debating on if Dag, Lancelot, and Tristan should die when we get around to the movie. What do you guys think? Review or PM me and let me know! Same goes for the story! Till next time...


	5. Chapter 5

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: I have opened up a poll, which can be found on my profile, so that you can all provide input about if Dag, Tristan, and Lancelot should live or not (yes I am that far ahead on actually writing this thing!). Please take a moment to let me know what you all think, cause right now I can go either way and I can't decide! Now for the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Over the next several months, Elena learned how to fight with a staff and dagger, her two weapons of choice. She also took horseback riding lessons and soon was easily able to keep up with the knights when they rode out. She also became an expert shot with the bow, matching Tristan's skill. However, her greatest skill was discovered quite by accident when she was accompanying the knights on a mission.

The mission was simple enough. The fort had been hosting a commander from Rome and now he was going back home. The knights were to escort the commander to a fort that was a three day ride south of Hadrian's Wall. Two days into the journey, the Woads attacked the group. The battle was short but fierce. The Woads withdrew after they lost quite a few of their people. The knights and Arthur were celebrating when suddenly Lancelot hissed in pain and bowed low over his horse's neck.

Elena was at his side in an instant. She helped him upright and gasped as she saw the ugly wound to his waist. Without thinking, she dismounted and began to issue orders. "Help me get him down! He's wounded!"

Lancelot was laid on the ground while Elena grabbed her bag. At her instruction, Rowan pulled off Lancelot's shirt and pressed a clean cloth against the wound while Elena pulled several plants from her bag. Choosing one, she chewed up several of the leaves to release the juices in them and then smeared them onto another cloth. She nodded to Rowan and quickly pressed her cloth against Lancelot as Rowan removed his cloth.

"Rowan, Arthur, help him up onto his knees. Jols, get the bandages from my bag." As they followed her instructions, the commander walked over.

"I wasn't aware that you were a healer. I thought you were just a servant to the knights."

"Before I came to the fort I received training as a healer. It would be remiss of me to not use all of my skills to serve the knights now that I've been assigned to them." Elena worked as she spoke, taking bandage strips from Jols and wrapping them tightly around Lancelot's waist. He hissed and winced with the pain, but he let her do her work. Finally, Elena tied off the bandage. Standing up, she looked at Arthur. "He should probably ride with me until we reach the fort. That way I can tend to him should the need arise."

Arthur nodded and turned to Lancelot who was now on his feet, supported by both Arthur and Rowan. "Can you still ride?"

Lancelot nodded. "I can ride as long as Elena here doesn't throw me off."

Elena looked offended by his remark, but they could all tell that she was amused by Lancelot's joke by the dry tone of her voice. "Never." She climbed onto her horse and helped Lancelot up behind her. Then, after tying Lancelot's horse to the pack horse, the party moved off.

When they arrived at the fort the next day, Lancelot was examined by the resident healer. Afterward, the healer sought out Arthur to give his report. "Your young friend is doing very well. He should rest for the rest of the day, but he can head out with you in the morning." The healer chuckled. "Whoever your healer is, never let them go." He gave a glance at Arthur, telling Arthur that he knew very well who the healer was.

"Is she really that good?" The healer laughed out loud at Arthur's question.

"Lad, I've been a healer for twenty years and could probably still learn a thing or two from her. And she's only how old?"

"Just turned fourteen last week sir."

The healer shook his head in amazement. "Less than half of my age and already a better healer than I could ever hope to be." He looked at Arthur hard. "I mean it lad, don't ever let her go."

"She wouldn't leave even if I tried to let her go. She's stubborn." Arthur grinned at the healer. "In fact, she'd probably slap me, commander or not, if I even hinted that I wanted her to go."

"Where am I going?"

Both men turned to find Elena standing in the hall just a few feet away. Arthur bowed his head to her. "Nowhere. I was just remarking on what you would probably do if I ever tried to send you away."

Elena smiled sweetly at him. "You'd be lucky to get away with only a slap. You would be much more likely to have an all out battle on your hands." She nodded to the two of them and went to check on Lancelot. He was fretting about being confined to a bed.

"I don't want to stay in bed. I want to be up and around, not treated like a cripple."

"Just be glad it's me healing you and not someone else."

"Why?"

"Because with _any_one else, you would be lucky to be in bed for only a week, if not longer. With me, you will only be in bed for one afternoon, unless you really want to reopen your wound."

Lancelot shuddered. Even though it was a pain to be stuck in bed, he knew that reopening his wound and healing from it would be an even bigger pain. "Oh all right. I'll stay in bed if it will make you happy."

Elena snorted. "Of course it would. If you reopened your wound, you'd be insufferable, and I'd be the one who would have to put up with you."

"Surely I'm not that bad." Lancelot grinned slyly at her. "In fact, I can be really good."

"Whatever you're thinking of, forget it. I'll take care of you until you're better, but it stops right there." Elena's voice was sharp.

Lancelot chuckled. "Hey I can't help it. Have you looked into a mirror lately?"

"I do every morning. Why?"

Lancelot sighed in mock disappointment. "You mean to say that you have no idea of the effect that you're starting to have on the men of the fort, us knights included?"

Elena was completely bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"You are starting to grow up, and the men are noticing it."

Elena started to reply that he was just imagining things, but then she thought about it. She realized that he was right. The soldiers of the fort, and the knights too for that matter, had been watching her more and more often lately. She was no longer the thin waif that had arrived at the fort just over a year ago, but a healthy young woman. She was starting to get curvier as well, and had had to make new tunics to accommodate the changes, as well as a new dress. It would also explain why more than once she had come across Rowan telling another man to leave her alone.

Lancelot laughed. "You see? Though if you're already attached to someone, better say so now, or else you'll never be left alone."

Elena sighed. "What if I just don't want anyone? I'm not friendly with any of the Romans, and all of the knights are like brothers to me."

"Doesn't matter. You're becoming a lovely young woman, and the only way you'll be left alone is if the man is blind." He paused. "What about Rowan?"

Elena froze. "What do you mean?"

"You're always around him, and he's been trying to get us to leave you alone. I would say he's either acting like a jealous betrothed or an over protective brother. Are the two of you interested in each other?"

Elena burst out laughing. "Not that way. Yes, he's the one that I'm closest to, but he's still just a brother to me." Still laughing, she left the room.

They started out the next day and made the return journey without incident. Over the next year, the knights were sent out on more missions. Elena often went along as a healer, mostly to get away from the Romans. Now that she was obviously more woman than child, the soldiers were constantly bothering her. The knights, however, had gotten used to her, and she was simply another member of the group.

Tristan was still unsure about her, but he knew that she would obey Arthur. It was on a mission in the spring that he finally accepted her completely though. The knights were guarding villagers during the spring planting when again the Woads attacked. Elena was close to Tristan when two Woads attacked him at once. She let out a war cry and ran towards him, desperate to get to him in time.

As Tristan killed one of the Woads, the other ducked behind him and sliced at the back of his legs. Tristan fell to his knees with a cry of pain. Elena saw the Woad raise his sword for a killing blow and she ran even faster. The sword swung down—only to miss its mark as Elena tackled the Woad. She fought off the Woad and once they were clear of Tristan, she pulled out her dagger. As the Woad closed in on her, she used her staff to block the blow and then swung the dagger in a vicious backhanded swipe. The Woad fell with his throat cut. Elena's eyes blazed with anger and a touch of sorrow before swinging the dagger again, this time burying it in his heart.

Elena pulled her dagger free and took a deep breath to steady herself before standing up. She then turned to Tristan. He was looking at her in astonishment. Elena simply knelt beside him and gently turned his leg around so that she could get a good look at his injury. She winced when she saw that the tendon had been severed. She looked at Tristan dead in the eye.

"Trust me." Tristan hesitated and then slowly nodded his acquiescence. "This may hurt a little." Tristan nodded again and then hissed in pain as Elena firmly grabbed his leg where the wound was. Quietly, she murmured a short phrase in the Woad language. A warm sensation surrounded his wound, followed by a creepy-crawly sensation up and down his leg. He tried to twist away, but Elena held him firmly in her grasp and shook her head curtly. Then the sensations were gone.

"That should get it." Elena held out her hand. "See if you can get up."

"Are you sure I will be able to walk?" Tristan wasn't sure if she was serious or not. She was smiling a little at him, but her eyes told him that she was indeed serious. He grabbed her arm and used his good leg to push himself up. Elena pulled at the same time and then caught him around his waist just in case his leg gave out.

Elena felt the weight of his arm around her shoulders. Puzzled why he was leaning on her, she looked down and then laughed. "I can't tell if anything else needs to be done to it if you don't put any weight on it. Put your foot down."

Tristan swallowed and gingerly put his foot down. That didn't trouble him, but Elena had to catch him as he shifted his weight onto the injured leg. Elena looked around and saw Arthur heading towards them. "He's been hurt."

"Go ahead and take him back to the fort. The Woads are gone."

"Anyone else hurt?"

"There are small cuts and bruises, but nothing really serious except for Tristan's injury."

"Alright." She glanced up at Tristan. "Let's go." Tristan nodded reluctantly, clearly not looking forward to walking back. Elena grinned and let out a sharp whistle. Rowan waved to her and then came up on his horse. "Help me get him up."

"You need help getting him back off?"

"No. You are needed here in case there's another attack, though I doubt there will be another one. Jols can help me get him down and into his room."

Tristan looked uncertain about riding a horse, but he did have to admit that it would be less painful than walking back. Elena got on first and then Tristan scrambled up behind her with a boost from Rowan. He held onto her as they moved off.

Elena was strangely quiet on the way back and Tristan decided to tease her just a bit. "Getting distracted by having a handsome guy like me holding onto you, huh?"

"You wish." The words were what Elena would have said under any circumstances, but they held none of the bite that would have usually gone into them. Tristan looked down at her and saw that she was actually blushing a little. He grinned to himself.

"And here I thought that you were immune to men." He chuckled when she pulled up on the reins, making the horse dance sideways a little. She was blushing even more now. "Or does Rowan hold your heart?"

Elena twisted in the saddle to look at him. "Why do you ask that?"

"You and he are always together. You always spar with him when we practice. On missions, the two of you always guard each other. When we are resting from missions, the two of you are always either in the field or in one of your rooms together. What am I supposed to think?"

Elena smiled in understanding. "Rowan is the closest thing I have to a brother. True, I think of all of you like brothers, but he is the one who brought me in and watched over me when I first came among you. We became close after that." What she didn't tell Tristan was that she and Rowan spent so much time together on purpose so that the soldiers of the fort would leave her alone. Nor did she tell him that Rowan actually _was_ her brother. That was one secret she was not ready to tell.

A/N: Lancelot never changes! And Tristan, well...if he seems out of character now, it's because I don't think he was always the way he was in the movie. He will get more in character with the movie as the story progresses. Let me know what you think, please! I welcome reviews because they can help me become a better writer!


	6. Chapter 6

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: Little bit o' Tristan fluff! *grins* Enjoy!

Chapter 5

They got to the fort and Elena rode into the courtyard, calling for Jols. Jols came running and steadied the horse while Elena got off. They then worked together to get Tristan off as painlessly as possible. Jols offered to help Elena get Tristan to his room, but Elena shook her head. "I know that you have your duties that you have to get done. Go ahead, I'll be fine."

Tristan watched as Jols left. "You sure that you can get me to my room all by yourself?"

"Yes." Elena grinned up at him. "Besides, wouldn't you like to have a pretty girl like me all to yourself?" Tristan laughed at the payback for his earlier teasing and then hissed in pain. Elena's demeanor changed instantly. "Come on, let's get you to your room."

They walked slowly, Tristan using Elena as a crutch to walk, to Tristan's room. Elena had him sit down while she pulled the coverlet back and then she helped him onto the bed. Elena unsheathed her dagger and carefully started to cut Tristan's boot off. Tristan watched as she worked, propped up against the pillows. Elena was as gentle as she could be, but Tristan still hissed in pain as she removed the boot. Elena looked over at him. "Do you want me to roll up the pant leg, cut it off, or help you take your pants off?" She couldn't help but blush at the thought, even though her purpose was strictly professional.

"I'd say take them off, but that might distract you too much." Tristan grinned as Elena's blush deepened. "Go ahead and cut it off, but you owe me a new pair of pants."

Elena grinned at him. "Deal." She carefully cut the pant leg away from where she needed to work. Gently, she probed the area with her fingers, assessing the damage that needed to be repaired. She grimaced at what she felt. The tendon had remained attached after her initial healing, but it would require a much more powerful healing spell to truly heal, and she would require food and rest afterward.

She looked at Tristan again. "I have to get a few supplies and herbs. Can you sit still for five minutes while I go and get them?"

Tristan grinned. "No problem. I'm not Lancelot." They both laughed. Lancelot was well known for his dislike of bed rest, even when he was too weak to move. Elena went to her room and gathered her bag of herbs, a small pan, bandages, and a small vial filled with a black crusty substance. She got back to Tristan's room just as Vanora arrived with a pitcher of hot water.

"Will you be needing any help?"

"No, Vanora. However, I will need food and rest after I finish. Also, no one is to be allowed in, except for Rowan or Arthur, until after I finish."

"Any reason why?"

"I will heal Tristan, but I'm going to have to use a different method than usual if I'm to succeed."

Vanora nodded. "Rowan and Arthur just got back. I'll send them to you, if they aren't already headed here." With that, Vanora set down the pitcher and left the room.

Tristan looked at Elena curiously. "What are you going to do?"

"If you are ever going to walk properly again, I'm going to have to use a healing method that I only use in an emergency. It's not dangerous, but the fewer people who know about it, and the fact that I know it, the better." She broke off as someone knocked at the door. "Who is it?"

"Rowan and Arthur. Can we come in?"

"Come in and then bolt the door behind you." As they entered, Elena looked at Tristan. His gaze told her that whatever she was about to do, he would remain silent about it. Elena nodded her thanks to him. She then poured water into the pan and added some ground herbs to it. She then opened the small vial and dipped it into the pitcher, filling it with water. Elena put the stopper back and vigorously shook the vial, mixing the water with the crusty substance inside. She then set the vial down on the table next to the pan.

Elena started chanting in the Woad tongue as she stirred the water and herbs in the pan. The chant continued as she folded a bandage and placed it into the water to absorb the water. Then she picked up the small vial and unstopped it. Arthur, Rowan, and Tristan all started when she poured the contents, now a thick, dark red liquid, onto the bandage.

Elena picked up the bandage and turned to the bed. She quickly pressed the bandage against Tristan's leg. He gasped with the pain but managed to stay still. Minutes went by as Elena knelt beside Tristan's bed, pressing the bandage to his leg and chanting. Finally, the chant stopped and Elena probed the area again. She now smiled at what she felt.

"The tendon is now firmly knit together and the area is healing well. You will, however, have to spend the next two days in bed. I also have something here for the pain." She set a small bottle next to the bed. "Take one in the morning and one in the evening until you can get out of bed. It will help speed the healing as well as making the pain go away."

Arthur told Tristan to get better and left the room. As Rowan turned to leave, Elena tried to stand but stumbled instead, exhausted by the healing. Rowan picked her up and would have taken her to her room, but Tristan spoke up. "Put her here." He patted the bed next to him. "She'll be alright with me."

Rowan set Elena down on the bed and fixed Tristan with a stare. "You really like her, don't you?" His voice was low, protective.

Tristan raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "She's a good fighter and her healing skills are impressive. Not only that, but she actually managed to make a place for herself among us without acting silly about it. Of course I like her."

Rowan grinned. "That's not what I meant."

Tristan grinned back. "I know. I'm not answering the question you meant because I'm not sure of the answer myself."

Rowan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You mean to say that you've been watching her all this time, since she first came here nearly four years ago, and you don't know if you care for her or not?" He shook his head in disbelief.

Tristan shrugged. "At first, I watched her for signs of betrayal. After I accepted her as trustworthy, I still kept an eye on her out of habit and I wanted her to be safe. It may become something more, but for now I'm not sure."

Rowan sighed in defeat. "I'm not going to say that this is the case, but to me it sounds as if your mind is denying what your heart is telling you about her." He held up a hand to stall Tristan's protest. "Just a thought. However, there is one thing I would like to ask you."

Tristan looked thoughtfully at Rowan and then nodded. "What is it?"

Rowan let out a long breath. "Recently, Elena started having nightmares about me dying on a mission. I'm not saying it will happen, but if anything _should_ happen to me, would you look after her for me?"

Tristan glanced at Rowan. "You sound like you are her brother asking his best friend to watch over his sister when he can't be there to do so himself."

Rowan smiled. _If he only knew._ "I know and I _am_ asking my best friend to watch over her when I can't be there to do so myself."

Something in Rowan's voice made Tristan look at him sharply. "You think there's a chance of Elena's dreams coming true?"

Rowan hesitated before answering. "Let's just say that she has a knack for predicting things and I don't want to take any chances."

Tristan nodded to Rowan. "In that case, I will watch over her no matter what. You have my word."

"Thank you." With that, Rowan left.

Tristan looked down at the girl sleeping beside him. He was starting to wonder just how well the knights actually knew her. First, she was clever enough to avoid detection by all twenty knights, even him, not to mention all of the Romans, for two whole years. Then she turned out to be a good fighter. Then, in complete contrast to her fighting ability, she revealed that she was a skilled healer. Now she could predict the future. Tristan shook his head in amazement.

Suddenly, Elena moaned and flipped over away from him. She writhed on the bed, alarming Tristan. She then flipped back and grabbed onto Tristan's shirt. Tristan did a double take as he realized that Elena was crying in her sleep. Gently, he pulled her up into a half sitting position and wrapped his arms around her. Elena's head whipped from side to side as if in denial about something and then she started awake. Gasping, she looked around before she finally focused on Tristan.

"Are you alright?"

Elena nodded slowly, but her grip on Tristan's shirt didn't let up. "It was just a nightmare."

Tristan wasn't convinced. "Must have been a bad one."

Elena nodded, but she said nothing. She gave no sign of the fear that was stealing into her heart. She knew from past experience that her dreams didn't always come true. However, if she ever saw the same thing while awake, then the only question would be when it would happen.

Tristan hugged her for a moment and then let her go as she climbed off the bed. "Hey." Elena looked at him. "If you ever need someone, I'll be there."

Elena gave him a small smile. "Thank you." She cleared her throat and drew herself up. "Try to get some rest and don't forget about your medicine. I'll check on you again this evening." Tristan nodded to her, respecting her retreat into a more professional attitude. She left the room and he eased himself down so that he could go to sleep. Elena wasn't the only one exhausted by the day's events.

A/N: So are Elena's dreams truly just dreams? *evil chuckle* You'll have to come back to find out! Just as a reminder, my poll is still open, and I need input on all three knights, not just one. Also, feel free to become repeat offenders with the reviews – I'll be passing out cyber cookies! Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: For those of you who were wondering, I see Elena looking like Sophie Marceau as she is in _Braveheart_ and Rowan looking like Logan Lerman as he is in _The Three Musketeers _(2011). I didn't realize that I had not put in descriptions of what they look like. Sorry! Hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 6

Summer was approaching, but the passing of time did nothing to ease Elena's nightmares. In fact, they were getting worse. Elena now dreaded going to sleep and withdrew into herself, causing the knights to worry about her. She was tense all the time, as if she knew that a disaster loomed over the horizon. Her behavior also caught the attention of the older Roman officers who had been there during the time of Arthur's father. They didn't say anything, but through careful watching, they finally managed to identify Elena's ring and necklace and therefore just who Elena was. They were reluctantly impressed by the fact that Elena had managed to hide from them for fifteen years.

They also began to wonder what had ever become of her brother, if he was still alive. They had not forgotten that Elena's mother had had a boy and a girl. But there was another reason for them to want to know what had become of her brother. Just because they were impressed with Elena's cleverness in hiding from them for so long did not mean that they weren't angry about it. By hiding herself and her abilities all this time, Elena had defied the Roman Empire. They were determined to punish her, yet she was no good to them dead.

It was early autumn, though, before the Romans identified who Elena's brother was. A Roman sentry asked permission to speak with the commander of the fort one evening after he got off duty. He was admitted and told the officer that earlier in the day, Elena and Rowan had come to the wall. They had been speaking quietly, but he had heard Rowan refer to Elena as his sister, only to have Elena shush him. The officer thanked the sentry for his report and dismissed him. A plan was forming in his mind.

Meanwhile, Elena was having dinner with the knights. She was sitting at a table with Tristan, Dagonet, and Rowan when suddenly her green eyes went wide and seemed to flash. Her lips moved silently, as if she was talking to someone, and then she blinked and snapped her head around to look at Rowan.

Rowan felt his face blanch at Elena's expression. Fear, sorrow, and denial were all mixed on her face. Rowan knew that since she was looking at him, whatever she had seen was something about him. Tristan and Dagonet, however, were puzzled. "What's wrong?"

Elena blinked and gulped. "I don't feel well for some reason." She worked her mouth as if she was feeling sick to her stomach. "Rowan, could you help me to my room?"

"Of course." Rowan immediately got to his feet and offered a hand to Elena. "Will you be alright?"

"I just need some rest and I should be fine. Good night Tristan, Dagonet."

The other two nodded to Elena as she and Rowan left. Tristan and Dagonet then glanced at each other. Tristan spoke first. "I wonder what that was all about."

Dagonet shook his head. "I don't know." He sighed and looked in the direction Elena and Rowan had taken. "Knowing Elena, we will probably never know for sure."

Elena kept up her sick act all the way to her room. Once Rowan shut the door, however, she dropped all pretenses and sank to her knees on the floor. Rowan knelt beside her and gathered her into his arms. "You saw me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." Elena's voice was quivery, as if she was about to burst into tears. "I saw my nightmares, only this time I was awake."

"Is that significant?"

Elena shuddered violently. "As long as it was only a dream, there was a chance that it would _not_ happen. Now…now it is only a question of time."

Rowan was still for a moment as he realized what she was saying. Then he kissed the top of her head as he hugged her. "If that is my destiny, then so be it." Elena gasped and looked up at him. He gave her a small smile. "I will not run from my fate."

Elena shook her head in denial. "I don't want to loose you. It took over twelve years for us to find each other. Now I'm to loose you after only three?"

Rowan sighed. "I know. I don't like it either, but we have no choice."

Elena sagged in his arms. "Help me get to my bed. I'm about to collapse."

Rowan understood what she meant. The emotions she was wrestling with had sapped her strength to the point of exhaustion. He carried her to her bed and pulled the coverlet over her. "Try to get some rest." Elena didn't respond. She had already fallen asleep. Rowan turned to the other knights and finished his supper. He was about to leave for his bed when a messenger came up to him.

"You are to report to the fortress hall tomorrow morning. The fort commander wants to speak with you."

Rowan inclined his head. "I'll be there after first light." The messenger disappeared and Rowan sighed to himself. _Looks like I won't have to wait long,_ he thought.

Elena woke the next morning with a start. She realized that it was much later than when she usually got up. Apparently, the knights had let her sleep in. Still, she felt uneasy, as if something was up, so she simply threw on her dress and ran barefoot to the courtyard, her hair streaming out behind her. She reached her destination to find all of the knights standing around. Darting through them, she made her way to the center of the courtyard and stopped short. Rowan and Tristan had just finished talking and Rowan clapped a hand on Tristan's shoulder. Elena's eyes went wide as she realized what was happening. "No!"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Rowan heard and turned to face her. She ran to him and flung herself into his arms, grabbing onto his shirt. "Please Rowan, please don't go. You can't go!"

"I must, Elena." She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I'm taking supplies to a Roman family north of the wall. It's a two day ride away." He let out a deep breath. "I told you I would not run from my fate. I am a knight and will meet my fate head on."

Elena stepped back, reluctant acceptance filling her face. Part of her was proud of her brother. They knew what was happening, and why, and yet they had chosen to accept it. That tiny little choice had turned what was supposed to be Elena's punishment into a further defiance of the Empire. Still, she would miss him terribly.

Elena reached up with her right hand and cupped his face with it, a gesture that Rowan returned. Then he swung around and mounted his horse. Elena watched, trembling, as he grabbed the reins of his pack horse.

Rowan was about to leave when Elena finally cried out to him. "Rowan!" He looked back at her. Her face shone with her pride in being his sister. Then she threw a fist in the air and shouted. "RUS!" The knights took up the shout and Rowan returned it. Then Rowan turned and left on his mission. Elena stared after him, her eyes blazing.

Elena had no idea that the knights were all staring at her. The teal colored dress contrasted with her tan skin and dark brown hair, highlighting her coloring. They had also never seen her with her hair unbound. It hung to her hips, gently swaying in the breeze. Then her shoulders dropped and she bowed her head. Turning, she ran out of the courtyard and disappeared.

A/N: *sniffles* I actually teared up when I wrote the last bit in the courtyard! This chapter and the next were incredibly hard for me to write, because I was so immersed in the characters as I wrote them. I try to feel what my characters are feeling when I write, and sometimes I succeed a little too well. Things have now been set in motion that will change everything. I hate doing this to my characters, but it is necessary for the story! Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: I cried writing this chapter. I know exactly how Elena feels, losing the person she is closest to. I went through the same loss myself twelve years ago (tomorrow's the anniversary), and it almost felt like loosing my grandfather all over again. Again, I have reasons for this happening, so please don't hate me for it!

Chapter 7

Over the next four days, Elena was usually found on the wall, staring north. On the fifth day, there was still no sign of Rowan. Arthur and the knights were starting to get worried, while that night Elena refused to leave the wall, even when Bors and Dagonet threatened to drag her to her room. Arthur had stepped in, knowing that if Elena wanted to stay on the wall, there was a good reason behind it. Finally, just after dawn on the sixth day, Elena spotted Rowan's horse emerging from the woods. It was cantering towards the fort.

Elena turned and fled for the courtyard where Rowan's horse was headed. She got there just as the horse did and gasped. Rowan had managed to stay on his horse and was still alive, but he was badly hurt. Two of the knights laid him on the ground and Elena fell to her knees beside him.

She was about to start one of her most powerful healing spells, reaching for her dagger, when Rowan's eyes fluttered open. "Elena." Healing words died in Elena's throat and her hand dropped from her dagger as Rowan croaked her name. He was too far gone, even for her. Rowan tugged off his necklace and pressed it into her hand. "Wear this and…remember…I'll always be…be with…you." Rowan sighed and his hands fell away from Elena's hand which now clasped the stone pendant Rowan had always worn. His eyes rolled back into his head.

Elena sat there in shock. "Rowan." Her breath came in short spurts as she fought panic. "Rowan? Rowan?" The awful reality of what had just happened then slammed into her and tears flooded her eyes. "Rowan, please! No! NO!"

Elena felt someone pulling her up and moving her away from her brother's body. She fought back and looked up just long enough to see Tristan's face. The concern she saw there undid her and she collapsed against Tristan. Heart wrenching sobs and even a few hysterical screams escaped from her as she grieved for Rowan. The other knights, Tristan included, were stunned. Elena had never cried before, and it was only now that they realized just how much Rowan had meant to her.

The fort commander came to see what the noise was, followed by several soldiers. Elena caught sight of them and wrenched herself out of Tristan's arms. "YOU BASTARD!" She launched herself at the commander, her hands going for his throat. "You sent him to his death! He's going to be buried on his birthday!" The knights froze at this. They had forgotten that today was Elena and Rowan's sixteenth birthday. Elena reached again for the commander as he ducked away. "I'll kill you!"

Finally, Dagonet and Tristan managed to wrestle Elena away from the commander who quickly left. Tristan and Dagonet looked at each other over Elena's head and Dagonet nodded before moving away. Tristan held Elena until her sobs and tremors eased. "Hey." She looked up at him, eyes still glistening with tears. "He will be buried this afternoon. You should be there."

Elena nodded. "Where have they taken him?"

"The fortress hall. Vanora's getting stuff to prepare him for burial."

Elena stepped away from him. "I want to prepare him myself. Take me to him."

Tristan looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure about this?"

"Let her." They turned to see Arthur standing a few feet away. "She needs to do this."

Tristan nodded and led the way to where Rowan was laid out. Tristan would have left, but a look from Elena stopped him. She needed him there. Elena turned to get a rag to begin washing her brother's body when she realized that she was still clutching her brother's necklace.

Elena drew in a shaky breath and slipped the cord over her head. Then, grabbing a cloth, she began to scrub away the blood and grime that covered her brother's body. By mid-morning, Rowan had been washed and wrapped in a shroud.

Elena went to change and came back dressed in a black skirt and a dark green tunic. Her shawl was the most startling feature though. The light gray color was traditionally worn in Sarmatia by the parents, spouse, children, and full-blooded siblings of the dead. By wearing the shawl, Elena was declaring that she had either been Rowan's full-blooded sister or his wife, since she was definitely not his mother or daughter.

Elena knelt at the foot of Rowan's grave as it was filled in and a mound raised above it. Rowan's sword was plunged into the earth to show who was buried there. Elena pulled out an amulet and settled it over the hilt of Rowan's sword so that it hung from the crossguard. It was a circlet made of intricately braided leather and semiprecious stones that were supposed to bring peace to the recipient. It was obviously Woad in origin, but even so the knights were stunned by its beauty. Elena, however, paid no attention to the reactions of the knights. She simply sank back down to her knees and stayed there until most of the crowd had left. When she finally looked up, Tristan was the only one still there. She looked at him, got to her feet, and then took off, running to the rocky hill where she had first seen her brother. Tristan followed but he stayed at the base of the hill. He could tell that for now Elena wanted to be alone. He settled in to wait for her to come back down, no matter how long it would take.

Elena was waging a silent debate with herself as she paced furiously back and forth on the top of the hill. On the one hand, she had grown up among the Woads. Her abilities came from the Woad blood that flowed through her veins and they _had_ taught her how to use her abilities fully. On the other hand, Woads were the ones to actually strike the blows that had killed her brother, and she burned with a desire to get revenge on those who had taken her brother from her. Elena grew frustrated enough that she acted almost without thinking about it. She drew her dagger in a smooth motion and quickly sliced her left palm open, allowing the blood to pool on the ground. Then, while she held her hand so that the blood would continue to drip into the pool of blood, she stuck the tip of the dagger into the ground in the center of the blood, holding it by the tip of the hilt. Moving the dagger back and forth, she watched to see if it would reveal anything to her. This was her most powerful method of scrying; rarely did it fail her.

It worked. Elena saw the sentry who had overheard her and Rowan and in turn betrayed them to the commander. She saw herself standing beside a grown Arthur, braced for battle against a fierce enemy. Finally she saw the dim shadow of a man on a horse. She couldn't tell who he was, or the color of the horse's coat, but she knew that he was one of the knights. His hand reached for her, asking her to come to him of her own free will. Her vision self reached up hesitantly, but the vision faded before she could tell if she had taken the man's hand or not. Elena muttered a quick spell to heal her hand enough for it to stop bleeding. It wouldn't do for her to pass out from blood loss, but she would need to bandage it when she got back to the fort. Elena made her way back down the hill and sighed when she saw Tristan waiting for her. "Are you always going to be around from now on?"

Tristan shrugged. "Possibly." He looked at Elena as she walked up to him.

"Why?"

"Rowan...Rowan wanted me to." Elena stiffened in surprise. "Remember how we were talking in the courtyard before he left?" She nodded. "He was asking me to watch over you. It was the second time he asked me to."

Elena was taken aback. "When was the first time?"

"When you healed me for the first time." Tristan gently put a hand on her shoulder. "I also promised you that if you ever needed someone, I would be there."

Elena nodded in remembrance. "Again, thank you." She started to walk off. "Come on. I need to speak to Arthur." Tristan nodded and they returned to the fort where Elena first bandaged her hand and then went in search of Arthur. She marched down the corridors, skirts swirling about her ankles, until she spotted Arthur speaking with two of the knights. As she strode up to them, she recognized Gawain and his younger brother Darius. She nodded to them and then turned to Arthur. "A word, Arthur?"

"What is it?"

"Not here." She glanced around before lowering her voice. "Rowan is dead because he was overheard saying the wrong thing. I would not have the same thing happen to anyone else."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "Who do you trust?"

Elena thought for a moment. "The knights, especially Dagonet, Tristan, Gawain, and Darius."

"Would you trust any of them with what you want to say?" Elena could feel the eyes on her as she considered her response and sighed in defeat. They would not be happy with her.

"I trusted Rowan above all of the knights and even he got killed because he didn't keep his mouth shut. If the circumstances were different I would tell all the knights, but for now the fewer people I tell the better." She looked straight at him. "If you didn't know already, I wouldn't be talking to you either."

Arthur was taken aback by the last comment. He knew that she had said it mainly to soothe the hurt feelings of the knights standing next to them, but he was also aware that she wasn't lying. If he hadn't known for the past three years about Rowan being her brother, there was no way she would have told him now. "Would you at least trust them to stand guard out of earshot?" Elena nodded. "Very well. All of you, follow me." He led them to a hallway that wasn't used very often and ended in a small room used for top secret meetings. The only way in or out was through the hallway. Gawain and Darius took up positions on either side of the end of the hallway, while Tristan took up a position about a third of the way down. Arthur and Elena continued into the room. Arthur held the door for Elena and then shut and locked it behind him before turning to Elena. "Now what's this all about?"

Elena let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry for the secrecy, but I am trying to protect the knights from the Romans as much as I can."

Arthur looked skeptical. "What do you mean by that?"

Elena's voice was dead serious. "What we say here must not leave these four walls, understand?" Arthur nodded and she continued. "Rowan was killed because of me. I will not allow any other knight to be killed for the same reason."

Arthur laughed gently. "Why do you say he was killed because of you?" He stilled at the look Elena shot him.

"You know he was my full-blooded brother. That we were separated at birth in an effort to keep me hidden from the Romans." Arthur's eyebrows raised. He had not been expecting a review of her history, but now he knew he was about to get an explanation as to the reasoning behind why she had been hidden from the Romans at the request of her own mother. "The Romans used my mother's abilities against the Woads—her own people. I was hidden because the same abilities that made her so useful to the Romans were passed on to me."

Arthur looked uncertain. "Why should that have anything to do with the mission that Rowan was sent on?"

"The senior Roman commanders all knew that my mother had had twins. Thanks to a chance remark from Rowan that was overheard, they figured out who I am. They then decided to see if they could find out what had become of my brother."

Arthur shook his head. "And your brother was right where they would have wanted him, already in service and trained to obey Roman orders. But why go after him and not you?"

Elena laughed bitterly. "Arthur, you ask what you already know. I'm much more useful to the Romans alive, since they want me for my abilities. Also, not having him here hurts much worse than dying or any other torture they could come up with. You just don't want to think badly of your superiors." Elena drew in a shaky breath, her eyes glistening with tears. "When they realize that I still refuse to let them use me, I fear they will look to the knights to see if they can use another one to get to me. I won't let that happen."

"How do you propose to do that?" As much as Arthur hated to admit it, Elena was correct about his supervisors.

Elena smiled sadly and looked down at her hands which were in her lap. "By distancing myself from the knights and hiding my abilities from the Romans as much as I can, claiming that grief has clouded my visions." She looked back up. "I will not give the Romans a reason to use any of you in an effort to get to me."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "What about Tristan?"

Elena's shoulders slumped and she bowed her head. "It is for his sake most of all that I am doing this."

"You love him." Arthur's face was full of compassion as Elena nodded and looked up. Her eyes filled with tears that spilled over when she closed them in pain.

Elena's voice was only a whisper. "Enough that I would put myself through any misery if it meant that I could keep him safe."

"So how do you plan to stay around without giving in to the Romans?"

"Simple." Elena gave a small smile. "I am no slave and they can not use you against me as they would use the knights. If my only allegiance is to you, it should be enough."

Arthur smiled. "A good plan. How do you want to announce your decision, or will you?"

"The opportunity will present itself." Elena smiled coldly. "And then I will wipe the smiles off of the Romans' faces." Arthur saw her face and made a mental note to be glad she was on his side. Even though she chose to be more of a healer than anything else, she was more than capable of taking care of herself. To forget that fact, or to underestimate her, was a dangerous thing to do even if you were her ally.

"ARTHUR!" Gawain's voice came down the hallway. "You're wanted for a meeting of the commanders!"

"I'll be right there!" Arthur stood up and Elena did the same. "Are we finished?"

Elena nodded. "That is what I wanted to say. Go on."

Arthur hesitated a moment. "I take it you're not planning to tell Tristan?"

"I don't know." Elena looked troubled. "He may not understand if I don't, yet the fewer people who know the truth, the less likely it is that the truth will slip out." Her lower lip trembled and tears flooded her eyes as she continued. "I don't want what happened to Rowan to happen to anyone else!" Her last word came out as a sob as her grief filled her again.

A/N: I decided to go ahead and post this one today as well both as a treat for my wonderful readers, and because I didn't want to keep on feeling how I feel whenever I work on this chapter for another week! Also, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has put this story on their alerts/favorites list. Just seeing the alerts makes my day. Still reviews would be nice too!

Also, I have opened an account under the pen name Maidenoftheknights04 on this site's sister site (apparently this site doesn't like having any site addresses typed out, even its own!). I write poetry as well as fanfiction, and want to share what I have. Check it out, and feel free to let me know what you think! Till next week!


	9. Chapter 9

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: Originally, Bors was in on the meeting between Arthur and Elena in the last chapter. However, I came to realize that Elena probably wouldn't have gone for that, since Bors has such a loud mouth. So I wrote him out. He was also replaced by Dagonet in the hallway scene at the start of this chapter. I blame this, and my next fic idea, on all the Dagonet pairings I was reading when I rewrote this. That said, I hope things aren't getting too dark. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Blindly, she made her way through the halls until finally she collapsed against the wall, sobbing. She felt a pair of arms go round her and looked up to see the Dagonet had found her. She clung to him, her face buried in his shoulder, and he knew that he was only a substitute for who she really wanted. He was not Rowan. He didn't mind though. He knew what it was like to loose someone you loved and were close to. He was also grateful that she would even allow him to comfort her a little. He had hidden his feelings since she had been attached to Rowan, but maybe now she would open up to him a little. Vanora and Bors found them in the hall a few minutes later. Elena was still crying, but she was calmer than she had been.

"You want me to take her to her quarters?" Vanora's question revealed how concerned she was about Elena. It held none of the bite that she normally used when at the tavern or anywhere else for that matter. The bite had gotten worse after she had found herself with child by Bors for the third time.

Dagonet was reluctant to let Elena go so he helped her stand. "I'll come with you. She may have to be excused from her duties for a few days. I'll speak to Arthur about it after I drop her off."

Bors chuckled as he saw what was going on with his friend. "After you're done come to me Vanora. I'm feeling a bit down myself." He openly grinned as she gave him a light slap, followed by a promise to do as he asked after Elena had been seen to.

Vanora softened as she saw that Dagonet had to support Elena as they walked. "She and Rowan were very close then?"

Dagonet nodded. "The shawl she's wearing, it's a Sarmatian tradition. The only ones who wear that particular color are the parents, spouses, children, and full-blooded brothers and sisters of the deceased. She's obviously not Rowan's mother or daughter, so that leaves only-"

"Full-blooded sister or his wife." Vanora gasped the words out. "And the chances of her being his sister are very slim at best."

"I don't think she is his sister. She grew up here in Briton, he lived in Sarmatia his whole life before coming here. Also, they shared the same birthday and were the same age. The chances of them being twins and separated long enough ago that they would have no idea who the other was when Elena first came to us three years ago...it's impossible."

"Leaving that she was his wife. But you, Bors, and the other knights would have known about it if Rowan had married Elena, even if it had been hidden from the Romans, and even if they had tried to hide it from you lot as well."

Throughout their exchange Elena simply staggered on, not bothering to think beyond trying to put one foot in front of the other. She was exhausted by her grief, and even so, she still didn't want to reveal her heritage to the knights just yet. That hadn't stopped her from honoring her brother's traditions though. She felt it would have been an insult not to, especially since Rowan had taken the time to explain the traditions of their father's people when she asked. Suddenly, Elena found herself on the floor. Dagonet was on one knee beside her, allowing her to rest against him, while Vanora moved in to try to help support her. She was so numb that she hadn't even felt her legs give way.

Elena felt Dagonet put one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees. Before her mind completely registered the fact, Dagonet had swept her up off the floor and nodded to Vanora to continue on. They got to Elena's room and Dagonet laid Elena on her bed, making sure that she was arranged comfortably. He would have lingered, but then Tristan stepped into the doorway. "Dagonet, Arthur's asked us to the fortress hall." Tristan gave a snort of disgust. "Something about another mission soon." Dagonet nodded and left the room to follow Tristan.

Vanora, on the other hand, sat with Elena until she woke up. "You feeling alright?"

Elena shook her head. "I miss Rowan." Her voice was quiet, but suddenly turned into a half-scream, half-sob as her face crumbled. "I want him back!"

Vanora pulled Elena close and hugged her as she started to cry again. Vanora could feel a few tears of her own escape as well as her friend let out her grief. "You may be a healer, but this time you are my patient, and I say that you will stay here for a few days. No duties, no being pestered, just letting yourself heal. Understand?"

Elena gave a small nod. "It's what I would tell anyone in my position to do. I'll call if I want anything."

"Sounds good. I'll also bring you a simple supper this evening after everyone else has eaten. I know you won't have much appetite, but you should still eat."

"Thank you." With that, Elena rolled towards the wall and curled up with her pillow clutched in her hands. Vanora understood the silent request to be left alone and quietly closed the door behind her.

Elena stayed in her room for a week. Vanora kept on checking on her, bringing snacks for Elena. Elena didn't feel like eating at first, but she knew she had to eat. The first sign of Elena feeling better came late on the fifth day. Vanora brought in Elena's supper a little later than usual and found Elena up. Elena had dragged her chair over to the window and was sitting in it, looking at the stars and fingering the pendant that Rowan had given her.

"Feeling better?"

Elena nodded absently. "The stars are so beautiful. They always have been."

Vanora set the tray down on the table and moved over to the window. "Yes, they are pretty." Elena snorted gently. "What?"

"You wouldn't understand." Elena glanced up at Vanora. "The best way for me to describe it is to say that whenever I look at the stars, I see hope written in them." She gave a small laugh. "It took me years to learn how to read the stars, and I am still only a novice."

"Who taught you?"

"The same person who taught both my mother and me. The one person who does not consider me a traitor to my people by serving the Sarmatians."

"It sounds to me as though you don't consider yourself a traitor to your people as well. Why is that?"

"Because the enemy of my people is Rome, not the slaves they force to do their bidding. The only reason that my people fight the Sarmatian knights is because Rome wanted to drive my people from their homes and Rome uses the knights to do so." Elena finished with a yawn. "Sorry. I hope Bors wasn't waiting for you."

Vanora smiled and shook her head. "He understands that I'm taking care of you. He's worried about you, same as the rest of the knights." She grinned. "Though of course none of them would ever admit it."

Elena nodded in understanding. "Of course. Will you arrange for me to have a bath tomorrow, as well as a tub to wash my clothes in?"

"Gladly. Will you be out and about tomorrow then?"

Elena shook her head. "I'm going to to use tomorrow to get myself at least looking like myself again. I will come out the day after."

Vanora nodded. "Very well. You eat your supper, it's getting cold. I'll take the tray back in the morning."

Elena nodded to Vanora as she walked out and looked one last time at the stars before starting her supper. She knew that there was hope that the Romans would finally leave Briton, but before that happened, there would be many trials that the knights would face.

The next day, Elena washed her clothes while water for her bath was brought by several maids. She washed everything except for the shift that she was wearing. It was a good thing that she had it on, because Arthur and Tristan showed up just as she was hanging up her clothes in front of the fire to dry.

Arthur kept his eyes on Elena's face. "I see that you are doing better."

Elena was blushing at having been caught in nothing but her shift by visitors. She knew the fabric was thin enough for a dim outline of her body to be visible. Fortunately for her, Tristan quickly pulled off his coat and offered it to her. She gratefully took it and slipped it on.

"I am doing better." She glanced at Tristan before looking Arthur in the eye. "It still hurts all the time, but I can bear the pain now."

"I know what you mean. I still have moments when I miss my mother." He cleared his throat in remembered sadness. "Will you be back on duty tomorrow?"

Elena flushed. "As soon as my clothes get dry."

Arthur glanced at the fireplace. "Did you really have to wash _all_ of them at once?"

Elena nodded. "I was lucky to get the wine stains out when I did." Arthur and Tristan gave her inquiring looks and she bowed her head. "Vanora said that I drank five or six wineskins the first two days in here. I'm not sure what all I did, but Vanora also told me that she had quite a bit of cleaning to do on the third day while I was out."

"Just don't let it happen again, alright?" Arthur gave Elena a stern look and was mollified when she nodded her head.

"It won't happen again."

"Right." Arthur turned and headed for the door. "Coming Tristan?"

"In a moment. Go on, I'll catch up." Elena finally looked at Tristan and her breath caught in her throat as she saw the look he was giving her. She saw the possessiveness and desire he felt for her in his eyes. She looked down and saw that his hands were clenched at his sides, indicating that he was holding himself back. Elena gasped and her eyes flew back up to meet his. Tristan chuckled ruefully and moved closer to Elena. She drew in a shaky breath as he slowly reached out and pulled her into his arms. "I like seeing you in my coat."

"You can have it back now." Elena started to pull off his coat only to have Tristan grab her wrist.

"Keep it for now. I'll get it back when you have something besides just your shift to wear." He chuckled. "No telling what I'd do to you if you gave it back right now."

Elena knew then that she had to tell Tristan her plan. If she didn't, he would keep on acting like this, which would make it nearly impossible for her to push him away. Even worse, the Romans would decide to use him to get to her. "Tristan, after I return your coat to you, that needs to be the end of things between us." She held her breath, waiting to see what his reaction would be, knowing that she had hurt him with her words, and feeling guilty for doing so even if it meant protecting him.

Tristan went still. "What do you mean?" His voice was low and Elena shivered.

"What you feel for me, whatever it is, you must either forget it or hide it."

Tristan grabbed Elena by her shoulders and shook her. For the first time, she felt afraid of him. "Why? I thought that you were interested, that you cared for me!" His voice was filled with confusion, anger, and betrayal.

Elena looked hesitantly up at him, showing him her sadness and hurt. "It's the only way that I can protect _you_ from the Romans."

"What?" Tristan was so surprised that his voice came out in a whisper. "What are you talking about?"

"Rowan was killed to punish me for hiding from the Romans for nearly sixteen years. When they realize that that failed to bring me under their control, they will look for someone to else to use against me." She bowed her head, resting her forehead against his shoulder. "If they realize how I feel about you, you will become a target for the Romans. I will not let that happen."

Tristan shook with suppressed rage at what Elena was telling him. Still, under the rage he understood Elena's reasoning. At least she was explaining things to him, rather than suddenly ending it with no explanation at all as to why she was doing this. That would have been even worse, not to mention making it more likely for the Romans to realize what was between them.

"I understand." Tristan's voice was thick with emotion as he tipped up Elena's face so that she was looking at him. "However, it doesn't change how I feel about you." Tristan's other hand caressed her cheek gently. "Even if Rowan hadn't asked, I still would have watched over you." Elena's gasp was lost as Tristan's lips met hers for the first time in a chaste kiss. He held her there for a moment and then released her. He gave her a look that told her how much he cared for her and then left, closing the door behind him. Vanora popped in moments later.

"So that's where Tristan's coat went." Elena's face reddened as she nodded. "Does that mean you and he will be together now?"

"We dare not thanks to the Romans. He's not happy about it, nor am I, but he agrees it is necessary." Elena sighed. "Just don't let any Romans in here today. They'll be lucky if all I do is slap them and I really don't want to get into trouble with them."

"I know exactly what you mean." Vanora gestured to the large tub that was filled with hot water. "Here now, you just slip those clothes off and climb in here. I even added a bit of heather to the water." She smiled at Elena. "I know it's your favorite scent."

Elena smiled in delight at Vanora. "Oh thank you!" She quickly disrobed and climbed into the bath water. "Mm! This feels wonderful!" She picked up a small cloth and started to scrub herself with it. Suddenly, there was a commotion outside at the door.

"Wait right there Elena." Elena hunkered down in the water while Vanora went to the door to find out what was going on. Elena soon heard Vanora's voice and had to grin, despite the fact that she was still worried about someone walking in on her completely naked. Bad enough it had happened while she was in her shift.

"If you lot think that I'll let you in while the girl is bathing, you can just toss yourselves off the wall and spare me the trouble! _I_ will pass on the message, but she'll not come until she's decent! Now GET!"

Vanora walked back into the room and snapped the door shut with a huff. Elena was laughing. "What was going on?"

"Tristan is standing guard outside while you bathe. Good thing too; a group of soldiers came bearing a summons for you from the fort commander and they got angry when he refused to let them in." She grinned. "Didn't take much to send them on their way."

"A summons? From the fort commander?" Elena sat up in the bath as Vanora nodded her head. "Are any of my clothes dry?"

"No. It will be morning before they dry." Vanora paced the room. "I'd lend you some of mine, but I'm thicker around the middle than you are."

"That's what you get for having children." Elena's voice was dry and she struggled to keep a straight face. "How many do you have now?"

"Fourth one's on the way, but it's still a bit early. I want to wait a little longer before I tell Bors."

Elena nodded to show that she would keep the secret. "Would you take a message for me?"

"Of course."

"Tell the commander that while I am deeply honored that he desires my presence, but I can not present myself at this time due to a lack of clothing. However, if he wishes to come here, I will be most glad to attend to him."

Vanora almost choked as she was torn between laughter and disbelief. "You do realize what you make it sound like?"

"As if I think he wants to bed me?" Elena smiled coldly. "That was my intent. I will not make this easy for them."

Vanora looked uneasy. "I hope you know what you're doing. I'll take your message myself. You just finish your bath." She left and Elena let out a low chuckle before sighing. She knew that she was playing a dangerous game with the fort commander, but she was determined to win. She was also determined to give the commander hell before sending him, as well as that bloody sentry, to join Rowan. She would dispatch them before the week was out. For now, she just finished rinsing off, got out, dried herself off, and put her shift back on.

Elena checked her clothes and then added a few more logs to the fire to help them dry faster. She then took a brush and began to brush out her long hair. Vanora came back bringing an early supper with her. "The commander was livid when I told him what you said. He agreed however, after I pointed out that you only had your shift to wear, that it would be unwise for you to show up in naught but that. He has insisted, though, that you report to the commanders hall at first light, and he doesn't care if your clothes are sopping wet." Vanora grimaced. "You put him in a dangerous mood."

Elena scoffed. "He obviously doesn't realize how dangerous an enemy I can be. Just because I avoid participating in battles as much as possible doesn't mean I don't know how to fight." Vanora looked unconvinced. "I will be fine. They forget that I can live on my own quite well if I need to." Elena laughed grimly. "And I know the Romans won't kill me. I'm too potentially valuable to them."

"What do you mean?"

"My abilities. As long as I am alive, there is always the chance that I might be persuaded to use my abilities for the Romans' benefit. Killing me would make as much sense to them as throwing away a sword while still in battle."

Vanora still wasn't sure, but she nodded. "Then again, you will do what you want no matter what I say, just the same as my Bors. Just be careful—I don't want to loose a sister."

Elena gulped in surprise at the admission. "I promise." Vanora left and Elena quickly braided her hair. She then sat down and ate her supper. Before going to bed, she checked her clothes again and sighed. They were still damp now, but they would be dry in time for her meeting with the commander. Having nothing else to do, she climbed into bed and was soon dreaming that Rowan had never been killed.

A/N: I have tried to be as realistic as possible, barring Elena's abilities, when it comes to describing things in my story. I did as much research as I could for stuff like the heather scent for Elena's bath, what kind of clothes they wore back then, illnesses, etc. However, I had to go out on a limb for Sarmatian burial traditions and mourning customs, because of the simple reason that I couldn't find any information on them! If anyone has read anything about them, please let me know, but I will be sticking to this in my story.

Also, my poll on keeping Dag, Lance and Tristan will be open only for another week. I am now writing the movie part of this fic (finally!) and when I get to the ice battle, I will close the poll. Please let me know what you think should happen, I'm still a little torn! Till next week!


	10. Chapter 10

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: Another week, another chapter! A special shout out to my reviewers, you guys are the best! If you haven't reviewed, don't be shy! I don't bite (unless it's Tristan, then I might nibble lol!), and I would love to know what you all think of my story, even if it's as simple as "like it". Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 9

It was still dark when Elena woke up the next day. The fire had died down, but she soon had the fire going again giving her light to see. Elena was relieved to find that her clothes were dry and she pulled on her dark green tunic top. It had short sleeves and came halfway down her thighs. Next came her black pants, followed by her leather shoes. She finished off her outfit with her belt, shawl, and a dagger underneath the shawl. As always, she had her mother's necklace and ring on. She now added Rowan's necklace to her everyday look.

Elena grabbed the dishes in her room and headed for the kitchens. Vanora was there with the other cooks, already preparing breakfast for the soldiers and other inhabitants of the fort. The work didn't stop, but everyone called out greetings to Elena as she set the dishes in the soaking tub and got her breakfast. She sat down at a table in the corner as the first of the knights filed in for their breakfast.

Elena was soon joined by Gawain, Dagonet, and Darius. Tristan showed up a few minutes later wearing his coat. Elena sighed in relief; she had left his coat on the floor outside of his room on her way to breakfast. Tristan came and sat down next to Darius. Elena tried to eat, but could only stare down at her plate. She knew that the Romans had several key cards in their hand to use against her. She just hoped that the cards in her hand would be enough to trump the Romans.

The knights at the table had just finished eating and were about to ask Elena why she hadn't touched her breakfast when a soldier came up to them. "You're summoned to the commanders hall." The knights and Elena all started to rise when the soldier stopped them. "No, not you lot. Just her."

The knights were puzzled by this and looked to Elena who shrugged. She excused herself and found Arthur in the hallway outside the commanders hall. He quickly pulled her to one side, away from the door. "They plan to force you to serve them. They will argue that since you are a Woad, and the Romans command Briton, you owe your allegiance to them. You will have no choice but to give in." Elena smiled in triumph, baffling Arthur. "Don't you understand? They are going to win this one!"

Elena was still smiling. "Maybe, maybe not. Listen, Rowan was considered to be a Sarmatian, correct?"

"Of course."

"As his full-blooded sister, would I not be considered the same under Roman law?"

Arthur began to grin as he saw where she was going with her reasoning. "Yes, you would be considered a Sarmatian under those circumstances."

Elena grinned back at him. "And you are the commander of the Sarmatians at this fort, correct?"

"Correct."

"So as a _Sarmatian_, my allegiance should be to you. Also, even if that were not the case, I now have no living kin and you were my brother's superior. Until his death, Rowan had guardianship over me, but when he died, that passed to you, along with all his other possessions, do do with what you will. Therefore, unless you give it to someone else, you are now legally my guardian and I can not make any major decisions without your approval."

"What if they try to enslave you?"

"I am still Sarmatian, which means that _you_ would still be my commander."

Arthur nodded at her. "I know the legist who will be present as well. He will not be swayed by anything aside from legal arguments." He chuckled. "Plus he dislikes the habit the commander has of stretching the law to get what he wants."

"You are sure of this?"

"I've known this legist since I was five. He hasn't changed in the last twelve years, so I doubt he'll start now."

Just then, the door to the fortress hall opened and two servants came out carrying dishes. A few minutes later, the other commanders came down the hall and it was time to go in. Arthur moved to go in but Elena hung back. When Arthur glanced curiously at her she waved him on. She wanted to have the attention of all the Romans on her, not Arthur, and by going in last she would probably get it. She would also get a moment to compose herself before going in.

The last commander filed in and Elena took a deep breath. She let it out in a rush of air and lifted her head just before she stepped into the room. The commanders were all seated around the walls of the room. The fort commander was seated as a small table set at the far end of the room with another man seated to his left. Elena guessed that this was the legist; he was older than any other person in the room. Maybe even older than her mentor, and her mentor had seen many winters in her time. Elena smiled inwardly though her face showed no change. The setting was intended to intimidate. She almost felt sorry for the wasted effort, since she was in no way intimidated.

She stood before the commander, her face showing only polite interest in what he had to say. The commander waited a moment before addressing the assembly. "I have asked you all here because of a matter that will possibly affect all of you." Elena narrowed her eyes marginally. So the commander had used last night to refine his attack against her. The commander looked directly at Elena, his eyes gleaming with triumph. "You have served the knights exclusively for three years. You have done well in your service, but I have received complaints stating that it is unfair to the other inhabitants of the fort, especially since you have no official ties to the knights. In light of this, I am asking you to agree to a reassignment. You would no longer report to Arthur; instead you would report to me and your skills would be used for the benefit of the whole fort." He looked pointedly at Elena. "What do you say?"

Elena's eyes noticeably narrowed. She had to hand it to him, he had managed to make it nearly impossible for her to refuse without showing herself in a bad light. She forced herself to act as if she was humbled by the offer, and fortunately everyone except for Arthur, the fort commander, and the legist fell for it. She knew that the commanders were all expecting her to agree and hoping that she would give in. Then they could control her. "May I ask a question?"

The fort commander nodded. He could afford to be gracious in his victory. "Ask."

"Arthur commands the Sarmatians who live and serve in the fort, correct?"

The commander froze. He hadn't taken her heritage into consideration. "Yes he does." The smile was gone from his face as he realized that she had a few more cards to play while he had already laid his hand on the table.

Elena inclined her head in what would normally be a sign of respect, but she turned it into a dismissal. "In that case, I must respectfully decline reassignment." Her words were respectful, but her tone of voice and stance made the statement a direct challenge.

"What do you mean?" The legist knew that the fort commander was trying to control Elena because of her abilities. Arthur had talked to him last night to prepare him for the meeting. He hoped that Elena had a good reason to support her rejection.

Elena's voice was undeniably sarcastic. "Unfortunately for the good commander here, I do have a tie with the Sarmatian knights, the strongest bond there is." She paused to give her next words more weight. "I claim a blood bond with the knights."

The legist's eyebrows shot upwards, and in that moment every person in the room knew that he had not known of that particular fact until right then. That meant that his judgment would be based solely on the law and not on a possible conspiracy to keep Elena out of Roman hands.

"How is this claim legitimate?" The legist resisted looking at Arthur. He knew why Arthur had neglected to tell him of this last night.

"The fort commander should have told you." The man in question stiffened. "Rowan, formerly a Sarmatian knight and now deceased, shared both father and mother with me." She could almost hear the jaws dropping all around her. So, only a few of the commanders had known about this. "More than that, we were twins." She fixed the commander, who had turned a lovely shade of puce, with a piercing glare. "From what I understand of Roman law, that would mean that even though I have lived in Briton all my life, I should be considered Sarmatian."

The commander whirled to the legist in protest. "She can't be!"

The legist hid a smile as he started to question Elena. "Was your father Sarmatian?" Elena nodded. "Is he or any other member of your family still alive?"

Elena shook her head. "No sir. Rowan was my last living relative, as he received word shortly after coming here that our father had been killed by wolves while hunting. Also, while growing up, I was never given a guardian after my mother died. The Britons did care for me, but none ever had authority over me. When Rowan came, he claimed guardianship over me as my last living relative."

The legist managed to hide his smile as he turned to the fort commander. "Actually, she can be considered a Sarmatian, especially since her father was Sarmatian and her full-blooded brother was considered to be Sarmatian. Also, the law states that upon the death of a woman's last living male family member, if he served in the military and had not chosen a guardian for her prior to his death, his direct commanding officer would automatically become the woman's guardian. In either circumstance, she would fall under Arthur's command. I do not believe that Arthur would mind his ward assisting the healers in their duties from time to time." Arthur seconded this.

The fort commander swore and turned on Elena, rising out of his seat and pointing a finger at her. "You will regret this girl. There are other ways to get you to cooperate!" With that, he stalked out of the room.

Elena smiled coldly. "I'm sure I will." She turned to find the other commanders still staring at her in shock, most of them with their jaws still slack. "What are you lot looking at?"

"You dare refuse?" The question brought the commanders to their feet, moving towards Elena.

Elena bit back scathing reply as Arthur stepped in to stop things before she could get herself into even more trouble. "We should get back to our duties. Come." Elena agreed and followed Arthur out. The knights had a convoy to escort to another fort that day.

A/N: And to think that Elena's just getting warmed up! I had to play fast and loose with Roman law here, since I'm not sure what actual guardianship laws were in ancient Rome when a woman had no living relatives, and I needed Elena to remain under Arthur's protection.

Thanks to everyone who voted in my poll. I won't say how it goes though, so you'll have to keep reading in order to find out! See you next week!


	11. Chapter 11

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: Elena gets to show a new side in this chapter, and Tristan picks up a new companion. Hope you guys all enjoy! Please let me know, even if you don't!

Chapter 10

Two nights later, the sentry who had betrayed Rowan died in a fall off of the wall. The other sentry on duty was watching when it happened. No one was nearby, nor had any traps been set. He even checked the towers and ground to see if anyone was in hiding. All he saw was Elena hurrying from the knight's courtyard. "I saw him fall! What happened?" Her voice betrayed nothing but concern that was centered on the dead man.

"I don't know." Unknown to the sentry, the dead man had gone to the tavern that night while Elena was helping out Vanora since one of the barmaids had taken ill after eating some spoiled meat that Elena had slipped into her lunch. Elena had made sure that she was the one to serve the dead man's last drink before he left the tavern to report for duty. She had carefully prepared a dose of hemlock the day before. Added to his drink, the dose would take about a half hour before he started to feel the effects of the poison. The dead man wouldn't even know what had happened. All he would have felt was his legs going numb before falling.

Elena didn't even have to run for cover when he fell; she had been in the knights' courtyard for the last ten minutes. She examined the body as Arthur, Tristan, Dagonet, and Lancelot came up to see what had made Elena leave the courtyard and then shook her head. "I can not figure out why he fell, but his neck is broken. He's gone." She stood up. "You had best get back to your post before you get in trouble. I'll call for some soldiers to take care of him." The sentry nodded and went back to the wall while Elena called for the nearest soldiers to remove the body. Elena turned to see her four friends watching her. "What?"

"I didn't know you would concern yourself with the Romans so readily." Arthur's voice sounded surprised and somewhat suspicious.

"I merely follow my training as a healer. No, I am not fond of the Romans, but I would not deny them whatever care I can give, even if it is only to find out why they died and make sure they are not left lying in the street." Elena left and the next day spent a good part of the day preparing a potion that smelled terrible. Little did the knights know that the smell came not from the potion, but from the hemlock she used to feed her fire, thus removing any evidence that could be used against her.

That same day, a physician examined the body and then reported to the commander. "I have no way of telling what caused him to fall. There are no marks or wounds on the body and the other sentry on duty at the time says that he saw no one else nearby when he fell. He died of a broken neck, which definitely resulted from the fall."

"Very well. Dismissed." The commander shrugged it off, but he could not dispel the feeling of unease that suddenly gripped him. The next day, the fort commander was out riding when his horse spooked at some unseen thing, throwing him off. Before he could recover, the horse took off across the fields. Unfortunately for the commander, his foot was still caught in the stirrup and he was dragged along by his horse. The horse grew even more spooked at this and did everything it could to dislodge him; bucking, twisting, and kicking. Finally, after a few near misses that scared him half to death, the commander managed to slip his foot free. He stood up quickly, only to realize that he was lost. He never made it back to the fort; a Woad patrol killed him. At least, that's what it looked like to the soldiers who found his body.

Arthur and the knights were not so sure though. They had been riding out on patrol when they heard splashing in a nearby stream. Tristan was sent ahead to scout and came back less than five minutes later, obviously embarrassed. The knights could swear he was even blushing a bit. "It's alright, the splashing was Elena."

"You left her there alone?" Lancelot moved to go find her, but Tristan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Give her a few minutes. She will come here. She also said that if one of us could give her a ride, she'd come back to the fort with us." The others remained skeptical but they agreed to wait. Ten minutes later, Elena came into view. She was dressed but they could tell she had been bathing; her hair was still wet. No wonder Tristan had been so embarrassed.

Arthur looked hard at her as she arranged her small bundle on the back of Tristan's horse. At first glance she seemed to be as she always was, but looking closer, he saw that her hands had a distinct blue tinge to them. "What have you been up to, Elena?" His voice was quiet, but it held a hard note that was reserved for when Arthur had caught one of them not following orders. The other knights turned to look as Arthur caught her wrist. As he held up her hand, they could all see the distinct blue tint that they had only ever seen covering the Woads they fought.

"I was gathering woad plants to make some blue dye to dye the new cloth I just bought." They remembered that she had indeed gotten some plain material the day before and mentioned dyeing it a blue color. "I can't help it if the stuff gets all over my hands, and I decided on a full bath since it's such a nice day out. Why do you ask?"

"The fort commander was found dead not far from here." Arthur noted Elena's lack of reaction. "But you already knew he was dead, didn't you?"

"I saw his death approaching a few days ago, but I did not know when or how it would happen. The man used my mother, would have used me in the same way, and sent Rowan to his death." Her breath hitched as she mentioned Rowan but she continued. "Do you really expect me to be sorry or upset that he's dead?"

Arthur sighed and let it go. "Put that way, no." He mounted his horse. "We need to get back." The knights agreed and mounted their horses as well. Tristan swung Elena up behind him and she landed on her knees on the horse. The knights wondered if that was just a bad landing or if she had purposely landed like that . When she twisted so that she was riding side saddle they understood that she had landed on her knees on purpose.

Tristan leaned back so that she could hear him better. "Why are you riding like that?"

Elena grinned as she answered. "I can get off much more quickly and easily this way than I could if I was riding astride."

They were about halfway back to the fort when they were ambushed by a group of Woads. Elena slipped off Tristan's horse and ran forward. Despite having only her dagger, and the fact that the Woads were her people, she wanted to avenge Rowan. The knights all plunged into the melee. Elena saw that Darius was fighting as well and paled with worry. He was only twelve, the youngest of the knights, and had never been in a battle before. Darius was fighting well, but then two Woads came at him from different directions. Elena screamed a warning but it was too late. Darius cut down the Woad in front of him, only to have the Woad behind him slice his back open.

Elena ran for Darius, dodging attacks as she did so, praying to whichever deity that would listen that she would be in time. She fell to her knees beside Darius and sliced her hand open with her dagger. As her blood fell onto Darius' back, she chanted one of her quickest healing spells. She worked furiously, but the Woad had done too much damage and crossing the battlefield had taken too long. Darius gave a final twitch and then was still.

Elena looked up to find that the Woads were either dead or gone and the other knights were watching her. She didn't have to say anything for them to know what had happened. The tears coursing down her face as she looked at Gawain told them everything. "I'm sorry Gawain." Elena's voice shook. "I tried... gods I tried! But I...I couldn't..."

"I know Elena." Gawain's voice was quiet as he fought to keep himself in check. "I don't think anyone could have saved him."

"We need to get moving." Arthur understood their grief but he knew it was dangerous to linger with Woads still around. Gawain nodded and, with Lancelot's help, wrapped his brother in a cloak. They tied the body onto the now riderless horse and rode for the fort. This time Elena rode in front of Tristan. Her face was buried in his shoulder and he could feel her tears soaking his shirt through both his jacket and armor.

0o0o0

They buried Darius next to Rowan the next day. Elena had insisted on preparing Darius' body for burial alone. Now Elena knelt at the foot of Rowan's grave, facing the mound that now covered Darius. She kept a hand on Rowan's burial mound throughout the burial, as is it would give her strength. Afterward, Elena went to check her medicine supply. She was running low on several things, so she went to gather the ingredients she would need. She then spent the rest of the day preparing her medicines. She would need to go to the cliffs the next day though. She was out of an herb that only grew in the crevices of the cliffs. The herb went into an oil she used as a rub on pulled muscles.

Elena told Arthur where she was going and that she would be back the day after she left. Arthur insisted that a knight go with her. "I don't want any of us traveling alone right now. The Woads may choose to attack again and a lone traveler would be an easy target."

"I'll go with her. I need to scout in that direction anyway." Elena and Arthur turned to find Tristan standing there. Arthur nodded to him.

"So be it. Go ahead and get ready. I will see the two of you tomorrow when you return." Elena and Tristan nodded to Arthur as he left them. Then they went to gather the supplies that they would need for the trip: blankets, food, waterskins, Elena's herb bag, and their weapons. They rode out and made good time, arriving at the cliffs about an hour after noon. Elena smiled when she saw that her usual campsite was untouched.

"We'll camp here tonight. There's firewood and kindling that I left here last time." She grinned at him. "Plus it's sheltered, so we won't have the wind bothering us."

Tristan knew that she was using the cheerful talk to cover up the fact that being here pained her. "You've been here before?"

Elena sobered. "Yes. The last time I came here, Rowan..." She choked on his name and tried again. "Rowan was the one who went with me." Elena grabbed the pendant around her neck and held it in her fist as if it could drive her grief away. Tristan sat down and held out an arm to her.

"Come here. I know you still miss Rowan." He paused. "I do too, you know." Elena looked at him in surprise before sitting down next to him so that he could put his arm around her. "He was my best friend among all the knights."

Elena sat there for a few minutes before pulling away. "Come on. We still have several hours of daylight left. With any luck, we'll find what I need before sunset."

They spent the afternoon gathering the herb and carefully storing it in Elena's bag. By nearly sunset, they had gathered enough for Elena to make plenty of rubbing oil. They were making their way back to the camp when they heard a hawk screech. Looking up, they saw a hawk fluttering down the side of the cliff and they froze. The hawk landed awkwardly and then flapped around a few times before standing still.

Tristan moved forward, causing the hawk to flap again, but it could not fly away and now he saw why. The hawk's left wing was broken. Elena started singing to the hawk, calming it down. She gently moved to Tristan and slid his coat off. She took it and moved to the hawk, singing the whole time. The hawk stayed still as Elena carefully wrapped it up in Tristan's coat. She then waved Tristan over as her song ended.

"You take her."

"Why me? And how do you know it's a she?"

Elena just chuckled. "I just know it's a she. I say that you should take her because she can be useful to you on your scouting missions and she can be a companion to you."

"Meaning that you still refuse to let anything exist between us despite the death of the one who wanted you to work for the Romans?"

"He was not the only one who felt that way. He may be gone, but there are others who want the same thing. Until they are taken care of, nothing can be between us."

Tristan sighed in disappointment. "So you want me to settle for a hawk instead." The look he gave her spoke volumes about what he thought of the idea.

Elena smiled at him. "A hawk that now carries part of my spirit within her. Did you think the only purpose of my song was to calm it down?"

"What do you mean?"

"The song I sang was also a spell of binding. This hawk and I are now bound to each other. She and I desire the same things now, which means that she will look after you the way I wish I could when you ride out." Elena smiled sadly at him. "It's the best I can do for now."

Tristan looked at Elena in astonishment. "You can do that?"

"I can do many things."

Tristan chuckled. "Is there anything you can't do?" He was taken aback when his question made Elena's eyes cloud over.

"There are things I can not do." Her voice was low as she felt yet another wave of grief and guilt flood her. "I couldn't save Rowan and Darius." She looked Tristan dead in the eye. "I couldn't hide who I was from the Romans."

"I'm sorry." Tristan gently picked up the hawk which was still wrapped up in his cloak. "How are we going to feed her?"

"There are a few traps back at the camp. We can set those out. Come on." They carefully walked back to the camp. Elena left to set the traps while Tristan gently unwrapped the hawk and carefully splinted her wing. He then held out his hand and let the hawk examine his fingers before stroking her. Her feathers were soft. At first, the hawk shied away from his touch, but by the time Elena got back the hawk had hopped onto his hand.

Tristan winced a little as the hawk's talons dug into his hand, making Elena grin at him. "I think you should consider a glove or two."

"I think you're right." He looked at Elena. "How will we get her back to the fort?"

"Keep her wrapped up in your coat and hold her in front of you in the saddle. The darkness will comfort her and help keep her calm, which will speed up the healing process." Elena shrugged. "Plus the more she is around you, the better her bond with you will be."

An hour later, Elena went to check the traps that she had set earlier. She came back with three limp rabbits and tossed one to Tristan. "Here, you feed her while I get our supper ready. She's probably pretty hungry right now." Tristan nodded and started cutting off small chunks of meat. He fed them to his new hawk one at a time until she refused another bite. There was still a good amount of meat left over which would feed the hawk in the morning and on the way back.

0o0o0

Tristan was given permission to keep his hawk in his room or to carry it with him as he did his duties. "When it can fly again, you will be given time each day to train it." Arthur looked at the hawk before looking back at Tristan with a serious face. "However, you will not be allowed to shirk your duties to take care of it."

"I can take care of her and still complete my duties." Tristan gave Arthur an amused look. "You should know that."

Arthur's face broke into a grin. "I know. I'm just repeating what I was told to say by the more senior commanders." They laughed and Arthur looked at the hawk again. "It really is a beautiful bird."

Tristan nodded. "Yes she is. If you'll excuse me though, I need to work on some gloves."

"Gloves?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"To protect my hand while carrying her. Those talons are sharp." With that, Tristan left.

A/N: Hemlock was an actual poison used for centuries even before the time of the movie, and is native to Britain. The dose needed to be fatal is not that much, only about six to eight fresh leaves, or a smaller dose of the seeds and/or root. In 399 BC, Socrates was executed using hemlock wine, the same method as what was used in this chapter for the sentry. Generally, the effects of paralysis will be felt in about thirty minutes, with death occurring a few hours later due to respiratory paralysis resulting in lack of oxygen to the heart and brain. The poison affects the feet first and moves upwards, not affecting the central nervous system, with the victim remaining conscious and aware until respiratory paralysis results in the cessation of breathing. Needless to say, if you can't feel your legs or feet anymore, and you're on top of a wall, a fall resulting in a broken neck is quite likely.

Also, hawks live for about 25 years. I figure that the hawk Tristan has in the movie is in its prime, probably about ten years old. That would make it about a year old in this chapter, still young enough to be socialized to be around humans, but probably able to fly under normal circumstances.

Ok, I'll stop showing off my homework. Hope you guys enjoyed! Till next week!


	12. Chapter 12

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: A shorter chapter for two reasons. One: there wasn't a whole lot going on in this chapter. Two: this is where the first notebook ended lol! Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 11

During the winter, Tristan trained his hawk to help him on his scouting missions. Arthur and the knights continued their duties. Elena was kept busier than usual that winter. When she wasn't accompanying the knights on their missions, she was assisting in the infirmary. Many of the fort's inhabitants had developed fevers and coughs with itchy, red, light-sensitive eyes and marked weakness. Some of the patients had spotting in their mouths as well. Elena and the other medics did everything they could to make their patients more comfortable. Those who became sick were moved to a tent village just outside the walls of the fort.

About five days after arriving, the patients developed rashes lasting about a week. The rashes would start on the head and move from there to the chest, abdomen, and finally out to the arms and legs. No one was sure what caused the illness, how it spread, or even what the illness was. All they knew was that most of those who got sick recovered in about two weeks. However, there were a few losses. Eight people, all of them elderly, developed chest colds that refused to go away. Not one survived.

By the time spring came again, the illness had run its course. Life went on as usual. Elena needed to restock her medicines and so one day about mid-spring, she went to the fields surrounding the fort to get what she needed.

She had been out for a few hours when she heard horses galloping towards her. She looked up expecting to see some of the knights riding towards her. Instead, she saw a mare headed straight for her pursued by a stallion. Elena scrambled out of the way just in time. The two horses disappeared into the trees. Elena sighed in relief as her heartbeat went back to normal. That had been a close call.

Elena went back to gathering a few more ingredients for her medicine stock. Suddenly, she heard a small whinny. Looking up, she saw the mare from before standing a few feet away. She carefully stood up. "You're a beautiful thing now, aren't you?" The mare bobbed her head up and down as if in agreement. Elena laughed and held out a hand. The mare sniffed at it before moving forward to nuzzle it. Elena slowly moved closer and petted the mare's face. They stayed that way for a moment or two and then the mare turned away. Elena watched her go and then turned back to her work.

Over the next several months, the mare continued to visit Elena in the fields whenever Elena went out. Elena welcomed the mare's company. There was something about her that Elena couldn't quite put her finger on. All Elena knew for sure was that when the mare was around, her ever present sadness went away.

Autumn was setting in when Elena first saw the changes in the mare. The mare's sides began to widen and Elena realized that the mare was carrying a foal. Elena started bringing snacks for the mare with her to the fields. Then one day, just after winter set in, the mare tried to follow Elena back to the fort. By this time, her sides were definitely rounded by the foal she was carrying.

"You want to come back to the fort with me?" The mare bobbed her head as if saying yes. Elena thought for a moment. "I'm not sure if they will let you stay, but if they don't, we'll find a place for you." The mare nuzzled Elena's shoulder, making Elena laugh. "Alright, I take that as a thank you." She patted the mare on the shoulder. "Come on."

At the fort, the horse master agreed to let the mare stay in the stables. Elena checked on the mare every morning before breakfast and every evening before going to bed. The mare was always happy to see her, going up to the stall door when Elena came into the stables.

When February came around though, there was a change in her manner. Now when Elena came to see the mare, she was restless and kept on pacing the stall. Even taking her for an occasional walk didn't help. Then, on the last day of the month, the mare went into labor just before Elena's evening visit. Elena arrived to find the horse master, Arthur, the acting fort commander, and two of the knights gathered outside the mare's stall. She hurried to them. "What's going on?"

"Your mare has gone into labor. She seems to be doing well, but we can't be sure until we can go in and check on her. However, she won't let us near her."

"Then just let her alone. If she needs help, she'll let us know." Elena carefully eased into the stall and stopped just inside the door. She stood there calmly, knowing that if she were to get scared, it would just agitate the mare further. The mare whinnied in alarm but Elena didn't move. "Hey there beautiful."

The mare calmed down as she heard the familiar voice. She knew that Elena always had brought good treats, but she didn't want treats right now. She also knew that Elena had never hurt her and wouldn't do so now. Soon, the mare had calmed down enough to lay on her side. She knew that Elena would take care of her.

Elena looked over the stall door at Arthur. "Are you going to stay here Elena?"

"Yes Arthur. I'm not about to leave her when she's foaling."

Arthur nodded, expecting nothing else. "Report to me in the morning." Elena nodded and Arthur left with the knights and commander. The horse master went to his bed in the tack room. Elena dozed, resting against the wall with her head nodding. She was woken up when the mare suddenly surged to her feet.

Elena blinked and then saw the small shape in the straw. She stared at it as the mare turned to the shape and began to lick it. Elena smiled at the sight. The mare had safely delivered her foal. She moved closer and saw that it was a colt. Then she felt a presence in the stall, one that she had not felt in nearly two years.

Elena looked around, puzzled, as she tried to pinpoint the source of her feeling. She looked back at the mare as the mare nickered at her. "Oh, you'll let me pet him?" The mare bobbed her head and moved so that she was to one side of her colt. Elena touched the colt and felt a sudden awareness flood through her. The presence she was feeling was centered around the colt.

Trembling, Elena stroked the newborn colt and then she gasped as the colt's eye met hers. Elena was dumbstruck. Not only were the legends of fallen knights returning as great horses apparently true, but she had just been given the greatest gift of all.

Rowan had come back to her.

A/N: How's that for an ending? And I got to include the legend!

The time passing from when the mare and stallion nearly ran Elena down, to when the mare started to show, to when the mare gave birth is accurate. The gestational period for horses is eleven months on average. Also, according to my homework, when a mare is giving birth it is better to leave her alone for the most part and just be around in case something goes wrong.

The illness that is mentioned is the measles. By itself, it is not deadly, but complications such as pneumonia can occur, which can become deadly.


	13. Chapter 13

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: Did you guys really think I would make you go a whole week after that short chapter? A little present for my readers and loyal reviewers! You guys are the best!

Chapter 12

Elena waited until the watch changed at three in the morning before going back to check on the mare and her foal. The foal was up and nursing already. Elena eased into the stall and calmly approached the mare. The mare looked up and nickered at the sight of Elena with a lump of sugar and a cloth. The mare knew it meant a rub down and she wasn't disappointed. Elena started with the mare's head and rubbed her down well. By the time she got to the mare's hindquarters, the foal had finished nursing and was watching her. Elena smiled. "Let me finish up your mother and then I'll rub you down too."

The foal twitched and took a few steps towards Elena. He tripped over his feet and fell into the hay, making Elena choke back a laugh as he pulled himself up again. Elena finished the mare and turned towards the foal. Holding out the cloth, she let the foal smell it before gently putting an arm around his chest to hold him while she rubbed him down. As his hair dried, Elena smiled sadly. The foal's hair color was the exact color of Rowan's hair. Elena closed her eyes in remembrance and sighed. Suddenly, she felt the foal nuzzling her. She looked up to find that he was looking at her as if he knew what she was feeling. She patted him on the nose. "I've got to go now, but I'll come back."

The foal nuzzled her again as she stood up and then tottered over to his mother to nurse again, nearly tripping over himself once more as he did so. Elena smiled at the sight and quietly shut the door to the stall behind her. She walked to her room and sank to the floor in front of the hearth, too tired to cross the other half of the room to her bed. She didn't know how much later it was, but she woke when someone shook her shoulder. Startled, she flipped over, grabbing the person's shirt as she did so, only to relax as she saw that it was Lancelot. "What time it it?"

"An hour past sunrise. Arthur's been looking for you."

"DAMN IT!" Elena scrambled to her feet, aghast that she had slept so late, no matter how tired she had been. Lancelot reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy. He knows that you would be tired after last night. He gave you the morning off, except for reporting to him when you woke up."

Elena shot him a look. "You know how I feel about sleeping late."

Lancelot looked back at her, his face serious. "I know." His voice was suddenly low, quiet. "You have been so determined to prove yourself Rowan's equal that you won't allow yourself to relax. You don't have to do that you know."

Elena sighed. "I can't let my guard down. If the Romans find a weakness that they can use against me, they will use it. They were not happy when I insisted on continuing to serve the knights." Elena turned to the chest that contained her clothes. "I'll be out in a minute."

Lancelot grinned at the dismissal. "You sure you don't need help changing?"

Elena lightly smacked his shoulder. "Positive. Get out." Lancelot inclined his head to her and left the room. Elena dressed quickly and, true to her word, was in the hall a minute later. She stopped short when she saw that Lancelot wasn't alone. Tristan was standing next to him. The two young men looked at her when they heard her sudden stop, but only Tristan was fast enough to catch the flash of emotion across her face before it went blank.

"Arthur's starting to get impatient. Let's go." With that, Tristan turned on his heel and started to walk away. He led the way to the fortress hall. The other knights were already there, seated around the large round table that had been completed last year. Elena looked at Arthur and caught his signal for her to sit down. She went to the seat next to Tristan. It would have been Rowan's seat had he not been killed before the table was completed. The knights understood that she had taken Rowan's place among them. However, she would only sit down if it was only the knights present. If any Romans were to attend, Elena would take a servant's position, behind Gawain, against the wall.

As she took her seat, Arthur began speaking. "Knights, we have an emergency on our hands. Woads have been massing in the east and attacking our convoys. They have started striking much further south of the wall than before. We have orders to stop them."

There were low murmurs around the table as the news sank in. They had lost two more knights I the two years since Rowan and Darius had been killed. They knew that there was a good chance that some of them would not return from the mission. One knight stood up. "When do we leave?"

"We leave the day after tomorrow. We will travel with a convoy until it comes close to the Woad camp. From there, we attack the Woads." Arthur stood up and the knights followed suit. "Back to your duties." The knights filed out and Elena walked over to Arthur. "How did things go last night?"

"Fairly well. The mare delivered a healthy colt and both were doing fine when I left." Elena paused. "I'd like to name the colt Rowan."

Arthur looked at her in surprise, eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. "Any particular reason why?"

Elena shrugged, plying down her emotions as she had done so often the last two years. "His hair is the exact same color of mine and Rowan's. Also, it feels _right_, even if I don't know why." She was lying through her teeth on the second reason, and Arthur knew it, but he let it go. Something told him that Elena's abilities had come into play and while he knew that she would only ever use them for good, he still didn't feel entirely comfortable with them. They came too close to what he had been taught was witchcraft, which went against God's will.

"That should be alright. Let;s go. We've got work to do." They both left, Arthur to report the knights' acceptance of their mission, as if they had had a choice, and Elena to care for the mare and her colt. Elena had been assigned to work in the stables with Jols so that she could care for the pair, but she was still on call as a healer should the need arise.

0o0o0

As the sun rose on the day of their mission, the knights were all already in the stables saddling up for their ride. They were also sending Elena strange looks as she spoke to the mare in her native tongue. She rarely spoke it around them, knowing that they were uncomfortable with reminders that she was technically one of the enemy, despite having lived in the fort for six years and the fact that they had accepted her as part of their group long ago. When Arthur came in, however, Elena patted that mare on the nose and bent to retrieve the bag that was at her feet. This really startled the men. They knew that Elena used this particular bag only for the most important missions that they were sent on. They had not expected her to come with them this time. Lancelot was the only one brave enough to speak up. "You're coming too?"

Elena looked him dead in the eye. "Do you really expect me to stay behind? I may mean the difference between all of you coming home and only some of you coming home!" She bit the words out with unexpected vehemence and they saw a flash of pain that made them all recoil. She didn't mention that she had seen them losing several knights, and hoped to prevent this. Her voice became rough and quiet with the emotions she was feeling. "I have to go."

With that, she saddled her horse and mounted as the knights mounted their horses. The knights then moved out, following Arthur, faces solemn, past the inhabitants of the fort and on to face their mission.

0o0o0

They rode east for two days before they reached the point where they were to split from the convoy. Before the two groups could split up though, the Woads attacked. The knights bravely faced the attack and struck back. The fighting was fierce but the knights fought well, beating back the Woads. The knights did have their losses though. By the time the Woads finally retreated back north of the Wall, five knights had fallen, killed outright, and Elena was desperately trying to save two others. She even performed her most powerful healing spells, but even that could not save them. They both died that night and Elena passed out from the effort of trying to fight Destiny's chosen path.

0o0o0

It was a solemn group that returned to the fort three days later. The knights had lost just over half of their original force now, cutting their numbers from twenty when they had arrived eight years ago to nine now, not counting Arthur. The fallen knights were buried on the hill, their swords marking their graves. Elena had insisted on preparing each of them by herself and nearly thrown a fit upon being told that she had to rest and let someone else prepare them. Arthur had stepped in and told Dagonet to let her do what she wanted. He had then looked at her. "After the burials though, you are ordered to bed and you will stay there for two full days. You're not going to do us any good working yourself so hard." Elena had given in.

0o0o0

The months went by and soon the knights found that nearly a year had passed since that terrible battle. Elena was now mostly found on the same hill that she had first met Arthur on. She retreated there because she could no longer school her face to hide the pain she had felt for the past three years, since Rowan had died. Arthur, Tristan, Dagonet, Bors, Gawain, and Lancelot were the only ones who would come near her. Everyone else was too bothered by the depth of her pain, the other knights included.

One day though, Elena appeared in the stables and went to the mare's stall. Without a word, she opened the door and lead out both the mare and the colt after saddling the mare and putting a lead line on the colt. She turned to leave the stables and stopped dead. Tristan, Arthur, and two Roman soldiers were blocking the way. Elena actually flinched at the look in Arthur's eyes, a mixture of both understanding and betrayal. She had told him what she was going to do the night before.

"Where are you going?" Arthur's voice was full of fury, but deadly quiet. Elena knew that he was mostly doing this for the benefit of the Romans. Mostly. Deep down, she knew that a part of him actually believed that she was about to betray him. He would not have been anywhere near as convincing as he was now without that belief.

"I'm going on a two week journey to visit the burial grounds of my ancestors. I need to figure out what lies ahead for me, and I can't think here." Which was mostly true. There was a graveyard with some of her family in it in the village she was going to travel to, but she wouldn't be spending her time there. It was better for her to not say that though.

"You would go to the Woads for help?"

Elena's eyes flashed at the dangerous tone. "NO!" Everyone turned to stare at her and even Arthur was surprised. Elena never shouted, outside of battle and occasionally waking up a hung over knight, especially not at Arthur. Yet, here she was practically screaming at him. "You know the Woads consider me a traitor to them for having served you for so long! Going to them would be suicide and while the thought of rejoining our fallen knights is tempting, I am not ready to die just yet!"

Arthur looked at her piercingly, a look that had made many others flinch, but Elena merely glared back at him. "Then God go with you, and bring you back safe."

Elena nodded to him and swung into the mare's saddle. She looked around at the knights surrounding her, the Romans having ducked out when she had started yelling, wanting to avoid provoking her into attacking them. "_Stay safe_." Elena slowly waved her hand as she spoke the words in her native tongue. The knights stirred as they felt something settle over them, but Elena rode out before any of them could react. The colt pranced at her side on the lead line. Only Arthur, who had asked her to teach him some of the phrases she used in her spells so that he'd know what she was doing, knew that Elena had said a spell to give them what small protection she could while she was gone.

A/N: Where is Elena off to? You'll have to come back next week to find out! In the meantime, please let me know how it's going? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: Hope you guys are still enjoying this! A special shout out to everyone who's reviewed or put this story on their alerts list. You make my day when you review/favorite/subscribe!

Chapter 13

Elena journeyed northeast for two days before reaching the small hamlet where her mentor now lived. She was not surprised to see that she was expected. Her mentor also had the gift of foresight, which was why Elena had been given to her care in the first place. A boy came forward to take the horses as she dismounted. The small knot of people parted to let her through. Elena saw her mentor in the doorway of her hut and quickly walked up to her. She bowed her head in greeting as her mentor spoke up.

"_Took you long enough. I've been waiting for a week now._"

"_Forgive me. My path has been clouded for many months now. I could not make up my mind to do what I needed to do._"

Elena's mentor looked sharply at her. "_Your vision is that clouded_?"

Elena looked at her mentor with eyes that seemed half dead, worn out by her emotions for the past year. "_I don't know if I even _want_ my vision anymore, though I know it will never leave me._" her voice betrayed her pain.

"_You came just in time then. But two weeks will not be enough time to completely heal you._"

"_No, it will not. But it will be enough for me to find my way._"

Elena's mentor smiled at her. "_Then you have gained some wisdom in the years that we have been apart. Come then._" Turning, she wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulders and together they entered the hut.

Elena mostly kept to herself while she was there. She rose with the sun every day. After breaking her fast with bread and a bit of honey washed down with wine, she would walk down to the river. There was a peaceful spot there where she could sit and let her mind empty itself. She would sit there for about three or four hours before returning. Then she would gather her weapons and practice with her staff, dagger, and bow until someone came to fetch her to the noon meal. After eating again, she would go to the field where the mare and colt were being kept. She wanted the colt to be her horse when it was grown, and so had started getting it used to both her presence and her voice.

When the villagers came in from the fields, Elena would return to her mentor's hut for an evaluation. Elena had never been adept at this particular skill, so her mentor's ability was a great boon to her. She would lie on her back and relax while her mentor ran her hands over her, never quite touching, determining where Elena's energy channels were blocked, preventing her from using her vision. Once the problem spots were identified, Elena's mentor worked to correct the flow of energy, healing Elena.

The two weeks went by quickly. Elena knew that she needed to get back to the fort, as there had already been one Woad search party for the "traitor", and she had given Arthur her word. Her mentor was resigned to the necessity, knowing that Elena could never really return to them unless the knights and Woads were to become allies, which she didn't see happening meaning that it wouldn't happen any time soon. When Elena's mentor saw future events, she could only look ahead by about a month.

"_You are still not fully healed. It would be better if you stayed._"

Elena smiled sadly at her beloved mentor. "_It is enough. Maybe my vision will fully return someday, but at least I can serve the knights again._" She looked out across the field to her horses. "_Besides, having Rowan helps._"

Her mentor nodded in agreement. "_Aye, that he does. He knows you as well as he did when he was human, and still does everything he can to help you feel better._" She paused for breath. "_Take care of yourself little one._"

"_Goodbye. You are still as a mother to me, and you always will be._" They hugged and then Elena mounted and spurred the mare forward, back towards the fort and the destiny she had seen for herself three years before.

Her mentor watched her go, a sad smile on her face. "_May the spirits watch over you child._" With that, she turned and went back into the hut.

Elena rode at a brisk pace back to the fort. She knew that Arthur and the knights had expected her back three days ago and would be getting worried by this point. If she knew Arthur, she was going to run into a patrol looking for her sooner rather than later. It didn't surprise her when she did indeed run into a patrol just after noon on the second day. The surprise was that it was a Woad patrol, and Merlin was with them. Elena bowed her head respectfully and held her hands up in a gesture of peace.

"_You are returning to the knights._" Merlin made it a statement. "_There are those among our people who say that you have betrayed us._" He looked at Elena, knowing that some of those very people rode with him, and knowing that she knew it as well. If he gave the word, she was as good as dead.

"_How have I betrayed my people?_" Elena kept her voice calm. She knew that Merlin was giving her a chance to tell her side of the story and that he personally did not believe that she had betrayed the Woads. "_In the entire time I have spent with the knights, I have never spoken of where our villages are. I have never spoken of the tactics that I know you use in battle. I rarely use my own powers, saving them only for emergencies unless I have a vision, which I can not always control. I simply heal the knights, nothing more._"

"_You have fought against us in battle. Even killed some of us._"

Elena's face filled with enough remorse and pain to make all the Woads recoil in shock, even the ones most in favor of punishing her. They had had no idea that she felt any regrets. She nodded sadly in response to the accusation. "_Again, only when I had to. My blood ties me to the Woads, but it also ties me to the knights. We Woads kill those who threaten our families. The knights are also my family._"

Merlin nodded, satisfied. "_Go with my blessing then. We will meet again one day._" Again, Elena bowed her head to him. Then she spurred her horse, but before she rode off, she caught the roll of hide tossed to her. So Merlin had another message for her, one he didn't want his council to hear. The council had already turned away and so missed the exchange. Elena tucked the roll into her belt and rode on. She was eager to get to the fort, but she did stop to give the mare and colt a drink at a stream. It was while they had stopped that she pulled out the message and unrolled it. She gasped as she read the words Merlin had written to her. _Your love is what makes you strong. Do not deny your heart._

A/N: A short chapter that I hope provided some insight as to how Elena's vision works. Also, I wanted to show how things stand between her and Merlin, since Merlin knows that Rome is the enemy, not the knights. Until next week then!


	15. Chapter 15

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: The first part of this chapter was inspired by a comment from Knight's Queen, which set off a whole little plot bunny that wasn't in here originally. I was sticking to what Elena would have seen/ heard, and Elena doesn't exactly sit in on Merlin's council meetings! Still, I felt that it was an important enough part of the story to do a slight aside to explain things a little better (I hope!). Enjoy!

Warning: This is where the M rating comes in for sexual content. I will provide a recap of the main parts of this chapter at the beginning of the next chapter for those who don't read M rated stuff so that you won't fall behind.

Chapter 14

The council was less than impressed that Merlin had decided to let Elena go, especially one in particular who had been the most vocal about Elena being a traitor to the Woads. True, seeing that Elena regretted that she had had to kill her own people had startled him, but he still felt that she had betrayed them by not helping fight the knights in the first place. He had also gathered quite a following among the Woads, mostly among the warriors who had to fight the knights. Merlin knew that he had to be placated if the Woads were to be held together. Only together could they hope to throw off Roman rule.

"_Elena turned her back on her heritage and people when she went to the knights. Why do you continue to ignore this, Merlin?_"

"_That is enough._" They had been talking for nearly three hours about this, and Merlin was getting fed up with his stubborn council. "_I would point out to the council that it was only AFTER she was turned out of her home among the Woads that Elena sought out the knights. Elena was only twelve years old at the time. We do not consider our children adults until they are sixteen, so she was still a child when she left us; a child that should have been cared for and guided, not thrown out. Also, the day she turned sixteen, she buried her twin brother who was one of the knights. Elena never turned her back on her heritage or people. How could she when the Sarmatians are her people as well?_"

Merlin was cut off by the leader of the opposition to Elena. "_More excuses!_"

"_ENOUGH!_" The council recoiled at the thunder in Merlin's voice. "_You are letting your prejudice against the knights, born of them killing your son, cloud your judgment. Besides, if you must know, I have seen that Elena will be key in helping us throw off another foreign ruler._"

"_What do you mean?_"

"_We know that the Romans are thinking of leaving Britain, thanks to what the scouts heard that convoy talking about. However, I still see us fighting for our freedom. I can not see who, when, or how it will come to pass, but I have the feeling that when it does come to pass, Elena will be the key to victory and freedom at long last for our people. Now, I do not want to hear any more discussion about my choices regarding Elena again. Do I make myself clear?_" The council murmured its understanding and left.

0o0o0

Tristan was sitting up on the wall as he had been for the past four days when Arthur found him. He had started coming up here the day Elena was due back. "Still no sign of her?" Tristan shook his head, his face an unreadable mask. Yet, it was that very mask that told Arthur just how worried Tristan was about Elena. How much Tristan loved her. That and the fact that Tristan had lied and said Arthur had ordered him to keep a lookout for Elena when he was questioned about being up on the wall so much. Arthur hid a smile at the memory of the looks of disappointment on the Roman soldier's faces when he had backed up Tristan's lie. He looked out over the fields again and started at an unexpected sight. A rider was cantering across the field, a smaller horse keeping pace next to them.

"Elena." Tristan barely whispered her name and then Arthur felt the breeze of his departure. He smiled to himself and then took off for the courtyard Elena was headed for as well. Arthur arrived just as Elena was dismounting. She nodded to him as he welcomed her back and said it was late enough that she could report to him in the morning. She nodded to him and then took her things inside as Jols took the horses. Arthur looked around for Tristan, but he saw that Tristan was nowhere to be found. Arthur knew what that meant. Tristan would be in Elena's room for a more private reunion – away from prying Roman eyes. He decided that he'd talk to Tristan about his next scouting mission in the morning.

Elena was not surprised to see Tristan in her room. She put her things down before turning to him. His face was mostly blank, but she knew him well enough that she could read the questions in his eyes. _Why were you gone? Why did you stay away so long?_

"I needed time to heal myself." She looked at him and he let his mask fall completely. She drew in a breath as she saw the love and worry on his face, as well as his hesitation even as he moved towards her. She smiled at him as she reached out and stroked his cheek. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

There was no need for words between them now. They knew the feelings each had for the other. They knew that they would not be able to openly show their love except for behind closed doors with no one else the wiser. It was enough for them, a compromise they both could live with. And one day, when they were both free, they would show their true feelings to the rest of the world.

Tristan tilted Elena's head up so that he could see her face. He took a moment to trace the lines of her face as if he was seeing it for the first time, rather than having seen it almost every day for the past seven years. His gaze intensified and suddenly he fisted one hand in her hair while encircling her waist with the other arm. Elena gasped as her head was tipped back and Tristan's lips crashed onto hers. It was a passionate kiss, bolder than any other kiss he had stolen from her before. Elena felt the need that underscored the kiss, the silent request he was making of her. Pulling away, she breathed one word.

"Yes!"

Tristan growled in triumph, making Elena's stomach clench in anticipation as he turned and bolted the door. Turning back to her, he backed her to the bed, kissing her the whole time. Elena felt the side of the bed hit the backs of her knees a second before she fell back onto the bed. Tristan fell with her, catching himself with one arm on each side of her resting on his forearms.

He gave her another kiss and then pulled back to pull off his tunic. Elena lay back on the bed, unable to take her eyes off of him. Elena gasped as Tristan's eyes locked with hers and she saw the smoldering desire that he felt for her. Tristan lowered himself onto the bed, laying on his side as he pulled Elena to him. Elena allowed herself to curl into his side, pressing her body against his, but she hid her face against his shoulder. A concerned look crossed Tristan's face and he pulled back so that he could look at Elena. He was surprised to see that she was blushing a bright red. She grinned sheepishly at him.

"I've...I've never done this before." The admission made Tristan's eyes go wide.

"But...Rowan?"

"We weren't together like that. He was a brother to me, not a lover."

Tristan hesitated even more. "Are you sure...I mean-"

Elena cut him off, frustrated desire making her voice sharp. "Tristan, if you don't start kissing me _now_, I _will_ slap you." Tristan laughed low in triumph and covered her body with his. He began to caress her through her tunic, exploring her breasts as her hands wandered over his chest and arms, noting how strong they were. The idea that those arms, strong enough to carry a sword or restrain a prisoner, were now wrapped around her as if to prevent any escape excited her.

Tristan slipped his hands into her trousers, sliding them down while Elena tangled her hands into his hair. Elena started to writhe on the bed as Tristan moved back up, this time catching her tunic and pulling it up so that her arms got tangled in the sleeves above her head. Leaving her tunic like that for a moment, trapping her arms above her head, Tristan let his body brush against hers. Elena gasped in shock while he hissed at the skin to skin contact.

Heedless of the seams that tore, Elena jerked her arms free to grab Tristan's shoulders. He gave a low chuckle as he slid the ruined garment over the side of the bed. They managed to get under the covers and Tristan once again pulled her against him. Elena's mouth opened in a soundless cry as Tristan's hand found its way to her core and started stroking her. Before long, he could feel that she was ready for him and kicked his trousers off. Tristan slid one leg in between Elena's and grinned wolfishly as her legs shifted further apart. He settled himself in between them and pressed against her. Elena struggled against him for a minute as the pressure increased. Finally, Tristan claimed her mouth in a kiss and pulled back, causing Elena to relax. He thrust into her before she could tense again and swallowed her short cry of pain.

Tristan went still for a moment while she relaxed again. He stroked her face and body, fondling a breast as desire built back up in her. Soon, Elena was kissing him again and twisting under his body, encouraging him to start moving. Tristan gladly obliged, slow at first, then faster as they both got caught up in the sensations of their lovemaking. They managed to keep quiet, even though Tristan did have to cover Elena's mouth at one point to muffle her cries of pleasure.

It was the middle of the night when Elena cautiously opened her door to check the corridor. She was about to signal to Tristan to come out when Dagonet appeared, making her jump. She glared at him, but kept her voice down. "What is it?"

"Arthur called an emergency meeting."

"At this time of the night?"

"Yes. He wouldn't say what was going on." He glanced at Elena. "You better go. I still need to find Tristan."

Elena paled at that but before she could say anything a voice spoke up behind her. "No need. I'm here."

Dagonet started. "What are you doing in there?" He looked at them both, eyes filled with suspicion.

Tristan's face and voice remained impassive. "I was returning from scouting when I thought I saw someone sneaking into Elena's room. I came to check, thinking it might be a Roman wanting to take advantage of her, but it turned out to be Elena herself. I was just about to leave." He started off down the corridor. Elena followed him with Dagonet bringing up the rear.

They walked into the fortress hall to find that the other knights were already there. Elena saw a Roman officer seated next to Arthur and immediately took up her servant's position along the wall. The knights noticed that she kept a low profile, bowing her head and clasping her hands behind her back. She let her shoulders sag, giving her an almost pitiful stance. The knights all knew better than to say anything. If Elena was keeping a low profile, there was a good reason for it.

As soon as Tristan, Dagonet, and Elena had taken their places, Arthur stood and turned to the Roman. "We are hear as you requested, commander. What is going on?"

"A new knight will be joining your ranks tonight. However, there is need to go over the room assignments before he is brought in. He will need watching."

Arthur nodded, hiding his personal thoughts. "Who do you want him with?"

"He should be placed among your best scout and best healer. He will probably need both watching him at first." The Roman hesitated. "He was lucky he didn't get himself killed before we got here. The entire escort was bruised by him at one point or another on the way here."

"Why only one?"

"He's the only one that survived the journey." The Roman's voice was indifferent as he replied, causing the knights' eyes to narrow. They did not like that this man spoke so carelessly about the loss of their countrymen. Elena's eyes flashed hatred towards him for a split second and then were focused downward again. Fortunately, the Roman missed it even though the knights didn't. They wondered what was up, but dared not ask with the Roman there.

Arthur nodded curtly again. "Elena, the housing charts. Now." Several knights raised their eyebrows at the tone of voice that Arthur used, but the rest went up when Elena silently slipped from the room, as obedient as a slave. She was back in five minutes, having run both ways. She curtsied as she handed Arthur the charts and then moved back to her place. Arthur bent over the charts with the commander.

"As you see, our scout is currently housed in a different hall than our healer. I will move the scout to this room here and put our newest knight in this one, furthest away from the entrance to the hall." Arthur looked at the commander. "Will that suffice?"

"That will be fine." The commander turned to Arthur. "Your scout is to leave now and start moving his things to his new room." Arthur nodded and signaled Tristan over to see his new room assignment. As Tristan left, the commander turned to his lieutenant and nodded. The lieutenant left the hall for a minute and soon returned, followed by two soldiers supporting a young man between them. The young man's wrists were tied to a wooden pole resting on his shoulders. His face was bruised and they could see the gash in his thigh that made it necessary for the soldiers to support him.

Arthur sucked in a breath. "Dagonet, Bors, take over him. Elena, lead them to his room and then put this chart back." Silently, they moved to follow his orders while the rest of the knights were dismissed. As they walked down the corridors, Elena glanced down at the chart and barely stifled her gasp of surprise. Tristan had been given Rowan's old room, right next door to hers. She knew why as well. Arthur was doing his best to give them a chance to be together without the Romans catching on.

A/N: Cyber cookies to anyone who guesses who the new knights is! Also, a nice long chapter for all of you. Hope that makes up for how short the last one was!


	16. Chapter 16

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: As a recap, in the last chapter, Merlin told off his council regarding his decision to leaving Elena alone and revealed that she may be the key to Briton finally being free of foreign rule. Also, Elena and Tristan took their relationship to the next level, though they have decided to hide it from everyone else. Finally, a new knight has joined the group and is now being led to his quarters to be treated for injuries he received on the journey there. Now on to the next chapter!

Chapter 15

Elena led Bors and Dagonet to the new knight's room and then quickly grabbed her bag from her room. She would put the chart up after tending to the new knight. Entering his room, she saw that Bors and Dagonet had cut him free and laid him down on the bed. She saw that Gawain had wandered in and was now watching from a corner of the room. Elena sent Bors for fresh water and pulled a chair over to the bed.

Bors came back with the water and Elena dipped a cloth into it. Gently, she began to clean the gash in the young man's thigh. She could feel the knight's eyes on her as she worked. His eyes widened when she asked Dagonet for a needle and some thread. Elena placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Don't make an even greater fool of yourself. If I don't sew it closed, it won't heal as well, and you'll loose even more blood. You've lost enough as it is; that's why you've been feeling dizzy." She took the threaded needle from Dagonet, deliberately pricking herself as she did. "Keep him talking. It'll help."

She started stitching, letting the blood from her pricked finger coat the thread and murmuring a healing spell in the Woad tongue under her breath. The spell would speed the healing and make the stitches hold better. She also listened to the conversation as she worked. The young knight's name was Galahad. He was fifteen, the same age that Darius would have been if he had lived. Gawain sucked in a breath at that. Galahad went on to tell them why he had been injured.

"I wanted to break free, escape back to Sarmatia. I tried to but they caught me and kept a close eye on me after that. This afternoon I got into a fight with that lieutenant fellow, which is how I got the gash -argh!- and why they bound me." Galahad glared at Elena who was now putting her things away. "Gods girl! What was that for?" Elena had deliberately broken the thread by yanking on it rather than cutting it.

"You're a fool if you think that you can escape the Romans. Even if you did get away, they would find you and execute you painfully. Stop being a fool!"

Galahad still glared at her. "You talk as if I still have something to live for. The Romans have taken everything from me, why go on?"

Elena's glare matched Galahad's in intensity. "Don't dare try to make me feel sorry for you by sobbing that the Romans have taken everything from you." Her voice was low, deadly and filled with hate, making all of them stare at her in surprise. "I have lost far more at the hands of the Romans than you. Besides, you _do_ have something to live for. Train to fight, learn how to survive, become one of the best. When your service is up, you can rub the fact that you lived when they expected you to die in their faces. Sarmatia will still be there for you to go home to."

Galahad's glare was still mutinous but he saw the sense in her words. Still, he had to complain. "I still don't get to see home for fifteen years!" He flopped back on the bed.

Elena had a puzzled expression on her face as she regarded Galahad. "Somehow, I don't see that happening." She frowned. "I'm going to speak to Arthur." Elena left the room, followed by Bors and Dagonet.

Galahad glanced over at Gawain who was still in the corner. "Why haven't you left yet?"

"Thought I'd stay for a while." Gawain grinned at Galahad as he dropped into the chair that Elena had vacated. "I agree with Elena about it being a stupid thing to try to get away from the Romans, but I can understand why you tried." Galahad grinned back at Gawain and they kept on talking for a while before Galahad fell asleep and Gawain returned to his room.

Elena walked down the corridors to Arthur's room, stopping on the way to return the chart to its proper place. She came to a stop in front of the door and hesitated, hearing voices inside. She could hear the tone of Arthur's voice and knew he wanted his guest to leave, so she decided to help out. She knocked on the door and waited for Arthur to open it. She exclaimed in fake surprise at seeing the visiting commander and turned to go, forcing Arthur to reach out and catch her. She normally didn't come to his room, especially since it was the middle of the night, so whatever it was must be important. He was caught off guard when she spun into his arms in such a way it seemed like he had dragged her into his arms.

Elena looked coyly up at him, though he caught her wink letting him know that he was to play along. "What are you doing here?"

Elena hid her face against his shoulder. "I apologize for interrupting you. I can come back if you still want me tonight."

Arthur was hard pressed to keep a straight face as he caught on to Elena's ploy. He growled into her neck to cover his reaction. "Stay." He then mastered his face and turned to the commander. "As you can see, I was planning on company tonight, and I'm not one to share. Good night, commander. I will see you in the morning."

Fortunately, the commander was fooled and he left, smirking at the thought that he wouldn't mind a girl for the night himself. Arthur shut the door behind him and then turned to Elena. "Thank you for getting rid of him."

Elena shrugged. "Not at all, though now I will have to spend the night, and it will be somewhat awkward in the morning." She looked troubled. "I just hope Tristan won't think I've betrayed him."

"Now why would I think that?" Arthur and Elena both jumped at the sound of Tristan's voice and spun around to see him climbing in the window. "I heard everything that went on in here. Nice bit of acting by the way."

Elena smiled at him as if he had complimented her on her archery. "Thank you. Now, how will we handle sleeping arrangements tonight?"

"You take the bed." Arthur waved her over as he gathered his things off the bed. "Tristan and I will keep watch."

"What makes you think I'm staying?"

Arthur looked at his scout. "Because I know she's your woman, even if the two of you hide it from everyone else. I figured you would want to keep an eye on her if she's going to be in another man's room for the night."

Tristan tilted his head to one side and shrugged. "I trust you both. Besides, it would be very odd if I was in here come morning, since you don't share." He gave a small chuckle. "I'm going to get some rest. I'll ride out first thing." Arthur nodded and Tristan turned to go back out the window, but Elena claimed a kiss from him first. She then turned back to Arthur.

"I came to ask about something I saw." Arthur nodded for her to continue. "I saw Galahad receiving his papers at the some time as the others, even though it's only five years from now. Why is that?"

Arthur sighed. "The commander told me that Rome talks of pulling out from remote outposts soon, though nothing is for certain at this point. If that were to happen though, there would be no more commanders to keep the foreign conscripts in line. The Romans figure it's easier to just free them rather than have to worry about them turning traitor if their countrymen attack."

"Makes sense." She looked to the door and then at Arthur. "We should both sleep in the bed though." Arthur looked uncomfortable at the thought, even as a rush of excitement ran through him. He had once had feelings for Elena, even though over time they had become more platonic. Still, the chance to fulfill his desires, even if only for one night, was a great temptation. Elena knew what he was going through. She had been aware that both Arthur and Dagonet had feelings for her, but it was Tristan who had captured her heart and her brother's blessing. "The lieutenant is a suspicious type and will probably come to check. He also will not dare touch me if he thinks I belong to a higher ranking official."

Arthur nodded his understanding and swept her into his arms. "Do I have to undress you?"

Elena swallowed. "Only if you want, but I don't think it will be necessary." She sighed as Arthur kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry that you were put into this situation."

Arthur shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I know that you and I will only ever have friendship, and it is to protect you as a friend that I am acting as your lover tonight." He looked at her again. _Still, I would not pass up this opportunity to hold you in my arms the way I've always wanted to_. He set her down on the bed and joined her, sliding the covers over them. Slowly, taking care to reveal as little as possible, Arthur slid Elena's tunic off before sliding his own shirt off. She slid her pants off and then smiled as Arthur wrapped a small blanket around her before sliding his own pants off. To anyone watching them, they both looked naked, but the blanket was as good as a dress.

Arthur looked at her before slowly kissing her lips, pressing firmly against them to bruise them a little. He curled a hand in her hair and held her to him as she ran her nails down his back, the nails breaking through the skin in some places. He rumpled her hair a bit and then she turned over so that her back was to him. He pulled her close to him and then they both dropped off to sleep. Arthur felt guilty for doing this, knowing that she was Tristan's woman, but then there was a knock at the door. Before Arthur could move, the door swung open and in walked the lieutenant who stopped short at the scene before him. "I'll take her if you're done with her."

Arthur gripped Elena, pulling her closer. "I told your commander, I don't share. Now get out." The lieutenant backed out and Elena sighed in relief.

"I hope he stays away now. I really don't want to have to kill him right now since that would raise questions."

Arthur glanced down at her. "'Right now'?"

Elena shrugged. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Forget about him. He's gone, and you are to stay with the knights if you're not with me until they leave."

"Very well." They settled themselves comfortably, Arthur putting his pants back on, and then fell asleep. Outside the window, Tristan nodded in satisfaction before returning to his room. He had taken a leap of faith in both of them tonight, and was heartened to see that his trust had not been broken.

0o0o0

The next day, Elena and Dagonet went to check on Galahad. The Roman lieutenant was with them, forcing Elena to act as an assistant. She meekly handed Dagonet salves and bandages as he treated Galahad. Galahad was astonished by this complete change in her manner, but something in Elena's eyes kept him quiet. He had to search to see it, but he saw the glimmer of anger and frustration underneath her show of meekness. Galahad looked over to Dagonet and saw frustration there too. Dagonet's frustration was mixed with caution and sadness though. The knights had been surprised when they had been called to Arthur's room and found Elena there, still asleep in the bed. Arthur had explained the deception that had taken place, and Dagonet had found himself wishing that it could have been him in Arthur's place.

After a while, Dagonet finished cleaning and bandaging Galahad's injuries. In addition to the gash on his thigh, Galahad had been flogged at one point and the open wounds had been left untreated. Dagonet had been forced to open the worst ones to allow them to drain so that they could heal properly. Dagonet rose brusquely and glanced towards Elena. "Remain here and put these supplies in their proper places. I will escort our guest back."

With that, Dagonet politely gestured to the lieutenant to proceed him out of the room. Elena bowed her head and curtsied to them before moving to do as she had been told. Keeping her head down she cut Galahad's question off with a hiss. "Nothing yet. Wait for Dagonet to return." Quickly, she put up the supplies and then sat in the chair next to Galahad's bed while he leaned back against the headboard.

Dagonet returned about twenty minutes later with Gawain. "It's safe now. The visiting Romans leave tomorrow and they have no desire to leave their quarters before then." He chuckled as he spoke. "They have no wish to mingle in such a remote...ah let's see...'flea infested, soggy backwater excuse for a fort' I believe were the exact words." Gawain was laughing as Dagonet recounted what the Romans had said.

Elena laughed as well and Galahad grinned. Still grinning, he turned to face Elena. "What was up with you earlier? You acted completely differently from yesterday."

Elena's laughter died, Gawain frowned, and Dagonet's face became grave as he put a hand on Elena's shoulder, offering what support he could. "The less I am noticed by the Romans, the better it is for me. I have skills that they would force me to use against my own people if they could. The ones behind the plot are dead, but it could easily spread in the younger Romans. Thus, I hide my true nature, acting as meekly as they expect all their women to be. It is the only way I can protect both myself and you knights."

Dagonet looked sharply at her. "Elena, we've told you before that you were _not_ responsible for Rowan getting killed. It's been years, why do you still hold onto him and blame yourself for his death?"

Elena glared at Dagonet. "Don't you forget that one week later the fort commander dragged me to the commanders' hall and tried to force me to serve the Romans instead of the Sarmatians. He was defeated by a mere technicality."

Dagonet and Gawain frowned as they remembered that day. Elena had been called away from breakfast and returned in a strange mood – both elated with success, though she never said what she had succeeded in doing, and burning for revenge. Less than a week later, the fort commander had died at the hands of a Woad, but the knights strongly suspected that that Woad had actually been Elena. Within a year, every commander and deputy commander who had been at that meeting had died of foul play, with the exception of Arthur. Dagonet and Gawain turned suspiciously to Elena as they remembered everything.

"What _was_ the technicality?" Gawain's voice was hard, making Elena swear to herself. She had said too much.

"Nothing you need to know about." Abruptly, she rose and stalked from the room, slamming the door behind her. Galahad stared at Dagonet and Gawain in surprise.

"What was that all about?"

Gawain shook his head. "No telling. The events we spoke of took place three years ago. She's refused to talk about it ever since." He paused and sadness filled his voice. "She has carried a dislike for the Romans ever since she first came here, cast out by the Woads when she refused to fight against us. It deepened to a burning hatred when Rowan was killed; the two of them had been close. The meeting she spoke of was attended only by the top level Roman commanders at the time, their deputy commanders, a legist, Arthur, and herself. Within a year, the only ones left alive were her and Arthur. The legist died of old age, but the others were killed. No one was ever linked to the killings, but we knights suspect that Elena had something to do with them."

Gawain sighed as Dagonet spoke up. "We know she's been hiding something, but it's almost impossible to get her to talk about something she doesn't want to discuss."

Galahad was about to reply when they heard Lancelot outside. "Elena! How's Galahad doing? Who's with him?" Dagonet, Gawain, and Galahad froze as the door swung open. They hadn't realized that Elena had been listening. Elena looked at them with an unreadable face before turning and walking away.

The knights looked at each other uneasily until Galahad broke the silence. "Someone want to tell me anything else I should know about her?"

Gawain stepped over and clapped a hand on Galahad's shoulder. "I'll tell you what we know of her story. You go on Dagonet, Lancelot." Dagonet nodded and left to get some rest while Lancelot wandered off. Gawain dropped back into the chair next to Galahad and started to tell him more about Elena, as well as the other knights.

A/N: Hope that you guys enjoyed this! Till next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: As a warning, this chapter is another mature one between Elena and Tristan. If it bothers you to read that sort of thing, DO NOT READ! I again will provide a recap at the beginning of the next chapter. Now, if mature Tristan fluff is your thing, enjoy!

Chapter 16

Meanwhile, Elena had gone down to the stables. The colt, Rowan, was starting to really grow tall and fill out. She would wait at least another year before she started to ride him, but she was already training him to respond to her voice and follow her commands. Elena was laying the foundation for Rowan to be a warhorse, able to protect both himself and her in battle, as well as being able to fight in battle. She was also making sure that he would obey her now. He would be a stallion when he grew up and hard to control unless trained properly. Already he listened mostly only to her, in large part because she was the one actually training him, but also because of the connection between them. Her brother had come back as a horse to protect her as best he could.

Saddling the mare, Elena rode to the paddock where Rowan stayed. She laughed as he galloped up to them, neighing his welcome. "Hey there boy! Ready to go out?" Rowan snorted and bobbed his head up and down. Elena chuckled. "Right, you're always ready to go. Come on then." She opened the gate and let him out. "And this time, stay with us! You made me late the other day when I had to chase you and I got in trouble!"

Rowan trotted up to her and gently rubbed his head against her leg. "I know, you're sorry. Just don't run off again. Come on now, hup!" With that, they cantered into the forest. Elena directed Rowan with her voice, telling him where to go and when, imitating a battle. After a few hours, they went back to the paddock to do some more exercises. Elena watched Rowan obey her with pride. She barely noticed the group that had gathered to watch her. Lancelot, Bors, Dagonet, and Tristan were all there, as well as a mixture of Romans and a few locals.

"She's good with him for sure." Two soldiers were talking loudly enough for the knights to hear. "Probably would be the same way with kids of her own, if she ever had any." The knights all tensed, but stayed where they were as the other soldier replied.

"I wouldn't mind putting my kids in her belly. Wonder if she's spoken for."

"Arthur's said to be her guardian. It's also said that she and that knight Rowan were lovers, but no one could ever prove it." The first soldier chuckled. "I'd talk to Arthur if I was you. See what he says."

Suddenly, a commotion behind them made them face the knights. The two soldiers paled with fear as they saw Tristan being held back by Bors and Dagonet, though they both watched the soldiers with narrowed eyes. "Elena's a sister to us all." Bors' voice was lower than normal, almost a growl, unnerving the soldiers even more. "You think of poking your noses around her, you will have to face not only Arthur, but all of us. Now get." The soldiers didn't need to be told twice. They disappeared and Tristan finally calmed down, though he was still tense with rage.

"Tristan, what was that all about?" Lancelot voiced the question they were all wondering.

"Nothing." Tristan growled and then glanced at Elena, who was walking towards them. "I'm going scouting." With that, he too disappeared.

Elena simply looked after him, looked at the expressions on the knights' faces, and smirked. "Who was going to talk to Arthur about chasing me this time?" She laughed as all the knights' jaws dropped.

"How'd you know what was up?"

"Simple. You all have the same look on your faces as Bors does when a Roman decides to chase Vanora despite her having six children and one on the way, only Vanora's not here." She grinned. "You know, the lot of you should stop worrying and _let_ the Romans chase after me."

"You _want_ a Roman dog then?" Lancelot was furious, but he kept his voice low. Romans didn't like being insulted by the knights, and he didn't fancy a night in prison or receiving lashes.

Elena looked at him with contempt. "Of course not. It would simply be nice to have a legitimate reason to slap them." Slowly, Bors and Lancelot relaxed and chuckled. Even Dagonet grinned at the idea. By the time Elena went to the tavern that evening, Galahad, Gawain, Arthur, and Jols all knew to let Elena take care of herself. The only one who didn't know was Tristan because he had stayed out for the rest of the day.

When Tristan walked into the tavern, he spotted Elena serving drinks to a group of soldiers, including the one who had been thinking about going to Arthur about Elena. Tristan made it to where the knights were sitting and had just sat down when said soldier decided to skip Arthur and go for Elena right then and there. He grabbed her by the waist of her wrap-around skirt and pulled her into his lap.

Tristan shot out of his seat but Lancelot put a restraining hand on his wrist. "Watch." Fortunately, Tristan listened to Lancelot instead of punching him and turned again to watch. Suddenly, all the knights smirked as Elena slapped the soldier hard enough to make him let go of her – all without spilling a single drop of ale from the ten mugs on her tray.

Elena moved off towards the bar and apparently didn't notice the soldier's recovery. He glared at her and rose to follow her. "Uh-oh. Trouble." Lancelot's thought was shared by the others and they rose too as the soldier grabbed Elena, making her drop the tray. Ten full mugs fell and shattered on the ground, drenching everyone with ale. The entire tavern fell silent, almost afraid of what would happen next. Everyone knew the knights protected Elena like a sister, even if it was unsure whether or not she returned the sentiment.

The knights roared in rage and started forward, but stopped short, jaws slack in amazement and shock. The sentiment was shared by everyone in the tavern, especially the men. In a move too fast to see, Elena had twisted out of her captor's grip, forced him to his knees, and now had one hand pulling his head back while the other hand held a dagger to his throat. The soldier's eyes were wide with fear.

"I meant it when I said no. Touch me again, ever, and I will kill you." Elena's voice was quiet, her eyes flashing in anger. For a split second, she looked like a dangerous predator, deadly and yet still beautiful and graceful. "You will pay for both the ale and the mugs." The soldier nodded and she released him. Walking over to the knights, she reverted in their eyes to the sister they had always known, but with one major difference. Never again would they be able to ignore just how dangerous she could be.

Vanora rushed over. "Elena, you take off for the rest of the night. Things are dying down now, you go and get some rest."

Elena nodded. "A good idea. Good night to all of you." Tristan watched her leave, his face unreadable as always, but his eyes glinting in the darkness. He waited until Elena had been out of sight for five minutes and then he too left for the night. The door he paused outside of, however, led to Elena's room. He gave their special knock and let himself in when she called to him. Elena was sitting on her bed, clad only in her shift. The sight of her there, as well as the display in the tavern earlier, made Tristan feel downright predatory. Without a word, he bolted the door and stalked to the bed.

Elena felt her breath catch as Tristan approached her. The gleam in his eyes told her that she would not be getting much sleep that night. Elena rose from the bed and Tristan dragged her against him. She ran her hands up his chest and gasped as he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss, holding her to him with his right arm while he caressed her face with his left hand. Elena arched against him and suddenly felt the bed hit the backs of her knees. She hadn't realized that they had been moving, so the impact caused her to sit on the edge of the bed.

Slowly, she undid the belt that circled his waist and eased off his coat. Tristan knelt between her knees and pulled her towards him. Hungrily, he kissed her mouth before moving to her neck and shoulders as she threw her head back, her hands desperately clinging to his tunic. He felt her pulling at his tunic and chuckling let her pull it off of him. Tristan once again pulled Elena against him and reclaimed her mouth. Suddenly, his hands fisted in her shift and jerked apart, ripping the garment from her body. A moment later, he had her pinned down beneath him, squirming as his mouth claimed a breast.

Elena was shocked at Tristan's behavior, but she didn't want him to stop. She knew that her display in the tavern had made him feel that he needed to make her his, stake a claim on her before anyone else could move in and try to steal his woman away from him. She knew that Arthur and Dagonet both had feelings for her, no matter how platonic they might act around her. Elena realized that Tristan wanted her to know that he was her master, yet he still respected her. She smiled reassuringly at him. "Take me Tristan. I am yours."

Tristan paused for a moment. "Forever?" He growled the word at her.

"Aye. Forever." Elena smiled again at the look of wonder on his face, only to gasp as Tristan renewed the assault on her body. Suddenly, he thrust into her and she blinked. _When did he get his breeches off?_ That was her last coherent thought as he took her. Tristan pounded into her until she felt herself shudder with her release. Moments later, she felt Tristan trembling and throbbing with his release as well. Tristan fell away from her and rested a few minutes, Elena curled into his side. He then rose and dressed before cautiously opening the door and returning to his room. Elena could tell that her forearms would be bruised in the morning from Tristan having pinned her arms above her head at one point. She made a mental note to wear long sleeved tunics for a while and then slid into slumber.

A/N: It is actually best for young horses to wait until they are two to three years old before riding them, because they actually don't stop growing until then. After that, it's good to wait another year before doing heavy training. However, the younger a horse is when it learns to respond to and interact with humans, the more successful the training process will be. Elena is not the type of person to push any horse, much less her brother, hence why she's not doing any heavy training with him yet.

Sorry it was such a short chapter, but I couldn't find a good break anywhere else! The next chapter will make up for it, I promise!


	18. Chapter 18

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: Ok, recap! In the last chapter, we saw Elena training the colt Rowan while people from in and around the fort came to watch. One was a Roman soldier interested in Elena and that night, he tried to treat her like any other tavern wench, only to find a dagger against his throat wielded by Elena. The chapter closed with a scene between Tristan and Elena where she pledged to be his forever. Also, the remaining knights finally got names when I wrote this! I figured that if they had survived until now, then they should have names! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 17

What Elena forgot was that the knights would be on high alert after what happened and were immediately suspicious when they saw her in a long sleeved tunic the next morning. Elena mentally kicked herself when she saw their expressions at breakfast. Not only had she been hit on hard by the Romans yesterday, but it was also getting to be late spring – too warm for her to be wearing a long sleeved tunic. She should have worn her bracers. They would have covered her up almost as well as the sleeves and been much less obvious. Tristan had truly messed up her senses last night if she was still not able to think clearly this morning.

"Cold this mornin'?" Bors' question would have sounded harmless, if it hadn't already been warm enough that Elena had a faint sheen of perspiration on her forehead. She knew that it was an invitation to talk – one that bordered on a command. One that she chose to ignore.

"It was cold in my room, but I'll probably change after breakfast. It's much warmer out here." The knights all seemed to let it go and Elena relaxed. She should have known better.

Bors was passing a full pitcher of wine to Gawain over her arm when somehow the pitcher slipped and landed right on her arm, shattering and slicing a sizable gash in her forearm. Elena hissed in pain and before she could stop him, Bors grabbed her hand and flipped up the sleeve.

The entire table fell silent as the angry bruises on Elena's forearm became visible. Several of the knights rose and crowded closer. All of them had the same black look on their faces, a look that foretold great pain for whoever had harmed their sister, except for Tristan. He looked at Elena with eyes filled with guilt. She shook her head at him to reassure him that they didn't hurt before Dagonet pulled her up and away from the table.

"We need to get you cleaned up." His voice made it clear that she was to go with him. Sighing, she grabbed her plate of food and allowed herself to be led away. Dagonet took her to his room, where he had his supplies, and sat her down on his bed. He grabbed bandages, a clean cloth, needle, thread, and a bowl of water. He set the things down on the table next to the bed before kneeling on one knee in front of her.

Dagonet rested Elena's arm on his bent knee to clean her gash. The wound gaped open and they both knew it would require stitches to close. Elena held as still as she could, but Dagonet still had to hold her hand and stitch one handed at one point. He carefully cleaned around the stitches and bandaged her arm before gently tracing one of her bruises with a finger.

"Who did this to you?" Dagonet's voice was angry and Elena looked at him in surprise.

"No one important." Elena kept her voice low and even, trying to calm Dagonet down. It didn't work.

"I didn't ask if he was important or not. I asked who he is."

"Dagonet, do you really think I would let anyone lay a hand on me against my will?" Elena's eyes flashed as she grew angry. She had shown last night that she could take care of herself, so why was he getting so worked up over this?

"If you were outnumbered, then yes." Dagonet's answer left Elena gaping at him.

"I wasn't outnumbered." She admitted the fact in a small voice. She was blushing now, and also hoping that she could calm him down without giving Tristan away.

Dagonet's face registered his shock. He hadn't known that she already had feelings for someone else. "You mean to say that you were willing? You _let_ him do this to you?"

Elena flushed even more. "He didn't mean to leave bruises, and I didn't even notice until this morning." She stared down at her lap.

Dagonet could tell that she was embarrassed. "Why didn't you let us know? We're your brothers. We want you to be happy." He paused, letting in a moment of sadness that he couldn't be the one to make her happy. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Or is it someone we wouldn't like for you to be with?"

Elena's face fell and Dagonet placed a hand on the side of her face. "The knights, you included, would approve of him. They might tease him, and me, but they would not have a problem with him having captured my heart."

"So why won't you tell me who it is?" Dagonet was now confused.

"Because I don't want him to be taken away from me." Her voice allowed him to glimpse how deep her despair was before it turned bitter. "Rome has already taken so much from me – Rowan, my home, the life I should have had. I don't want to lose anything or anyone else to Rome."

"Does Arthur know?"

"Yes, but you and Arthur know how to keep your mouths shut about this." Elena moved to stand and Dagonet helped her up. "Come on. I want to change into suitable attire and then see how this gash will affect my archery." She moved to the door, but stopped when she saw that Dagonet was still standing by the bed. She sighed and closed her eyes before moving back to him and placing a hand on his arm.

"Dagonet, I'm sorry it's not you. I never wanted to hurt you or anyone else."

"I know Elena." Dagonet turned and pulled Elena into his arms. He dropped his head so that his face was hidden in the crook of her neck. "I may not be the one to hold your heart, but I will always be a brother you can talk to. You can share anything with me."

Elena pulled away and Dagonet sucked in a stunned breath at the sad look on her face. "If only I could. The Romans took even that away from me." She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek and suddenly was much closer to her usual self. "Let's go." They left the room and outside saw the soldiers that had brought in Galahad leaving, headed for the coast. Elena watched the group go, a frown on her face, but they went on and soon reached the training grounds.

0o0o0

That night, Elena rode out on a scouting mission for Arthur, or so she claimed. Tristan wanted to come, but she had told him to stay. "I'll be less likely to be seen if I go alone." Tristan hadn't been happy about it, but she had told him that she would be fine. Tristan was expecting her to return in two, maybe three hours. He was woken up much later than that by Elena's return. He went to check on her and found her hastily trying to bandage her arm again.

"What happened?"

"Ran into some trouble. I took care of it, but ripped my stitches." Tristan winced, but went to where he knew she kept her needle and thread for stitching wounds. He carefully restitched the gash and covered her arm in a paste to speed the healing before rewrapping it with fresh bandages.

"Get some sleep. We ride out again in the morning." Elena settled herself on the bed and Tristan decided to stay with her. They were soon asleep, but Tristan couldn't help but notice that Elena's hair was damp and that her skin seemed to have a bluish tinge to it. Before he could worry about it though, he had fallen asleep.

0o0o0

Six months passed and the days were starting to cool as autumn tightened its grip on the land. Elena and the knights continued to train, now more important than ever with only ten knights and the news that Rome would no longer send knights to Britain. The ten knights, Arthur, Jols, and Elena each had to do the work of two people to make up for the missing knights. Sadly, even their best efforts were sometimes in vain.

They were traveling to see what supplies the surrounding villages would need before winter set in in the next month or two. The mission was almost over with only one more village to visit when they saw smoke rising above the trees in the direction they were headed. The knights, Arthur, and Elena all spurred their horses forward, dread filling them. Sure enough, the village was under attack and a few huts were on fire. The knights all charged into the fray right behind Arthur, but Elena hung back.

Elena could see that the battle was moving away from her thanks to the charge of the knights, so she started rallying the survivors to her. While the knights fought, she tended to the minor injuries a few of the villagers had from the initial attack. A young boy was brought to her with a bad burn on his leg. A burning roof beam had fallen, pinning his leg to the ground, and it had taken time to safely move the beam off. Elena was thankful that a stream ran nearby. She instructed five young men from the village to wait for the knights and to gather any other survivors. They were then to lead them to the stream.

The boy was moaning in pain and Elena knew she didn't have much time before she could no longer help him. She wished that she could use her full abilities, but she knew that slicing her left palm open would not reassure the villagers. Even the knights would flinch and look away uncomfortably on the rare occasion that they caught her doing it. Galahad had completely flipped the first time he had seen her do it. It had taken him three days to go near her again. Smiling at the thought, Elena put a hand on the boy's shoulder to get his attention. "You have to put your leg in the stream; all the way in."

"That's going to hurt! The water's too cold!" The boy squirmed in her arms. "I don't want to!"

"I know, but the skin is still burning inside, even though the fire from the beam is gone. To get better, you need to stop the burning and the water will do that for you." She looked down at him reassuringly. "Can you be a brave boy and put your leg in?"

The boy puffed up a little in indignation that this lady might think he wasn't brave. "Of course I can be brave!" He plunged his leg into the stream with Elena right next to him. He gasped in pain, but Elena's arm around his shoulders held him in place as they both sat in the stream, the water coming up to their waists. The boy looked at Elena as his eyes filled with tears of pain.

"I know it hurts, but we have to do this. It's not forever though, and you will get better."

"Have you ever been hurt?"

"I have been hurt many times lad." She held out her left forearm, which had a fading scar. "This happened about six months ago. One of the knights had to close it with stitches. It hurt to get them, but it would have been much worse if I hadn't gotten them."

"Just like how my leg will be worse if I don't sit in the stream?"

"Exactly!" Elena smiled at the boy. "Just a few more minutes and then we can get out." Sure enough, the cold water of the stream did the trick. When they left the stream, Elena was very careful so that her numbed legs wouldn't give out on her. She carried the boy to the grass where his mother waited anxiously. Carefully, Elena dried and poulticed the boy's leg. She then bandaged it while his mother found some blankets to keep him warm.

Just as Elena finished, there was a sound of galloping horses. "ELENA!" She turned at the panicked shout to see Dagonet and Bors riding up, supporting Kay between them. They came to an abrupt halt as Elena ran to them, horror twisting her features as she realized that she couldn't see his fate. Elena's bag was brought over as Kay was laid on the ground. Elena drew her dagger and cut Kay's shirt off. Her face blanched as she saw the wound to his chest. It hadn't broken any ribs as far as she could tell, but she could see two or three of them gleaming amidst the torn muscles and flesh before her.

Seeing her blanch, Dagonet and Bors started forward, only to stop in shock as she slit her left palm open. None of them realized that the remaining knights had ridden up in time to see her actions as well. Galahad nearly took off in the opposite direction again, but he was frozen in shock, as well as Arthur and the other knights. What good would her hurting herself do for Kay? Then, as she pressed her hand against Kay's wound and started chanting, a memory stirred in Arthur and Tristan's minds. _Tristan injured by the Woads about four years ago; an injury that should have left him crippled for life. The small vial containing a substance that, mixed with water, had been thick and red..._

Comprehension dawned on their faces as they realized what must have been in the vial. The comprehension was followed by dread. If Elena was using the same method she had used before, and doing so in front of the villagers, then Kay was even worse off than they had imagined.

Elena worked grimly to save Kay. She knew that Kay's condition was precarious. Even with her abilities, there was still a chance that he would not make it. He had lost so much blood before Bors and Dagonet reached her, her powers were still not at full strength, and she did not have any of the salt solution that in cases like this could help a patient overcome extreme blood loss. Elena had left it at the fort, not expecting an attack.

The others had rounded up the survivors by the time she finished what she could do. Elena looked over at Arthur. "We need to move him as little as possible. Is there a wagon we can set him on?" Arthur gestured, having already seen the need for this, and two villagers came up pulling a hand cart just large enough for the wounded knight. Elena nodded in satisfaction. "That will do. Bors, Dagonet, Gawain, Lamorak, you lot help me move him."

The knights she named stepped forward and slid their arms gently under their comrade while Elena steadied his head. "Lift on three. One...two...three!" The knights managed to get Kay onto the cart without jostling him too much and they started off. The villagers came with them, intending to relocate closer to the fort. They watched Elena curiously, but said nothing to her about her actions. Elena's face became even grimmer though, making Arthur ride up next to her.

"What is it?" He wanted the truth.

Elena looked him dead in the eye. "I've done what I can Arthur, but now would be a good time to pray to your God."

A/N: I hope that this nice long chapter made up for the last one! Till next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: Another week, another chapter! A shout out to everyone who's reviewed, it always puts a smile on my face when I see a review alert. Same goes for favorite alerts or subscription alerts. The poem that is in this chapter is my own. I hope that you enjoy!

Chapter 18

They were forced to stop for the night and now Elena felt dread filling her. Kay had not stirred yet and she feared that he would not last the night. The knights could tell that something was wrong so there was little talk around the campfires before those not on watch fell asleep. As the watch changed, they all saw that Elena was still awake and chanting in the Woad tongue next to Kay. They grew worried as well for Elena was not one to panic, but her face told them that she was very close to panicking.

Just before dawn, Arthur was startled awake by a sharp cry that tore through the camp. The knights all started awake too, as well as the villagers, and everyone looked around to see what had happened. Arthur was the first to notice Elena on her knees, head bowed, at Kay's feet. He felt dread seize his heart as he moved to Elena. He called her name quietly as the knights all turned to look at her.

Elena looked up at Arthur. Her face was filled with anguish and tears coursed down her cheeks. That alone told them what had happened but she had to say it aloud. "He's gone." She choked on a cry and then continued. "I used the most powerful healing methods I know, and it still couldn't save him! Why? Why am I still not strong enough?" Her voice stayed quiet throughout, sending a wave of shock through the knights. They could tell that the strong will that had kept her going for the last seven years was about to vanish.

"_Even the strongest of us can not prevent all things from coming to pass. Did you really forget the first thing I taught you all those years ago_?" The new voice made Elena gasp as everyone spun to face the speaker.

"Annowre!" Elena ran forward to embrace her mentor, brushing past the stunned knights. "_What are you doing here_?"

"Hmph! I'm relocating to the Wall! Two weeks wasn't nearly enough time to heal you girl!" The knights started when the woman said that. So this was who Elena had visited on her trip. Elena's mentor, Annowre, grinned and cut Elena's next question off by answering it. "I've interacted enough with the Romans over the years to learn the common tongue. I even used to live closer to the Wall, but that was a long time ago." She glanced at Arthur. "Back before your father's time."

Arthur stepped forward. "Forgive me, Lady, but who are you? Why do do you wish to relocate to the Wall?"

Annowre looked straight at him and smiled to herself. He was definitely his father's son. "My name is Annowre, and I am the one who raised Elena and taught her the healing arts after her mother died. I'm moving because I feel that she needs me near her, and I know that she wants to learn more about healing. I wasn't able to teach her everything I know before she joined you and your knights at the Wall."

Arthur nodded his consent. "Then you are welcome to join us."

Annowre thanked him and joined the procession. The villagers were fine with that, since she had been living with them for two months, but they were still a jumpy lot due to the attack. The knights were downright suspicious of her though. After all, who was to say that she wasn't simply a spy for the Woads? However, suspicion turned to curiosity as they watched Elena with Annowre. They could see how much love and respect Elena had for her second mother; a love and respect that was returned by the older woman. They could see that Elena was relaxed around Annowre, even with the sadness of Kay's death.

When they got back to the Wall, Kay's body was taken to the chamber reserved for preparing the dead for burial. Elena shooed everyone out, telling them that she would let them know when she was done preparing the body. Annowre was puzzled until Dagonet explained. "Elena has always been the one to prepare the fallen nights for burial. The first one to fall was Rowan and ever since she has insisted on preparing each knight alone. She won't say why she refuses help, but we think that it is to punish herself for not being able to save them."

Annowre frowned. "How many has she prepared now, including Kay and Rowan?"

Dagonet thought for a moment. "Twelve in the past four years."

Annowre felt her mouth fall open in shock. _Twelve knights, and the first one was her brother, plus hiding her love from everyone except her lover! Her love is her strength but she's unable to show it freely here, and each time a knight dies, her heart breaks again! No wonder her powers were blocked to where she could barely use them!_ Sighing, she turned to face the door that stood between her and Elena. She could feel a surge of energy and knew what Elena was doing. _And also making sure that all of her brothers know about her heritage before they move on to a new life. What have you been doing to yourself child?_ She shook her head. "Thank you for telling me this Dagonet. Now, I just might be able to heal her."

0o0o0

Later that day, after Kay was buried, Elena went to help Annowre settle into the dorm room she had been given. Annowre let her help, knowing that it would help Elena let go of Kay. Annowre just watched Elena until Elena finally spun around to face her. "What is it?"

"Child, why did you not tell me that you had taken the burden of preparing your fallen brothers for burial? That you were communicating with their spirits so that you would be able to keep your promise to one day tell every knight the truth of your heritage?"

Elena looked to the ground, feeling like she had been scolded for stealing biscuits from the bread basket again, as she had been when she was a child. "I didn't think it would be that important."

"Well, it's keeping you from healing fully. For now, I won't stop you from doing it since you insist, but I will insist that you come to me afterward if any more die. Also, if I should feel that doing so would be too dangerous for you, and I tell you to stop later on, you are to follow my orders. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Annowre." Elena looked at her mentor. "I take it you want to work on me a bit now, since we just buried Kay?"

"Yes. Go ahead and lie down." While Elena did so, Annowre bolted the door. "I'm just going to do a light evaluation to see where the worst blockages are. Then, every night before you go to bed, starting tonight, I'll come and work on unblocking them." Annowre gave Elena a fierce look. "I promised your mother before she died that I would take care of you for her. I intend to keep that promise."

Elena nodded and relaxed as much as she could on the bed, but she was still tense. Annowre frowned as she noted this and began her evaluation. What she found shocked her. Elena had almost literally built walls in two places: around her heart and around the part of her mind that gave her the visions. Annowre knew what was going on. In an effort to keep the Romans from using anyone or anything against her, Elena had closed off the sources of her power. It explained why she hadn't seen Kay's death or the destruction of the village, as well as why she hadn't been able to do more to help Kay. However, Elena didn't know what was going on since she had never mastered evaluations like this. If it kept up, Elena would loose her abilities and quite possibly a central part of herself.

Annowre decided to go ahead and start working on the wall in Elena's mind, rather than waiting till that night. It wasn't that bad, especially compared to the wall around her heart. Annowre started chanting as she gently massaged Elena's temples, calming Elena enough to put her in a light trance. The chant continued, encouraging Elena to relax the defenses around her mind, telling her that they weren't needed anymore.

Annowre worked on Elena for two hours before she was satisfied. Gently, she brought Elena out of her trance and smiled when Elena sighed happily. "Thank you Annowre. I feel a lot better now."

Annowre nodded to her. "I have begun the process of unblocking your mind, but you have it and your heart closely guarded. It will speed the process if you practice lowering your defenses during the day. I want to clear your mind first; then we can work on strengthening your powers again by unblocking your heart."

Elena looked sharply at Annowre. "Merlin gave me a message that my love was what made me strong. Why is my heart the key to my powers?"

Annowre smiled at her. "You have a very caring heart, young one. You have the power to heal all the time, but when you care about the person you are healing, your will to succeed intensifies, giving you more power. How do you think you were able to reattach Tristan's cut tendons a few years ago? I've never seen that done before. It was your love for him, even though you had no idea at the time that you loved him, that gave you the strength and determination needed to pull off that particular miracle. Now, however, I do believe it's suppertime."

Elena smiled at her mentor and they walked over to the tavern where Vanora worked. The knights called them over to their table and made room for them to sit down as Vanora brought over two plates of food. The knights were themselves, laughing and joking around as usual, but they were surprised when Annowre joined in with the jokes and banter. She laughed at them and explained that she had once done the same with Arthur's father and his knights. "I don't mind telling you lot that this winter will be the sixty third winter I have seen. I even remember when your commander's father was just a wee babe in his mother's arms!"

"My dear lady, you don't look old enough to be remembering that far back!" Lancelot was drunk enough to shamelessly flatter any female, no matter how old they were. It didn't hurt that his words were true. Annowre looked like a woman twenty years her junior, which was greatly helped by the fact that gray had barely touched her hair, leaving it a rich dark brown.

"Thank you my dear knight! However, if this is a ploy to get into my bed" - several knights spat their drinks out at this - "I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. A young pup like yourself can't handle me!" The table burst out laughing, Lancelot included. They loved it when a woman could trade jokes with them. Elena could but often did not choose to join in. Tonight however, they could tell that she was more relaxed than she had been in a long time. Whatever she had done with Annowre that afternoon had clearly helped her and as a result, the knights welcomed Annowre.

The true highlight of the evening, however, turned out to be Elena. She had been humming quietly, hoping that no one would hear her. No such luck for her though; Tristan, Dagonet, and Bors all heard her. Bors, of course, opened his big mouth and drew the attention of the others. "That's a pretty tune Elena! Come, sing it for us!"

Elena flushed. "I'm not _that_ good a singer Bors."

Bors chuckled. "That's what my Vanora says, yet she's got a lovely voice."

Tristan actually spoke up, earning a glare from Elena. "I've heard you sing before. If you ask me, your voice sounds like it could belong to one of Arthur's angels."

Elena sounded betrayed. "Well, no one asked you!"

Dagonet joined in. "I want to know what the song was. From what I heard, it sounded familiar." Elena protested, saying the song was too sad, but the other knights and Annowre overruled her. Sighing, Elena began to sing.

_Gather near the fire one and all_

_I have a tale for you_

_Of a land which lies far away_

_Where endless skies are blue_

_Its people garner great renown_

_For being horsemen true_

_And then one day the Roman came_

_To claim what seemed their due_

The tavern had fallen silent by this time as everyone listened to Elena. Contrary to what she had said, Elena did indeed have a wonderful voice. It was clear that she hadn't trained her voice, but the unseasoned quality just added to the emotions evoked by the song. The knights in particular were paying attention to the song. It was indeed familiar to them, for it was about Sarmatia and what had happened so long ago. They hadn't known that Elena knew it.

_For in days of old these horsemen bold_

_Fell under Roman blade_

_The field was red and words were were said_

_To save those in the glade_

_We'll fight for you, our sons will too_

_To not join those you slayed_

_And to this day come what may_

_The price it must be paid_

Elena noticed that several of the Roman soldiers were looking uncomfortable at this point. The next verse would be even harder for them to hear. Elena didn't care since she felt that they should know just how others in the world felt about the Roman conquest of Sarmatia, not just the knights forced into service by the pact Sarmatia had with Rome.

_Her love is one who sailed away_

_To serve on foreign shore_

_She thought of him most everyday_

_But he'll return no more_

_For she received this very day_

_Word that her love was slain_

_Now she knows the grief of long ago_

_The day the Roman came_

There was a brief silence and then the tavern erupted into cheers and applause as Elena grinned and took a bow. The knights all gave her pats, more of a slap from Bors, on the back – even Tristan and Arthur. Through it all, Annowre watched Elena with a pleased look in her eyes. If Elena could let her guard down like this before Annowre had really worked on her, there was still hope that one day she would be completely healed.

A/N: Annowre is pronounced "an-our-ri" and is a Welsh name meaning "honored woman". I came up with her age by first figuring that Annowre would have been an established healer by the time that Arthur's father was born (since she remembers him as a babe), so probably around 30, but I made her 28. Then, add on 11 years to when Arthur's father started serving as a commander to his knights. Next, add on 15 years of service for Arthur's father. I also figure that Arthur would have started his service at the time that his father's service ended, to provide continuous service, so add on another 9 years since Arthur started serving, and you get 63 years.


	20. Chapter 20

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: So here's the next chapter! I actually skipped a few years in between this one and the last one, because even I was starting to think "enough already!" when I wrote this. However, I'm happy to report that the story is going to continue for some time yet (hope you guys are happy about that as well!). Warning: there is a miscarriage in this chapter. If this is too upsetting, please don't read.

Chapter 19

Three years had passed since Elena had first sung for them in the tavern. She was shy about singing at first, which surprised nearly everyone at the fort, but as she continued to get requests for songs and learned several new ones from Vanora, she grew to enjoy giving performances. Elena had also been working with Annowre to lower the wall that she had built around her heart. Part of it would always be there as Elena refused to endanger Tristan by revealing her love for him, but she did manage to peel away all but one layer of the wall.

As a result, Elena's power once again flowed strong in her veins. She chose to use it sparingly in her healing though, reserving it for when it meant the difference between life and death or for the knights. There were still times when she would lose a patient but she had learned to accept their deaths and move on. She also continued to have visions, but she had learned to accept them as well.

One day though, she had the strangest vision of her life. Always before, she had been able to see each and every detail, down to the last ripped thread. Now however, her vision was muddled and foggy. She caught glimpses of two knights lying in the grass, but she could not tell who they were or where. Suddenly, the vision disappeared as she rushed for her chamber pot and threw up in it. Elena was alarmed. She never got sick – and suddenly her world exploded in pain.

Elena didn't know how long she had been there when she felt someone twisting her hair back from her face. She risked a glance and saw that it was Tristan. Dagonet was right next to him, rubbing her back, while Bors and Lancelot stood in the doorway. Elena growled at them all, still bent over the chamber pot. "Get Annowre and Vanora here. Now." She choked back a cry and heaved again. Tristan and Dagonet exchanged looks. Dagonet nodded to Tristan that he would watch over Elena. He had gotten over his feelings for Elena a while ago, as had Arthur. Tristan returned the nod and then got to his feet.

Tristan spoke as he walked to the door. "Bors, get Vanora. I'll get Annowre. Lancelot, stand guard." The others nodded and Lancelot took his post as Tristan and Bors ran down the hall. They could tell that something was terribly wrong. Vanora was in the tavern and came running when Bors shouted for her. Tristan found Annowre in the cottage she had moved into, close to the fort, already packing her supplies.

"I'm coming boy!" Annowre threw one last thing in her bag and then bolted past Tristan. He blinked in surprise at her speed but thanked the gods that she moved so fast even at her age. He would never admit it, especially not where Romans could see, but he was nearly frantic with worry. His face remained a mask but as he ran into Elena's room on Annowre's heels, the other knights and Arthur could see the turmoil in his eyes.

Elena was on her knees on the floor next to her bed. Her arms were wrapped around her middle and she was doubled over in pain, her forehead only inches from the ground. She wasn't crying out any more but she was making a strangled noise, as if she was forcing herself to keep as quiet as possible. The knights didn't realize that this was exactly the case. Sudden;y, Elena's head snapped back and her whole body arched in pain as she grabbed her pillow and pressed it to her mouth. The knights winced as they heard her muffled screams of agony.

Annowre stepped forward and pressed two fingers against the back of Elena's neck. Almost instantly, Elena went limp and collapsed into Annowre's arms. "Arthur, help me get her on the bed. After that, all of you clear out." The knights all started to protest and Annowre cut them off. "OUT! I will be able to help her, but you lot will make it worse if you stay! OUT!"

The knights were stunned by Annowre's tone of voice. In silence, they filed out of the room and looked at each other. They made no move to leave though. Annowre might have kicked them out of the room but there was no way in Arthur's hell that they were going anywhere before they found out if their sister was okay or not. Even Arthur stayed where he was, despite the pile of paperwork sitting on his desk that he really needed to get back to. Soon they heard voices coming from Elena's room.

"Annowre...will she be alright?" Vanora's voice sounded scared. That alone made the knights' hearts contract with fear. Vanora never got scared, or at least she never let it show, not even when Bors had been brought in from battle unconscious and burning with a fever that took seven days to break.

"Physically she will be fine. Still, she will need all of her friends in the days to come."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever lost one of yours?" Annowre's voice was gentle as she asked.

"Once." Vanora's voice choked up. "I couldn't say anything to Bors when it happened because I was so upset but he still figured it out. Do you mean to say she's..." They heard Vanora's gasp. "Oh no!"

"It's going to happen for sure. The sooner it does, the better things will be for Elena. She will continue to suffer like this until then."

"But to lose it!"

"I know child, I know." Annowre's voice was thick with emotion. "If it were possible, I would save it. There's a reason why the first thing I taught her was that even the strongest people can not prevent all things from coming to pass. This is one of those times."

There were rapid footsteps and then the door flew open as Vanora ran out. She threw herself into Bors' arms and started crying as Annowre came to the door.

"What is going on?" Arthur spoke on behalf of all the knights. Annowre just looked at him before she finally spoke.

"Do not act like anything is different. Just know that she will need all of you to stand by her in the next few days. For now, let her rest." Annowre walked away and the knights and Vanora all did the same, except for Tristan. Tristan walked into Elena's room and knelt beside the bed. Gently, he took one of Elena's hands in his own and held it to him as he bowed his head.

Unnoticed, Arthur and Dagonet watched from the door as Tristan spoke quietly. "Please Elena, please. I'm begging you. Don't leave me." The two men looked at each other. Dagonet raised his eyebrows in a question and Arthur nodded in confirmation. They left before Tristan saw them.

The next day, Elena was feeling well enough to join the knights as they trained. Elena felt that she was getting out of practice with her staff and asked Gawain to spar with her. His guerrilla tactics were closest to the Woads' fighting style and hardest for her to predict. By fighting Gawain, Elena knew that she would get the best preparation. She was not, however, prepared for the searing pain across her stomach that made her drop her guard. Gawain got in a swipe on her arm before noticing that Elena was no longer focused on the fight. He stopped as Elena hissed in pain and gripped her staff.

"Sorry about that." He looked at Elena in concern. "Want to rest a bit?" Elena nodded and then hissed again as pain once again shot across her stomach. "Elena?"

Elena stood there, clutching her staff for support and breathing heavily. Slowly, overcome by the pain, she lowered herself first to one knee and then to both knees as she felt the waves of pain continue. Elena bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed in an effort to keep from crying out. She knew what was happening and started panting, trying to force herself to remain calm.

_Good thing this training ground is away from the fort._ Suddenly, Annowre was there, deftly sliding a skirt over Elena's head before removing the breeches Elena had worn for training. "Come child, let it out instead of biting your lip. We're far away enough the Romans won't hear." Annowre soothed Elena as she got Elena to sit on the ground with her knees bent.

Elena held onto her knees, crying out every so often. Tristan and Dagonet knelt beside her and each took one of her hands in theirs. They winced as she gripped them but stayed still, Tristan lightly rubbing her back. The other knights moved back to their sparring, but they all kept on glancing over to the small huddle. Suddenly, Elena gave a much louder cry and lurched forward as she felt a gush of liquid. Finally, the pains stopped and she sank back into Tristan's arms.

"Is it...over?" Elena's voice was raspy with pain and she was breathing heavily. The knights were shocked and confused by this. Only Bors, Dagonet, Tristan, Arthur, and of course the two women, had realized what had just happened.

"It's over." Annowre gestured for Tristan to wrap Elena in his cloak as she wrapped Elena's now bloodstained breeches in a clean cloth. "If anyone asks, Elena received a wound to her stomach while we were out here. An accident, nothing more." The knights nodded to show that they would say nothing.

Tristan gently picked Elena up and carried her to the fort, following Arthur and Annowre. It was all he could do to keep his face expressionless as Elena's head lolled against his shoulder. So many emotions were flooding him at the moment. He was scared for Elena – not only because he had no idea how to help her heal from this, but also because they _had_ to keep this from the Romans. He had felt relief when Annowre had told him that Elena would make it. And above all, he felt the overwhelming loss as it sank in that Elena had lost the child she had been carrying for two and a half months. _Their_ child.

A/N: Ok, as hard as it was for me to do so, I actually put in a LOT of research for this chapter. What Elena went through was a partial molar pregnancy, which can occur in real life, though it's a rare occurrence. It is caused by two sets of the father's chromosomes mixing with one set of the mother's chromosomes. As a result, the placenta does not form properly, and so there is no chance of the fetus surviving. The symptoms that are described in the chapter are actual symptoms of a molar pregnancy that people would have noticed in this time period. There are other symptoms, but they didn't have ultrasound or blood tests back then.

Hope to see you guys next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: A nice long chapter for my wonderful readers! I hope it makes up for how short the last one was! Also, I'm posting a day early because I'm not sure if I'll get to my computer tomorrow. I'm sure none of you will complain though! Enjoy!

Chapter 20

Fortunately, the Roman soldiers accepted the story that Elena had been wounded while sparring and would need time to heal. The fort commander approved a full week of rest for Elena when Arthur spoke to him. After a week, she would be expected back on duty, but her duties would take into consideration her physical condition.

Fortunately, the Romans thought that it was only natural that Arthur and the knights would be concerned enough for their healer that Arthur himself would oversee her being settled into her room. The Romans also felt that it was only natural that said healer be treated by the woman who had raised her from when she was a baby and had taught her the healing arts in the first place.

Arthur and Tristan returned to the field where the other knights were still sparring. Arthur called a stop and gestured over to the trees, supposedly for water and a bite to eat. The other reason was to take care of the small bundle that Dagonet passed to Tristan. Tristan bowed his head in grief. Even though the bundle held nothing that could have been recognized as human, he was holding what should have been his child.

The other knights paused as they saw Tristan's posture. They had seen that pose only once before. It had been about three years ago when Vanora had gotten sick. She had refused to tell even Bors what was going on. However, she had been pregnant often enough by that time that Bors could tell that two things were going on. The first was that Vanora was pregnant again, the second was that something had gone terribly wrong. Elena had confirmed this when she handed him a wrapped bundle and quietly told him she was sorry. The posture that Bors had slipped into then matched Tristan's posture now.

Bors walked over and put a hand on Tristan's shoulder. "I'm sorry mate."

Tristan angrily shook the hand off. "Leave me be."

"Tristan-"

Tristan rounded on Bors, cutting him off. "I said leave me be!" The knights all stared as Tristan stalked off to the fort. They didn't move until Arthur cleared his throat.

"Enough for one day." With that, they all gathered their things and returned to the fort.

0o0o0

Tristan usually checked on Elena at night, when the others were all asleep. One particular night, about two months after Elena had lost their child, Tristan felt the first stirrings of desire that he had felt in those two months. He looked over at Elena, noting how beautiful she was despite the sadness in her eyes. Tristan leaned over and kissed Elena, startling her. She returned the kiss, but as Tristan started to lower her to the bed, she fought him. Surprised, Tristan let her go.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Tristan." Elena sounded hoarse, half angry and half as though she wanted to cry. "I want to, I really do, but I can't."

"Why not? Annowre tell you it was too soon?"

"Yes, but I couldn't even if she had told me differently."

This made Tristan sit up. "Why not?"

Elena sighed regretfully. "Do you know that I have been hunted by the Romans my whole life because of my abilities?"

"I gathered that shortly after you first came to us. Why is it important?"

"I inherited my abilities from my mother." Elena looked at Tristan, worried about how he would take this news. It wasn't that she thought that he would hurt her. It was just that he was already having a hard enough time not lashing out at the Romans. This could make him snap. "I've had to do some thinking since I lost our child. I know that if I ever have a child, that child could wind up with the same abilities as me. However, the Romans are aware of this as well. They might try to go after any child of mine."

Tristan slowly blinked as what she was saying slowly sank in. "So you never want children then?"

"I didn't say that!" Elena huffed at him, tears clouding her eyes. "I _want_ children, I really do! But how can I have any when I know that as soon as I brought them into the world, they would be condemned to the same life I've led for twenty two years? I will never do that to a child, and the only way I can ensure I don't is by never even risking having a child!" Elena's tears fell as she finished and she surged forward, grabbing Tristan's coat and sobbing into his shoulder. For his part, Tristan just held her there, stroking her head as she cried. Inside though, he was raging. Yet another thing had been taken from them by the Romans.

Elena rested against him as she calmed down a few minutes later. She then raised her head and looked at him closely. "Don't strike out at the Romans Tristan. You'll only get in trouble."

"So I'm to just accept that I'll never be able to father a child?" His eyes glinted dangerously.

Elena quickly shook her head. "No Tristan. I plan on having children, and I want them with you, someday. Just not yet. The Romans won't be here forever, nor will you be in their service forever. When that happens, I won't have to worry about this." She frowned. "I hope."

Tristan growled low in his throat. "I would kill anyone who tried to take our children." He looked at her, disappointed. "But for now, no children or even bedding you?"

Elena sighed and closed her eyes. "That's correct."

Elena's eyes flew open as Tristan stood up abruptly. "I need a walk." With that, he stormed out of the room.

0o0o0

It took Elena nearly two and a half years, working daily with Annowre, to recover fully from her miscarriage. During that time, they lost Geraint and Bedivere to the Woads. Elena took a huge risk by telling them of her heritage before they died. It wasn't that they could tell someone, for they were already beyond all help, but that someone might have overheard her when she told them. It was a risk she had to take though, for she had sworn to tell each of her soul brothers the truth about her heritage, and until she was healed she could not commune with the spirit world.

Matters were made worse by the fact that Elena felt responsible for their deaths since she had not been able to even attempt to heal them. Until her grief over the lost babe had subsided, Annowre had flat out forbidden Elena the use of her powers, because the energy it would have taken could have possibly killed her. Elena now held a bitter hatred for the Romans. If they hadn't coveted her powers in the first place, everything would have been different.

Tristan had changed as well, becoming completely ruthless on the battlefield with an edge he had never had before. The only one who truly knew why was Elena. Tristan also held the Romans responsible for messing everything up and ruining his chance for the life he wanted, a life where he could form open attachments without endangering those he made the attachments with. However, since he was unable to take his anger out on the Romans he took it out on the Woads instead. The rest of the time, he was quiet, moody, and unpredictable. The fort's inhabitants quickly learned to give him a wide berth. Even the other knights gave him a bit of extra space, unsure what to think of the changes in him. The only one who could still reach him was Elena.

The remaining knights were starting to wonder if they might make it to the end of their service alive. They only had six more months of service left, but even so they dared not hope. Each of them knew that their next mission could be their last. Elena had started saying a short line in the Woad tongue before they left for a mission, no matter how routine it was. This puzzled the knights, so they decided to ask Elena about it when they could.

Right now, however, Elena was acting as a midwife to the daughter of the fort commander. The poor girl had been in labor for two days and the regular midwife was worried about her. The baby was large and the young mother-to-be was exhausted. It was a dangerous combination, so Elena had been called in to help. Elena had gone, for despite how she felt about Romans in general, she would do everything in her power to save a child no matter what nationality the parents were.

Elena showed up at the tavern that evening and collapsed before she could sit down at the table. Dagonet had walked in behind her and caught her as she went down. He eased her into a seat between him and Lamorak while Lamorak called for food. Gawain plunked his tankard in front of Elena. "Drink." His tone silenced her protest and Elena obeyed him as the other knights sprang to attention.

"How'd it go?" Lancelot's question was more concerned for Elena than for the mother and babe she had been helping.

Elena's answer was a brilliant smile so rarely seen that even the knights were dazzled. "They will live. The babe and the girl both." Elena looked at the knights and they could see the happiness in her eyes. "I could use some food though. Caring for them took a lot out of me."

The knights could hear how tired she was as Vanora came up to them and set a plate down in front of Elena. "Eat up then!" Vanora grinned at Elena and then continued on her rounds, neatly dodging a soldier's wandering hand as she walked.

Elena ate slowly, recovering her energy with each bite of food. By the time she had finished, she felt revived to her usual self. She still needed to get some sleep though, so she headed for the door after wishing the knights a good night. Before she had gone three steps though, a soldier spun her into his arms. "Good to see you're done. You'll keep me and my friends company tonight."

The entire tavern tensed at this. The soldier and his friends had only arrived that day on their way to Rome. They hadn't learned to stay clear of Elena. Not only was she capable of defending herself against unwanted advances, but the knights would also get involved if things got out of hand. Elena glared at the soldier and dug in her heels. "I will do no such thing!" No one noticed that Arthur and the fort commander had walked in as the soldier was talking.

The soldier got angry and his friends all rose to their feet. "Learn your place wench!" Elena's head snapped to the side as she was backhanded. With roars of rage, the knights all surged to their feet. The new soldiers engaged them and a full out brawl ensued. Vanora and the barmaids got out of the way while several soldiers tried to separate the combatants.

Elena had tried to twist away from the soldier who had grabbed her, but was forced to stop as he put her in a choke hold and pressed his arm around her neck. Suddenly, her eyes went wide with horror as she saw Lamorak's opponent draw his dagger.

"LAMORAK! BLADE!"

Lamorak turned as Arthur and the fort commander surged forward. They were too late though. The dagger came up and slid between Lamorak's ribs. There were several shocked cries but Elena's drowned them all out. "NO!"

This time, everyone noticed the fort commander as he stepped forward. "Release her." The ice in his voice both matched his stony face and ensured instant cooperation. Elena flew to Lamorak's side as soon as she was free. "Hold them." Roman soldiers moved to take custody of the new arrivals as the knights gathered around Lamorak. Dagonet was helping Elena apply pressure to Lamorak's wound. Arthur was silently praying that the wound would not be fatal. The fort commander never moved his eyes from Elena and Lamorak. It was a sure indication of how furious he was.

The entire tavern had fallen silent save for the rustling of cloth as Elena and Dagonet tried to save Lamorak. Because of this, it was easy to hear a new sound that was becoming louder with each passing moment, a sound that they had all hoped they would not hear. Elena and Dagonet glanced at each other as they heard the gurgling. Lamorak was now obviously struggling to breath and beyond their help. Elena closed her eyes in pain as blood started to leak from Lamorak's mouth. Reaching out, she did the only thing that she could for him.

Lamorak's body relaxed and his breathing slowed as Elena whispered a sleep spell over him. Normally, she used it to calm her patients. Now, she used it to give her dying brother relief from the pain as blood filled his lungs, cutting off his air supply and making it hard for his heart to keep pumping.

The fort commander hesitantly stepped forward. "Elena?" His voice was quiet and had a hint of fear as well. The new soldiers' eyes grew wide as they realized that even the most important man in the fort was wary around the girl that they had wanted to pleasure them that night. Elena stood and turned to face the commander. Her green eyes, dark with fury, narrowed in a blatant challenge.

"You owe me commander." The title came out as an insult. "I saved the lives of both your daughter and your first grandson today. You owe me." Her gaze flicked to the new soldiers and settled on the one who had grabbed her and the one who had mortally wounded Lamorak. They were standing next to each other, glaring at her. "I will be the one to deal with them."

The one who had grabbed her scoffed even as the fort commander nodded his agreement that she would be the one to punish them. "What could a wench do to us?"

_Shit_! The word went through the mind of every person in the tavern as Elena gave him a scornful look. "This." Before anyone could blink, Elena had managed to grab the soldier and was twisting his arm behind him. There was a sickening pop and then the man was on the ground, screaming in pain and clutching his arm.

Elena didn't miss a beat as her dagger left its sheath. Lamorak's killer nearly wet himself as Elena's dagger rested against his throat only seconds after she had dislocated his friend's shoulder. Elena narrowed her eyes at him and she studied his face. Abruptly, she dropped her dagger, leaving only a thin line on his neck. He had just started to relax when she backhanded him with her dagger hilt. The man sagged in the arms of the two soldiers still holding him. Elena looked at the commander. "He will receive ten lashes before the watch changes."

The fort commander nodded and signaled for the soldiers to be removed. Lamorak's killer complained as he was taken to the prison, but was told to shut up as he was dragged out the door. Elena looked at the fort commander. "Make sure he knows that he is lucky to just be getting lashes and not getting killed slowly by me." The fort commander gulped but nodded again and left. The tavern quickly emptied until there were just the knights, Arthur, Elena, and the tavern workers left. Elena gently caressed Lamorak's face as tears fell from her eyes. "He's gone." She stood and wiped her eyes. "I'll prepare him."

"Why have you never let us help you prepare the fallen knights?" Gawain's question stopped Elena in her tracks, a reaction they had not been expecting. She turned to face the group.

"Hopefully, you will find out while you're still alive." With that cryptic statement, Elena left the tavern. The knights looked at each other in confusion before they all shrugged and turned to move their brother out of the tavern. Elena spent the entire night in the fortress hall preparing Lamorak's body for burial and keeping her promise to him. He was buried at sunrise the next morning.

After the burial, the knights remained next to Lamorak's grave for a moment while Elena slipped away. She knelt respectfully at the foot of another grave and bowed her head. The knights were startled when they realized that it was Rowan's grave. It was hard for them to believe, but nearly ten years had gone by since Rowan was killed. Even so, it was clear that Elena was still attached to him.

Suddenly, they heard a horse coming up and turned to see the stallion Elena had named for her brother approaching. Rowan carefully walked over to Elena and gently nuzzled her shoulder. Elena stood up and turned to face Rowan. She wrapped her arms around Rowan's neck and leaned into him, taking comfort from her brother's spirit. Then she looked at the knights who were still by Lamorak's grave, watching her. Elena's face hardened and she swung herself onto Rowan's back.

"Never try to help me again." Elena's voice was cold as she spoke. "I don't care if a man is trying to bed me against my will or if I am in trouble with the Romans. Never step in and help me like that again."

"We would do it for any of us. You're our sister in arms Elena! We care about you -"

"Well don't!" Elena cut Arthur off sharply. "Rowan cared about me! Lamorak cared! They _died_ because they cared about me!" She glared at the knights, who were all very confused by now. "Leave me alone before you all get killed as well!" The knights were silenced as they finally understood Elena's outburst. She was pushing them away in an effort to protect them. In the silence that followed her outburst, they heard a patrol leaving the fort. Elena watched them go south with hate filled eyes. "Do not follow me now." With that, she rode off to the west.

The knights looked at one another in confusion, except for Tristan who stared after Elena. Arthur noticed this, as well as the worry in Tristan's eyes. "Are you going after her Tristan?"

Tristan shook his head. "No." He looked off to the south as he spoke again. "Elena would never forgive us if we followed her. However, I have a feeling that the patrol will need our help."

Arthur studied Tristan, debating for a moment if he should ask what was up, before deciding that he really didn't want to know. "Let's move out then." As one, the knights left the cemetery and went on yet another mission.


	22. Chapter 22

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

Chapter 21

The knights rode swiftly, following the tracks of the Roman patrol. By the time they caught up to the patrol, however, they saw that they were too late. Two of the men were down and as they rode into the clearing, a third Roman fell. The knights rushed forward towards the last patrolman and the Woad he was fighting. As they got closer, they realized with a start that it was a woman. A woman who cut down the last patrolman before they could get there. She turned to run but Tristan caught up with her before she could get far.

The woman spun around, shrieking her defiance at him. The woman attacked Tristan, their swords clashing, and the knights fell back to watch. They were amazed at how good a fighter she was – she actually matched Tristan with the blade. The had never seen such a display of skill from someone outside their circle. It was almost a pity that she would die. As much as they were impressed by her skill, she was still a Woad, and she would not leave the clearing alive.

Tristan had lost himself in his dance, but he sensed that there was something terribly familiar about the woman he was fighting. It was more than physical resemblance; the way she moved, the way she almost knew what he would do before he did it, reminded him of another woman he knew. Well, there was an easy way to find out if his suspicions were correct.

Deliberately, Tristan allowed her to push him back, letting her get closer to him, while making it seem as if that were simply how the fight was naturally progressing. Suddenly, in a move too quick to see, Tristan managed to capture the woman in his embrace, holding her with an arm across her shoulders so that her back was towards him, his sword holding hers out to the side. The knights were stunned by this but they were even more shocked when Tristan spoke.

"Get some water and a cloth. She needs to wash her face." Arthur moved to comply as the woman started struggling to get free. She nearly managed to catch Tristan in the groin and by so doing, twisted free. Before she could get away though, Tristan tackled her and scrambled on top of her so that she couldn't get away. Dagonet and Lancelot moved forward to help, each pinning an arm out to the side. Tristan sat on the woman's hips and took the wet cloth from Arthur. The knights had all gathered round and now they watched as Tristan washed the dye away, revealing the last person they had expected and confirming Tristan's suspicions.

"What is the meaning of this, Elena?"

Elena glared at them as they let her get up. "I told you not to follow me."

"We didn't." Elena's glare landed on Lancelot as he spoke. "We followed them." He gestured to the slain Roman sentries.

Elena smirked, her eyes cold. "And why help them when you had no orders to do so?" She looked Arthur dead in the eye, making him flinch. "The Romans took everything from us. Why help them when you don't have to?"

"If that is the case, why did you save the commander's daughter and grandson? You had no orders to do that." Arthur's question wiped Elena's face blank.

"That was different."

"How?"

"Arthur..." Dagonet's voice was low, warning Arthur that he might have gone too far, but it was too late.

"I only sought to save a mother the pain of losing her child! The girl and the the babe _both_ would have _died_ had I not stepped in! If it were possible for me to prevent the pain that I have known firsthand, do you really think I wouldn't do so? And unlike Romans, I do not harm innocent people!" Arthur raised his hand angrily but Elena stood her ground. "Go ahead Arthur. Hit me. Prove me wrong for thinking that you were different. Prove that you are nothing more than a filthy Roman like the one who killed Lamorak."

Her words stopped Arthur short as the knights froze. None of them, not even Tristan and Arthur who knew more about her than the others, had ever realized that she hated Romans so much. Her hatred surpassed all of theirs. Bors decided to break the mood. "Gods girl, you sound like a Sarmatian waiting to get her papers same as us!"

Elena's head and shoulders dropped at his words. Eyebrows slowly rose as the knights realized that, somehow, what Bors had just said had struck a nerve with Elena. Before any of them could comment though, Elena spoke. "The only difference is that you lot just have to wait six more months and then you will be free. As for myself, I have to wait until I live in a place free of Rome before I can be free."

"Why do you say that? You're not bound to Rome." Galahad voiced what the were all wondering, except for Arthur who knew the truth.

"Again, hopefully you will find out why while you're still alive." Elena whistled sharply and Rowan came galloping up to them from the trees were he had been hidden. Arthur called out to her as she swung up.

"Get cleaned up and then report to the fortress hall. I may understand your anger, but that does not excuse your actions today."

"Arthur-"

"No Lancelot. It's okay. I knew I would face punishment if I was found out. For me, this is worth it." With that, Elena rode off for a nearby stream.

0o0o0

An hour later, Elena stood before Arthur and the knights in the fortress hall. She had changed from the Woad gear she had disguised herself in to a tunic and breeches. Over her breeches, she had added a skirt that wrapped around her and tied at the waist. It showed how serious the meeting was, because the only time she would wear a skirt, much less a dress, was when she could not run or if she had to maintain a low profile. Arthur looked her in the eye and sighed.

"What am I to do with you Elena? Killing a Roman is punishable by death, and I suspect that Romans have died by your hand as far back as ten years ago. Yet you are like a sister to all of us. How am I to punish you?"

Elena bowed her head, genuine remorse in her expression. "I am sorry for putting you in this position Arthur. You were never supposed to see me, much less catch me." She looked up at him. "I have an idea for a solution though, if you care to hear it."

The knights glanced at each other in surprise. What could she have in mind? Arthur leaned forward with his elbows on the table, chin resting on his hands. "Well?"

Elena swallowed. She knew that her next words would knock them back on their heels. "Twenty two Romans have died by my hand in the last ten years." Everyone's jaw dropped as she freely admitted this. She wasn't done though.

"The sentry who overheard the truth of my relationship with Rowan was the first one I killed. Soon after, it was the former fort commander. Within a year, I added the six commanders and six deputy commanders who attended the meeting where I avoided reassignment because of a technicality. After Galahad arrived, I took care of the four who had beat him so harshly."

Elena smiled as Galahad became, if possible, even more astounded. "And finally, the four today. What I propose is that for each one, I spend a week healing Romans in atonement."

"That's nearly until we receive our freedom!"

Elena nodded to Gawain. "Yes. I think, however, that this will be suitable, given that I still detest Romans in general."

Arthur looked thoughtful. "How do we know that the Romans will receive the same quality care that we do from you? As you yourself just pointed out, you still detest them."

"Annowre will act both as my assistant and watchdog. If she feels my treatments are not up to par, she won't hesitate to tell me." Elena grinned. "Or beat it into me. Whichever she feels is best. In fact, Annowre's the one who suggested this in the first place."

Arthur looked at the knights and saw them all nod their approval of the plan. "Very well. For the next twenty two weeks, you are to confine yourself to the healing quarters to care for the sick and injured. During that time, you will not ride out with us, nor will you treat us if we should return injured. You will be released from this two weeks before we receive our discharge papers." He tipped his head towards Elena. "Dismissed."

"One thing more, if I may Arthur?" Elena asked the question hesitantly. She knew that Arthur was still angry and disappointed with her, no matter how steady his voice had been. "Will you and the knights at least come and see me before each of your missions?"

"You want to continue your ritual for starting a mission, correct?"

Elena nodded as Lancelot cut in. "Do you mean that phrase you always say before we start a mission?" Elena nodded again. "We meant to ask you last night, what does it mean?"

"It translates to 'May the gods be between us and harm and protect us from the harm of the world'. It's a protection spell I learned a long time ago."

Arthur and the knights were stunned anew by this revelation, and deeply touched. They knew that she cared more for them than anyone else, save maybe Annowre and Vanora, and that she had abilities that she had kept hidden from the greed of the Romans. They may not have understood what she was able to do, and certainly not how, but they did understand the enormity of her risking discovery just to try to protect them on their missions.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I shall grant you this request. No matter how urgent the mission is, we will not leave the stables until you have said your blessing for us." Elena curtsied her thanks and then left to set up her things in the healer's quarters.

A/N: The actual blessing used in this chapter is "O Lord, be between us and harm and protect us from the harm of the world.", an Irish blessing said when there is thunder and lightening. I changed "O Lord" to "May the gods" for the simple reason that Elena and the knights would have prayed to their own gods, since they don't believe in Arthur's God. Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next week!


	23. Chapter 23

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: The last bit of this chapter goes into M rated territory. If this is not cool with you, please skip and I will provide a recap of this chapter's events at the beginning of the next chapter.

Chapter 22

The fort's inhabitants all knew that something was up when Elena began working with the other healers, but they all figured that it was a punishment for what she had done to the soldiers who had been passing through. The fort commander had his suspicions that it might have been more than just that, but he never asked, deciding it would be better if he didn't know. He trusted Arthur's judgment, and Elena _had_ saved his first grandson after all. So it went, until on the last day of Elena's punishment, a message arrived announcing the arrival of a Bishop Germanius in two weeks. He was carrying the discharge papers for the knights with him.

The news was given to the knights and Elena in the evening when they had gathered at the round table. Originally, they had planned this meeting to declare Elena restored to full duty again, her penance complete. The news of the bishop was just an added bonus. Elena's face fell during the celebration though, catching the attention of Arthur and the knights. "What's wrong Elena?"

The knights became even more concerned when Elena didn't respond to Arthur's question. Her eyes rested on the table, flickering back and forth as if she was trying to watch something. Finally, Elena rose with a growl of frustration. She drew her dagger, causing several knights to sit up in alarm. Several cried out in shock as Elena deliberately sliced open her left palm. Tristan, who was seated on her left, made to grab her, but she warned him off with a snarl. Her blood pooled on the table and she swung the dagger to bury the tip in the blood.

The knights looked at each other in amazement as she moved the dagger back and forth, watching the blade. They had never seen her like this before. Elena scowled and muttered a phrase in the Woad tongue. Jaws dropped all around the room as her palm sealed itself so that it was no longer bleeding. Dagonet stepped next to her and motioned for her hand. As Elena allowed Dagonet to bandage her hand, Lancelot spoke up. "What the blazes was _that_ all about?"

Elena looked up from her hand to meet the gazes of the knights. They were startled to see a new depth to her eyes, as if she was far older than her years. For a moment, it was as if she was one of the mystical spirits of the Woads. Then she gave a small smile and was once again their Elena.

"A vision. I was seeing an attack, but the images were so jumbled I couldn't tell what was going on. The dagger allowed me to focus the images so that I could tell what I was seeing."

"What did you see?"

"An attack on a village close by the sea, far north of the wall. The leader is a cruel man. He stopped one of his own men from raping a woman, even killing the man when he protested, only to turn around and order the woman killed. Invaders are coming, driving the Romans out, but endangering my people."

"How can you see this?"

Elena sighed. She knew that they would not let her go without some answers this time. Plus, she had to admit to herself that she was tired of hiding everything from them. It would be a relief to tell them _something_. "The Woad blood in my veins gave me abilities...abilities the Romans have coveted since my mother's time. It's the reason why I have visions, as well as why I'm such a skilled healer. It is also why I produce stronger results when I spill my blood. It's a trade – the more I give up, the more I can do. I am limited though, because if I try to give up more than I have to give, it will kill me. That is the reason why my mother never recovered after she had me and my brother. The Romans had forced her to serve them for so long and give up so much that she was unable to recover from giving birth."

"You have a brother?" The knights were surprised by this. Arthur kept quiet, not knowing if she had meant to tell them that yet or not.

_Damn_! Elena kicked herself. She hadn't meant to reveal that she had a brother yet. "I did." Her voice was low, and she struggled to keep it steady.

"Where is he?"

"He was killed years ago." Her voice now begged them to change the subject.

"So, what do you see us doing once we're free?" Lancelot sounded both humoring and skeptical. It was the same tone of voice he used whenever he and Arthur got on the subject of religion.

Elena grinned. Lancelot had left himself wide open. "_You_ I see settled down with one woman, married to her, and raising five daughters." Elena and the others burst out laughing at the look of sheer horror on Lancelot's face. "Seriously, I haven't even looked. Nor do I want to."

"What do you mean?"

Elena smiled at Galahad's question. So often, those without the gift of foresight had no idea how much of a burden knowing the future could be. Nor did they understand how hard it was to watch something unfold, unable to do a single thing to prevent it. "My visions are often more of a burden than a blessing. Yes, there are times when I will look, and I will have visions without even trying like I did just now, but it is more stressful than anything else most of the time."

Seeing the blank looks on their faces, she gave them an example. "For instance, that woman I saw. She is a total stranger, yet I know she will die and I can do nothing about it, no matter how much I may want to. It is even harder to see the death of someone I know." She decided to really drive the point home. "It nearly destroyed me when I saw Rowan's death – months before it actually happened."

The knights were speechless. All of them, except for Galahad who hadn't joined them at that point, remembered that summer ten years before when Elena had been so incredibly tense and withdrawn. No wonder she didn't purposely look ahead unless it was absolutely necessary.

Arthur looked at her, puzzled. "You once were determined to hide as much of this from us as possible. Why are you now revealing your secrets?"

Elena turned to him. "Because soon enough, I will be free to tell all of you everything. It is the Romans I am hiding my abilities from, not you, and I grow tired of having these secrets from you. Also, who said I had told you everything? Until the Romans are packed to go and have decided to not drag me along with them, I will not reveal the rest."

"Why not?"

Elena's face hardened. "Because I do not trust the Romans at all. They have taken so much from me and done so much to you. The whole reason why I have kept so many secrets for the past thirteen years was to protect you lot from the Romans. Until they leave, they are still a threat." She looked at Arthur, who was starting to look very uncomfortable. "Shall we go get dinner?"

Arthur nodded. "Dismissed."

0o0o0

The next day, Elena surprised them all when she showed up at the training grounds. It wasn't so much that she was there as it was her appearance which told of the sleepless night she had had. Tristan was especially worried, though his face betrayed nothing. He had been the one to go to her when her nightmares had kept both him and her up. With Tristan at her side, Elena had calmed down to the point where she was no longer tossing about, allowing Tristan to sleep, but her dreams still kept her from going to sleep and she eventually settled for just laying awake. When Tristan had snuck back to his room shortly before dawn, Elena had simply closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Bors, of course, was the one blunt enough to ask what she was doing there. "What do you think you're up to, sparring with us? You look dead on your feet lass!"

Elena gave him an annoyed glance. "An enemy's not going to care if I'm tired or not. Let's just say I have a feeling I'm going to need this."

The other knights looked at each other uneasily as Elena collected her staff and dagger from the armory. Despite what she had told them the night before, they were still skeptical about whether or not she had been telling the truth. Still, they had to admit that through the years, Elena had always had a knack for predicting things. The knights watched as she motioned to Tristan, indicating that she would fight him. The others watched for a minute and then broke off into pairs as well.

Later that afternoon, Elena started making a fresh supply of medicines and bandages, setting them off to one side of her workroom. Two of the other healers asked her what she was doing. Each time, Elena just shrugged. "I'm making extra, just in case." The healers knew that they wouldn't get anything else out of her, so they left her alone.

That evening, Elena joined the knights in the tavern. She didn't join in with their activities but simply sat at the end of their table, watching over them. Arthur showed up and sat down next to her. Elena wasn't surprised. She knew that Arthur would have heard about her day and would want to know what was going on. "You spent all morning training today."

"I did." Neither one faced the other, looking out over the knights instead.

"You started a new supply of medicine and bandages as well. A supply that there is no foreseeable need for."

"I did."

Arthur turned towards her, raising an eyebrow. "And here, I find you watching over them, as if something would happen to them here."

Elena shrugged, refusing to turn and meet his gaze. "You never know. After all, Lamorak was killed here."

Arthur sighed in frustration, irritated at the lack of answers and the reminder of what had happened to Lamorak. "You're worried that something will happen."

"Yes."

"And you won't say a word unless you have to?"

"Yes."

"So we should just accept that you will be acting strangely for a while and we should not interfere unless you shirk your duties?"

"That would be best. And don't worry, I will not shirk my duties."

Arthur grinned as he succeeded in getting more than one word out of Elena. "I know you won't, though I could name several who think you shirk your duties by not spending every night in bed with a man."

Elena raised an eyebrow at Arthur. "Are you sure I am the one acting strangely? It's not like you to even mention the side occupation of the tavern wenches, much less make it sound like an obligation."

Arthur chuckled. "I'm just trying to get you to relax a little."

Elena snorted. "You actually thought you could?" She didn't bother to mask her scorn.

Arthur tilted his head towards her, a subtle message to back down. "Elena." His voice carried a warning.

Elena shook her head. "Arthur, you should know how I feel about Romans by now. The only reason why I follow you at all is because you aren't like most of the other Romans. It doesn't change the fact that until I can guarantee that I will never be bothered by Romans again, I will not let my guard down. Even after the Romans have reached Rome, I'll still keep an eye on them to be sure they don't return."

Elena looked back to the knights, all still oblivious to her conversation with Arthur, with the possible exception of Tristan. "They have gone through enough as it is. They should not have to suffer more."

Arthur lowered his voice. "I agree, but does that really mean that you have to suffer in their place?"

Elena looked him dead in the eye. "I told you once, ten years ago, that I would put myself through any misery if I could keep one person safe by doing so. I will tell you again. I would put myself through any misery if it meant keeping the remaining knights safe. I have failed with all but these six. I will not fail again."

Arthur nodded his agreement. He didn't know why, but it felt like Elena had just challenged fate with her remarks. They watched as the knights grew less and less coordinated before Lancelot finally tripped over the bench he was sitting on and landed on the floor. Arthur sighed and stood up, Elena and Tristan at his side.

"I'll get Lancelot. Elena, you got Galahad?" She nodded and moved to Galahad's side. "Tristan, you get Gawain. Dagonet's going to help Elena."

Arthur hauled Lancelot to his feet as Dagonet caught Galahad before he could fall and pull Elena down as well. Bors they left at the table. He was heavy enough that they wouldn't be able to move him. Besides, it was always fun to see what punishment Vanora would dish out next.

Elena, Dagonet, Galahad, Gawain, and Tristan all left together. First they dropped off Galahad and Gawain, Elena tucking them in with surprising tenderness. Dagonet was swaying on his feet by then, due to both drink and tiredness, so Elena and Tristan dropped him off next. Tristan waited by the door while Elena tucked in Dagonet, again with surprising tenderness.

Finally, they went to Tristan's room. Elena moved to tuck in Tristan, but he grabbed her and pulled her to him on the bed. Elena gasped as Tristan held her close. "Elena, please. It's been almost three years now. Please let me love you."

Elena was shocked at Tristan's request. He wasn't just asking for her body, although that certainly was a part of it. He was asking her to let him take care of her for once. He was also asking her to show him that he still had a heart. She smiled sadly at him. "It almost feels as though I've never done this before."

Tristan kissed her gently. "Then let's treat it as such." Slowly, he pulled her closer to him, kissing her lips, her face, and her throat. She sighed and let her head fall back, allowing the sensations to wash over her. She felt her tunic and breeches being removed and shivered as the cold air hit her skin. Tristan pulled back the blanket and let her crawl underneath. He slowly pulled off his tunic, boots, and breeches before following her. Nestled together, Tristan reclaimed Elena's lips as his hands explored her body, encouraging her to do the same. When he finally slid into her, Elena gasped with pleasure. They moved together, gently at first and then faster and faster until Tristan gave a strangled cry with his release.

They lay together for about an hour, enjoying the feel of one another, and then Elena reluctantly slipped from the bed and returned to her room. She changed into nightclothes and then sat in front of the fire as the images that had troubled her so much the night before danced in front of her eyes. She saw what would happen to Dagonet, Lancelot, and Tristan and was determined to change their fates.

Still, she knew how dangerous it was to try to do so. As she had told Rowan all those years ago, every time she had tried to change a vision, except once, she had wound up bringing it to pass. Still, one time she had been successful. If she could just figure out what she had done differently that one time, maybe she could do it again and save her brothers and lover. It was late though, so she climbed into bed and fell into an exhausted slumber. Her puzzle could wait until morning.


	24. Chapter 24

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: First off, to my guest reviewer: Thanks so much for the review! You'll have to wait to find out if Elena can change things though!

Ok, recap, as promised. Elena served out her punishment for killing several Romans and though no explanation is given to anyone outside of the knights, everyone figures it's better that they don't know. Elena is restored to full duty on the same day that a messenger arrives to tell them that Bishop Germanius will be there in two weeks to free them. During the meeting at the round table, Elena has a vision and performs her most powerful method of scrying, startling all the knights. She finally reveals to the knights what her powers are and that they are the reason she has been sought by the Romans all this time. Elena also inadvertently reveals that she had a brother, though she refuses to go into more detail for now.

The next day, Elena starts a new schedule that has all of the knights wondering what she is up to. She trains in the morning and then prepares bandages and medicines in the afternoon. That evening in the tavern, Arthur questions her activities, but she refuses to discuss why she is behaving the way she is. The knights manage to get drunk as usual, and Elena, Arthur, and Tristan help them to their rooms. Elena stays with Tristan and they rekindle the intimacy of their relationship before Elena returns to her room, determined to find a way to save Dagonet, Lancelot, and Tristan.

Whew! A lot happened in the last chapter! Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 23

Elena woke with a start the next morning as the first rays of light crept in through her window. She was determined to speak to Annowre before meeting the knights for sparring. Elena rushed to the tavern, intent on grabbing a quick bite to eat before dashing off to Annowre's hut. She was thrown off, however, when she saw Annowre at the tavern getting breakfast as well. Annowre spotted Elena and waved her over.

"Sit next to me, child, and we can talk over breakfast."

Elena slid into the seat next to Annowre. They were in a corner of the tavern where they would not be disturbed. "What are you doing, getting breakfast in the tavern? You never do that! And how did you know that I wanted to talk?"

Annowre chuckled. "I'm getting breakfast here today because I knew you wanted to talk to me. You're no longer the only one with the gift of foresight around here." She fixed Elena with a look. "So what is the trouble?"

"I saw three of them fall." Elena's voice was quiet as they watched the knights file in for breakfast.

"Which ones?"

"Dagonet, Lancelot, and...Tristan." Elena's voice was now barely above a whisper. "I would change their fates."

"You know how dangerous that will be to even attempt."

"I know!" Elena's voice held a hint of desperation. "Yet I also know it can be done. I managed it once before. If I can just remember how, I might be able to do it again!"

Annowre considered that for a moment. "Tell me everything you can remember, both about your vision and about how it turned out differently."

It was Elena's turn to think. "It was about sixteen years ago, roughly a year before the knights came. I was traveling with a group of Merlin's people, including Merlin himself. I think you were there too. Anyways, we were traveling along the main trail through the forest when I suddenly saw our group running through the woods, scattered, while Merlin lay dead in the trail with an arrow through his heart. I recognized the trail in the vision and knew it was the one we were on. I was upset enough that Merlin stopped to ask what was wrong and then sent a scout up ahead when I told him what I had seen. The scout found a Roman ambush waiting for us and Merlin was able to send the warriors ahead to take out the ambush. Had we not stopped, the ambush would have sprung about three minutes later."

"So the plan changed at the last minute, correct?"

"Yes, and..." Elena's voice trailed off as it hit her. "All the others, I saw at least a week in advance and spent the whole time trying to change what happened, only to bring about my vision due to my efforts to stop it. The only real difference was that I changed something practically at the last minute." Elena looked at her mentor in astonishment. "Is _that_ the key? Waiting until the last minute?"

Annowre smiled. Those with the gift of foresight among the Woads were never taught the secret to changing their visions. Instead, they had to figure it out for themselves, as Elena had just done. It was felt that if one was wise enough to unlock this secret, then one would also be wise enough to know when to use it and, more importantly, when_ not_ to use it.

"You are finally ready for this knowledge." Annowre took a deep breath. "Yes, that is the key. Your visions have always been visions of fate, visions of what Destiny has in store for the future. However, Destiny has to plan these fates out, just as you would plan for an upcoming event. The reason why waiting until the last minute to change a vision is the key to succeeding is because just as one thing going wrong at the last minute can ruin all of your plans, so will a last minute change to Destiny's plans."

Elena nearly crowed with excitement, but then her face fell. "But all three, Dagonet especially, would require a fair bit of planning to save. How can I make it a last minute decision?"

"By planning several ways that could save them, but choosing none until the time comes." Annowre looked over at the nights who were starting to get up to go train. "For now, I would say that getting in practice and making an extra supply of medicines will be sufficient. I'll stop by this afternoon and help out."

"I would appreciate it." Elena nodded her thanks to Annowre and then grinned. "Though you may regret that promise come this afternoon!" With that, Elena rose and joined the knights as they left the tavern. She had a new energy now as she contemplated possible ways to change what she had seen not just once or twice, but three times in a row. The more often she saw the same thing, the more certain it was to come to pass. She knew that she would be fighting Destiny itself but she didn't care. She would fight anyone, even the gods, to save her brothers.

Elena ran scenario after scenario through her head, dreaming up half a dozen ways to save Dagonet. Running after him with a shield or convincing one of the others to do so, getting him to break the ice _before_ the Saxons got within firing range, letting him get hit but preventing him from going into the water, sneaking into the Saxon camp and destroying all their crossbows, using herself to shield him...all these and more she thought over, only to discard them as there was too much that could go wrong with each one. It didn't help that she was sparring with the knights, distracting her and making it hard to truly think about her ideas and how each one could turn out.

The knights saw that she was distracted and wondered what was up, especially since they too had heard about her odd behavior yesterday. They wondered if there might have been more truth in what she had told them than they had thought. Elena still had a way of being eerily accurate in her predictions, even predicting freak accidents long before they actually happened, such as when a Roman soldier was killed when his horse spooked and threw him off. Even more unnerving than her having predicted the accident was that she had known he would land on his neck and break it.

They also, with the exception on Galahad, all remembered that she had behaved in a similar manner prior to Rowan's death ten years ago. The only difference was that she was getting sleep this time around, rather than going for days without. Still, even distracted as she was, she managed to fight rather well. She did a few solo runs with her staff, swinging it around and warming herself up. The knights were puzzled both by this and by the wooden boards set up around one corner of the training grounds. Each board was about an inch thick. Some rested on top of piles of bricks, like crude tables, while others were solidly braced in vertical positions.

It was only when Elena started breaking the boards with her staff that the knights caught on to what she was doing. If she could break the wooden boards, then she could break human bones without much effort. Elena was no longer training to defend herself, as she had done in the past. She was now training to kill her enemy. The only questions was, since the Woads were her people, and she knew better than to add to her tally of Romans, who was Elena's enemy?

Elena had noticed the knights' curiosity and mentioned it to Annowre that afternoon in the healer rooms. Annowre frowned. "You don't want to get them too suspicious at this point. I know it's hard, but you need to keep a better cap on yourself and your actions."

"How do I do that?" Elena sighed. "I train with the knights in the morning and attend to my duties as a healer in the afternoon. When am I to try to find a solution?"

Annowre looked at her student chidingly. "Half the time you rise an hour before the dawn. It would not be hard to make it a daily thing and I believe that you would be surprised at how much thinking can get done when there are no other distractions." Annowre's glance became sharp. "Unless there's some visitor you haven't told me about."

Elena grinned, unrepentant. "Not at that time of day. He's always gone before the watch changes at midnight."

Annowre nodded, satisfied. "So, now you have a time for uninterrupted planning." She sighed as she looked at the medicines spread around. "Great Goddess, how much are you making child?"

Elena gave a half smile, amused by her mentor's reaction to the sheer number of medicines she was preparing, but saddened by the knowledge that they would all be needed. "A two week supply of everything. Double that if it's a remedy for healing wounds."

Annowre shook her head. "I'll let you mess with those. I, on the other hand, will prepare bandages. Those you can count on needing no matter what happens."

Elena looked at her mentor. "You doubt what I see?"

Annowre looked back at Elena, her face filled with sorrow and compassion. "No child. I just pray that Destiny changes her mind before what you saw comes to pass."

The two weeks passed quickly as Elena continued training and building her medical stores. Then came the day when Arthur announced their last mission – escorting the bishop to the fort. Elena was determined to ride out with them, for nothing would keep her from ensuring that these knights lived to enjoy their freedom.

A/N: Aaannnd next chapter starts up the movie! Finally!


	25. Chapter 25

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

Chapter 24

The next day, the knights met in the stables with Arthur. There were a few glances of surprise when Tristan showed up. He saw the glances and shrugged, guessing correctly the question behind them. "Elena beat me to the scouting today."

Several eyebrows went up at that. "Why on earth would she want to go in the first place?" Lancelot was looking at him sharply and Tristan inwardly cursed, though his face betrayed nothing. Lancelot often seemed like any other shallow-minded womanizer, but underneath that facade, he was actually very sharp and good at spotting things that others would miss. Tristan often felt that Lancelot would have been a good backup scout.

"What do you mean?"

"Scouting's _your_ job. Why would she suddenly take over?"

Tristan shrugged as if he didn't care, though he had wondered the same thing. "All she said to me was that today I was to stay with the men. No reason, no explanation given, just an order that I stay with you lot today."

"She didn't even bless us this time." Galahad's voice betrayed how hurt he felt at that. In the five years he had been there, Elena had become a cross between a sister and a mother figure to him. Any slight from her stung greatly.

"Actually, she did." They turned to face Arthur. "She came to our rooms before she left and blessed us while we slept."

Gawain raised an eyebrow. "And you know this because...?"

Arthur grinned. "I was awake when she did me."

Tristan stiffened as Dagonet rounded on Arthur. "You knew that she was riding out and you let her go?"

Arthur shrugged. "She had her reasons and would not have listened even if I had ordered her to stay. Come on. We need to get moving. Your papers are on their way." They rode out not two minutes later.

They rode across the fields and through a stretch of forest. Clearing the trees, they saw a motionless figure watching an approaching carriage. It was Elena. Her stallion, Rowan, had rested his chin over her shoulder so that he too could watch the approaching carriage. Elena had been sadly murmuring to Rowan that he and all the others should have been getting papers too, but she shut up as the knights came up to her. They would think her crazy if they knew that she regularly talked to Rowan, except for Tristan. Maybe.

Elena didn't turn as they came to a halt beside her, though she saw that Tristan had put Galahad between the two of them out of long habit. She kept her eyes on the carriage, her face unreadable as the carriage drew near. She already knew that several Romans would not leave that field, and that the knights would help out so that their papers wouldn't get lost. She hoped that she could protect them.

Elena only half listened as Gawain spoke up. "Ah, as promised, the bishop's carriage."

"Our freedom Bors." Elena heard the hope in Galahad's voice and half smiled as Bors answered.

"Mm. I can almost taste it." Bors chuckled as Dagonet and Lancelot smirked.

"And your passage to Rome, Arthur." Dagonet spoke to include their commander as well, a gesture Elena approved of. Arthur was affected by this just as much as the rest of them.

Arthur glanced over to where Elena was. "Any sign of trouble Elena?" There was no answer. "Elena?"

The other knights looked to see Elena staring at the forest to their left, eyes narrowed as if trying to see something. Suddenly, she gasped, leaped onto Rowan, and galloped off towards the carriage. The knights were uneasy as they watched her go. "I hate it when she does that." Galahad spoke everyone's thought.

Arthur couldn't see what could possibly be amiss at this point. "Why?"

Just then, an arrow struck a Roman down off of his horse. Galahad's retort was angry. "Because of _that_!" Battle cries rang out from the forest as blue dyed men swarmed out from the trees towards the Romans.

"Woads!" Tristan yelled the word and they spurred their horses forward. They didn't really care about the Romans, but in order for their freedom to go into effect, they had to physically have their papers in their hands. They could see their freedom slipping through their fingers.

Elena rode forward, rage and frustration coursing through her. Why did Merlin have to attack _now_? Why not let the knights be freed so that they would no longer have to fight the Woads and then kill the bishop? It made no sense...until she saw one particular Woad off to one side watching her. Waiting for her. She knew him at once; the one who had been the most vocal about her being a traitor.

Elena pulled off to the side to confront him. She knew that it was he who had goaded Merlin into attacking. He wanted to force her to fight the Woads, to become a traitor so that he could be right. Wanting to finish what he had tried to do when he wounded her the night Arthur's mother died thirteen years ago. Well, he would get his wish, but not how he wanted it. _He_ would be the one she would fight.

Elena drew her staff as Arthur gave a cry, signaling the knights to spread out. She carefully pulled her feet free of the stirrups and pulled back on Rowan's reins, slowing him enough that she could slide off. She saw her opponent blanch momentarily and smirked before sliding off Rowan. As the ground rose to meet her feet, she ran along to lessen the impact. Elena moved towards her opponent, only to find herself a target for several of his men. She snarled as she swung her staff over her head and then attacked.

Galahad, riding around and picking Woads off one by one, was best able to watch Elena as she challenged one Woad and wound up fighting five others as well, all at once. He worried about that at first, but by the time the second Woad fell, he was stunned by Elena's skill. He had never really seen her fight before, not like this. He had thought that Tristan's grace in battle would never be equaled, but now Elena was fighting with the same grace.

Tristan dodged an oncoming Woad and caught him with his sword. The Woad in question didn't stand a chance and Tristan pulled his sword free. The Woad fell as Tristan swung his sword behind him, catching the Woad in his legs. Tristan didn't pay attention to this though; he had just caught sight of Elena fighting a Woad. A Woad that seemed to be harboring a personal vendetta against Elena. Five Woad bodies surrounded the pair, and Tristan knew that they had also attacked Elena. Tristan just watched as Elena held her staff behind her. He smirked inwardly as Elena's opponent rushed forward, only to fall back gasping as Elena's dagger flashed and caught him in the throat.

The sounds of the battle were dying down as Elena slowly approached the man. His eyes widened as he saw Elena's face. Her face was hard, but her eyes held more pain and sadness than he had ever seen. He then gave a spasmodic jerk and, unable to talk, his eyes pleaded with her to end his misery. Elena sighed heavily and nodded. "_I'm sorry_."

Elena looked down at him and saw him nod both an acknowledgment of her apology and one of his own to her. She kept on looking at him as she raised her dagger and then let out an anguished cry as she and the dagger fell. The dagger struck true, piercing his heart. He gave a final twitch and was still. Elena looked up as his spirit appeared before her. "_May you find the peace you never had in life_."

The spirit bowed his head to her. "_Thank you. I see now that you truly are one of us._" Then he was gone. Elena fell in beside Tristan and Galahad as they started gathering both horses and weapons. Elena heard Arthur call out to Bors.

Bors pointed into the carriage. "What a bloody mess." Elena frowned. She had seen the bishop arriving safely at the fort, so how could he be dead? The answer hit her as Arthur looked inside the carriage.

"That's not the bishop." Elena mounted and moved Rowan forward so that she could watch Arthur as he moved back towards the Romans. She could hear the man she suspected of being the bishop's secretary gasping. She had heard him earlier praying in Latin earlier, something along the lines of babbling his thanks to his god for seeing him safely through the battle.

The man spoke up, still gasping. "God help us...what are they?"

Bors answered him with a straight face. Elena wondered how he pulled it off. "Blue demons that eat Christians alive." Elena smirked as she looked past Galahad and saw the man jump back when Bors thrust a finger in his face. "You're not a Christian are you?" The man started whimpering and put his hands together in prayer. Bors looked both curious and confused. "Does this really work?"

Elena bit back a laugh and Galahad openly grinned as Bors put his hands together and closed his eyes, muttering gibberish. He opened his eyes a moment later and glanced around. "Nothing. Maybe I'm not doin' it right." He laughed.

Arthur approached the Romans still on horseback, only to be blocked by one of them. Gawain brandished his ax as Bors drew his weapons and Dagonet held his sword ready. Elena held her breath, only to release it as a voice called out from behind the Roman blocking Arthur's path. "Stand down." The Roman glanced back before riding away. Seeing that there was no threat, Bors, Gawain, and Dagonet sheathed their weapons and mounted their horses. Elena stayed behind them. Something in the bishop's voice set off every alarm in her body.

"Arthur! Arthur Castus. Your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood."

Suddenly, Elena had a flashback to a day fifteen years ago as she had lain hidden on a hill, watching the arrival of the knights. The face and voice were older, and the man was now a bishop rather than a commander, but the man speaking had led the procession of new knights that day. She hid her face before her sudden anger could be seen. So he had come back to see how many knights the Woads had killed for him had he? Still, she held her tongue as Arthur replied.

"Bishop Germanius, welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you." They both turned to watch as the dead man was removed from the carriage by three soldiers. "Your device worked."

"Ah. Ancient tricks of an ancient dog." He laughed and Elena felt like she might be sick. Using a man as a decoy, knowing that he would probably be killed if they were attacked? The knights looked like they might feel the same way as the bishop looked them over.

"And these are the great Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome." The bishop and another soldier dismounted. The soldier hurried forward to unfold a small set of steps to the carriage as Arthur fell into step beside the bishop. "I thought the Woads control the _north_ of Hadrian's Wall." 

Arthur remained serious and respectful as he answered. He had gone into what Elena and the knights called 'Roman mode' to Arthur's face and 'sucking-up-to-idiots mode' among themselves. "They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring." The bishop and Arthur stopped walking as Arthur spoke.

By this time, the man who Bors had been teasing had managed to stop gasping. "Woads?"

Gawain answered him. "British rebels who hate Rome."

Galahad decided to drive the point home. "Men who want their country back." His voice was angry enough that Elena leaned forward and put a restraining hand on his arm. Her eyes flashed a warning when he looked at her.

The bishop immediately asked a question that showed he was now more a politician than anything else. "Who leads them?"

Lancelot answered, intent on unnerving the visiting Romans. "He's called Merlin. A dark magician some say." Elena had to bite her tongue to keep from defending Merlin out loud. She was already getting strange looks from the Romans for being there and having fought. Revealing that she was sympathetic to the Woad leader would get her killed.

Arthur noticed the building tension and stepped in to disperse it. "Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear." Elena caught Arthur's eye, but received a shake of the head telling her to stay as Tristan rode off. She frowned and looked into the woods, locking eyes with Merlin. Merlin understood that her look was both a plea to leave Tristan alone and a promise to become his worst enemy if he didn't. Merlin nodded to her solemnly. He needed her goodwill too much to risk antagonizing her. Arthur continued as Tristan rode off. "Please do not worry, Bishop. We _will_ protect you."

"Oh." The bishop put a hand on the handle on the side of the carriage, but then turned to look at Arthur. "I've no doubt commander." He smiled, sending a shiver down Elena's spine. "No doubt."

He climbed into the carriage as Elena glared after him. _Of course he has 'no doubt'! We need him to free the knights!_ Elena's thoughts were furious as Arthur also looked into the woods to where Merlin stood before mounting his horse. The Roman they had teased paused as he stood outside the door of the carriage. "Dozens don't worry me nearly so much as thousands." He went to climb in, only to be stopped as the bishop flipped the cloth door into place. The man stepped down and looked at the knights as Lancelot spoke up.

"Thousands?"

A/N: Sorry it's so late in the day! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	26. Chapter 26

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: For anyone who may be wondering, I primarily used the director's cut version of the movie to write the movie parts. I added in the scenes from the PG-13 version that were not in the director's cut, blending them as best I could, and then occasionally used the book version to get a better read on what was going on inside the characters' heads at times. I know, I'm obsessed. Enjoy!

Chapter 25

They stopped on the last ridge before the land gave way to the flat lands that surrounded the Wall and fort. They were silent for a moment as they looked out over the fields. Elena sat between Galahad and Dagonet. She dared not stay next to Tristan with the Romans around, for fear that they might realize how she felt and use that against them, even at this late hour. It was extremely frustrating.

Bors must have felt that they were being too serious. "Well, now that we're free men, I'm gonna drink till I can't piss straight."

Gawain looked away from Bors. "You do that every night."

Bors glanced at Gawain. "I never could piss straight. Too much of myself to handle..." He looked down and gestured with his hand to his groin. "Down there." Bors looked around at the knights and saw the looks that he was getting. "Well, it's a problem." Elena snorted with laughter. "No, really, it is. It's a problem. It's like a..."

"Baby's arm holding an apple." Arthur, Elena, and the knights all finished Bors' complaint with him. He had been saying it for five years now, ever since he had found out that Elena blushed every time he said it. Sure enough, Elena's face was flushed and the tips of her ears were tinged pink. Still, she laughed with the others and then they continued on their way.

Before long, they were riding along the road to the fort, Arthur leading the way. Behind him were Galahad, Bors, and Gawain. Tristan and Elena came next with Lancelot and Dagonet bringing up the rear. Elena stayed quiet, just listening to the knights talk. Right now, it was Galahad speaking. "I don't like him, that Roman. If he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?"

Galahad frowned, prompting Gawain to tease him with yet another old joke. "Is _this_ your happy face?" Bors laughed and Galahad finally grinned. "Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They won't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony."

Bors looked at Galahad. "Why don't you just kill him and discharge yourself after?" Tristan sensed an upcoming opportunity to tease Galahad some more and rode forward. Lancelot moved up to take Tristan's place beside Elena.

Galahad was quiet. "I don't kill for pleasure." He looked to his left as Tristan rode up next to him. "Unlike some."

Tristan simply looked archly at Galahad. "Well, you should try it someday. You might get a taste for it." Tristan looked back ahead as Gawain chuckled nervously. Ever since Elena's miscarriage three years ago and the resultant, though completely inexplicable, change in Tristan, it was hard to know when Tristan was joking and when he was being serious. Tristan rode ahead, pleased to have yet again unsettled his comrades.

Bors spoke again, mostly to dispel the unease in the air. "It's a part of you. It's in your blood."

Elena felt for Galahad as he protested. She knew only too well just how he felt being forced to be something he wasn't by the Romans. "No, no, no. No! As of tomorrow, this was all just a bad memory." Elena sighed. If only it was that easy for her.

"Ohh." Bors sounded very patronizing, so Galahad moved up next to Tristan. At least Tristan would probably be quiet.

Gawain looked thoughtful. "I've often thought about what going home would mean after all this. What will I do?" Elena had to admit to herself that Gawain had a point. What _did_ one do when the only life you had known for fifteen years suddenly ended? "It's different for Galahad. I've been in this life longer than the other." He paused for a moment. "So much for home. It's not so clear in my memory."

Bors was unimpressed. "Well you speak for yourself. It's cold back there and everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children."

"Eleven." Gawain corrected Bors and Elena snorted to herself. Bors and Vanora hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other over the years. Their brood was proof of that, though Elena did tease Bors from time to time that he was just breeding an army with which he could claim Britain from the Romans. Bors always replied that it was a good idea.

Bors was in favor of staying, though he hadn't actually made his final choice yet. "Now you listen. When the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be governor in my own village and Dagonet will be my personal guard...and royal ass-kisser. Won't you Dag?"

Dagonet declined to answer and Elena rolled her eyes at Bors' imaginings. Gawain's next words, however, made her go still in an effort to not lash out at her brothers. She still had not told them the truth of her heritage. "First thing I will do when I get home is find myself a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed."

Bors looked doubtful. "A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left in the first place?" He mooed like a cow and then started laughing with Gawain as Lancelot rode up. Elena nearly gave herself away; she wanted to smack their heads so badly. _They don't know. They don't know. They don't know_. Still, Dagonet noticed the white knuckled grip she had on her reins and raised an eyebrow. Elena shook her head and continued listening, wishing she didn't have to.

"What about you Lancelot? What are your plans for home?"

"Well, if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house." Bors chuckled, seeing where this was going. "His wife will welcome the company."

Gawain was not so amused. "I see. And what will I be doing?"

Lancelot smirked at him. "Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me." He smiled at Gawain and then rode ahead while Bors burst out laughing.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my ax?" However, even Gawain had to laugh along with Bors when Elena rode after Lancelot and smacked the back of his head before pulling back to ride next to Tristan.

Tristan didn't acknowledge her, but he did start looking around for his hawk. Spotting her, he whistled and held out his left hand. The hawk was the same one that Elena had bound to herself ten years ago so that Tristan could be watched over the way Elena wanted to watch over him. "Where you been now? Where you been?"

Elena hid a smile and tuned in to what Lancelot was saying to Arthur. "And what will you do, Arthur, when you return to your beloved Rome?"

Arthur couldn't resist teasing Lancelot. "Give thanks to God that I survived to see it."

Lancelot smirked. "You and your god. You disturb me."

"I want peace, Lancelot. I've had enough." Arthur's voice was a tad sharp. "You should visit me."

"Ah!" Lancelot was dismissive. The idea of him going to Rome, especially willingly, was ludicrous.

Arthur persisted. "It's a magnificent place, Rome. Ordered, civilized, advanced."

Lancelot cut him off to add his own description to the list. "A breeding ground of arrogant fools."

Arthur didn't back down. "The greatest minds in all the world have gathered together in one sacred place to help make mankind free."

Lancelot nodded as if conceding a point, but the gesture was more condescending than anything else. Arthur looked away and Lancelot leaned towards him. "And the women?" Arthur smiled at Lancelot while Lancelot chuckled. Elena was tempted to smack Lancelot yet again but then the pace picked up and she moved so that she was right next to Tristan. They cantered through the fort to the courtyard of their barracks. Elena noticed that people were turning to watch them, but she kept pace and rode in just behind Bors, coming to a stop between him and Tristan. They watched as the carriage came to a halt and then stable hands were there to take the horses.

Elena and the knights dismounted as the bishop came towards them. She moved just slightly so that Bors' bulk hid her from the bishop's view and looked to the left. Vanora and her brood were gathered at the fence looking in anxiously. Elena grinned to herself. Apparently, Bors hadn't told Vanora that he would be on a mission that day. It would be interesting to see what kind of reception he got. Arthur gestured the bishop inside. "Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you."

"Oh, yes. I must rest." The bishop didn't even stop as he walked by. Elena watched him go in with narrowed eyes. She still did not trust him, and wouldn't until the knights had their papers in their hands, the papers proved to be discharge papers and not execution orders, _and_ the bishop was gone from Britain. _Then_ she might be willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Might being the key word there. With the bishop gone, the knights were free to leave and headed for the gate.

Bors was the first one out and started chuckling at the sight of Vanora. She smiled back at him, only to slap him hard as he got to her. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you."

"Oh, my little flower. Such...passion!" Bors grabbed Vanora and kissed her soundly as the knights and Elena walked by. After a moment, Elena heard Bors tell his bastards to come with him, followed by a cheer from the children.

The knights all went to their rooms to wash and freshen up after the morning's mission. Since the bishop had said that he would rest, Arthur had informed them that they would have the afternoon to themselves. Lancelot, Galahad, and Gawain left for the tavern as soon as they had washed the blood and grime from their bodies. Bors and Vanora joined them after a while, coming down from a room over the tavern. Dagonet decided to get some rest as well. He didn't like to admit it, but the battle had worn him out, and he was now feeling the effects of headbutting that one Woad. Some rest would do him good.

Tristan ducked into Elena's room as soon as the coast was clear. She was waiting for him inside, having known that he would do this. Elena looked over at him as she removed her belt and bracers. Tristan bolted the door behind him and then crossed the room to stretch out on her bed. Elena smiled and continued to undress as Tristan watched. She quickly bathed herself, scrubbing her body clean and washing her hair, before beckoning Tristan over.

Tristan grinned as he came over and stood next to her. Without a word, Elena started to undress him as a servant would undress her master. It was a ritual they did whenever Elena knew that she would have to act like a servant around visiting Romans. It was not Tristan dominating her, but rather him helping her get into the role she would have to play. Once Tristan was unclothed, Elena began to wash the blood and grime from his body. Once he was clean, Elena handed him a drying cloth and moved to drape his clothes over the table and chair so that they could air out.

Elena then moved to her clothes chest and pulled out a shift, her dark green tunic, a black wrap-around skirt, and her soft leather shoes. Slowly, she pulled on her clothes and then sat on the bed to tie her shoes around her ankles. Around her waist, she fastened her belt with her dagger. Lastly, she pulled out both of her shawls, one a common tan color. The other was the light gray Sarmatian mourning shawl.

Elena draped the gray shawl over her left shoulder and tucked the other end into her belt on her right side. The tan shawl she draped over both shoulders. Elena finished dressing by slipping on her mother's ring and necklace, followed by Rowan's pendant. She had held onto them and worn them every day all these years.

Tristan raised an eyebrow at the gray shawl. Sarmatian tradition stated that after the first year, the shawl did not have to be worn again. However, it could be worn on days that would have been important to the deceased if their close relatives wanted to. It wasn't so much that the occasion wasn't important, but the fact that Elena was wearing that particular color which puzzled Tristan. Still, he knew Elena well enough to know that she would not explain herself yet, even to him. Elena helped Tristan back into his clothes and let out a sigh. "I'm ready."

Tristan kissed her and then slipped back into his room not a moment too soon. He had just crossed to his own chest, making it look like he had just closed the lid, when Lancelot knocked and entered. "It's time. Arthur's called us all." Tristan nodded and followed Lancelot into the corridor. The knights had all gathered there and Lancelot alerted Elena as well. She joined the group and then they moved off to receive their freedom.

A/N: Gawain's comment that he had been "in this life longer than the other" was what led me to the conclusion that he wasn't yet fifteen when he was taken to serve as a knight. His comment about it being different for Galahad was what led me to believe that maybe Galahad hadn't been in service to Rome quite as long as the other knights. This, combined with Antoine Fuqua's commentary that he saw the knights as being in their twenties and Bors seeming to be the oldest of them all (for me anyway), was how I came up with the ages for everyone at the time of the movie.

As a reminder:

Galahad – 21

Gawain – 23

Lancelot – 23

Dagonet – 25

Elena – 25

Arthur – 26

Tristan – 28

Bors – 30


	27. Chapter 27

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: To my guest reviewer, don't feel bad about not knowing that there was a book. I didn't know that there was one myself until a few months ago when I chanced upon it on Amazon looking for stuff on King Arthur, _well_ after I started working on this story! I hope that everyone enjoys!

Chapter 26

The bishop, of course, wasn't there when Elena and the knights arrived, so Jols was sent to fetch him. Elena took a seat with the others for now, but soon she would take her place against the wall behind Gawain. She dared not allow the bishop to see her acting as anything other than a servant. The knights soon started making jokes about what the bishop could possibly be doing. Gawain suggested that he was so scared of facing them that he had managed to wet himself – without a ceremony.

The knights and Elena all burst out laughing at this. Arthur then stood, feeling that enough was enough, and the mood turned somber. Every meeting started the same way. "Let us not forget that we are the fortunate ones." Elena and the others rose, holding their goblets, which they all lifted as Arthur continued. "Let us raise out wine to those gallant and extraordinary men we have lost, but who will be remembered for eternity." They all drank and were silent for a moment, during which Elena grasped the pendant Rowan had given her. Then Bors raised his cup again.

"To freedom!" The knights enthusiastically echoed the toast, but Elena remained silent, fingering her pendant. The knights noticed this and fell silent a moment more. They knew the pendant had been Rowan's and given to her as he lay dying in her arms. They could see the shawl she wore under her outer shawl and they knew what it meant, even if they didn't understand why she wore it for Rowan.

"Elena." Arthur called her back to the present and she looked up slowly to look him in the eye. "It is time." Elena drained her goblet and bowed her head. She moved clear of her chair, pushed it back into place, and sank into a deep curtsy before moving backwards to her place, not looking at any of them. The knights were amazed. True, they had seen her play the servant before, but never to this level. They all turned to Arthur for an explanation, knowing that for now Elena would not talk to any of them.

"As of now until we are dismissed, Elena will play the part of an upper class servant. It is the only way that she will be able to stay, and it is what Bishop Germanius would expect of her." The knights raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. They couldn't help themselves though, and launched into a whole other round of jokes, mostly about bishops and Romans. They were laughing when the bishop's secretary walked in.

"His Eminence, Bishop Naius...Germanius." The secretary's voice trailed off as he noticed the round table. Germanius walked in behind him smiling, at least at first. He stopped as he noticed the round table, the smile gone from his place. The knights all stood, but Germanius took no notice of them, looking only at Arthur with a troubled expression. The secretary turned to Jols. "A _round_ table? What sort of evil is this?"

Jols sighed. "Arthur says that for men to be men they must first all be equal."

Germanius cut in. "I was given to understand there would be more of you." Elena glanced up, glad that she had allowed some of her hair to fall into her face instead of pulling it all back. It let her watch Germanius without being noticed, and she suspected that she would need to watch him closely.

Arthur answered the unspoken question with a mild rebuke. "There were. We have been fighting here for fifteen years, Bishop."

Germanius gave a small uncomfortable cough. "Oh, of course." He turned to a servant behind him and picked up a golden cup from the servant's tray. The rest of the cups were then passed out to Arthur and the knights as Germanius walked to a spot next to Arthur. He continued as he walked. "Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory." Germanius stopped and turned to address the knights. "Rome is most indebted to you noble knights. To your final days as servants to the Empire."

The knights had been looking at Germanius with slightly bemused expressions on their faces. When he said "days" however, the looks immediately changed from bemused to suspicious.

"Day. Not days." Lancelot tried to get Germanius to slip and reveal what was going on. Germanius just grinned and waved for the knights to sit. Lancelot was worried, having seen Elena's eyes flash. He knew that she was watching Germanius, which meant that something was up. His face warned the other knights as they sat down, but for now they could do nothing.

Germanius went on, trying to distract the knights. "The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior or...?" He took a breath to continue, but Arthur cut him off rather than letting him say something that would truly offend the knights.

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that."

Germanius was less than pleased by this. "Of course, of course. They are pagans. Hm?" The knights shifted uneasily at this. Elena was torn between wanting to torture him for his insensitivity and wanting to laugh at his stupidity. Did the man _want_ to die then? "For our part, the Church has deemed such beliefs innocence." Germanius looked at Arthur. "But you Arthur, your path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room."

Arthur smiled fondly. "He took my father's place for me. His teachings on free will and equality have been a great influence." Arthur missed the alarmed looks on the faces of both Germanius and his secretary. "I look forward to our reunion in Rome."

Elena did not miss the alarmed looks though and momentarily reached out to see if she could see Pelagius. All she was able to see was a crossroads and a grave that looked about a year old. Elena was startled by a box slamming shut and she came aware again with a small curse under her breath. Her vision had caused her to miss out on some of the meeting. Lancelot straightened up. "Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans." He raised his cup to Arthur and Germanius mockingly before drinking.

Arthur looked uncomfortable as the knights started heading for the door, Elena with them. Bors would have tried to stay, but Dagonet clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go Bors." They left and shut the door behind them.

Elena grabbed Lancelot by the shoulder. "What happened after Arthur spoke of Pelagius?"

Lancelot looked startled but Dagonet stepped in. "You lot go on. I'll tell her." Lancelot and the others nodded and went on to the tavern as Dagonet turned to Elena. He knew that she would not be happy about this, maybe even more so than the knights were. "We were told that a massive Saxon invasion has begun in the north."

Elena went white. She knew what that would mean for her people, but she sensed that the invasion wasn't all. "What else happened, Dagonet?"

Dagonet sighed. "He then declined to give us our papers until after speaking privately with Arthur."

Elena was now having a hard time breathing and she grabbed her brother's pendant with her hand. "I don't trust that bishop Dag. He's still too much a military commander."

Dagonet pulled her into his embrace. "I know. I'm starting to get the same feeling."

Elena froze as Dagonet wrapped his arms around her. Surely he didn't still have feelings for her after all this time? It was almost a relief when he released her just a moment later. Elena looked at him in confusion as he smiled at her. "I know that your heart belongs to another, no matter how well you hide it. Still, I would be honored if I could be your brother, both in blood and spirit."

Elena looked sharply at him, her eyes seeming to pierce his very soul. She knew that he was asking her to tie her blood to his. Little did he know that they were already tied. When the knights had first come to Britain, they had decided to bond themselves together by creating a blood tie among them all. Since her blood was the same as Rowan's, the moment he had formed blood ties with the knights, they had become her blood kin too.

"Dag, you already are." Elena held up a hand to silence Dagonet. "I won't explain it now, but all of you have been my blood brothers for a long time now."

Dagonet looked at her sharply. "How is that even _possible_?"

Elena sighed in frustration. "Dag, I promise I will tell you and all the others everything, but not now."

Dagonet;s eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"It was bad enough that the Romans here know about my abilities. Things got a lot more dangerous when the bishop arrived." Dagonet's look told her to go on. "Do you remember the commander who brought you all here?" Dagonet nodded. "He's now the bishop."

Dagonet's face clouded instantly. He now knew why Elena was keeping such a low profile. When they had first come to Britain, their commander had gotten very chatty with the fort's commander. Elena had been one of the topics discussed, though they hadn't known her name or whereabouts at the time. Germanius had been all set to stay in Britain until he found Elena so that he could force her to use her powers for him. The only thing that had made him leave was a direct order from Rome.

Dagonet turned to Elena. "I swear that he won't lay a hand on you."

Elena nodded her thanks and they turned to go to the tavern. They walked in to find the place busy. Bors handed Vanora their youngest as Elena slipped into a spot between Jols and Tristan. Dagonet walked straight up to the bar, a frown on his face. "Dagonet, where you been? We've got plans to make."

Bors then turned to Vanora and put a hand on her shoulder. "Here, please. Sing." He started pulling Vanora forward.

"No."

Bors actually came close to begging. "Just a last one."

Vanora really didn't feel like singing that night. "No, I'm trying to work."

Bors was not going to take no for an answer though as he dragged Vanora forward. He raised his voice as Vanora shot a pleading glance to Elena who was grinning. "Shut up!" Dagonet turned around to face them. "Vanora will sing."

The music in the tavern stopped and Vanora half laughed her protest as chants of 'Sing!' came from the crowd. There was a request for a song about home from Galahad. Gawain told her to not drop her baby. Vanora sighed in defeat and began to sing.

_Land of bear and land of eagle_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that called us ever homewards_

_We will go home across the mountains_

Elena's hand found its way to the pendant around her neck and her hair hid her face again as she thought of the brothers who would never see their homeland again.

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home singing our song..._

Elena looked around at the knights as the song went on. Lancelot and Tristan were both lost in thought. Galahad had a look of both hope and longing as he sang along quietly. Gawain and Dagonet had sad looks on their faces. Just then, Arthur walked up with a somber expression on his face. Elena chose to stay quiet as he stopped to listen to the song.

_Hear our singing, hear our longing_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home..._

A/N: Yes, I had to end it there. See you all next week!


	28. Chapter 28

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: ZabuzasGirl, is this immediate enough for you? Hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 27

Elena knew that the news was bad as she watched Arthur look down and then turn to leave. Before he could take a single step though, the song ended and Jols saw Arthur. "Arthur!"

"Arthur!" Galahad echoed Jols as he and the other knights came forward to stand around their leader. "Arthur! You're not completely Roman yet, right?"

Bors was ready to get back to celebrating their freedom. "Rus!" He earned a chuckle and a clap on the shoulder from Dagonet. Tristan was still working on an apple with his knife. Arthur looked at the group before him which included Jols and Elena. Elena was in front of Dagonet and Tristan.

"Knights...brothers in arms...your courage has been tested beyond all limits."

Bors decided to play along with what he thought was a ceremony, courtesy of Arthur's Roman side, prior to being handed their papers. "Yes."

Arthur continued as if Bors had said nothing. "But I must ask you now for one further trial."

Bors took a guess. "Drink." Galahad chuckled. Bors, Galahad, and Gawain, though facing Elena, were all too drunk to see the dawning horror on Elena's face as Arthur's meaning hit her.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted." Lancelot and Tristan both snapped their heads up to look at Arthur. Gawain, Galahad, and Bors all laughed disbelievingly. Gawain even turned away to leave. Dagonet and Elena just continued to watch Arthur, Dagonet with a frown and Elena struggling to not panic. Arthur plunged on, wanting to get the worst over with. "Above the Wall, far in the north, there is a Roman family in need of rescue." Galahad's grin disappeared. "They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety."

Elena could hardly breathe. There was only one remaining Roman family north of the Wall, and she knew of them well. Germanius was trying to kill them for sure. Bors, however, was dismissive. "Let the Romans take care of their own."

Gawain spoke next, feeling he had to point this out. "Above the Wall is Woad territory."

Galahad sounded like he was holding back angry tears. "Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is _done_. Our pact with Rome is done."

Bors was now angry. "Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you. And instead of freedom you want...more blood?" He started getting angrier. "Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours?"

Arthur cut him off "Bors! These are our orders. We leave at first light, and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you." Bors was shaking his head in disbelief. "A freedom we can embrace with honor."

Bors exploded at this. "I am a free man! I will choose my own fate!" Startled by the yelling, Vanora's baby started crying. Elena jumped, jolted back to the present as opposed to the scene in her head that had played out just over ten years ago to the day.

Tristan spoke up then. "Yeah, yeah. We're all going to die someday. If it's a death from a Saxon's hand that frightens you – stay home." It was all Elena could do to not react to his words.

Galahad lost it. "Listen, if you're so eager to die, you can die right now!"

Lancelot stepped in between the two while Elena took a small step so that she was more in front of Tristan, who looked thoroughly unconcerned. "Enough. Enough!"

Galahad had never forgotten the words that Elena had told him when he first arrived. "I've got something to live for!"

Dagonet cut in, putting an end to the arguing. "The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough." He looked around. "I'll prepare."

Elena spun to face him, open fear on her face, but Dagonet was already walking away. "Bors?" Dagonet paused. "You coming?"

"Of course I'm coming!" Dagonet moved on. "Can't let you go on your own! You'll all get killed!" Tristan followed Dagonet. "I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" Bors finally stopped shouting as Elena finally managed to force herself to move. "Vanora'll kill me."

Elena took off running after Dagonet and Tristan, not caring who saw her just now. She finally caught up with them just inside the door to their quarters and grabbed their arms, forcing them to face her. "You can't go! You just can't!"

"Elena." Tristan's voice sounded frustrated.

"I can take care of the bishop. Just please don't go!"

"As temping as that offer is, no." Elena spun around as Gawain and Galahad walked in.

Dagonet put a hand on her shoulder. "Rowan once told you that he was a knight, and as such would not run from his fate. The same holds true for us."

Elena whirled around to face him. "You don't get it, do you?" She nearly shouted the words, startling the knights. They had no idea what was bothering her so much. "I know of this family. It was a mission to this very family that got Rowan killed! Do you lot really want to end up like him?"

The knights stiffened in surprise as they now understood her reaction. Even Galahad, though he had never met him, was aware of how attached Elena was to Rowan. It was understandable that a mission to the same family would make Elena flip out. Bors stepped forward and spoke gently, trying to reassure Elena.

"Rowan traveled alone that time. This time, we will have all of us. We will be fine."

Elena took a deep breath to calm herself and then pierced Bors with her gaze. She looked to Galahad, then Tristan, then Gawain. Lastly, her gaze fell on Dagonet. It lingered there a moment longer than it had for the others and then her eyes grew round, as if she had seen a ghost. Before any of them could react, she spun around, ducked under Tristan's restraining hand, and bolted back out the door. They didn't know it, but she had gone to her workroom for her surplus medical supplies. She would need them packed by morning.

Annowre met her there, having seen the next morning's departure. Together, they packed a fourth of the newly prepared bandages as well as all of the precious medicines that Elena had finished preparing only the day before. Each jar was wrapped in a different colored cloth to both protect them from breaking and to make it easy to tell which jar held what medicine. By the time they had finished, it was the middle of the night. Annowre went back to her hut to get some rest but Elena was too awake to do the same. She wandered around the fort for a while before finally heading to the stables to see Rowan.

Rowan was already awake when she arrived at his stall, knowing that something was bothering Elena. He rested his shoulder and quietly nickered a greeting. Elena could feel the spirits in the other horses stirring, so she led Rowan to the middle of the stables. That way, she was able to talk to them all and still have Rowan right next to her.

"We have one more mission before the knights will be freed." Rowan snorted in disbelief and several of the others perked up to listen. "This bishop is sending the knights north into Woad territory, to bring back a Roman family." She looked Rowan in the eye. "The same family you were sent to on that mission that got you killed."

Rowan's head and ears shot up and he protested with a sharp neigh while the other horses snorted in alarm. Suddenly, Elena found herself surrounded by the spirits of her brother and seven others that Elena correctly assumed were fallen knights from before her time.

"Are you serious Elena?"

"Those Roman dogs!"

"Are they trying to kill all of the knights?"

"Their term of service is up! They are free men now!"

Elena held her hands up for silence. "The knights are not free yet. Germanius refused to surrender their papers until this mission is completed."

"Did you just say Germanius?:

Elena turned to face the spirit who had come from Lancelot's horse. He seemed to be their leader for the others quieted down when he spoke up. Elena nodded and Rowan gripped her shoulder. He too remembered the role that Germanius had played, both in bringing him to Britain and in forcing Elena to remain in hiding.

"We have watched Germanius throughout his career in the military. As a commander, he won many victories, but he was completely ruthless when it came to his enemies. He obviously sees the knights as enemies."

Rowan had to speak up. "It is possible though that the reason given for the mission is a valid one. When I went up there, a boy had been born to the lord and lady about a year before. Two of the things that I carried were a letter and a gift, both from the Pope himself. This family does have great standing in Rome."

The lead spirit pondered this and then turned to Elena. "What have you seen regarding the knights?"

"I have seen Dagonet fall but it matters not. I won't let it happen, not even if it brings me face to face in battle with Destiny herself."

The lead spirit laughed, as did the others, and turned to Rowan. "oh aye, she's your sister alright! A knight at heart too!" He clapped one hand on Rowan's shoulder and the other on Elena's shoulder. "We will help out as much as we can, but you will be dealing with most of this on your own." He looked back at the horses surrounding the group. "We have to go back now but you are welcome to spend the night among us if it will help you rest."

The spirits faded back into their respective horses as Elena replied. "I'll stay with Rowan. Thanks." Rowan nuzzled her shoulder. "I love you too Rowan." They went to Rowan's stall and Rowan laid down on the fresh hay. Elena leaned back against his side and finally fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

Chapter 28

The next morning, Elena woke as the knights entered the stables. Dagonet was carrying her weapons and travel bag, which had obviously been packed for her. He handed the items to Elena. "Figured you'd want these." Elena thanked Dagonet and turned to saddle Rowan. She strapped her bow, quiver, and staff to the saddle before strapping a sword to her back. Two daggers went into her boots and two more went on her belt around her waist.

The knights paused when they saw the weapons she was carrying. Elena only carried her sword on their most dangerous missions to be used if she somehow lost everything else. Elena pulled out a cloth and started polishing her daggers while the others got ready as well. Galahad finished first and decided to ride his horse around the stables a bit. Elena hid a grin at the sight. The spirit in Galahad's horse was the one who had called the Romans dogs last night. He and Galahad were well matched.

Elena started on her sword as Arthur walked into the stables. Galahad rode around Arthur before dismounting to get a few more rations to add to his saddle. Suddenly a clanging noise announced the arrival of Germanius, his secretary, and two soldiers. Slowly, the attention of every knights turned to the small group, with the exceptions of Tristan and seemingly Elena. Tristan was more worried about his sword than any double-crossing bishop. Elena simply watched him from the corner of her eye, keeping a low profile. Germanius looked around warily as the air became incredibly tense. Germanius moved forward and when nothing worse than Dagonet deliberately bumping into him happened, he looked at Arthur.

"To represent the holy court, my trusted secretary, Horton...Horton?" The secretary came forward. "...will accompany you on your quest." Everyone's gaze flew to Arthur who looked resigned.

"Jols, find him a horse." The statement was met with disbelief from the knights, emphasized by Gawain stabbing the bench he was sitting on with his dagger. The dull thunk echoed in the stables.

Jols turned to Horton. "This way." The two walked to the other horses and Germanius looked around, pleased that the knights had given in without a fuss, despite the stony looks aimed at him.

"Godspeed, as you fulfill your duty to Rome."

Arthur stepped in before any of the knights could protest that they _had_ fulfilled their duty to Rome and get into trouble. He made it sound as if Germanius had addressed him alone. "My duty is also to my men."

Germanius smiled smugly. "Then get them home." Arthur gave him a hard look before moving away to mount his horse. Jols and Horton were already mounted. Elena and the knights moved to mount up as well, but it was then that Germanius finally noticed her. "What is that girl doing here?!"

Arthur looked Germanius in the eye, hoping to get them out of the bishop's presence before any trouble could break out. "She is our healer and always rides out with us when we leave for a longer mission. She has saved our lives before with her skill."

"Why does she go armed?" Germanius sounded suspicious.

"A precaution only. She knows her place." Arthur looked out the doors and cut the bishop's next question off. "Forgive me, Bishop, but the sun climbs high. We must leave." Germanius nodded and the knights rode out. Work stopped on all sides as the villagers watched the group ride by. As they got closer to the gate, Elena could hear the creaking of the giant gates over the pounding of the horses' hooves. They passed out of the gate and turned west along the Wall before heading north for the hills.

Once the group cleared the hills, they entered a forest. The weather had been growing mistier and mistier as they had ridden on. Elena could feel the coming rainfall and sure enough, within ten minutes of them entering the forest, they were drenched as torrents of rain fell from the sky. The deluge only lasted about an hour, leaving behind a fine mist, though lightning still flashed and thunder still rumbled. The horses and Elena all knew that there were Woads in the trees. The horses were all nervous and Elena was tense. She hadn't seen anything happening to them here, but it was still unnerving to be completely surrounded by the Woads while in their territory.

Tristan caught on to the situation about a minute later. "Woads. They're tracking us."

Arthur kept his eyes on the trees. "Where?" His voice was low, resigned.

Tristan's tone of voice matched Arthur's. "Everywhere."

The rest of the knights looked around nervously and the forest grew quiet. Now, the knights could hear the faint rustles in the underbrush as Woads ran around, getting into position to attack and spooking the horses. Suddenly, vines shot across their path and blocked it. Arthur took off to the left and the group followed him. Elena held her peace, even though she knew that they were being deliberately hemmed in by the Woads. It was a favorite tactic of both Merlin and his first lieutenant. Still, she said nothing because even if she did, it wouldn't change the outcome. There were enough Woads that they would never be able to escape without a fight.

After trying several times to get free, they finally wound up back where the ambush had started. This time, however, they were surrounded on all side and even from above. Arthur and all the knights except for Tristan drew their swords. Tristan had his bow out, aiming for the trees. Elena kept close to Jols and Horton, fingering her staff. She didn't want to fight, but she didn't want the knights to be hurt either, and there were a bunch of bows pointed at them.

Before any shots could be fired though, a horn sounded. Elena saw Merlin's lieutenant glance off into the trees, obviously annoyed by the distraction. He looked back at the knights and then to Elena. He clearly wanted to attack, but Elena's eyes sent him a message reminding him that he was loyal to Merlin, and that Merlin had just signaled a retreat. The knights and the other Woads were still tense, ready to attack at any moment given the least bit of provocation.

Gawain and the knights realized that something was up as several seconds passed with no action. "What are you waiting for?"

The horn sounded again and Merlin's lieutenant clearly looked away, distracted, before looking back at Arthur and lowering his bow with a glare. He was obviously not happy about it, but he would obey Merlin. Arthur nodded to show his understanding of what was going on. The Woads that faded back into the trees and the knights looked around warily as they cautiously lowered their weapons.

Dagonet voiced what the knights, Jols, and Horton were all thinking. "_Inish_. Devil ghosts."

Galahad voiced the thing puzzling them all. "Why would they not attack?"

Arthur answered him. "Merlin doesn't want us dead." He looked over at Elena, silently asking her about what had just happened. She shrugged to tell him that she didn't know what Merlin was up to. They rode on into the dusk and found a fairly decent hollow underneath a tree where they made camp for the night. They managed to get a fire going before it started pouring again. Still, within five minutes the knights were yet again soaking wet despite the protection offered by the branches overhead.

Gawain groaned in frustration. "Oh, I can't _wait_ to leave this island. If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy."

Lancelot pitched in with a grin. "And that's the summer!" Gawain smirked as Lancelot looked over at Elena. Elena looked back frostily as Bors spoke up.

"The rain is good. Washes all the blood away."

"Doesn't help the smell." Dagonet fired this back, seemingly at Bors, but in reality all of the banter so far was aimed at Elena. They loved teasing her about the island's weather and trying to get a rise out of her. Bors chuckled as they failed to do so yet again.

Lancelot noticed Elena's death glare aimed at them, so he decided to change both the subject and the target. "Hey, Bors, do you intend to take Vanora and all your little bastards back home?"

"Oh, I'm trying to avoid that decision." Bors paused and deliberately looked away from Elena so that he wouldn't see her reaction. "By getting killed."

Gawain chuckled but Elena bolted upright and froze. _He can't be serious_! "Dagonet, she wants to get married and give the children names."

"Women!" Tristan scoffed and sheathed his sword. Elena carefully aimed and kicked him in the leg. "The children already have names, don't they?"

"Just Gilly." Bors went on to explain as Elena and the others looked at him in varying degrees of disbelief. "It was too much trouble, so we gave the rest of them numbers."

Lancelot had decided that teasing Bors would be far safer than drawing attention back to Elena, and so kept it up. "That's interesting. And I thought you couldn't count." The knights all laughed and even Elena smirked.

As the laughter died down, Bors became thoughtful. As Bors went on, Elena realized that Bors had said he was trying to get himself killed simply because he had never thought about what would happen after he was freed because he had never thought that he would survive. "You know, I never thought I'd get back home alive. Now I've got the chance, I...I don't want to leave my children."

Dagonet spoke up. "You'd miss 'em too much."

"I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards. They mean something to me." Bors paused and saw Elena watching him, an unreadable glint in her eye. Then he went on, sounding much more like how he usually did. "Especially number three. He's a good fighter."

Lancelot had to get in one more dig for the night. "That's because he's mine." Gawain nearly spit out his drink as a couple of the knights laughed.

"I'm going for a piss." Bors stood up and wrapped himself in his cloak as more of the knights laughed. By this time, Horton had fallen asleep, exhausted by the ride, and so the knights felt it was safe to check on Elena.

"You alright there, Elena?" Dagonet asked the question gently. He didn't want to wake up Horton and he had noticed Elena's reaction when Bors had remarked that he was trying to get himself killed. He didn't want to further upset her, especially given how upset she was with the whole mission.

Elena sighed. "I don't know."

Arthur spoke up. "Had another vision?"

Everyone was surprised by Elena's reaction. She glared at Arthur and jumped to her feet. "If you must know, yes. But I will die before I let it come to pass!" With that, Elena spun around and ran into the forest. Clearly, asking her about her visions had been a bad idea.

The knights all looked at Arthur, several with raised eyebrows. Arthur sighed. "Tristan." Tristan inclined his head and got up as the knights looked at him. They didn't really think anything about Tristan being sent after Elena. He was their scout after all, and the one best able to handle any trouble on his own. He was also probably the only one who would be able to _find_ Elena. Only Dagonet had a feeling that there might be other reasons as well for Arthur sending Tristan, but even he wasn't sure.

Tristan followed Elena's trail to a stream that flowed through the forest. He saw that she wasn't alone either. Her horse had followed her as well and now Elena had her face buried in its mane. Tristan deliberately stepped on a twig to alert Elena to his presence. He was unprepared her horse's reaction though. Rowan snorted in alarm and swung around, knocking Elena over and placing himself protectively over her. Tristan stepped into view, hands held out to show he wasn't a threat.

Elena saw that it was Tristan and vouched for him right away. "Easy Rowan! That's Tristan! He's a friend!"

Tristan decided to follow Elena's lead and added his own reassurances, despite the fact that he felt a little silly addressing the horse. "Easy. I mean no harm to your mistress. I didn't have to let you hear me."

Rowan cautiously moved forward and sniffed at Tristan as he caught the somewhat familiar scent. Elena stood up and put a hand on Rowan's shoulder. She held her other hand out to Tristan, a sign for him to come closer. Rowan held still as Tristan slowly slid a hand onto his neck. Rowan turned his head to look Elena in the eye. "It's alright Rowan. It's Tristan." Rowan snorted with small shake shake of his head. "Yes, the same."

Rowan suddenly nudged Tristan's shoulder, making Tristan chuckle. "I take it this means we're friends now, eh?"

"He was always your friend, Tristan." Tristan looked at Elena to find her looking at him strangely. "It's just that being in hostile territory makes him nervous, and he's very protective of me."

Tristan quirked an eyebrow. "I can tell." He then sighed and let his mask fall. His look was now one of concern. "Are you alright?"

Elena sighed and let her mask fall as well. "I don't know." She looked up at Tristan and he sucked in a breath at the pain in her eyes and how weary she looked. "I will not rest easy until this mission is over at the earliest."

"Come." Tristan put an arm around her shoulders. "We need to get back." Elena nodded and took a few steps forward before collapsing. Tristan caught her as she fell and worriedly checked her over. He gave a small smile as he realized that she would be fine. Elena had simply fallen asleep on her feet out of sheer exhaustion. She had probably not had a decent night's sleep since the night before they had gone out to escort the bishop to the fort.

Tristan looked up at Rowan who was also concerned about Elena, gently nudging her hand with his nose. "I'm going to carry her back to camp. That alright with you?" Tristan snorted with amusement when Rowan bobbed his head as if saying yes. "Let's get going then."

The knights looked up when Tristan made it back to the camp. They started is surprise when they saw that he was carrying Elena, her horse walking next to them. Tristan reassured them. "She's fine. Just more tired than we knew." He carried her to her bedroll and set her down before moving back to his bedroll. "I'll take the second watch and then ride out again. We should get there by midmorning." The others agreed and quickly set up the other watches before settling in for the night, Dagonet taking the first watch.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think! Till next time!


	30. Chapter 30

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: Sorry for how long I took to post this! I've been away from my computer most of the day, and I have been in a fog for the past couple of weeks or so – ever since I found out that I am expecting another little one! Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 29

The next morning started out foggy, but by the time Arthur and that others rode up to the estate they were headed for, only the sky remained overcast. Elena swallowed back her apprehension as she looked at the place. Work stopped as the villagers came close to check out the newcomers and soldiers closed the gates leading to the main house. Elena noted with disdain that if they had ever been attacked, the family would have been protected while the villagers would have been at the mercy of the attackers.

They were challenged by the head guard. "Who are you?"

Arthur answered for them, as he always did when they were dealing with Romans. "I am Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmatian knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome." At this, the head guard signaled for another guard to fetch the master. Arthur finished quietly but firmly. "Open the gate."

Elena's attention was on the villagers who had gathered around to get a closer look at them. She was frankly shocked by what she saw. These people were haggard, wrapped in whatever clothes they could find, and all of them had a defeated air about them. From one look, Elena knew that the master of this estate was a hard man. She also felt that there was something else on the estate, something evil even, but she was distracted by the gates opening before she could begin to try to pinpoint where the feeling was coming from.

A short, heavy-set Roman man came out, followed by four guards. So this was Marius Honorius. He greeted them as he walked. "It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus." He rubbed his hands together, smiling at them. "Arthur and his knights." Marius reached out to pat Galahad's horse, who shied away. Marius continued on, undaunted. "You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures."

Marius paused to shake his head and Arthur took the opportunity to cut in. "Our orders are to evacuate you immediately."

Marius chuckled disbelievingly. "But that..that is impossible."

Arthur decided to identify the reason they were there. "Which is Alecto?"

"I am Alecto." A young voice came from on top of the wall. Everyone looked up to see a young man and a woman standing on the wall. Elena suddenly had a vision of the young man standing on top of another wall, older than he was now, facing huge crowd and holding his hand up in a blessing. She blinked and the vision disappeared as Marius spoke again.

"Alecto is my son." Alecto and the woman moved away as the knights and Elena refocused on Marius. "And everything we have is here, in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome."

Marius sounded important, expecting the knights to be impressed. They weren't, Lancelot made clear. "Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons."

Arthur jumped in with an explanation seeing the scandalized look on Marius' face. "They're invading from the north."

Marius drew himself up indignantly at this announcement. "Then Rome will send an army."

The knights were starting to get looks of disbelief on their faces and even Arthur was getting fed up. Elena had to hide a smile as he answered Marius. "They have. Us. We leave as soon as you're packed."

Marius glared at Arthur. "I refuse to leave." His voice was quiet, a direct challenge to Arthur. Before anything else could be said though, Marius noticed that the villagers had crowded around instead of continuing to work. He instantly responded as he would have in any circumstance. "Go back to work!" The guards started to move towards the crowd. "All of you!"

Marius and the knights watched as the guards started shoving people away, knocking over a few. "You heard, go!"

One of the villagers dared to reply as he moved away. "All right, all right!"

Marius kept on shouting. "Go! Get back to work, all of you! Go back!" Elena could feel her blood rising at the mistreatment of the villagers. The knights were looking annoyed as well, but _that_ was because they just wanted to get back and get their papers.

Even Arthur was in a huff as he dismounted and walked right up to Marius. Marius took an involuntary step back, clearly intimidated by the taller man, though he still scowled at Arthur. "If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself. My lord." He paused before adding the last bit in a clearly mocking manner. Arthur then glanced at the woman, obviously Marius' wife, who had joined her husband and son. "Lady, my knights are hungry."

Marius' wife hesitantly reached out and touched her lord on the arm, silently asking permission to fulfill Arthur's request. Just as Marius quietly told her to go, Elena felt a huge flare of an evil aura from their right. Her gaze fixed itself on a small stone hovel set against the wall surrounding Marius' house. Once Marius had turned to go in, Arthur was free to look at what had captured Elena's attention.

Arthur saw the hovel, but couldn't tell that anything was out of the ordinary about it, so he turned to his knights. "Come." Bors mocked Marius before going on. "Let us go, hm?"

Arthur looked as though he was going to answer, but then his attention was drawn away by the sight of a chained elderly man. He moved to deal with it, making the knights pull various faces that all said 'not again'. Elena's attention, however, was drawn back to the hovel. She shivered as she felt the restless spirits that haunted the place. She started up a chant that would hopefully grant them peace. Fortunately it worked, and the last spirit left just as Arthur got the people mobilized to stat packing. Elena moved away to help.

0o0o0

It was around noon when Tristan came riding up, having scouted the whole morning for the Saxons. He had obviously ridden hard to get there as fast as he could. What it meant was trouble. Elena was yet again watching the hovel, a troubled expression on her face. Drums started beating in the distance and work stopped everywhere as everyone looked around nervously. A second later, everyone started bustling again with renewed urgency and the guards overseeing the walling up of the hovel barked at the monks doing the work. "Come on, get back to work!"

"Back to work!" It was a mistake on their part though, because Arthur noticed them, slowly drew his sword, and dismounted. As he walked up to the hovel, Elena suddenly had a flash of him walking out of it, carrying a person dressed in rags. Elena knew that this person was incredibly important, even if she couldn't see how yet. She turned to watch as the two guards moved to intercept Arthur. _This ought to be good_.

"Move." The guards did, but only backwards. They weren't taking the hint, so Arthur pointed his sword at them as Bors and the others rode closer. "_Move_." They still weren't convinced, so Arthur tried one last time. "Move!"

The anger in Arthur's voice he shouted the command finally got the guards to move out of the way. One came face to face with Lancelot's horse, who snorted at the guard. Elena felt a feral grin cross her face. It seemed that the horses, or rather the spirits within them, also had no love for the Romans.

Arthur turned to the monks who now stood between him and the door. "What is this?"

The obnoxious monk moved forward a step. "You can not go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden."

Arthur used his sword to force the two monks aside. Marius, seeing this, moved forward. "What are you doing? Stop this!" He would have gone closer, but he was stopped as Bors moved his horse directly into Marius' path.

Lancelot could hardly believe it when Arthur began to examine the doorway. "Arthur, we have no time."

Galahad was starting to get worried as the sound of drums continued. "Do you not hear the drums?"

Arthur's only response was to turn away from the door. "Dagonet." Dagonet nodded curtly and dismounted. He drew his ax and walked over to the door. He started chopping away at the stone barrier, accenting each swing with a shout. Soon, Dagonet had cleared the stones enough to kick the door, but it didn't open. Arthur turned to the guards. "Key."

One of the guards had realized by this point that it was better to cooperate with Arthur and spoke up. "It is locked." He sighed in defeat. "From the inside."

Arthur's look turned hard and he nodded to Dagonet, who proceeded to kick the door in. The other knights were beginning to get curious as the door swung open. Lancelot dismounted and walked over to the door as Arthur and Dagonet looked inside. Arthur took a torch and cautiously moved inside as Gawain and Elena dismounted and moved over to the hovel. Gawain grabbed the two monks and told them to move inside as well, thrusting them into the confines of the hovel.

Tristan came up, drawing his sword as he did so to keep people away as Elena cleared the stones off to one side. The first flakes of snow started to fall as she finished and took up a position in front of the door, relieving Tristan of guard duty. She had her staff held at the ready, her right hand holding both the staff and one of her daggers. Even so, the lok in her eyes alone was enough to hold the people at bay. She knew that Destiny had been planning this meeting for a long time, and Elena would ensure that nothing prevented it.

A few minutes passed and then Elena heard people coming back up, so she moved to the side of the door. The snow was falling heavily now and starting to pile up. Lancelot was the first one out of the hut. He looked around at the knights and Elena before tossing his torch into the snow at Elena's feet. The snow extinguished the torch with a hiss as Lancelot moved off to the other side.

Arthur came out then, cradling a person dressed in rags. Elena couldn't see their face, but judging by the length of their hair and the fact that the rags appeared to have been a dress once, Arthur was holding a woman. "Water! Give me some water!"

Arthur carried the woman away from the hovel and set them down on the ground as Bors and Tristan rode up for a closer look. Dagonet came out carrying a young boy, obviously in pain, and Elena nearly saw red. However, just then she caught a glimpse of the other prisoner's face and her surprise overruled her anger. It was Guinevere, Merlin's daughter.

Elena watched as Arthur gave Guinevere some water. To Elena's surprise, it was Horton who had hurried over to Arthur with the water. She watched as Horton then hurried back to Dagonet and the boy with the water. As Dagonet gave the boy some water, Horton noticed his arm. "His arm is broken!" Horton looked at Dagonet in horror. "And his family?" His concern made Elena eye him thoughtfully as Dagonet shook his head and glanced up at Arthur. _Maybe Arthur's not the only decently Roman after all. Either that, or he's an excellent actor_.

Tristan sheathed his sword and looked over at Bors. "She's a Woad." Tristan had noticed the tattoos on Guinevere's legs and now Bors tilted his head curiously for a better look.

Arthur had finally managed to give Guinevere a drink without her choking on it. He reassured her as she looked up at him. "I'm a Roman officer. You're safe now. You're safe."

Marius couldn't contain himself anymore. "Stop what you are doing!" Elena's eyebrows rose as she turned towards the angry Roman. She unconsciously tightened her grip on both her dagger and her staff. Marius' shouts were putting her on edge.

Arthur looked up at him and got to his feet, leaving Guinevere in the care of Marius' wife. "What is this madness?"

"They are all pagans here!"

"So are we." Galahad pointed out the obvious, but Marius probably didn't even hear him.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die – as an example!"

For once, Arthur's anger matched Elena's. "You mean they refused to be your serfs!"

Marius grew quiet, but there was still fury in his voice. "You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian." He looked down at his wife. The sight of her, cradling Guinevere's face, enraged him more than anything else that had happened so far. "YOU!" His shout made his wife look up at him, her face white with fear. "You kept them alive!"

He slapped his wife with a surprising amount of force, knocking her over. Before anyone else could react, Arthur punched Marius who fell to the ground. While Marius inched away, Arthur grabbed his sword and held it to Marius' neck.

"My lord!" Several guards came running up, starting to draw their swords at this threat to their master.

"No! No, stop!" Elena smirked at the panic in Marius' voice. Seconds later though, he was back to trying to act in control, quite a feat when he had a sword to his throat. "When we get back to the Wall, you will be punished for this heresy." Elena shook her head. Most Romans never learned.

Arthur's response was to grab Marius by the collar and pull him up a bit, still holding his sword to Marius' throat. His voice was icy with rage. "Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate." Marius gulped and eyed the sword.

A new voice broke in, sounding almost gentle. "I was willing to die with them." Everyone turned to face the speaker, a monk who had been in the hovel and was now clearly insane. Elena noticed Horton's look of horror and further revised her opinion of him. "It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved."

Arthur's voice nearly matched the gentleness of the monk's voice. Only Elena, Jols, and the knights could tell just how angry he was. "Then I shall grant his wish." He looked to the villagers and spoke in a firm voice that was still eerily gentle. "Wall them back up."

Tristan was the one who dared to question the wisdom of this move. "Arthur..."

Arthur's patience snapped and he shouted the order. "I said wall them up!"

Bors and Tristan sighed and pulled their horses away as several all-too-willing villagers, led by a man named Ganis, grabbed the mental monk and shoved him into the hovel after the monk who hadn't said anything. Dagonet shielded the boy as the crowd surged past and began to gleefully fulfill Arthur's order.

As the monk's protests became gibberish, Elena looked over at Guinevere again. Marius' wife was yet again cradling Guinevere. Elena's face hardened and she turned to watch the walling up of the hovel. Her face was as hard as the stones being put into place, and once the monks were sealed in, she walked up to them and murmured a phrase over the wall. Then, with a cruel smirk, she turned away and walked over to her horse.

Lancelot eyed her warily. "What's got you so happy?"

Elena's smirk was starting to make them feel uncomfortable, but her next words left them cold. "Just ensuring that those monks get to taste Arthur's hell before the sun sets." She saw their expressions and lowered her voice. "For all that I've lived among you for so many years, I'm still a Woad myself. I won't just stand by when my people have been tormented." The knights swallowed, each one glad that Elena was their ally, and then it was time to ride out.


	31. Chapter 31

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: Thanks to my all of my reviewers for the reviews! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying the story! I'd better get a move on though, I'm almost caught up with my posts to where I am in writing this! Enjoy!

Chapter 30

It didn't take long, despite the slow pace, for the entire group to move into the mountains. Tristan rode at the head of the group, keeping an eye out for danger as they moved along. Dagonet was in the medical wagon, caring for the boy he had rescued while Marius' wife tended Guinevere. The rest of the knights, Jols, and Elena were spread out along the group, mostly keeping an eye out for dangers as well. The knights were not happy about having to guard all of the villagers as well as the family.

"Lancelot's right." They had overheard Lancelot talking to Arthur earlier.

Elena turned with a frown to look at Galahad. "What do you mean?"

"We're going so slow that we're practically asking the Saxons to catch us. We should just forget the others and get the family back to the Wall so we can get our papers and go home."

Elena rounded angrily on Galahad. "So you would leave all these people to their deaths and it would be alright as long as you got your freedom?! If you think that, you're no better than a Roman!"

The knights all recoiled at her harsh words, but Elena rode off before any of them could respond. Gawain looked at the others. "Anyone know if her cycle's about to start?"

Bors and Galahad both shook their heads. Elena did tend to get a bit more temperamental right before her cycle started, but Bors was sure that this wasn't the case. "Wrong timing for her cycle to start. Besides, it's not quite the same. This is more like how she was before Rowan died."

Gawain and Galahad glanced at each other before looking at Bors. Galahad had heard plenty of stories about that time, while for Gawain, it was one of the few clear memories he had from that far back. Galahad spoke first. "Do you remember how she looked at Dagonet the night before we left?"

Gawain nodded, remembering as well. "Do you think that she saw something?"

Bors scoffed. "You don't seriously think that she's got some special gift for seeing the future do you?"

Gawain shrugged. "It's either that or she's got an unnerving knack for predicting how a man's going to end up."

Bors couldn't argue with that. They soon caught up with Elena, who had stopped off to the side of the road. "What's happened Elena?"

Elena's voice was hollow. "It's the Saxons. They've burned the estate. They're coming after us." Her eyes darkened to a dark emerald color. "They're being led by a Briton. He's more of a traitor to the Woads than I'll ever be." She spat out the last words. Elena moved off towards the medical wagon, leaving three stunned knights in her wake. She pulled up next to the entrance to the wagon and smoothly climbed on next to Guinevere who nodded to her.

"Well met, Guinevere."

"Yourself as well, Elena. Still with the knights I see."

"A decision your father approved of. I would have been dead years ago if he hadn't."

Guinevere accepted the mild rebuke with a nod of her head and Elena climbed into the wagon to check on Dagonet and the boy. "How fares he Dag?"

Dagonet glanced wearily at her. "He still burns. His arm was never set properly. Now there are great red streaks coming from the break." Dagonet looked back at the boy, his face filled with sorrow. "He's beyond my skill."

Elena knelt down beside the boy. True, she hadn't mastered the art of evaluations to the same level her mentor had, but she knew enough to tell if she would be able to heal an injury or not. She gently probed the boy's arm and smiled at what she found. "He may be beyond your skill, but not beyond mine."

Dagonet shot Elena a look of appreciation while Marius' wife looked curious. "What can you do the the knight hasn't done?"

Elena looked speculatively at the lady. "You would probably call it witchcraft. However, I would ask that you keep what you are about to see to yourself. I've got enough Romans after me for my abilities without adding your husband and his men to the mix."

The Roman lady nodded her understanding and Elena got to work. First, she re-broke the bone as gently as she could so that she could reset it properly. Then she started up a chant that drew the infection to one spot close to the new break. Marius' wife gasped as the angry red faded from the boy's arm towards a rapidly growing boil directly above the break. Dagonet fished out a small bowl and held it directly underneath the boil so that Elena could lance it. Elena sliced open the boil and a gush of milky goo came rushing out, enough to make Dagonet's eyebrows shoot up.

Elena's last move was to slice open her left palm and grab the open boil with her hand. She said a short spell to knit the bone securely together and then gave a sigh of contentment before healing her hand and allowing Dagonet to bandage both her hand and the boy's arm with some of the bandages she had made.

"Brave boy indeed. He should wake before nightfall." Dagonet smiled in gratitude while Marius' wife leaned forward.

"A word of warning to you lady. My husband has long searched for one with abilities such as yours. It is said that she inherited them from her mother, who was forced to serve the Romans. I don't know if you are she or not, but be careful around him."

"I will be." Elena hesitated before she offered her next words. "My thanks lady." Marius' wife graciously bowed her head, well aware of what thanking her must have cost Elena. Elena looked away to Guinevere who was talking to Arthur.

"How's your hand?"

Elena could hear the smile in Guinevere's voice. "I'll live, I promise you." Arthur turned away as Guinevere went on. "Is there nothing about my land that appeals to your heart? Your own father married a Briton." That got Arthur's attention. "Even he must have found something to his liking." Arthur looked away before riding off.

Not long after, the boy woke up as Elena had predicted, looking much better. He told them that his name was Lucan and confirmed that his family had indeed died in the hovel. Dagonet had obviously taken him under his care. When Arthur called all the knights together, Dagonet looked torn until Elena promised to watch over Lucan for him. Fortunately, the knights lined up right outside their wagon, so Elena was able to listen in as well.

"We'll sleep here. Take shelter in those trees. Tristan."

Elena frowned as Tristan held up his hawk. "You wanna go out again?" His hawk chirped an affirmative. "Yeah." Tristan threw up his left hand to launch his hawk. The knights all watched it for a minute before riding off in different directions, with the exception of Lancelot. When Guinevere began speaking, Elena tuned her and Lancelot out. She had heard a roll of thunder and felt an odd pressure in her chest.

Suddenly, thunder rolled again and a pinging sound started up. Lancelot closed his eyes and held his hand out before looking around. "Rain and snow at once." He looked at Guinevere and then glanced at Elena who came into view. "A bad omen." Elena silently agreed. She just hoped that everything would be alright.

That night, Elena set up a small camp removed from the main camp. She wanted to be able to meditate, and would never be able to do so if surrounded by the rest of the people. However, she was close enough to notice when Guinevere walked over towards Lancelot. Elena crept closer, stopping as she heard Lancelot laugh before becoming more serious.

"What I do remember...home. Oceans of grass from horizon to horizon, further than you can ride. The sky, bigger than you can imagine." He sighed, a fond smile on his face, and suddenly Elena was struck with a fierce longing to see the homeland she had never been to. The land that had been Rowan's home. "No boundaries."

"Some people would call that freedom." Elena could see the knowing smile on Guinevere's face. "That's what we fight for – our land, our people. The right to choose our own destiny. So you see, Lancelot, we are much alike, you and I." Guinevere paused and then went on in a brighter tone of voice. "And when you return home, will you take a wife, have sons?"

Lancelot looked somber, startling both Elena and Guinevere. "I've killed too many sons. What _right_ do I have to my own?"

"No family, no religion." Guinevere looked at Lancelot curiously. "Do you believe in anything at all?"

Lancelot let out a long sigh. "I would have left you and the boy there to die."

He turned away as Guinevere watched him with narrowed eyes. Then she looked up and saw Elena watching her. Elena's face was unreadable as Guinevere walked over. "You heard."

"I did. So you fight for the right to choose your own destiny?"

"Aye. What is it that you fight for? Nothing?" Guinevere laughed mockingly, only to be cut off by Elena.

"For thirteen years, I have fought to give the knights the destiny they deserved. I have failed with all but six."

Guinevere inclined her head, this time with respect. "I have misjudged you then, as have most of our people. Father was right about you." She looked intently at Elena. "What will you do when they leave?"

Elena smiled knowingly. "Somehow, I don't see that becoming an issue. Good night, Guinevere." Elena meditated most of the night, deliberately using her vision to keep an eye on Tristan and to try to more closely pinpoint when Dagonet was supposed to fall. She was interrupted at one point though when Merlin came to speak to her after his meeting with Arthur.

Elena had seen him coming. Destiny had set many of her plans in motion on this mission, and as a result, Elena had been having near constant visions. The only reasons why she hadn't been noticed was because she had trained Rowan to keep up with the other horses, even if she had a vision while riding, and because there had been enough gaps for her to still interact with the others.

"Well met again, young Elena." Merlin looked her over. "You seem to have done well during the seven years since I last saw you."

Elena looked up at him, her face grave. "Outwardly, yes, I am well. Inside, however, it is a different matter."

Merlin nodded in understanding. "You feel as though you have failed in your purpose."

"I don't just feel that I have failed!" Elena let her frustration show. "I _have_ failed!"

Merlin put out a hand to calm her. "Child, I have watched you since you were born. You have borne burdens that no one should have to bear alone." He paused and bowed his head to Elena, surprising her.

"Merlin, why do you show me such respect? I am not your equal, nor do we have a family connection."

"You have more than earned my respect child. For thirteen years you have managed to remain free of Roman control despite living among them, a feat that even your own mother never managed. You are also courageous, willing to take on Destiny herself in an effort to protect your friends, the knights." He grinned at her. "Besides, I seem to recall that your gift saved my own life once."

Elena gave him a piercing glance and Merlin actually squirmed uncomfortably. He knew that she was seeing more than just his skin. "There's more to it than that, isn't there Merlin?"

Merlin nodded in agreement. He should have known that he wouldn't be able to hide anything from her, not with the stakes affecting the destiny of the island. "I spoke with Arthur earlier this evening. In order to defeat the Saxons, we need him to lead us."

Elena smirked. "I saw your little meeting." She stood up and turned away. "What did you mean when you asked Arthur if his knights died in vain?"

Merlin looked gravely at her as she turned back to face him. Now he could see what she had meant when she said that inside she had suffered. Her eyes were full of pain, making her seem as old as he was, far older than her years. "There are two ways to respond to the deaths of the knights. It is possible to be bitter and angry that they are no longer with us, in which case they will have died in vain. The alternative is to allow their deaths to mold us and honor their memories by living life gloriously." Merlin smiled as Elena caught the reference from fifteen years ago. "Pelagius had the right idea, even if he came from Rome."

"So what will you do now?"

"I will go and prepare the people for a new alliance." Merlin looked at her questioningly. "Unless there is no need?"

Elena gave a knowing smirk. "I do believe that it would be a good idea for you to prepare _our_ people for that new alliance. Go." She gave a sigh. "Destiny had been busy, and I have much to do."

Merlin looked sharply at her. "Just try not to anger her too much."

Elena looked unimpressed with the warning. "Maybe next time I'll let her finish you off." Merlin nodded to concede the point and then left. Elena huddled down in her bedroll, resigned to only getting a few hours of sleep that night. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. Dagonet would need her on the morrow.


	32. Chapter 32

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: A thousand apologies for not posting this yesterday! I feel bad, but my morning sickness made it impossible for me to get to the computer yesterday! XP Hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 31

Elena and the rest of the camp were woken up the next morning by the sounds of a confrontation between Dagonet and the guards. Elena was irritated by the rude interruption but simply started packing her gear, knowing how the confrontation would end. Marius had pretty much signed his own death warrant when he refused to accept what was going on and continued to try to lord it over the others, even his protectors. To Elena, it just meant that there would be one less Roman for her to worry about and she had more important things to worry about. There was, however, a small part of her that wished that she could have finished him off herself.

They were on the move again within a half hour, fleeing the Saxon group that had moved closer during the night. As they rode, Elena worked on something that the other knights couldn't exactly see. "What's that you're working on?"

Elena gave Galahad a small smile. He had always hated not knowing what little projects she was working on. "A protection amulet. I'm going to make several, for the day that we part."

The knights looked at her in alarm. "What do you mean?"

Elena looked at Gawain chidingly. "I know that you all forget this most of the time, but I have lived my entire life here in Britain. I will probably stay even after your service is done." The knights all looked thoughtful at this. Elena had been a part of their lives for so long that even though they still teased her about the weather and other aspects of living on the island, they _had_ forgotten that technically she was also a Woad.

Elena kept on working on the amulet, deliberately taking much longer than needed on it. The stone that formed the pendant was actually a store of energy the her protection spell would feed off of once it activated. She had stored as much energy in it as she could safely spare during the time that she had tended only to Romans. As a result, since she hadn't been performing any major spells, the stone now held a sizable reservoir of energy. She finally finished it as they came to a vast frozen lake.

Arthur frowned as he looked across the ice. "Is there any other way?"

Tristan's answer was short, as always. "No. We have to cross the ice."

Arthur's face was grim as he turned to Jols. "Tell them to get out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out."

Jols turned and rode back to relay the orders while Arthur, Elena, and the knights all dismounted. Slowly, they started to lead their horses across as the rest of the group caught up. Elena was relieved to see that nearly everyone had followed Arthur's orders except for those who had to stay in the wagons, such as the very young children and the wagon drivers. She spotted Guinevere in a wagon with Lucan, having volunteered to relieve Dagonet and Marius' wife of watching Lucan for a while.

Despite the precautions, however, the ice still creaked ominously. Arthur signaled a halt after one particularly loud crack sounded. In the resulting silence, they all heard the Saxon war drums start up, much closer now than they had been before. Arthur started to move forward again, but Elena could tell that he was thinking. It was therefore no surprise to her when he turned back around. "Knights..."

Bors was the first to respond. "Well, I'm tired of running." He glanced at Dagonet before leading his horse out of the way. "And these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurtin'."

Arthur looked at Tristan, who gave a small shrug. "Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway." Tristan shot a look at Dagonet, who smiled.

Gawain was thinking the same thing. "Be a pleasure to put an end to this racket."

"And finally get a look at the bastards." Galahad may not have liked the idea of fighting, but he was determined to not let his brothers down.

Elena had been feeling a foreboding pressure building as the knights started committing themselves to the fight, but it exploded when Dagonet spoke.

"Here. Now."

Elena could hardly catch her breath as Dagonet also led his horse out of the way. She knew that now was the time, and suddenly a fully formed idea struck her. An idea that she hadn't really thought of before, but one that just might give her enough time and energy to pull off a miracle.

She barely heard Arthur issuing orders that would ensure the safety of the rest of the group as she pulled out the amulet she had just been working on and muttered a quick spell over it. The knights, Arthur, and Guinevere had just lined up when she dashed over to Dagonet. "Put this on Dag! Quickly!"

Dagonet was surprised, but he did as she asked without question. Elena was so relieved that she hugged Dagonet around the neck and kissed his cheek. Everyone looked at her in surprise at the display of affection that was so uncharacteristic of her. Elena simply walked over to her own bow next to Tristan. "I'll explain later." They had to be satisfied with that because the Saxons were now in sight.

Arthur went into full command mode. "Hold until I give the command."

Elena rolled her eyes as Lancelot made a joke, trying to flirt with Guinevere. The man would never change. "You look frightened. There's a large number of lonely men out there."

"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you." Elena grinned at Guinevere's response. Finally, someone else who knew how to put Lancelot in his place and wasn't afraid to do so! Vanora was going to be thrilled when they got back!

Elena heard a command in Saxon, bringing both the company and the drums to a halt. The leader called out for an archer. The archer stepped forward and fired an arrow at them. The arrow didn't even get halfway across the lake before hitting the ice and skidding across.

A Saxon commander leaned in towards the leader. "We're out of range."

The leader rounded on the commander. "I can see that!"

Arthur felt his confidence rise. "I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan."

Guinevere protested. "They're far out of range." Arthur didn't bother to respond as Bors and Tristan drew back their bows. Elena simply faced ahead, allowing herself to focus on what was coming. Both she and Destiny had played their hands. All that remained now was to see who had played the winning hand.

Bors and Tristan felled five of the Saxons, which made the Saxon leader realize that the Saxons would have to advance. A shouted command later, the drums started up again and the Saxons moved forward in a wide formation to keep the ice from breaking. An obvious tactic, and an easy one to counter.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster." Elena, Tristan, Lancelot, Guinevere, and Arthur all aimed at the right wing of the Saxons while Gawain, Galahad, Dagonet, and Bors all aimed at the left wing. The plan was working, forcing the Saxons to cluster closer and closer together for fear of being one of the unlucky ones to be hit.

With each shot and subsequent retreat, the ice cracked more and more loudly. The Saxon leader and his commander, realizing what was going on, tried to hold the ranks but the Saxons were too afraid. Even the leader threatening to kill his soldiers himself didn't prevent them from clustering. Yes, Arthur's plan was being executed flawlessly, but there was one major problem.

The ice wasn't breaking.

Arthur saw this when the Saxons were about halfway across. "It's not gonna break. Back. Fall back!" The knights obeyed the order as Arthur gave the order they had been hoping to avoid. "Prepare for combat!"

Elena held onto her bow, preferring to shoot down as many Saxons as possible before having to switch to her daggers, while the others picked up their preferred weapons. Elena was highly attuned to the knights just then and could feel Dagonet fiddling with his sword while he debated with himself. Elena felt it the moment he decided to put down his sword and wield his ax instead.

Elena gasped in horror as Dagonet ran forward with a mighty yell. Despite having seen this moment many times already in her visions, it was still a shock to see it for real. Elena cried out at the same time that Bors called Dagonet by name. "NO!"

Arthur changed tactics instantly. "Cover him." The knights and Guinevere switched back to bows, but Elena ran forward as well. The Saxon archers moved forward and all that Elena could think of was picking them off as fast as she could. The Saxon leader had also seen Dagonet's plan and thus had given his archers a new target. Dagonet.

Dagonet began chopping at the ice but was hit on the third chop. Elena stayed by his side as best as she could, but she had to dodge the arrows that came her way. Dagonet understood that Elena had something up her sleeve that made it unnecessary to worry about him getting hit, despite how much the blasted arrows hurt. He knew that Elena would care for him later. He kept on chopping but fell after the fifth chop.

Elena winced as Dagonet fell, but she couldn't do anything until the ice broke except for picking off Saxon archers as best she could. Amazingly, Dagonet got back to his feet and swung his ax one last time. Finally, the ice broke, causing multiple cracks to travel towards the Saxons.

Elena nearly lost her footing as the ice she was standing on broke off from the rest of the ice. She managed to jump off before she could fall into the water and then looked around for Dagonet. She finally saw him only about five feet from her, a split second before he plunged into the icy water below.

A/N: The idea behind the stone storing energy to power a spell was drawn from the Inheritance Cycle (which I read again recently) written by Christopher Paolini. I know, you guys are gonna hate me for stopping here. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out if Dag made it or not!


	33. Chapter 33

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

Chapter 32

Elena and Arthur reached Dagonet at the same time and hauled Dagonet up out of the water. With the two of them, they were able to start pulling Dagonet to safety. However, they lost their footing and fell as the cracks in the ice started heading for them as well.

Lancelot noticed this as Bors reached the trio. "Pull back! Arthur!" The knights continued to fire as Elena called out to them.

"Tristan! Gawain! Help us carry him!" The two knights rushed forward to help Arthur and Bors pick up Dagonet and carry him across the ice, moving faster now. Elena had dug a jar out from her belt pouch and removed her cloak as she ran for the shore. As soon as she hit land, she hastily spread her cloak out on the ground.

"Put him here and then grab my bag and start a fire! He's going to need it!" Elena didn't even wait to see her orders carried out. Elena had been their healer long enough that whenever someone needed tending, her orders were carried out immediately. More than once, it had meant the difference between life and death for her patient. "I'll need someone to hold him." Four of the knights, one for each arm and leg, settled themselves as Elena sliced open her left palm. She wasted no time in removing the first bolt, pressing her hand against the wound and murmuring a healing spell. She did the same thing three more times, one for each bolt that had struck Dagonet. Each time, Dagonet jerked, but the movements were weak. Elena knew she was in a race against time now.

When she looked up again, Elena saw that it had been Bors, Lancelot, Gawain, and Arthur who had helped hold Dagonet down. Galahad was standing by with her bag and Tristan had started a fire. Elena looked at Guinevere. "Help me?" Guinevere nodded and came forward. She took the cup that Elena handed her. "Fill that with clean snow and melt it over the fire. I will grind some herbs to add to it. Hurry. He needs this soon."

Guinevere went to get the snow and returned rapidly, carefully holding the cup over the fire to melt the snow. Elena added the powdered herbs to the snow, not having enough time to wait until the snow had fully melted. It was then that Guinevere noticed that Elena hadn't healed her hand yet. "Are you going to let yourself bleed to death?"

Elena gave a grim smile as she took the cup in her injured hand. "Hardly. I know what I can handle." She eased the mixture down Dagonet's throat, her blood mingling with the potion. Dagonet was able to swallow, a good sign and proof that her amulet was doing its job, but he was still in danger.

Guinevere looked curiously at Elena. "What was that potion?"

"Healing herbs that are good for knitting torn muscle and sinew back together. Normally, I make it as a paste to use on the outside of a body. I made it into a potion this time because he needs the repair inside. My blood strengthened it." Her face clouded. "I just hope it was enough." She then healed her hand and allowed Guinevere to bind it.

Arthur looked worried. "How soon before he can be moved?"

Elena shook her head. "He really shouldn't be moved at all, but we have no choice. Ride ahead and bring back a wagon. He will need to ride in it the rest of the way back."

Tristan rode out to find the group. Fortunately, they weren't too far ahead. It was hard to believe, but only about fifteen minutes had passed since the group had gone on ahead. It only took him half an hour to return with the medical wagon. The knights, again working under Elena's direction, carefully loaded Dagonet into the wagon.

0o0o0

The journey to the Wall was even slower now, but they kept on going. Elena and Bors didn't leave Dagonet's side the whole time. The knights kept an extra sharp eye out for any signs of the Saxons, but they saw nothing.

When they stopped for the night, Elena judged that it was safe enough to remove the amulet she had given Dagonet and remove the spell. The knights, concerned for their brother, had gathered in and around the wagon, so they were there when she took it off. Galahad remembered it. "What _is_ that Elena?"

"It's the reason that Dagonet's still alive. It had a spell on it to keep a person's body functioning, even if normally it would shut down. The spell was powered by a store of energy in the stone."

"So it gave Dagonet enough energy to stay alive until he could be healed?" Gawain was trying to translate what Elena had said into terms the knights could better understand.

Elena nodded. "Essentially, yes. He is still very weak, but there is no longer any immediate danger of him bleeding or freezing to death."

"How long until he's better?" Bors was obviously hoping to hear that it would be soon. All of them knew how fast she could heal a person, especially since they were her usual patients.

Elena sighed and looked at Dagonet, her face full of concern. "Two, maybe three weeks before he can safely get out of bed. Even longer before he can start training again."

Jaws dropped as Lancelot let out a low whistle. "That long? Even for you?!"

Elena looked at them, her face pained. "Yes that long. He was supposed to die today. Instead he will take a long time to heal."

"He was supposed to _what_ today?" Bors had to be shushed by the others. "What do you mean lass?"

Elena's look hardened. "Exactly what I said. I changed Dagonet's fate this day. Destiny let it stand, but ultimately, I will have to pay." With that, she wrapped herself in a spare cloak given to her by Marius' wife and settled in to sleep.

0o0o0

They made it back to the Wall around noon two days after the battle on the ice. As the knights rode into the courtyard, they saw the bishop waiting eagerly. As soon as Alecto's wagon rolled into the courtyard, Germanius' face broke into a smile. "Ah, God! Christ be praised! Against all the odds Satan could muster. Alecto, let me see you." Horton came hurrying up as the knights gathered around. Elena and Annowre were overseeing Dagonet's careful removal from the medical wagon on a litter so that he could be moved to the healing quarters.

Germanius paid no attention. "You have triumphed! Young Alecto, let me see you! You are here!" At that point, Dagonet was carried in through the gate. Lucan ran after him and Guinevere tried to stop the boy.

"Lucan!"

Three guards went after Lucan. "You, boy! Stop!" The guard didn't get very far, though, before Galahad whipped out a dagger and held it to the guard's throat. The guards quickly snapped back around as Lucan slipped his small hand into Dagonet's large one.

Germanius turned and saw the small procession. As it went inside, he chuckled nervously. "Ah, our great knights. You are free now!" Elena stopped just outside the door and spun around angrily. Jols put a restraining hand on her shoulder as Bors looked at Germanius in disbelief. "Give me the papers."

Germanius waved to a soldier who was holding the box of papers. "Come, come." The soldier opened the box, the fort commander right next to him. "Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire." Germanius trailed off as Arthur approached him. "Take it, Arthur."

Arthur's voice was low and dangerous. "Bishop Germanius. _Friend_ of my father."

Germanius finally let his smile fade from his face as Lancelot yanked the papers from the box and began to hand them out. Germanius spoke again, dismissively. "You are free now. You can go."

Lancelot walked up to Bors last. "Bors." When there was no response, Lancelot thumped Bors in the chest with the paper. "Bors! For Dagonet."

Bors took the two scrolls from Lancelot and held them up. "This doesn't make him a free man. He's already a free man." Bors glared straight at Germanius. "He's nearly dead thanks to you!" Bors threw the papers at Germanius' feet, a clear rejection of Rome. Germanius looked amazed as Bors glared at him before going inside. Gawain and Tristan stepped forward. Gawain picked up the two scrolls while Tristan examined the box still held by the soldier. The soldier looked uneasily at the fort commander who gestured that Tristan could have the box.

Elena walked right up to Germanius. Her eyes were hard and Germanius felt as though they were piercing his very soul, exposing everything. It was a most uncomfortable feeling. "I know what you tried to do here, Bishop. I will not forget." Germanius gulped as Elena turned away and joined the knights. He wanted to do nothing more than hide just then.

The knights all moved off to the healing quarters where Dagonet was now resting. Annowre looked up as they came in and her eyes locked with Elena's. Elena nodded in answer to Annowre's silent question. It was time to tell the knights the truth of her heritage. Rome could no longer use them as pawns against her.

Annowre gently gave Dagonet a potion that would allow him to wake briefly before turning to the knights. "So what do you lot plan to do now?"

The knights looked at each other, unsure, except for Bors. "I'm not riding out till I know for sure that my brother will ride out beside me."

The other knights agreed. "Dag's family. We can't just leave not knowing if he'll pull through or not."

"He'd better pull through." Elena's voice was a growl. "I didn't change his fate for him to just roll over and die on me now."

"I'll keep that in mind." A weak voice came from the bed. The knights all turned to find Dagonet awake, staring at Elena. They cheered but quieted down when Dagonet went on. "What do you intend to do Elena? You said you would probably stay here, but you sounded torn about it."

Elena looked at the group. "Let me tell you a story." The knights all looked expectantly at her. Elena always told good stories. Unnoticed, Annowre moved to the door to make sure that they weren't overheard. "Years ago, a knight was serving here in Britain under Roman rule. While he was here, he met and fell in love with a native woman who had also been pressed into the service of Rome. When he married her, there were no protests, for his own commander had also done the same thing."

"When this knight's term of service was finished, he stayed behind for his wife was heavy with child. Still, he longed to see his homeland again. It turned out that his wife was carrying twins, a boy and a girl. The knight wanted to bring his family back with him, but his wife was too weak to go and she wanted her daughter to be raised among the Britons. Her daughter had special abilities and the knight's wife wanted her to learn how to use them properly."

Lancelot quietly broke in. "How'd they resolve that?"

Elena smiled. "The knights and his wife agreed that the daughter would stay in Britain while the son would return with his father. They made plans that would allow their children to reunite should the son ever be called into service as a knight."

Galahad spoke up almost fearfully. "Was he ever drafted?"

Elena nodded somberly. "He was, and he was posted here in Britain. He even wound up reuniting with his sister. But their time together was cut short when the Romans figured out who the pair was. They had been hunting for the girl because of her abilities, and when they found her, they sent her brother on a suicide mission to punish her for hiding so long."

Tristan spoke up, surprising them all. "What happened to the girl?"

Elena smiled slowly. "She survived and even managed to continue to evade Rome's clutches."

The knights were starting to realize what she was telling them, but Lancelot still wanted her to spell it out for them, just to be sure. "Where is this girl now?"

Elena's smile was knowing now. "Right in front of you. I may have grown up in Britain, but my father was a Sarmatian knight under Arthur's father. Rowan was my twin brother."

A/N: FINALLY, the big reveal! Still got a ways to go though, so I will be seeing you guys next week!


	34. Chapter 34

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: My eternal apologies for not posting this chapter last week! Yet again, I was feeling very unwell and as such, unable to get to my computer. Here is the next chapter, and I hope that you will forgive me the delay! Enjoy!

Chapter 33

There was stunned silence as the knights stared at Elena. Everything that had ever puzzled them about her suddenly made sense. Her attachment to Rowan even after his death, her knowledge of their traditions, and especially the light gray shawl that she had worn on occasion ever since Rowan died; all of it fell into place now. Lancelot was the first one to recover.

"Does Arthur know?" Elena laughed, unable to help herself. The knights were all looking at her with slightly dazed expressions on their faces, and Lancelot sounded worried about whether or not Arthur knew about her secret as well.

"Of course he does. When we first met, the very day you lot arrived in fact, he wanted to know why I, a Woad, would promise to never fight him or his knights. All I could tell him was that one of the new knights was my brother. I didn't even learn that it was Rowan who was my brother until I came to live at the Wall."

The knights were starting to get betrayed looks on their faces, hurt by her seeming lack of faith in them, even after all they had been through. Galahad felt this more keenly than any of them. "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

Elena swallowed hard and fingered the pendant Rowan had given her ten years ago. Remorse filled her face as she looked at them. "It's not that I didn't _want_ to tell any of you. I wanted to, believe me. I hated hiding the truth from you lot-" 

Bors cut her off. "Couldn't have wanted to that bad, seeing as how you didn't tell us."

Elena's eyes flashed with hurt at the accusation. "I didn't tell any of you because as much as I wanted to tell, I was a little more concerned about _not_ dragging you lot into the middle of my struggle against the Romans!"

Annowre, who had been at the door this whole time, spun around and hissed at Elena, startling everyone. "Keep your voice down girl! Do you _want_ the Romans to hear you then?"

Elena took a calming breath but it was Tristan who spoke next. "How do you know that we would be dragged into anything by telling us the truth?" His voice was colder than usual, telling them all how angry he was. "We were already Rome's pawns."

"Yes, and I didn't want to give them any more reason to hurt you – any of you."

"So you still feel responsible for your brother's death? Elena, they could have sent any of us and still the outcome would have been the same."

"You're wrong." Elena's voice held so much pain the knights were silenced. "My mother had the same abilities that I do. The Romans knew about her, and actually forced her to use her powers against the Woads – her own people. In fact, that was how my parents met – both in forced servitude to Rome. However, my mother was determined to ensure that I would not endure the same fate. That was the other reason why I was sent to live with the Woads – to hide me while I learned to use my powers. However, the Woads kicked me out when it became obvious that I would never fight against the knights, nor help them to do so."

Gawain was starting to calm down a little by now. "And you wouldn't fight us because you didn't want to fight your own brother."

"So why tell us now?" Dagonet was the only one who hadn't gotten terribly upset, though admittedly that was more because of the pain medication he was on than anything else.

"Because now that you are free, Rome can't use you against me anymore." Elena looked around at the knights, begging with her eyes for them to understand. "That was the whole point of everything I did. I hid everything – my heritage, my powers, even my true feelings towards all of you – all in an effort to protect you lot from sharing Rowan's fate."

The rest of the knights were starting to calm down by now, even though they were still hurt by Elena's revelation of just how many secrets she had been hiding from them. Lancelot looked pensive as he spoke. "So what happens now?"

Elena looked over to the bed and saw that Dagonet was drifting off again despite the stimulant he had been given. Her voice quieted as she answered Lancelot. "Let's go somewhere where we can celebrate your discharge."

The knights all felt that this was an excellent idea and trooped out of the room. Outside the door though, Tristan hung back a bit, not really wanting to rush over to the tavern, and as a result he heard the quiet words between Elena and Annowre. "There was a Roman outside under the window when you raised your voice child. Be extra careful – you're not free of the Romans yet, even if the knights are."

Elena sighed. "Very well, but I wouldn't worry about it too much. I will still be by Arthur's side when the Saxons arrive."

Tristan walked away quickly before the two women noticed him. He was deep in thought as he walked. Elena was obviously planning on staying to help out her people. He smirked to himself. It wasn't as if he had any truly pressing need to return to Sarmatia. After all, his entire family and village had been wiped out days before he was taken, now almost sixteen years ago. Even if that weren't the case, Elena was his family now, and he'd be damned if he left her, even if that meant learning to get along with the Woads. It wouldn't be too hard for him. Deep down, he respected the Woads for fighting back against Rome. Few would have believed this of him, but Tristan was ready to stop fighting and start a new life – the life he had always wanted to live.

0o0o0

Elena and the knights had just gotten their third round of drinks when the soldiers entered the tavern. The knights took no notice of them, but Elena silently swore to herself. She knew what the presence of the soldiers meant. Germanius had put two and two together and figured out who she was, Fifteen years and a career change had not been enough to erase the bishop's desire to have her powers under his control, and now he had both a name and a face to go with her story. Translation: she was in trouble. BIG trouble.

"You there!" The captain of the small group of soldiers pointed straight at Elena, drawing the attention of the knights. "You're wanted by Bishop Germanius. You will come with us now."

The knights felt their fighting instincts kicking in and Lancelot rose to his feet. "Since when does the Bishop have the right to order Elena around?"

"Since he arrived. She has, after all, been in service to Rome for years, and unlike you lot, she has not received a discharge."

The knights were all on their feet at this, some fingering their daggers. "Well, you lot are obviously either mistaken or misinformed. Elena has never been Rome's servant."

The captain snorted in disbelief. "Well, it doesn't matter. She's coming with us no matter what."

The knights growled and moved to fight ready positions, but they didn't get far. "KNIGHTS!" The knights froze in their tracks and looked at Elena in amazement. They had never heard such a commanding tone from her before, not even when she had been acting as a healer. Elena glared at the Romans. "Despite this man's rude behavior, I will go. However, I invite you to come along to watch." She grinned and her voice took on a chillingly sweet tone. "It's past time that I was properly introduced to the Bishop."

The captain crossed his arms and frowned. "Only you. They can't come."

Elena smiled chillingly at him. "Oh I beg to differ, captain." Her voice became ice cold. "They can come, or Germanius will wish he;d never been born."

The captain swallowed nervously and shrugged. "I guess I can't keep them from following us,=."

Elena nodded in approval. "A good compromise." she nodded to the knights. "Let's go."

Lancelot grabbed her shoulder as she walked by. "What are you thinking?! Why after all this time are you _willingly_ going to the man who has hunted you for your whole life?!"

Elena casually turned to him, a patronizing smirk on her face. "Lancelot, who am I?"

Lancelot's brow furrowed in confusion. "Elena."

Elena chuckled, shook her head, and followed after the soldiers. The knights went along as well. "_What_ am I?"

Lancelot looked confused. "A girl?" Elena huffed indignantly and looked at the others, encouraging them to guess.

"Our protector?" Galahad.

"Our sister?" Gawain.

"A Woad?" Bors.

Elena shook her head and looked pleadingly at Tristan. He smirked, knowing where she was going with this. "Close Bors. She's both Woad _and_ Sarmatian. And she's got the best traits of both peoples."

Elena smiled happily at this. "In other words, do you think a mere Roman can stand up to me?"

The Roman captain looked back over his shoulder. "Think you so lowly of Romans than?"

Elena's face hardened. You lot stole my life from me and are trying to ensure I never get it back. Also, Germanius sent you to fetch me rather than face me himself. Such is the mark of a coward and a tyrant."

"Is that so?" A new voice broke in on the conversation. Elena and the knights stiffened as they saw Germanius, Alecto, and Horton standing in the courtyard they had walked into. Elena actually growled deep in her throat and took a subtle battle ready stance. The knights fell back, knowing that if they got involved, it would possibly cost them their freedom. Not to mention that Elena would kick them all the way to Sarmatia and back for interfering.

"we meet at last, Seer." Germanius looked at her, distaste clear on his face. "Or should I say, Witch?"

Elena glared at Germanius. "You would use my powers even though you detest them. How typical of a Roman dog." Everyone's eyebrows, Roman and knight alike, flew up at the insult. It was in that moment that the knights realized that Elena was either going to kill, or be killed. She would never let Germanius take her alive.

Germanius scowled as he snapped his fingers in the air, a signal for the soldiers to form a ring around Elena. "You should show more respect for your master."

Elena's voice grew quiet. "I have no master." She muttered a quick phrase under her breath in the Woad tongue.

"The punishment for defiance is a whipping." Germanius was furious. He looked at the Roman captain. "Take her."

The knights tried to move as the soldiers moved in on Elena, but they found that they couldn't move. Elena shot them a glance over her shoulder, letting them know that she was the one who had frozen them. They could only watch as Elena took on the Romans. At first, they all strained against the spell, butt as Elena fought on, they gradually relaxed, amazed at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. Elena had managed to grab a Roman standard from one of the guards and was using i staff.

Alecto and Horton watched in amazement as well as Elena took on all eight soldiers by herself. No matter how hard they tried to crowd Elena, she always managed to twist free. Germanius kept on watching as well, his face growing darker and darker by the minute. How dare this witch defy both him and the Holy Church by resisting her punishment?!

However, when Elena broke a Roman's leg with her makeshift staff, Germanius felt the first stirrings of unease. His unease grew, crowding out his anger, as Roman after Roman fell to Elena, either clutching at a broken bone or knocked out. Suddenly, Elena knocked out the last Roman she was fighting and looked at Germanius, green eyes blazing. Germanius gulped in fear and turned to run. He had only gone a few steps though when he was suddenly knocked to his knees and he found the standard pressed against his throat.

Germanius was gasping for air when a quiet voice broke in. "Enough." Elena looked up to find Alecto watching her with respect in his eyes. "Killing him wouldn't solve anything."

Elena growled. "It would go some way towards claiming what Rome owes me."

Alecto held her gaze. "What Rome owes to both you and the knights can never truly be repaid. Nor do I condone what Bishop Germanius tried to do just now. However, if you insist on taking his life, you will only bring yourself to his level."

Elena gazed thoughtfully at Alecto and suddenly the knights could move again. She looked down at Germanius, who was craning his neck to look at her as best he could. Elena's eyes narrowed before she released Germanius and kicked him away from her. "You're right. I may be a pagan, but I am no barbarian." She glared at Germanius, who was crawling along the ground, backing away from her. "Know this though, Bishop. I will be _watching_ Rome. Dare come back to this island, and I won't hesitate to send you to your Hell." Germanius gulped as Elena looked at Alecto again. "You have shown true character today. Take care that you do not loose it in Rome."

Alecto nodded to her. "I give you my word that no Roman will ever hunt you or yours again. I will make sure of it."

Elena looked at him skeptically. "How can you be sure of it?"

"The Pope intends for me to follow in his place one day. I would be powerful enough to keep anyone who might be interested from coming here. There is always other work to be done closer to home."

Elena sighed. "I guess I should have asked how do I know you'll keep your word? The word of a Roman means very little to me and my people."

Alecto bowed his head. "I am sorry to hear it. However, I can understand why you feel that way. I can only offer my word. Whether you believe me or not...that is up to you."

A/N: There you guys go! And again, I'm sorry I missed last week!


	35. Chapter 35

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: No, I haven't forgotten! I just haven't been getting to my computer as often lately! Still, I feel honored that we've hit over 100 reviews for this story! Thank you all so much! This chapter is for all of my wonderful readers! Enjoy!

Chapter 34

Elena looked hard at Alecto for a moment. "Wise words for one so young. There may be hope for you yet." She bowed her head to Alecto, a move that was returned, and then turned and left the courtyard. As the knights moved to follow her, two healers and their assistants trickled in to assist the wounded soldiers.

Elena and the knights returned to the tavern to resume the celebration of finally winning their freedom. By the time the sun was setting, Bors, Galahad, Lancelot, and Gawain were all drunk to the point of weaving on their feet. Even Tristan was showing signs of being slightly tipsy, though not nearly as bad as the others. The single drunk knights were all flirting with every barmaid that walked by, while Bors had made it clear that Vanora's job that evening would be to sit in his lap.

They were all fooling around as Elena went to get another round of drinks. It wasn't because she was supposed to be helping out in the tavern or had plans to work there that had her performing the task. It was simply because she was the only one sober enough to get the round without dropping the tray. As she set the drinks down and passed one to Gawain, Lancelot burst out laughing.

"You know Gawain, you've claimed in the past that you're going to find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed." Lancelot gestured to Elena. "Here you go!"

Gawain laughed and pulled Elena into his lap before she could stop him. "You're right! What say you Elena? Marry me?"

The table burst out laughing, but it died abruptly when Tristan's dagger found its way to Gawain's throat. Elena pushed herself off of Gawain's lap as Galahad shook his head in bewilderment. "What's gotten into you Tristan?"

The entire table, as well as a good part of the rest of the tavern, stared as Tristan wrapped an arm around Elena's waist and pulled her to him. Jaws dropped as Elena smiled up at Tristan before resting her head against his shoulder. Tristan looked at the knights and Vanora. "You'll have to search some more before you find your woman Gawain. Elena's mine."

Vanora was the first one to recover. "And just when did _this_ happen?"

Tristan and Elena glanced at each other and he shrugged before Elena answered. "A long time ago. Who did you think had gotten a child on me?"

Gawain spoke up. "We all figured that a Roman had gotten to you until we saw Tristan's reaction. Then we had no idea what to think."

Bors snorted. "I guessed it when I saw Tristan's reaction. I just figured that things had ended afterward. We never saw anything between the two of you!"

"My doing. True, I didn't want to give Rome and extra incentives to use _any_ of you against me, but my concerns and worry increased a hundredfold when it came to Tristan. He has held my heart, whether he knew it or not, almost from my first days here." Elena smiled sadly. "Even though I didn't realize it until Rowan was killed."

"So now what?"

"We get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a big day." The knights all nodded their agreement and looked around for any willing barmaids. Three girls quickly came over to claim Lancelot, Gawain, and Galahad's affections for the evening. They all retired to their rooms, Elena going openly to Tristan's room for the first time. The other three raised their eyebrows, only to be answered with a smug smirk from Tristan before he shut his door.

Tristan turned away from the door to find Elena at the window. She was staring hard at the wall, enough so that she jumped when Tristan walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "What is it?"

Elena frowned. "I want to go to the Wall. Something's coming." Tristan regarded her as she gave him a hard look, unknowingly copying the same look that her mother used to give her father so many years before.

Tristan nodded to her. "Then let's go." He reopened the door and stood aside to let her pass. Elena shot him a puzzled look as he closed the door behind him.

"You believe me?" Though her face didn't really show any emotion, Elena's voice gave away her surprise.

""Elena, I've seen you pull off miracles that are far beyond any explanation of mine." Tristan and Elena strode briskly to the Wall as he spoke. "If the same thing that lets you produce miracles is telling you that something is coming, I will not question it." He smirked and arched an eyebrow at her. "Do I believe you though? I'm not sure."

Elena nodded in acceptance of that answer. "Truth be told, from what Annowre told me, my father never got past that point with my mother." She would have gone on, but at that point they reached the stairs to the Wall and ran into Annowre. Elena's face blanched. "You feel it too?"

"Yes child. Hurry." They jogged up the stairs and found an empty spot along the Wall. All three looked out over the darkened hills. Tristan was about to ask what was going on when Annowre pointed. "There!"

Now Tristan could see the dark shadows moving across the land. He didn't bother asking if it were possible that a Woad army had come. There were too many for that, and Woads never left the forests before they had to. Suddenly, a campfire sprang into life in the darkness. Seconds later, more lit up, spreading away from the first fire,until thousands of campfires dotted that landscape.

"Annowre, get Jols and alert Arthur and the knights. They need to know about this. Annowre hurried off and Elena looked over at Tristan. "You don't have to stay for this. You have your freedom. Take it."

Tristan's eyes blazed as he turned to face Elena. "You really think that I will leave you to face this alone?"

Elena glared right back. "Do you really think that I've spent the last thirteen years watching over you only to let you get yourself killed now?!"

"Killed by who?" Bors came up to them, followed by Lancelot, Gawain, and Galahad. They looked out over the Wall as Elena pointed. Several curses came from the knights as people began to mill around the base of the Wall, alerted to what was going on.

Only moments later, a disheveled Arthur and Guinevere came running up the stairs. The knights all turned as one to face their commander as he stopped where he could see the Saxon encampment. Guinevere leaned into the space between the battlements to get a better look before shooting Arthur an alarmed look. Arthur looked back at her before allowing his gaze to pass over Lancelot, Galahad, Elena, Tristan, Bors, and Gawain. Arthur then looked over the Wall, down at the villagers he had just safely brought to the Wall earlier that day. Arthur faced the knights again. They could see that he had made up his mind.

"Knights, my journey with you must end here. May God go with you." With that, Arthur turned and walked away. Lancelot took off after Arthur and Tristan made as if to follow them, but Elena grabbed his right sleeve. Guinevere took off instead.

Elena bowed her head as the other knights turned to her. She had to keep the knights safe. "What will you do, Elena?" Tristan stared at her, willing her to look into his eyes.

Elena swallowed and looked back at him, masking herself for the first time from even him. "As much as it pains me to leave Arthur, keeping you lot safe is still my first priority. I will scout the road to the coast in the morning and rejoin you once you're clear of the woods."

"You'd leave Arthur?!"

Elena smiled sadly as she moved so that she could watch Arthur move to the fortress hall. "I do not do so lightly, but Arthur is following his fate, and it takes him away from us." She whispered a phrase in the Woad tongue as they started to move to the stairs. Almost on cue, Gawain yawned loudly as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Elena waited until they had all stumbled into bed before slipping away to the fortress hall. She saw Arthur looking around the room, a map on the table in front of him. "You will need more men Arthur. The Romans are all leaving tomorrow."

"I know. But where do you propose for me to look?" He sighed in frustration. I have a plan that would work, but lack the men I need to pull it off."

"We may be able to help with that. "Guinevere walked into the room, followed by Merlin. Arthur jumped but Elena put a calming hand on his arm.

"Well met Arthur." Merlin looked at Elena. "Seer." Elena inclined her head as Merlin turned to Arthur. "You will not stand alone against the Saxons. My people do not like the idea of the Saxons invading and have gathered here. They would be most willing to follow your lead in exchange for their lives and homes."

Arthur looked at Elena, who nodded. "He speaks true Arthur, As they are, the Woads have much potential. If they had had a master of war to lead them, as Rome did, Rome would never have made it past the beaches."

Arthur nodded. "Very well. This is what we shall do." He outlined his plan to the others. It was an hour later when they all left to get what rest they could.

0o0o0

The next day, Elena woke up at the same time as the knights. She packed all of her things into her saddle bags and went to saddle Rowan. She mounted and rode out, following the road that the others would soon ride. She really longed to be by Arthur's side, but she had to do this in the hope that her vision of the knights fighting would change. She didn't want to check again though, afraid of what she might see. She hadn't forgotten her visions concerning Tristan and Lancelot.

Elena rode to a grassy part of the path where Rowan's hoof prints would be hidden and then took off for the woods. She came to a halt near Merlin, where she would stay until she led the Woad charge from the hill. Suddenly, Tristan's hawk flew down to her. Elena let her land on her arm and gasped at the images her bond with the hawk let her see. The knights were stopping, arming themselves, going back to fight along with Arthur. Elena sucked in a breath. "Merlin I have to go."

"Go. Do what you can." Elena took off again, riding for where the knights would be. She got there just as they were returning from obliterating the first wave of Saxons. They froze when they saw her there.

"What are you doing Elena? You're supposed to be scouting for the caravan!"

Elena shot a glare at Lancelot. "And I told you that you lot are my priority. I'm here to do what I can to protect you, starting with this." She raised her hand and said her blessing for them. She then handed out amulets for them to wear. "Annowre worked on these for you all. Wear them well." They slipped them on and then they all turned as Saxons began pouring through the gate. Just then, a bird dropped a message into Elena's lap. _Stay with the knights. Your place is with them. My men understand._

Elena turned and watched as the Saxon flank separated and marched across the booby-trapped trench. Arthur signaled Guinevere and her archers. Moments later, flaming arrows fell onto the pitch and oil in the trench, setting it alight. While the Saxons were distracted, Guinevere led her charge. Seeing this, Arthur led Elena and the knights in another charge. As they reached the first line of Saxons, they swung their weapons. Elena followed Lancelot at first, until he was knocked off his horse.

It was then that she realized that she had lost sight of Tristan. Aghast, Elena slid off of Rowan. "Stay with Lancelot! Do what you can to keep him from serious harm!" Rowan bobbed his head in understanding and then lashed out at a Saxon with his hind legs. The Saxon dropped, his neck snapped by Rowan's hooves. He took off after Lancelot and Elena spun around to look again for Tristan. Finally, she saw him as he swung down from his horse and she began to fight her way to him.

A/N: And so the battle has begun! Hope you all have a good week!


	36. Chapter 36

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: AAKK! I am so sorry to all of my readers who have been waiting for so long for me to post this chapter! I never meant to leave it for so long, but I have been having trouble getting both to my computer and the internet, plus I am now really having trouble keeping track of time! Please forgive me! Enjoy!

Chapter 35

Elena fought her way clear of the battle just as Tristan cut down the Saxon leader's bodyguard in two graceful strokes. She made her way to where she could keep an eye on Tristan with the wall of fire at her back. That way, she wouldn't have to worry about being attacked from behind. Elena froze as she saw Tristan make the first move. The two men exchanged blows, evenly matched, and ended with their blades crossed, facing one another. With a look, they moved apart and studied each other with obvious respect for the other's skill while Elena held her breath.

0o0o0

Elsewhere, Lancelot was busy cutting down every Saxon in his path. He had dimly noticed Rowan taking out Saxons and staying near him during the battle, but was too busy to wonder why Elena's horse was following him instead of sticking with his mistress. Just by chance, Lancelot looked across the flames still cleaving the fields and saw Guinevere fighting the same Saxon that had led the ice battle. Just then, the Saxon caught Guinevere with his sword, making her visibly gasp in pain. Lancelot looked wildly around for Arthur, but saw that Arthur was surrounded by Saxons. Lancelot rolled his eyes briefly to the sky before looking around again, this time for a free horse.

He spotted Rowan almost immediately and whistled sharply, getting Rowan's attention. "Hey! I need to get to Guinevere! Come on!" It was only as he swung up on Rowan that Lancelot realized what he had done. _Why did I just talk to a horse?! Elena must be rubbing off on me!_

0o0o0

Halfway across the battlefield, Tristan was again exchanging blows with the Saxon leader. Elena watched them intently, calm until the Saxon leader blocked a downward strike from Tristan. Suddenly, the Saxon took a swipe at Tristan with a dagger in an underhanded move, easily wounding Tristan while their swords were locked overhead.

Elena bit back a scream as Tristan backed away from the Saxon, clutching his wound. Tristan checked his wound and then looked back up at the Saxon, his breath coming in short pants. Elena forced herself to stay where she was. There was still a chance for Tristan without her stepping in.

0o0o0

Lancelot and Rowan galloped across the battlefield to where Guinevere was desperately trying to hold off the Saxon she was fighting. Rowan leaped through the flaming barrier and then slowed down enough for Lancelot to dismount before moving away, once again kicking and rearing to take out any Saxon foolish enough to get too close.

Lancelot had managed to block the blow that would have killed Guinevere and was now fighting the Saxon instead. Lancelot spun around to attack but was blocked by the Saxon's sword. The Saxon then attacked with his own sword. Lancelot next brought both of his swords down, only to have them hit the Saxon's shield rather than the Saxon. Lancelot then quickly blocked an overhead downswing from the Saxon, but got hit in the face with the Saxon's shield while his swords were occupied. The force of the blow knocked Lancelot away. The Saxon followed up with a blow that Lancelot blocked.

Lancelot spun in to attack with his other sword, only to hit the Saxon's shield again. Unfazed, Lancelot used his other sword to swipe at the Saxon's leg. The Saxon fell with a cry of pain and Lancelot followed with a strike while the Saxon was on the ground. However, the Saxon managed to roll away from the attack and get up. Lancelot grinned as he whirled both his swords with his hands. Maybe this Saxon was a better mach than he had thought.

0o0o0

Tristan and the Saxon leader were once again exchanging blows, fairly evenly matched, until the Saxon leader managed to force Tristan's sword up. The move forced Tristan to turn away from his opponent as well and it was then that the Saxon managed to get in two rapid strikes with his dagger. The first caught the back of Tristan's right leg, the same one that Elena had healed all those years ago to gain his trust, dropping Tristan to the ground. The second hit the back of Tristan's head, just above the neck. Tristan fell face down, clutching his head, Still, he managed to scuttle around and back away, taking a swipe at his opponent as he did so.

Elena moved to go help him, but a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to find a young Woad woman standing there, bearing the marks of the Goddess. "Easy Seer. You do _not_ want to anger my mistress." Elena gasped and turned to watch the fight. Tristan had managed to stand up again and took two swings before the Saxon leader forced Tristan's arm out. Again, the dagger flashed and Tristan dropped his sword, staggering back and clutching his now wounded arm. Tristan started to pull out a throwing knife from his armor when suddenly the Saxon leader kicked Tristan's sword back to him.

Elena watched in horror as Tristan cautiously walked over to his sword and bent over to pick it up. He straightened up, swinging as he did so, but it was obvious that he was tiring. The Saxon leader easily blocked the three clumsy attacks that Tristan launched, only to spin in closer and bury his dagger in Tristan's right arm. Tristan groaned in pain and then the Saxon leader kicked him away. Tristan began to crawl away, panting and groaning as the pain overtook him. Behind Tristan, the Saxon leader picked up Tristan's sword before turning to stalk towards his prey.

Elena couldn't take any more. She wrenched her arm free from the Woad holding her back. The Saxon leader had been distracted for a moment, looking for Arthur, and that moment was all she needed to get between him and Tristan, staff held at the ready. The Saxon's eyebrows went up in surprise when he saw her. "It is a foolish thing to come between me and my prey, girl."

Elena snarled at him. "It is a foolish thing to attack the man I love." With an angry yell, she swung her staff around and attacked, hoping to at least keep him occupied long enough for Arthur to get to them. Elena blocked attack after attack, but could tell that the Saxon would wear her down before too long. He was simply just too strong for her. Elena was granted a short respite as the Saxon looked over at Arthur, who looked up right then. Suddenly, the Saxon whirled and slammed Tristan's sword down on Elena with incredible force. She barely had time to bring up her staff to block the blow, and the force behind it sent her sprawling to the ground. Tristan's sword was lodged in the staff, almost cutting it in two.

0o0o0

Lancelot attacked his opponent yet again, only to be blocked and then somehow knocked to the ground. The Saxon then attacked Lancelot while he was on his back. Lancelot caught the Saxon's blade between his own and then kicked the Saxon away. Another Saxon saw this and ran to attack as Lancelot got up, distracting him. Rowan, however, had been keeping an eye on the Saxon that Lancelot had been fighting. He saw the Saxon find a crossbow and started to move towards it, but the Saxon grabbed the crossbow before Rowan could crush it with his hooves. Rowan wheeled about and raced to do the one thing he could at that point.

Lancelot stabbed the Saxon who had distracted him a final time and looked up to see Rowan bearing down on him. There was no time to move and Lancelot grunted as nearly 1,000 pounds of horse slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. He forgot any discomfort though when he heard Rowan scream in pain. Lancelot looked on in shock as Rowan fell to the ground, a crossbow bolt in his shoulder, before turning to see the Saxon he had been fighting holding a crossbow, an angry expression on his face.

All Lancelot could think about at that moment was what Elena's reaction would be and with a roar of rage, he threw a sword at the Saxon. It landed cleanly in the Saxon's chest, killing him instantly. Lancelot did not move to get his sword though. He dropped to his knees next to Rowan. The bolt had miraculously only hit muscle, but it was in pretty deep. Lancelot decided to keep Rowan calm until help came, since the fighting was dying down. The horse had saved his life, and Lancelot would see to it that he was cared for.

0o0o0

The Saxon leader grabbed his sword again, intending to finish off Elena. He swung down again, forcing Elena to roll away. "SAXON!" The yell distracted the Saxon leader, who turned to find Arthur bearing down on him. The Saxon ran to meet Arthur and Elena was free to look for Tristan. Tristan was only a few feet away and Elena crawled over to him, gently pulling his head into her lap. Wearily, she pulled out the amulet that had saved Dagonet and slipped it around Tristan's neck. Later, when she had rested, she would heal him, but for now all she could do was watch in awe as Arthur fought the Saxon leader.

Arthur let out another yell as he swung at the Saxon leader without even stopping. His momentum carried him past the Saxon and so they both spun around and closed in on each other. Arthur swung viciously several times, fear for Tristan and Elena making his attacks almost clumsy. The Saxon let Arthur get closer and closer until suddenly he was able to elbow Arthur in the face. Arthur fell back and used the small retreat to gather his wits. Anger would get him nowhere.

When he attacked again, he was much calmer and met every attack from the Saxon. The Saxon leader was the first one to switch tactics and he kicked out at Arthur, knocking Arthur away. They both paused for a moment to catch their breath and then attacked again. Arthur managed to force the Saxon to spin around and brought his sword down across the Saxon's back. In retaliation, the Saxon kicked Arthur's feet out from under him, knocking Arthur flat on his back.

Arthur frantically rolled out of the way as the Saxon swung down with his sword, using the same move he had used against Elena. Arthur got to his knees and swung his sword, catching the Saxon in the thigh. The Saxon grabbed his leg in pain, giving Arthur time to get back on his feet. They attacked again an eventually locked their swords together. The two stood there for a moment before the Saxon ripped his sword free. The force was enough to spin Arthur around and the Saxon jumped on the opportunity. His sword came down on Arthur's back, making Arthur cry out as he fell to his knees. Elena froze as the Saxon wearily walked up behind Arthur. She had not seen this coming.

The Saxon grunted with the effort he now required to lift his sword and then Arthur suddenly moved. Arthur stabbed backwards with his sword and caught the Saxon in the gut. The Saxon's eyes went wide with surprise as Arthur stabbed again, going deeper this time and making the Saxon double over. Arthur pulled his sword free and slowly got to his feet. He then spun in a circle, his sword swinging out and catching the Saxon in the chest. The Saxon dropped as suddenly as a marionette with its strings cut. The Saxon looked at his own wound in a daze before looking up at Arthur.

"Arthur..."

The single word was the last ever spoken by the Saxon. Arthur ran him through then to ensure the Saxon's death. He then looked over to where Elena and Tristan were. "How is he?"

Elena let out a long sigh. "He lives for now, but now would be a good time to pray to your God."

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why not ask your Goddess?"

Elena's face hardened. "Because I'm not sure if she would listen."

Arthur's whole face showed surprise but just then Bors, Gawain, and Galahad walked up. Arthur looked at them and then frowned. "Where's Lancelot?"

Just then a Woad came running up to the group. "Guinevere request Seer help. Horse of Seer hurt." The man spoke brokenly, but they understood what he was saying. Elena's face blanched as she looked at the knights. Bors was the one to pull Tristan away from her.

"Go on lass. Yer horse needs ye. We'll bring Tristan." Elena nodded her thanks and took off after the Woad. They soon reached the spot where Rowan was lying on his side, nickering softly in pain. Guinevere and Lancelot were both there using Lancelot's tunic to stop the bleeding. Elena may have been tired, but she had enough strength to heal Rowan to where he could be moved safely.

Arthur and the others came up just as Elena finished and began scolding her horse. "You idiot! Why'd you go and get yourself hurt?!" Rowan looked at her. "Don't you look at me like that! I told you to protect him, not to almost get yourself killed!"

Lancelot spoke up hesitantly. "Elena?" When she snapped around, he went on. "He saved my life Elena."

Elena's eyes flew wide open. "What do you mean?!"

"He knocked me out of the path of a crossbow bolt that would have hit my heart had he not been here. The bolt got him instead." Lancelot sighed and stroked Rowan's neck. "The least I could do was stay with him until help came."

Elena smiled. "I guess being a horse hasn't really changed him all that much from when he was a man." She laughed at the confused expressions on the knights' faces. "Don't you get it yet? I didn't name him Rowan just because of the color of his coat, though it does match mine and my brother's hair exactly. I named him Rowan because he _is_ Rowan, come back to me the only way he could."

"Are you saying that the legend about fallen knights returning as great horses is actually true?"

Elena grinned. "Of course I am! Why do you think your horses protested being taken away from the battle? But for now, we need to get going. Rowan needs to be settled down under Jols' care, and Tristan and I need to see Annowre."

The others agreed and they all moved off, followed by Guinevere and Merlin. However, only Merlin noticed the lone figure a short distance away glaring angrily at Elena. He held his peace for now though. Elena needed rest before she faced her next trial.

A/N: Did any of you seriously think that I could kill off Lancelot and Tristan? Again sorry for taking so long to update! I promise to try to do better!


	37. Chapter 37

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: Just wanted to thank all of my loyal readers for staying with me though all this time! Also, apologies on how long it's taken me to post this. I do not mean to loose track, but I have yet again been sidetracked by the little one on the way, this time because of all the kicking! And then my computer decided to break down – oh the horror of not having access to the internet! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 36

Annowre was busy directing the healers when the knights walked in. She took one look at the group and shook her head. "You lot over here. Elena, you drink this before you do anything else." The knights all grinned as Annowre thrust a cup into Elena's hand. Elena took a whiff and grimaced.

"Maybe I could have some later..."

"You drain that cup right now young lady! You're going to need it sooner than you think!"

The knights laughed as Elena made a face and then drained the cup in one gulp. She shuddered at the bitter taste. "Ugh! Why did you have me take that vile concoction?"

"Best way to restore your energy levels fast, and you are going to need it soon. Any injuries?"

"Just sore from blocking a death blow from the Saxon leader and winding up on my back with my staff nearly broken in two."

Annowre frowned. "Not as bad as it could have been, but bad enough. I'm not going to take any chances. Where's that rub you made for pulled muscles?"

"Second shelf on the right. Why are you being so insistent about this? Tristan's hurt worse than me."

"Haven't you felt it? You've managed to anger Destiny with your actions. You changed two more fates today. You know that you will have to pay a price in exchange for the lives you saved." Annowre moved as she spoke, pulling the rub from the shelf and gesturing for Elena to pull up her shirt. "Tristan can wait a moment longer if he's made it for this long, stubborn scout."

Lancelot stepped in. "Stubborn or not, he can't wait. Tend to him." He held out his hand. "I will rub this in. I owe her and her horse."

Annowre nodded her acquiescence. "Make sure you rub it in deep." She then turned to Tristan who ad been settled onto the next bed. Getting her first good look at his wounds, she sucked in a breath in amazement. "Good Goddess!" She did a quick evaluation of his condition and then grabbed a cloth from the pile next to her. Dipping it into a bowl of water mixed with herbs, she first gently cleansed the wounds to his arms before binding them tightly.

Annowre's next priority was the gash on the back of Tristan's head. She shook her head as she gently examined the wound. By some miracle, the Saxon's dagger had caught him at the very base of his skull. Any lower, even only by a finger, and at best Tristan would not have been able to move from the neck down. Again, she gingerly cleansed the gaping wound before tightly binding it. Lancelot frowned. "That needs stitching."

"Too dangerous for me to risk it. Elena's the only one who has a hope of healing it without doing even more damage." Annowre sighed as she tied off the bandage. "And she's going to have to face her own battle before she'll be able to heal anyone."

Bors looked puzzled as he helped Gawain hold up Tristan so that Annowre could bandage Tristan's ribs. "What do you mean, she'll have to face her own battle? Battle's over."

Annowre gestured for them to lay Tristan back down again and moved to his feet to look at his right leg. "As I said, she changed two more fates today. Add that to changing Dagonet's fate and it proved to be a bit more than Destiny was willing to put up with. Elena will have to answer for what she did."

Lancelot went still as he finished massaging Elena's back with the rub. "Whose fates did she change?"

"Tristan's, though admittedly he still has a way to go before he'll be fully healed, and yours."

Lancelot had to ask, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. "What was supposed to happen?"

"You two were to have had the same fate that I saved Dagonet from." Elena didn't look at anyone as she spoke, readjusting her tunic. "Lancelot, yours would have been fairly quick, the result of treachery from the Saxon you fought." Lancelot swallowed, remembering the crossbow the Saxon had tried to shoot him with. "Tristan was to have died a warrior's death, fighting to the end until his wounds overcame him and allowed his opponent to strike the final blow. Destiny nearly got him too."

"What stopped it from coming to pass?" Arthur's voice was weary as he stepped into the room, followed by Guinevere and Merlin.

"I managed to break free from a Woad that tried to hold me back. I was barely in time."

"That was no Woad holding you back Elena." Merlin's voice was subdued, causing Elena to spin around and gape at him.

"What do you mean?"

"_I_ am the one who held you back." Heads snapped to the entryway where they saw what appeared to be a young Woad woman covered in the marks of the Goddess. However, her looks were belied by the power rolling off of her. Even the knights could feel it. There was also another emotion that they could feel pouring off of her – anger. Pure, unbridled fury. Elena's face blanched as she bowed respectfully.

"Goddess."

The single word stunned the group into silence. What was the Goddess herself doing here? The Goddess paid no attention to the others though, keeping her gaze fixed on Elena.

"Seer." Even Merlin flinched at the angry tone. "You've meddled in my plans far too often."

Elena's eyes opened wide and she looked at the Goddess in bewilderment. "Forgive me, but how is that possible? I have only ever seen Destiny's plans, not yours."

The Goddess pressed her lips into a thin line. "Do not make an even bigger fool of yourself, Seer. I go by many names."

"So the legends are true? You are Destiny as well?" Annowre breathed the questions in a mixture of fear, awe, and enlightenment, causing the Goddess to give her a thoughtful look.

"Perhaps the Seers do not remember as much as they used to." The words came out slowly, as if the possibility had never crossed her mind. "That shall have to be remedied." The Goddess hardened her face. "However, it does _not_ excuse your actions. I do _not_ appreciate my plans going awry. You will have to answer for what you've done."

"Fine. Not here though." Elena gestured out the window. "The fields would be much more suitable. I do not want any innocents to get caught up in this."

The Goddess gave Elena a hard look that made the knights suck in their breaths. Had Elena just pushed the Goddess too far? Fortunately, the Goddess nodded. "You have one hour." With that, she turned and left.

The knights and Arthur all rounded on Elena. "What the hell was that all about? You can't take her on all by yourself!"

Elena looked at Arthur sternly in response to his outburst. "I have done what I can to protect the people, Arthur, just as you would have done. Besides, I told you all a few weeks ago that the more I give up, the more I am able to do. I saved three knights from destinies that would have had them dead by now. I will have to pay the price for that." She raised a hand to silence their protests. "I knew this from the beginning. It was my choice to save my brothers and my love."

Annowre laid a hand on Elena's shoulder. "Come child. Rest a while before you go."

Elena nodded, but turned to the knights one last time. "You may come if you wish, but do not interfere with what happens if you do." She looked at Arthur. "I want the horses there as well. Would you release them for me?"

Arthur nodded. "As you wish." He and the knights turned and left while Elena turned back to Tristan.

"I may as well heal him to the point where he can be awake for this. I can draw the energy for doing so from the amulet, and refresh myself as well."

Annowre sighed as she understood that it would matter little what Elena did now. "Very well. You do realize what she will probably ask you to pay."

Elena's face became sad. "I knew it from the start. However, like my brother, I will not run from my fate."

0o0o0

An hour later, Elena was out in the fields where only that morning the Woads had fired catapults at the Saxons, well away from the fort. Off to one side were Arthur, Jols, Annowre, Merlin, Guinevere, and the knights. Even Dagonet and Tristan had been helped out to the fields after they had threatened to sneak out after the group. The horses were all there as well. Rowan was standing in one spot next to Elena, resting his injured shoulder, while the others wandered around. They had been out there for about five minutes when suddenly all of the horses and Elena snapped to attention.

A moment later, the sky turned dark as clouds moved in from the east. The clouds began to swirl around the area over the group. The horses moved to surround Elena and Rowan in a loose, protective semicircle. The people who had come to watch were all eying the clouds apprehensively, wondering what was going on. Elena was the only one who remained calm. She was finally starting to understand the way Rowan must have felt before he started his final mission ten years ago.

Suddenly, the clouds spiraled down to the earth. There were cries of alarm as the clouds touched the ground for a brief moment before swiftly receding to reveal the Goddess standing before Elena. This time, the Goddess didn't bother hiding the fact that she wasn't human. The sky was still dark thanks to the clouds overhead, but the Goddess shone as if she were standing in a bright ray of sunlight. She was dressed in the garb of a Woad warrior. Two swords hung at her waist, as well as a coiled garrote. A staff hung at her back as well. However, it was not the weapons that Elena had to fear and she knew it. The Goddess could attack her using magic, which she had no defense against.

The Goddess and Elena looked at each other for a long moment before the Goddess looked at the horses surrounding them. The Goddess narrowed her eyes. "Show yourselves!"

Arthur, Jols, Guinevere, and the knights recoiled in surprise as suddenly eight spirits appeared. Even Merlin's eyebrows shot up at the sight. Annowre simply smiled. Elena had told her about the horses long ago. No one spoke as the Goddess went on. "Name yourselves."

The spirit from Lancelot's horse stepped forward and gave a small bow. "I am Agravaine, current leader of the fallen knights. These are Gareth, Pelleas, Ector, Percival, Cardok, Lionell, and Rowan." Agravaine gestured to each spirit as he named them. Arthur, Jols, and the knights all felt their jaws go slack. The first seven names were all knights who had served and fallen under Arthur's father. Rowan they recognized as the first of their group to fall.

The Goddess narrowed her eyes at the spirits. "You stand with the Seer?"

Gareth stepped forward. "We have always stood with any Sarmatian oppressed by Rome and watched over them as best we could."

"You claim a Woad though? Even though you fought against them in life?"

Rowan came to his sister's defense. "Our mother may have been Woad, but our father was Sarmatian. Elena's as Sarmatian as I am, just as I am as Woad as she is."

The Goddess raised an eyebrow at that and then looked a the others. "I was unaware that we would have an audience."

"You never said that I was to come alone." Elena's words made the Goddess refocus on her. "They worry for me, but they know not to interfere."

"And you? Do you worry for yourself?"

"No." The Goddess looked at Elena in surprise as Elena went on. "I have always known that in order for me to used my abilities, I must pay some sort of price. I did not expect this time to be any different."

"Yet you still interfered. Knowing the price would likely be very high."

"It was my choice to make."

"Yet you have ruined my plans!" The Goddess shone even brighter as her anger flared. "The deaths you saved them from were to set the stage for other plans that I had made!"

"Name your price then."

The Goddess narrowed her eyes. "Very well then." She raised a hand and a bolt of energy hit Elena. The energy surrounded her for a moment before she collapsed to the ground. The Goddess then looked to the group of people who were now watching in horror. "The price has been paid. Take care not to anger me again." With that, there was a flash of light and the Goddess was gone.

Annowre ran to Elena's crumpled body and began to evaluate her, running her hands over Elena's body. As she worked, Arthur, Jols, Merlin, Guinevere, and the knights came over to watch, standing next to the spirits who were also watching anxiously. Moments later, Annowre shook her head.

"I can not say what has been done to her. Her body lives, but it is as if her spirit is gone." Annowre looked up at the group sadly. I can not say if she will ever return to us."

Arthur cleared his throat. "She is not dead though?"

Annowre looked at him with pity in her eyes. "She may as well be."

A/N: You guys are probably hating me right now...but this was the perfect place to end this chapter! Till next time!


	38. Chapter 38

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: Nearly had a heart attack, cause this was saved in the wrong spot on my computer and I couldn't find it! Hope everyone enjoys

Chapter 37

"_No_!" Everyone turned to look at Tristan, surprised by the outburst. "She's already given so much to try to protect us! Why did the Goddess have to take her too?!" Tristan looked at the spirits. "Can't you go to wherever she is and bring her back?!"

Tristan's voice broke on the last word, shocking them all. In the now nearly sixteen years since the Romans had first dragged him from his hiding place in the grasslands of Sarmatia, they had never seen such an obvious display of emotion from him. The spirits all looked troubled. Ector, seeing the expressions on the knights' faces, explained.

"We could try, but now even we can't sense her. The one who would have the best chance of finding her is Rowan, since he is the one with the strongest connection to her. However, even if we _could_ find her, there's no guarantee that the Goddess would let her go. In that case, we would be powerless against the Goddess."

Percival spoke up as well. "Besides, I'm sure that such a move would anger the Goddess, and she's been pushed far enough today."

Bors glared at them. "So you're just a bunch of bloody cowards then?!"

Agravaine shook his head sharply. "Far from it. But if the Goddess is pushed any further, she could strike the land with a famine or drought in punishment. No matter how we felt about them in life, I do not want the people of this land punished for something they didn't do." He paused, hating the necessity of his next words. "Elena wouldn't want it either."

His words hit them like a pile of bricks, and Arthur bowed his head. "I once prayed that my knights would be delivered from their trials so that they could have their freedom. However, any sacrifice should have been mine." He flung his head up to the heavens, tears starting to flow down his face. "It was to have been my sacrifice! Not this! Never this!"

The entire group, both living and spirits, looked at Arthur sadly as he looked at them. Arthur then gestured to Elena's body. "Bring her. She will lie in state until we know more of her fate."

Galahad, Gawain, Merlin, and Jols reverently lifted Elena's body while the spirits returned to the horses. Arthur and Guinevere led the way back while Bors, helping Dagonet, and Lancelot, helping Tristan, followed behind the group. Annowre was last, leading the horses.

0o0o0

Elena turned away from the pool that showed the sad procession and glared at the wondrous being that stood behind her. "Has _that_ appeased your anger?"

The Goddess looked calmly at Elena, an eyebrow raised at her tone of voice. "You still have much to learn, Seer."

"And why should I learn more?!"

The acid in Elena's voice caused the Goddess to raise her eyebrow even higher, but she gestured for Elena to continue. _Better to get this over with now, otherwise she'll never learn anything else._

"I have lived for twenty six years, and while I have learned how to use my healing powers and my sight, I have also learned to shun them. My entire life I have hidden from _someone_ because of my so called "gifts"! I have never been able to be truly honest with anyone I have ever cared about for fear that they would be used against me. My "gifts" have only ever brought me pain and loss. Why should I want to learn more about them?!"

The Goddess looked thoughtful as Elena finished, perhaps even a bit troubled. "I did not realize the extent of the damage inflicted on you by the Romans. For that, I apologize." The Goddess inclined her head to Elena as Elena's jaw dropped. The Goddess nearly laughed at the sight of Elena looking so flabbergasted.

"Despite what you may think, I do not inflict pain needlessly. However, the same can not be said for the Romans." The Goddess turned and gestured for Elena to follow as she walked to the elegant structure that served as a home to the Goddess. "You have been far more harshly oppressed during your training than any of my other Seers, even your own mother. As a result, your powers are only a small fraction of what they should be. Thus, I chose to bring you here so that I may complete your training."

It was Elena's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that that was the _only_ reason you brought me here."

The Goddess nodded, pleased. "Already you are learning. I also took you to give Arthur the final nudge he needed to become a worthy ruler of my island."

"How do you mean?"

"Originally, the deaths of Dagonet, Lancelot, and Tristan – one so close to freedom and two having only just received it – were to make sure Arthur knew just how precious freedom is. However, loosing you – you who have never really known what freedom is, yet willing to give everything in order for others to receive it – has proven to be just as effective a reminder."

"You want to ensure that he does not become corrupted by the power he will wield and mistreat your people as Rome did."

"Indeed. However, you will also be there to remind him should he need it."

"You mean I can go back?!" Elena's voice went quiet with surprise.

"_After_ you complete your training. You have more than paid the price for changing the fates of the knights."

"What do you mean? I thought that the price would be my life for theirs."

"And so it would have been, no matter how much I wanted to have the line of my Seers unbroken. However, as you almost pointed out just moments ago, you have already sacrificed everything except for the blood and breath in your body. That in itself is a larger price to have paid than simply having laid down your life, because it is infinitely harder to go on living when you have lost everything you lived for. Come. Your training will begin tomorrow.

0o0o0

Arthur walked down the corridor away from the fortress hall towards the room located at the end. His destination was nowhere near as grand as the fortress hall, but at least for now it was possibly the most important room in the fort. It was in this room that Elena's body lay in state. Arthur pushed open the door and sighed as he spotted the figure kneeling in front of Elena.

"Elena wouldn't want to see you like this, Tristan."

"Leave me be."

"Tristan." Arthur's unusually sharp tone cut through Tristan's fog. He turned to look at Arthur. "How much longer do you plan to go on like this? For the past four months, you've either been hunting the Saxons single-handed, despite my orders to go in groups, or you've been here guarding Elena. Where is the man that I've known for the past sixteen years?"

Tristan surged to his feet and rounded on Arthur, but Arthur held up a hand. "I know that you are upset, that you love her, but this has gone on long enough. We must go on."

"What was the point then?" The bitter edge to Tristan's voice told Arthur just how angry Tristan was, but it was the sadness underneath that caught Arthur's attention. "What was the point of everything she ever did, if in the end it took her away from us? From me?"

Arthur's face was grave as he looked at his old friend. "It is in the face of loss that we realize just how precious a cause can be. Elena always fought for one cause – freedom. That she was willing to give her life so that all of you could live free is a reminder of just how precious the gift of freedom really is." Arthur put a supportive hand on Tristan's shoulder. "Besides, Annowre says that she can still sense life in Elena's body. As long as she can do so, there is hope that Elena will return to us."

Tristan looked Arthur in the eye. "What do we do until then?"

Arthur smiled, understanding the desperation in Tristan's voice. "We prepare a future where she can live free too."

Tristan looked at Arthur for a moment longer before heaving a sigh and nodding. "Tell me what I can do." Arthur's smile grew as he and Tristan left the chamber discussing what Tristan's duties would be.

0o0o0

A month later, Arthur announced that due to the floods of people who had come to the fort seeking both work and a new life, they would move south to a formerly Roman city that was now abandoned. There, they would have plenty of space for everyone, as well as room to grow. Also, once everyone was settled, he would officially be named king and wed with Guinevere.

All of the knights were given tasks to carry out for the move. Dagonet was put in charge of overseeing the healers and medical wagons should anyone require their services as they traveled. Lancelot was put in charge of helping Arthur make sure that everyone and everything that needed to go went and was properly organized. Bors, Galahad, and Gawain were each put in charge of a group of warriors who would train to be even more skilled in fighting. These three groups would be the primary line of defense should they be attacked for some reason.

Tristan was placed in charge of the last group of the move – the scouts. Arthur had Tristan pick out the best scouts the Woads had to offer and train them as he saw fit. Arthur wanted to take as few chances with his people as possible. The other task Tristan was given was to see to the transport and protection of Elena's body. This was done because Arthur knew Tristan wouldn't be able to bear another caring for Elena, with the possible exception of Annowre. Indeed, Tristan asked Annowre for her input on moving Elena. Still, he was the one who carried it out.

Fortunately, the move went without incident and everyone settled in the new city with minimal fuss. Annowre had a suggestion for Elena's body. "Set her up in the center of the round table. That way, not only will she be protected, but she will also serve as a reminder of everything you've been through and everything you wish to stand for." Arthur and the knights all agreed and so a special bier was set up for Elena in the central meeting hall of the castle Arthur would live in. Once Elena was settled, the round table was carefully brought in and set up. Afterward, they would start off each meeting honoring Elena and their fallen brothers.

0o0o0

Six months to the day after the battle of Badon Hill, the sun rose bright and clear for the wedding of Arthur and Guinevere. It was a good omen, but an even better one would have been Elena's return. Arthur paused at the round table, as did the knights. They stood there for a moment, hoping for some change in her, but it was Annowre who broke the silence.

"There is still no change in her."

Arthur glanced at the woman as she came to stand next to him. "Are you certain?"

"I would know instantly if she had returned." Annowre's face was troubled as she looked at Elena, apparently ignoring the seven men standing around the table. Dagonet noticed this.

"What is it?"

Annowre frowned, still clearly troubled. "In all my years, I have seen many punishments dealt out by the Goddess. I have never seen her do anything like this before. However, the thing that troubles me is that I can see nothing of Elena."

"What is the furthest head you've ever seen?" Annowre had explained her on gift to them shortly after Badon Hill.

"Two years, but something tells me that my sight is being deliberately clouded. Only the Goddess could do that." Annowre shook her head. "Enough of this. We have a wedding to get to!"

As they turned to leave, Annowre looked to the heavens. _Please Goddess, return her to us soon. She __gave them the strength that let them become legends. Without her, they are mere mortals like the rest of your people._

_Patience, honored one. I won't keep her much longer._

A/N: This was going to be much longer, but I decided to end it here. Otherwise, the chapter would have been WAAAY too long. Till next time!


	39. Chapter 39

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: This time, the song comes from the movie. Kudos to Shalise40 for getting my rear in gear on this chapter, I didn't realize how long it's been! Enjoy!

Chapter 38

A large crowd had gathered at the site of the ceremony by the time Arthur and his knights arrived. The crowd parted to let them through to where Merlin stood. Arthur went to stand next to Merlin in the center of the circle. Ganis, Jols, Galahad, and Gawain moved off to the left and took up positions just inside the giant stones surrounding the site. Tristan moved off to the right, followed by Bors, Vanora, Dagonet, and all the children, including Lucan.

Lancelot had stayed behind to escort Guinevere, but he didn't have to wait for long. Guinevere and her attendants arrived only moments after the others had taken their places. Guinevere placed her hand on Lancelot's arm and together they walked through the crowd to the center of the stones. Once there, Lancelot passed Guinevere over to Arthur before stepping back into the space between Gawain and Dagonet.

Guinevere and Arthur both pulled out small bottles of wine that they had brought along with them. They both poured the wine into a golden cup that Merlin held. Merlin then took the cup and walked to the edge of the cliff they were on. There he held the cup up and murmured a request that the Goddess bless both the cup and the couple. Then, he turned around again, dipped a small bunch of heather into the wine, and walked back to Arthur and Guinevere, waving the heather in an ancient pattern.

Stepping back up on the central rock, Merlin handed the cup to Guinevere. She took it and turned to face Arthur, who turned to face her. Guinevere took a drink from the cup, keeping her eyes on Arthur the whole time. She then handed the cup to Arthur who repeated the gesture. The only sound was that of Bors' youngest child fussing while Bors tried to calm it down. There were several amused smiles in the crowd because of this, despite the formality of the occasion. Arthur handed the now empty cup back to Merlin as he and Guinevere both turned to face Merlin.

"Arthur, Guinevere, our people are one – as you are."

Arthur and Guinevere both smiled and turned to each other. As their lips met in a passionate kiss, the crowd began to cheer. As the kiss went on, Merlin stepped off the stone. Only he noticed the hooded figure that had appeared next to Annowre, right behind Lancelot. Merlin raised an eyebrow, but he turned to face Arthur and Guinevere as they stepped onto the central stone. Merlin raised the bunch of heather into the air. "King Arthur!"

The crowd answered with a single cry. "Hail, Arthur!" Merlin knelt and the crowd followed suit. Arthur looked around at the people who would be his subjects.

"Let every man, woman, and child bear witness that from this day all Britons will be united in one common cause." Guinevere smiled as Arthur unsheathed his sword and held it up in the air. Guinevere put her hand on his while Ganis, Jols, and the knights including even Tristan also drew their swords and held them aloft as the crowd started chanting Arthur's name. The newly wed and crowned couple turned to face the sea and the row of archers on the edge of the cliff with flaming arrows. The archers released their arrows across the sea, followed by many more from the crowd.

Finally, the cheering died down and Merlin signaled the cloaked figure forward. "My king and queen, before we depart, this one would like to present to you a gift."

Arthur nodded his permission and waved the figure forward. The knights, especially Tristan, all tensed at this. They didn't think that Merlin would be foolish enough to attack Arthur, nor did they think that Merlin wanted to attack Arthur, but it _was_ rather suspicious that the person before them was hiding his or her identity.

Slowly, slender hands rose from the cloak to push back the hood before unfastening the cloak and allowing it to fall to the ground. A woman stood before them, clad in the garments of one who was in service to the Goddess. They could tell that she had on an outfit similar to the one that Guinevere had worn at Badon Hill, but over it she wore an opaque robe with slits up to her thighs. A belt held the robe closed and several pouches hung from the belt. Still, they had no idea who she was. A veil concealed her hair and all of her face, save for her brilliant green eyes.

The woman bowed to Arthur and Guinevere and then began to sing.

_Long ago, your name a shadow_

_In my dreams_

_The white brave still searching_

_Raining winds fall apart_

_I believe your heart_

As she sang, the woman took various powders from her pouches and carefully allowed them to fall on the ground, creating an intricate pattern. Her body moved softly to the music of her voice in a sensuous dance.

_Tell me now what you see_

_Tell me what you feel_

_Now you're here, tell me_

_Tell me now what you know_

_Never let me go_

_Tell me now what you see_

The entire crowd was entranced by the performance, and even the knights were struck by the longing in her voice, as if she were begging them to never let her leave them.

_Who cries from the hill_

_The mist creeps from your eyes_

_Your banner will promise_

_Let's remember the start_

_I believe your heart_

Now the woman drew a flask from a mesh pouch and began pouring the liquid inside over the powder.

_Tell me now what you know_

_Never let me go_

_Tell me what you see_

Merlin handed her a small torch, which she threw down onto the wet pile, setting it alight. Her voice grew stronger as her hands moved through the air, joining the movements of her body and seemingly directing how the fire burned.

_Tell me now what you see_

_Tell me what you feel_

_Now you're here, tell me_

_Tell me now what you know_

_Never let me go_

_Tell me now what you see_

As the last word faded, the woman made a grabbing gesture and the flames went out. Slowly, she knelt and scooped up a shining object that was covered in a fine layer of ash. The ash fell as she stood, revealing a beautiful flower made of what looked like rubies outlined in pure gold and silver. She presented it to Arthur and Guinevere.

"Nicely done. However, that seems to have been an awful amount of work, just to achieve a mere trinket." The woman laughed at Arthur's words.

"Tis not just the trinket that I present to you, nor was it actually necessary for me to go through that amount of trouble. I merely wished to show you my true gift – the powers of one blessed by the Goddess to be used for the good of the people."

The knights had been drawing closer as she spoke, forming a ring around her should she try anything to harm the royal couple. Tristan growled as he sprang forward and grabbed her, a small dagger held to her throat. "And how do we know that you won't turn against Arthur with your powers?"

The woman craned her head to look at him and her eyes seemed to soften sadly. "Have I really changed so much that you don't recognize me anymore, Tristan?"

The knights all inhaled sharply and Tristan's hands fell to his sides in shock. Arthur gestured towards the woman's veil. "Show us who you are then, for none of us recognize you."

"As you wish." Slowly, the woman reached up and undid the fastenings of her veil. She bowed her head as she uncovered it, revealing her hair first. The knights started at the familiar color, trying to place it when she finally looked up at Arthur and smiled.

"ELENA!"

The knights, Arthur, and Guinevere all swarmed around Elena, burying her in hugs – all except Tristan. He was frozen where he was, scarcely believing that she had truly come back to them. Yes, she stood there before him, but she had obviously changed. Not only had they not recognized her at first, but she now had the tattoos that marked her as a servant of the Goddess, tattoos that she had not had six months ago. How could she possibly be the same Elena that he fell in love with?

Suddenly, he was aware that the greetings had died down and that Elena stood before him. The look that she had on her face was one that he had never seen before. It seemed as if she was looking through him to his very soul and that all of his secrets were laid bare. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but then her expression changed to one that he was very familiar with – one that she had previously saved for whenever they were alone. She came forward and gently laid her hand on his arm.

The touch undid him. Tristan crushed her in his arms, not caring who saw or what they thought. All he could do was cling to her, raggedly whispering into her ear. "Why Elena, why?" He felt her embrace him back and her head moved so that her mouth was next to his ear.

"It was necessary for all of us to become who we were _meant_ to be." He finally let go of her as she pulled back and addressed all of the knights. "I have one more thing to show all of you." She smiled as she carefully unfastened her belt and slowly slid the robe down to her elbows. She flipped her hair out of the way and Gawain and Galahad, who were standing in the right place, gasped at the mark on her left shoulder blade.

The other knights crowded around and they too gasped. All of them recognized the symbol well, though they had not seen it in nearly eleven years since they had buried Rowan. Arthur and Guinevere came to look as well, and Guinevere traced it wonderingly. "Why do you bear this mark as well? It is not one of the Goddess' marks."

Elena shrugged her robe back on and turned to face the group. "My queen, it is the mark of one of the tribes of Sarmatia. Both my father and brother wore this mark in the same place. It is part of who I am, even as I am claimed by the Goddess."

Galahad frowned at that. "So is the Goddess going to take you away again?"

Elena laughed. "No. I told you, I am here to serve as an adviser to Arthur, and the voice of the Goddess in his court. Though he has been allowed to rule the people, they still belong to the Goddess, and she knows better than any what is best for them."

Arthur bowed his head in acknowledgment of the reminder and then gestured to the crowd. "Let us adjourn to the city for the celebration! Today is a holiday for all!" The crowd cheered and then followed the king and queen to the city for the feasting and dancing that awaited them.

0o0o0

It was much later that evening when Tristan escaped to the wall that surrounded the city. While he was happy for Arthur, he still hated crowds. He hadn't been there for five minutes though when he heard the scrape of a shoe against the stone. He turned, half ready to draw his sword, and saw Elena standing just two feet away from him. She smiled at him as she came to stand beside him, looking out over the fields that surrounded the city.

"Why were you gone so long?"

"You didn't become a scout overnight did you? I needed time to learn how to use my abilities properly, just as you had to learn how to track and interpret the signs no one else could see. Also, you and the others, most importantly Arthur, were affected by my absence in ways that will help you all be worthy of leading and protecting the people of this island. I hated it, but it was necessary."

Tristan looked at her through the strands of hair that fell into his face. "Not having you here nearly destroyed me."

Elena's eyes went wide with surprise at the admission. She knew what it must have cost him to admit that, even to her, and she knew that he never would have said it if anyone else had been around. She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. The gesture was both sympathetic and supportive. "Well, I'm here to stay now."

Tristan looked hard at her, his eyes glinting in the light of the torches. "But you are not the same person I fell in love with are you?"

Elena felt her gaze harden, just enough for him to notice. He stepped back nervously, suddenly feeling as though he had said the wrong thing, and having no idea how she would react. He hated that he no longer knew her as well as he used to. "When I stood by you and Arthur at the battle of Badon Hill, I was not the same person I was when I healed you for the first time. You are not the same man that I fell in love with almost eleven years ago, but I still love you. However, if you feel that you can not love me any more, then I will not tie you to me."

She turned to go and Tristan realized that if he let her go, then he would lose her forever. Even though he still wasn't sure about how she had changed, he knew that the prospect of going through life without her by his side was unthinkable for him. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Elena, wait." She turned in his arms and looked up at him. He sighed in aggravation. "You know I'm no good at saying what I feel."

Elena looked at him and again he had the feeling that she was looking into his soul. "You're not sure how to react to the changes in me." Tristan nodded. She had read him perfectly and probably understood him better than he understood himself. That much had been true even when they had first met. He was suddenly reassured that at least one thing that hadn't changed. Elena smiled at him. "That's ok, Tristan. The only thing I've ever wanted was to be allowed to love and care for you. The only _real_ difference is that now I am free to show my love in front of others."

Tristan suddenly panicked a little. "Don't tell me this means that you're going to be hanging all over me now." People knowing they cared about each other he could handle. Excessive public displays of affection were another thing entirely though.

Elena chuckled at his reaction. "Do you really think that I'm the type to sit in your lap whenever you're sitting down or caress and cuddle you whenever I want your attention? That's not me, nor will it ever be. I am not a serving girl in the tavern back at Hadrian's Wall."

"No, you're not. You're the woman I have cared for for years, and I have no words to say just how glad I am that you're back." They embraced again and far below, unnoticed, Arthur moved away with a smile. His friend would be fine now.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I am now to the point of posting as I write. It shouldn't be too much longer though before we come to the end. As sad as I am about that, it is probably for the best, especially since I have been woefully absent from my computer, especially in the last month. I have been absent for the best of reasons though: my baby was born just over a month ago! However, I do promise that I will finish this fic no matter what! Till next time!


	40. Chapter 40

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: I know, I know, I'm taking forever with this ending! Having my laptop die on me, no internet at home, and a now ten-month-old-very-active baby do not help, but one of my New Year's resolutions is to make time each day to write and I finally found my flashdrive. Please forgive me and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 39

Six months after the wedding, things had fallen into a routine in Camelot, as the city where King Arthur lived was now known. Elena had been kept busy as well as the knights, using her sight to help track down wandering bands of Saxons. Arthur showed mercy to those who surrendered, allowing them to be escorted back to the coast so that they could sail back to their homeland. However, most chose to fight and were killed in the ensuing battles.

Every morning, Elena started her day by sitting on the balcony. She would first welcome the dawning day as the first rays of sunlight would touch her face. Then she would stretch out her sight, looking throughout the land for any signs of Saxons wandering the lands. However, one morning she stretched out her sight, only to find nothing. Elena frowned and pushed her sight even further outward, careful to not overtax herself, but still saw nothing. She smiled as she opened her eyes. One year to the day since the battle of Badon Hill, and Arthur had managed to free the island entirely of Saxons.

Elena took a deep breath as she looked within herself now, allowing herself to meditate on what the next few months might bring to her and the knights. Before anything could form in her mind though, she felt someone approaching and opened her eyes. Tristan was there, looking slightly worried that he had disturbed her. To anyone else, his face would have looked the same, but Elena saw the slight tightening of his eyes.

"What is it, Tristan?"

"Just got back from patrol. I didn't find anything. How about you?" Elena had explained that what she did was a patrol as well, just in her mind rather than riding out. It was not the whole truth, but it was enough to get him to stop asking questions she couldn't answer.

"Nothing. We may actually not have a mission today for a change." She smiled at Tristan and then gestured to the door. "Shall we go get breakfast?"

The walked together to the tavern were Vanora worked. It was now the favorite hangout for the knights, just as the tavern at Hadrian's Wall had been when they had served Rome. The other knights were not yet there, but then again, they were rarely there so early in the morning. Dagonet would be along in about an hour, as well as Bors. In the case of Bors, it was not so much that he was an early riser as it was that his eleven children would make enough noise to drive him to the tavern to get some peace. Vanora had banned the lot from the tavern, unless they were actually working or they were under five years old and too young to work.

As for Lancelot, Gawain, and Galahad, they would be up in time to get breakfast before they were all summoned to the round table to discuss the day's business, but it meant that they would not been seen for at least two hours, longer if they weren't alone. Elena smiled to herself as she thought about her heart brothers. They had all grown so much since the first time she had set eyes on them sixteen years ago, and yet in some ways they hadn't changed a bit. Still they, like her, were finally able to start healing from the damage the Romans had inflicted on them since the moment they had been torn from their homes. Eventually, they would learn how to live in peace.

Sure enough, Arthur called them to the round table about three hours after sunrise. By that time, all of the knights were up and had at least managed to grab breakfast. Lancelot and Galahad brought their breakfast in with them. As it turned out, they had both been up late to attend to a mare that had gone into labor with the foal of Agravaine. Both the mare and foal were doing fine now, but things had nearly turned disastrous when the mare had torn. Annowre had managed to save the mare while Lancelot and Galahad had worked on the foal who had inhaled some of its birthing fluids when it took its first breath. Annowre was still asleep, and the two knights were worn out from the night's events.

The meeting was a short one, especially with Elena's announcement that she had been unable to see any Saxons in the land. Arthur decided to call for a holiday to celebrate their freedom from both Rome and the Saxons. News of the holiday spread rapidly, and the knights found themselves supervising the preparations for a feast that evening.

Even Tristan was convinced to help out by going out and hunting for some extra meat. He grumbled about it until Elena laughingly told him to get a move on or she'd leave him behind. He growled at her, hiding a grin as he did so. "As if you could out run me."

"Well, we are pretty evenly matched when on foot, but there's no way you'd match me on horseback. So quit fussing and come on. At least you can escape the crowds this way."

Tristan had to give her that, so they both went to the stables and saddled up. Tristan was deep in thought while they rode. Elena glanced at him from time to time, but he was obviously in no mood to talk, even to her. It didn't bother her though. When Tristan was ready, he would tell her what was on his mind. This was the one thing about him that had never changed.

They rode back early in the afternoon with a deer each and a string of pheasants for the feast, after which they went their separate ways. Elena had been asked to help Guinevere get ready, and Tristan disappeared into his room after asking Arthur to leave him alone. Sounds of something being worked on could be heard, but no one dared disturb him.

Elena walked into Guinevere's private room to find her wrapped in a robe with a waiting tub in front of the fire. Elena raised an eyebrow as she came forward. "So I'm to play maid to you for now?"

"Just for getting ready. I have a surprise for Arthur and don't want anyone else to know, not even my maids. However, I know that you won't say anything until I do."

"And your maids haven't noticed that you're gaining?"

"They think it's the honey cakes that I've been craving lately. However, it's finally getting to the point where not even honey cakes can account for my waist when I'm unclothed." As she spoke, Guinevere slipped her robe from her body, allowing Elena to see the slight rounding of her stomach. Elena felt a small stab of pain as she remembered the babe she had lost four and a half years ago, but smiled at Guinevere.

"You want to surprise Arthur." She held out a rag as Guinevere slipped into the bathwater and then turned to get another rag to scrub Guinevere's back. "He's going to be surprised no matter when you tell him. You know that, right?"

"Yes, but at the same time I'm nervous. He's never talked about when we would have children, or even if he wants any. What if he gets angry?" Guinevere started to tear up, genuinely worried about what Arthur's reaction would be.

Elena smiled reassuringly, pushing away all negative thoughts. "He probably never said anything because he never thought about having a family before. Also, he may have wanted to bring it up, but the two of you have only been married for six months and you have both been busy protecting the kingdom from Saxons. One thing that I do know however, he will not be angry with you. Surprised? Definitely. Shocked? Possibly. But angry? Never."

Guinevere sniffled. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, let's get you out and into your prettiest gown. It'll help you feel better, and Arthur won't be able to take his eyes off of you even before you tell him."

Guinevere smiled at Elena as she climbed out of the tub. "Will you care for me until the child is born?"

Elena swallowed. "I will do what I can for you, though Annowre is still a better healer than I am."

Guinevere's face softened. "Did something happen?"

Elena nodded. "I lost a babe a little over four years ago." Her voice was just a whisper. "It's been hard ever since then for me when I see other expectant mothers, but it has gotten better."

Guinevere's jaw dropped and she wrapped her arms around Elena in sympathy. "I didn't know! If you'd feel better not doing it..."

Elena cut her off. "I'm honored that you would ask. I will see to it that no harm comes to you or the child." She smiled. "Literally." Elena then helped Guinevere into her dress for the evening before heading to her own room to get ready. Elena had made a new dress recently, and looked forward to wearing it that night. It was a beautiful gown and she wondered what Tristan's reaction would be.

The festivities had already gotten underway when Elena arrived with Guinevere at the great hall. Tables lined the walls on three sides, leaving space open in the middle for dancing and the servers bearing platters of food. There was plenty for all, without going overboard. The knights were all already there along with Arthur, and they all turned as the two women walked up to them. The knights all bowed and Arthur nodded as Elena gave him a small curtsey.

Arthur turned to lead Guinevere to the table as the knights got a good look at Elena. She grinned as she saw no less than five slack jaws. "What? Never seen a woman in a dress before?"

Lancelot was the first to recover, immediately slipping into flirt mode out of pure habit. "No, it's just that I doubt we have ever seen you look so lovely. I would be honored to accompany you tonight."

Elena gave a small laugh. "I have no doubt, but Tristan might be opposed to that idea. By the way, where is he?"

"Why don't you just find him with your powers?" Galahad was mostly teasing, though it was clear that her powers still unnerved him a bit even after all this time.

"Just because I can doesn't mean that I use my powers every single chance I get. That would be a very boring life indeed." Elena shrugged. "So where is he?"

A hand snaked around her, covering her mouth while another arm went around her waist. "Right here." Elena whirled around to see Tristan standing behind her, a smirk on his face. "Not often that I get to sneak up on you."

Elena relaxed and lightly punched him on the arm. "No, because usually when you want to, I have a knife and am likely to use it on anyone who sneaks up behind me." She looked over to the tables where the other knights were already sitting down. "Let's go sit down. I'm hungry."

"So am I." Tristan gently grabbed her head and kissed her forehead before taking her hand to lead her to the tables. "You do look beautiful tonight." Elena didn't answer, but the flush on her cheeks told Tristan all he needed to know.

Elena watched Arthur and Guinevere and saw when Guinevere whispered her news to Arthur. Sure enough, Arthur's face registered complete surprise before filling with joy at the news. He stood up and called for attention. "Good people, this day marks one year since we won the battle to free our home from the Saxons. That alone is cause for celebration, but I have received news that gives even more cause for celebration. My good queen has just informed me that we shall be gifted with a child in the spring!"

A great cheer filled the hall as Arthur called for the food to be served. The servants came forward and started filling the plates of those seated at the tables. Elena smiled as she watched the festivities around her. For a moment, everything was perfect. Almost.

Elena didn't even realize that a tear had slipped down her cheek until Tristan brushed it away, a move that caught the attention of the other knights. Confusion was written across each face, though they were all careful to not alarm the other revelers. "What's wrong, Elena?"

"Nothing you can fix, Dagonet." Elena looked over at the king and queen, pain and longing in her eyes. "I don't know if anyone can fix it. Excuse me." Elena stood abruptly and moved to leave the hall as the knights fell back into their chairs.

Dagonet shook his head as they watched Elena's skirts disappear out the door. "She's thinking about the babe she lost." His voice was low so as not to be overheard.

"Thought she was over that by now. It's been years." Galahad wore a puzzled look on his face, and then nearly tripped over his chair when Tristan lunged at him.

Bors caught Tristan before he could reach Galahad. "Ease up now Tristan. He doesn't know what it's like. Easy now!" Tristan calmed down enough that Bors could release him, but he still glared daggers at Galahad as Bors turned to the young knight. "Once you loose a child, you'll never be fully over it. You learn to live with it, but you never forget. I just hope you don't ever have to find out for yourself."

Galahad gulped and nodded shakily. "Sorry Tristan. I didn't know." Tristan nodded curtly and then stalked to the door. A few people glanced at him as he left, but fortunately they were used to seeing him like this and none had really noticed the confrontation. Only Arthur and Guinevere had noticed anything, but Lancelot signaled that he would tell them later what happened.

Tristan went straight to Elena's room, but found that the door had been bolted. Undaunted, he went up to the roof above Elena's window. The window was wide open, and Tristan sighed knowingly. Elena didn't want to be bothered by anyone – except him. If he could get down to her window that was.

Carefully, Tristan swung himself over the edge of the roof and grabbed hold of the eaves underneath. He climbed towards the wall until he was able to find toeholds in the cracks between the bricks. Tristan worked his way down until he was next to Elena's window and then swung himself in. Elena was curled up on the bed, her face buried in her pillow. Slowly, Tristan went to her side and sat down, letting a hand stroke her shoulder to let her know he was there.

Elena didn't say anything, but she did roll over and wrap her arms around him. They fell asleep that way, each one comforting the other.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Till the next chapter, and it shouldn't take so long. I have managed to write several more chapters, so hopefully postings will be more regular.


	41. Chapter 41

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: GAAHH! I can hardly believe that it's been nearly a year (to the day!) since I last updated! I am extremely sorry! The good news though: I have finished the story! The other bit of good news, I am now scheduling weekly postings, with reminders on my phone, so my wonderful readers will no longer be left hanging! And for anyone who's still reading this, and those who have found it since the last time I posted, my heartfelt thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy!

Chapter 40

Two weeks after the announcement of the royal pregnancy, Guinevere told Elena to take a day to herself. Elena began to protest, but Guinevere held up a hand to cut her off. "Annowre has agreed to watch over me today in your stead, and you need a break. When you haven't been with Arthur as an adviser, you've been hovering over me both night and day." The queen looked at Elena with a grin. "Tristan's beginning to miss you."

Elena raised an eyebrow at that. "How would you know?"

"He asked me three days ago if I would release you to go scouting with him one of these days." Elena's eyebrows shot up in surprise so Guinevere quickly went on. "He says that he's concerned about reports that a party of Saxons has landed and is quietly raiding the more isolated farmsteads. He trusts your vision, but he would feel better if you would actually ride out with him to double check."

Elena looked at the queen skeptically, but Guinevere looked dead serious. The explanation made sense, though Tristan had never been so adamant about her riding out with him before. Still, if he were really missing her enough to ask anyone to make sure she spent some time with him, he'd never give that as the actual reason. He'd come up with some excuse, like the supposed party of Saxons, to cover what he really wanted. Of course, the queen probably knew this as well as everyone else, but no one would ever let Tristan know that they knew. Elena bowed her head in acquiescence, and excused herself to go find Tristan. Only after she had left did the queen smile. Elena was in for a big surprise.

Elena found Tristan in the stables sharpening his sword. He looked up and snorted as she went to Rowan's stall. "Finally pried yourself away from the queen then?"

"You could have just asked me to come with you."

"I wanted to be sure you would come." Elena shot him a look. "What? I'm not allowed to miss you when you ignore me for two weeks straight?" Tristan stood up and walked over to her. "The queen is in good health and will continue to be even if you take time for yourself."

Elena looked down at the mild rebuke. True, Guinevere had displayed none of the symptoms that she had had, but Arthur was her oldest friend out of all the knights. She didn't want to risk him going through the same pain she had known. "I didn't realize it had been so long."

Tristan lifted her chin and looked at her, actually flipping his hair out of his eyes for a change. "Nice try. I know better though." Elena looked at him in surprise. "You're scared to death that what happened for us will happen again." Elena's eyes filled with tears and Tristan gently brushed away the one that slipped down her cheek. "Let's go riding and think of other things." Elena nodded and they pulled apart to saddle their horses. Minutes later, they were galloping across the fields.

They had ridden for about an hour when Tristan called a halt. He reached over and lifted Elena into his saddle. She relaxed against him and laid her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, he covered her head with a hood. She bolted upright, but Tristan grabbed her. "Easy. I just have a surprise for you."

Elena sighed and forced herself to relax. She thought about trying to see what he had planned, but decided against it. Tristan had definitely put a lot of thought into this if he was trying to surprise her. She would just wait and see what he had planned. They rode on for a while longer before Tristan finally stopped his horse and got down. He then carefully lifted her down and pulled the hood from her head.

Elena gasped as she saw their surroundings. They were in a small clearing with a brook flowing on the south side. However, it was the blankets and low table set up in the clearing, as well as the food that Tristan started pulling from the saddlebags, that had her in shock. Just how had Tristan pulled this off? As if he heard her thought, Tristan called out to her. "The knights helped set everything up."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"A week."

"Why?"

Tristan looked at her with a strange look. "I'm not allowed to do something nice for an amazing woman that I happen to be in love with?"

Elena was taken aback by both the look and the tone of Tristan's statement. She realized that right now he felt incredibly vulnerable, but at the same time he was purposely opening up to her. She was both honored and humbled by the fact, and decided to change the subject to see if he would relax.

"This place is beautiful. When did you find it?"

As she had thought, Tristan relaxed as the topic moved away from why they were there. "Scouting ahead for when we moved to Camelot. I've been back a few times. Hawk's taken a liking to the place, and I suspect she's got a nest to the east. Still, it's a good place to come to when I need to get away. It's far enough that only the knights would ride out here, and they know not to come unless invited."

Elena looked playfully at him. "That mean I'll have to ask for permission too?"

Tristan smirked. "You actually know how to _not_ drive me nuts. You can come whenever you want." He gestured to the table. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

Elena nodded and they moved to the table. They ate a good meal, and then Elena relaxed against a tree while Tristan laid his head in her lap. She didn't realize that she had drifted off until she felt Tristan pull away from her to get something from his saddle bag. Curious, she sat up. "What is it?"

Tristan turned and moved next to her again. He licked his lips nervously and then looked at her, flipping his bangs out of his face. "Elena, we've known each other for years, and you've always looked after me." He chuckled and went on. "I've seen you at your worst, and at your best. I know that I'm a better man because of you. Still, we've never had a formal arrangement, thanks to the Romans." He blew out a breath and looked Elena in the eye. "I'd like to change that."

Elena felt like she couldn't breathe. "What do you mean?" Her voice was so quiet that Tristan barely heard her, but hear her he did. He gave her the package that he had pulled out of his saddlebag.

"What I mean is, will you do me the incredible honor of being my wife?" His timing was perfect. Elena pulled on the string that had held the package closed and it opened to reveal the traditional Sarmatian betrothal bracelet just as he asked his question. Elena's eyes flew up in surprise to meet his, but the surprise was quickly replaced with joy. Tristan felt the breath go out from his body in wonder. Even he had never seen Elena so radiantly happy.

"YES!" Tristan laughed as Elena tackled him, knocking them both over. He slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and then held her to him, marveling that this amazing woman had agreed to be his.

0o0o0

It was dark when they rode back into the castle. They took care of their horses before making their way to the dining hall where all their friends were eating supper. Everyone looked up as they walked in and Tristan grinned at Elena before pulling up her hand to his mouth. He kissed it, taking long enough for everyone to notice the bracelet now adorning Elena's wrist. A roar of congratulations rose from the knights as they took their seats.

Annowre and Guinevere smiled at each other. They had both known what Tristan had planned for that day, and both were happy to see Elena so happy at long last. Later, after supper, they both asked Elena about how the afternoon had gone. Elena laughed.

"I actually had no idea what Tristan had planned. I decided to not look ahead, so it was a complete surprise. At least we now know what he was working on in his room for so long."

Annowre chuckled. "True. Still, you're going to have to let me take over watching Guinevere more often now. We can't have you neglecting Tristan, no matter how worried you may be over something that will probably not come to pass."

Elena's happiness momentarily abated. "Why do you say that? Have you seen anything?"

"No child, I have not. But think about it. Guinevere has not shown any of the signs that you did, and she is now further along than you were when you miscarried. If anything were going to happen, it would have happened by now."

"I am in the room you know." Guinevere's dry tone caused both the other women to look at her. "Elena, I understand that you are concerned for me, but you have been taking excellent care of me, and even before that I never had a problem. True, I had some nausea in the beginning, but nothing that was cause for concern. Nor have I had any pains at all." She smiled at them. "And today, I felt the baby kicking for the first time. Surely that, if anything, is a good sign."

Elena felt herself relax. If the baby was kicking, then everything probably was in order. She felt Annowre lay a hand on her arm. "I did an evaluation of her and the baby while you were gone as well. I found nothing wrong with either one. Your fears are understandable, but the situation is completely different this time. And even if something were to happen while you were off duty, we would call you right away."

Outside the room, Arthur, Lancelot, and Tristan all looked at each other in surprise. They knew that Elena had been fretting over the queen's pregnancy, but they hadn't realized to what extent Elena's fears had gone. Arthur gave a small smile as they moved off to his study. "No wonder you had to go to the queen to pry Elena away today. Do you think she'll go on like she has been?"

Tristan growled. "She'd better not. I need her too." He then grinned. "But I don't think that she'll be as bad now. Guinevere and Annowre have both reassured her that everything's going well. They would have said something if there was something wrong and Elena knows it. She just has a hard time letting go."

"Good that you understand that about her. I think it would drive me nuts." Lancelot looked at Tristan. "Though I could be willing to overlook it if she ever came to me..."

Tristan grunted, knowing that Lancelot was just trying to get under his skin. "She'd never turn to you. You're not complex enough. She needs a challenge, and I'm the only one who can give it to her."

Arthur choked on laughter at the uncharacteristic remark. He grinned at Lancelot. "He's got you there. Leave it." Lancelot nodded his agreement, grinning as well. They all knew that Lancelot would never view Elena as anything but a much beloved sister.

They walked into Arthur's study where the rest of the knights waited for them. Arthur nodded as they all moved to surround his table. "Well, we've achieved peace throughout our land. What now?"

Dagonet spoke up. "Just because we have peace now does not mean that there will always be peace. We should continue to patrol for signs of trouble, though we can probably relax how often we patrol."

Gawain nodded in agreement. "That's true. We can use the time for other things, like seeing that provisions are fairly shared and training up those who want to be knights."

Bors grinned. "Yeh, we won't be having a shortage of new knights, unless they're all totally unsuitable. Just yesterday I got asked for the thirty-second time when we'd start recruiting for new knights."

"You can count up past thirty? Wow, you're really getting smart Bors!" Lancelot grinned as Bors shot him a dirty look. The others laughed and finally Bors joined in. Arthur grinned as well, but then pounded his fist on the table to get their attention once more.

"Very well then, we'll plan for a weekly patrol for now. Gawain, Galahad, the two of you start looking for young men who can be trained as knights. Ask Guinevere and Elena if there's anyone they'd recommend as well, since they know the Britons better than we do. Bors, Dagonet, you two should check our supplies and see if there's anything we're running short on. Ask Vanora to help you on that as well. Lancelot, you and I will go over the patrol routes and see if we should make any changes. Just because we're cutting back to one patrol a week doesn't mean that we should leave anyone unprotected."

"So what do you have in mind for me?" Tristan looked mildly bored, as usual. Once they got past the reporting stage of their meetings, he usually wanted to leave right away unless they had to plan an attack.

Arthur grinned at him. "You are to spend some time with your bride. You do have a wedding to plan after all." He and the others laughed at the glare Tristan sent him. "You will go on patrol once Lancelot and I have gone over the routes. In the meantime, you can help Gawain and Galahad figure out a training regime for any new knights we recruit. Just make sure you don't scare the lads off."

Tristan nodded, surprising the knights. "If you insist. Won't be as much fun though." He rose and inclined his head respectfully. "Now if you don't mind, I'm off to see my bride."

Arthur nodded and then dismissed the other knights as well. They all walked out, Dagonet lengthening his stride to catch up with Tristan. "A moment Tristan." They stepped into a side hallway and faced one another.

"What is it?"

Dagonet looked at Tristan, his gaze both hard and sheepish at the same time. "She'll be ok with you, right?"

Tristan looked back at Dagonet. "You mean, "will I take care of Elena, protect her, love her all the days of my life and treat her like a queen", don't you?"

Dagonet nodded. "Something along those lines."

Tristan looked solemnly at Dagonet. "You still care about her, don't you?"

"A part of me always will. However, seeing as how she chose one of my brothers and not me, I'm glad it's you." Dagonet sighed. "I just want her happy."

Tristan nodded. "I understand. Years ago, Rowan asked me to promise to take care of her if anything ever happened to him. However, I'd have done it even if he had never asked. I love Elena, and have loved her ever since the time that she healed me and won my trust. She's taken care of me for years now, and I'm looking forward to being able to take care of her now. She's had to shoulder so many burdens over the years alone, but now I want to take away at least some of the weight."

Out of their sight, Elena smiled to herself. She had overheard everything. She had to admit that it felt good to hear that someone wanted to care for her and face her troubles with her simply because they loved her. She slipped away unnoticed and went to her room for the night. When Tristan showed up later on, she happily snuggled into his arms, feeling safe and protected for the first time since before she could remember.

A/N: And so Elena gets the surprise of her life, but is it enough for her to start healing? Come back again next week for more!


	42. Chapter 42

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: Enjoy!

Chapter 41

Elena looked over at Tristan as he sighed yet again. It had been a little over a month since he had proposed to her, and Guinevere had taken over the planning for the wedding. Elena bit back a grin. Guinevere meant well, but she was going overboard. She gently laid a hand on Guinevere's arm, halting Guinevere mid-sentence. "Guinevere, we appreciate that you want to help us plan, but this really is a bit much."

"Are you sure?" Guinevere looked genuinely distressed at the idea. Elena gave a small laugh.

"Yes. It's wonderful that you want to help us plan, but we really just want a simple ceremony." Tristan nodded curtly before standing and leaving the room. Guinevere looked shocked. True, Tristan had never been one for having the best manners, but his manner had been rude even for him. Elena laughed and Guinevere turned on her.

"You're laughing?! That was close to an insult!"

Elena valiantly tried to stop laughing and managed to calm down enough to talk, though she still had an amused smile on her face. "At least he left before he said anything. If he had stayed any longer, Arthur would have had to at least talk to him, if not worse, friend or no." Elena managed to get herself back under control and again laid a hand on Guinevere's arm. "Honestly, if we were to go through with this big celebration you're planning, we'd either have to tie Tristan to a stake or find a new bridegroom. I'd personally rather not have to do either."

Guinevere pouted. "I just wanted to make sure that your wedding day will be a day you'll never forget." Her voice sounded hurt, so Elena put her arms around the queen.

"No matter what, my wedding day will not be a day I will ever forget, and neither will Tristan. We've been waiting for this day for years now. The fact that we will finally be able to free pledge ourselves to each other, without having to hide our love from anyone, will be far more important than any celebration or fancy ceremony." She smiled at Guinevere. "Plus I'm sure that Arthur would put his foot down about all the streamers you are insisting on putting up yourself. You may be carrying your babe well, but you still shouldn't push yourself too far."

Guinevere sighed in agreement. "You're right. I'm starting to get clumsy, and Arthur would never forgive you if I fell. I just wish I knew what was going on. This morning, I nearly fell getting out of my tub. I've never been so clumsy and I hate it!"

Guinevere burst into tears and Elena stroked her head, quietly shushing Guinevere. "It's the babe. As your babe grows strong and healthy, you will find yourself having to adjust so that you don't fall over. It's as if you're carrying a full sack of grain, only it's around your middle and you're not using your arms to carry it. When you're carrying a load, you change your stance so that you can balance better. No different with a babe. And soon, you will be carrying your precious load in your arms rather than your belly."

Guinevere looked up at Elena through her tears. "How much longer?"

"From what you told me, two more months at the most. But only your babe knows the exact day. The best we can do is guess, make preparations early, and wait."

"And what will happen when that day comes?" Guinevere's voice had gone quiet, and Elena could hear her fear. She took Guinevere by the shoulders and looked Guinevere in the eye.

"When the day comes for your babe to be born, you just do what feels right, and nature will take care of the rest. Your body was made for having children as well as everything else that you do. You will be fine." Elena's voice was firm, but Guinevere was still troubled.

"And if something goes wrong?" Guinevere didn't need to say why she asked. Only two weeks ago, a kitchen maid had died in childbirth when she didn't stop bleeding after the baby was born. The babe had survived and was being fed by a foster mother, but everyone had been shaken by the death. The maid had been healthy and had carried her child well. Everything should have been fine, but something had gone wrong. When Annowre had finally been allowed to evaluate her, she found that the maid had torn deep inside where they couldn't see. It had taken every ounce of self control on Annowre's part to not berate the family for not calling on Elena's help before it was too late.

Elena's voice was hard. "When the time comes, I will be right by your side. I promised that I would look after you and your babe. I don't forget my promises." She softened her voice. "Now, I think that we should start over on the planning for my wedding."

Guinevere smiled weakly and blinked her tears away. "Ok, so what DO you and Tristan want?"

0o0o0

Over the next month and a half, plans for the wedding took shape. Elena and Tristan would each have a new outfit, and the ceremony would be a simple one. Only their closest friends would be invited to the actual ceremony, and there would be a feast that night for all in the castle. An announcement would be made at the feast, and their favorite foods would be served, but beyond that it would be like any other night.

Tristan had surprisingly given in to having a new outfit made for him, on the condition that he had to approve of it before he'd wear it. In the end, he was presented with a new pair of black trousers and a white shirt with front ties. Over these was a beautiful coat with the symbols of his tribe embroidered all over in a subtle pattern. The cuffs were lined with fur, as was the collar. He also got a new pair of boots that after the wedding he could use for scouting. He even agreed that the night before, Elena would be allowed to make sure that his hair was washed and trimmed so that it would be neat for the wedding. This last part was more because Elena had insisted than anything else, but he had to admit he was somewhat looking forward to having Elena running her hands through his hair.

For Elena, Guinevere and Annowre put their heads together to plan a beautiful dress. It was to be made out of a beautiful light teal cloth that Elena had made herself. The dress was fashioned to show Elena to perfection, striking a perfect balance between revealing and staying modest. When they tried it on Elena for the final fitting, she took everyone's breath away.

"Your man's not going to be able to keep his hands off of you, that's for sure." Annowre grinned while she said this, especially when her words made Elena turn pink.

"I guess that _is_ the idea." Elena peered at herself in the polished metal plate that they used as a mirror. She had to admit that the dress did indeed make her look lovely, far lovelier than the knights had ever seen her look. For her wedding day, her long hair would be loosely braided in a Sarmatian style and left uncovered. She also had a new pair of shoes as well that would be perfect for wearing around the castle on days when she didn't have to ride out.

Elena was brought back to reality as she was being helped out of her dress. She thought she saw a small spasm flash across Guinevere's face, but the moment passed. Elena shrugged to herself and went behind the screen in Guinevere's room to get dressed in her regular clothes. By the time she stepped back out, Guinevere and Annowre were already settled in two chairs by the fire, sewing tiny clothes for Guinevere's babe. Elena took up her own sewing basket and sat in the third chair to continue work on a little shirt.

They were like this for about an hour when suddenly Guinevere went very still. Both Elena and Annowre saw the flash of pain on her face and set their projects aside. Elena gently took Guinevere's project out of her hands and set it aside as well. "How long have you been having pains for?"

Guinevere shrugged. "Only today, a time or two before just now." She looked at Elena. "Do you think it's time?"

Elena smiled reassuringly at Guinevere. "Maybe, but if so, it's very early. We'll have time to finish what we're working on before we have to get down to business. Let's finish these shirts, and then we'll see how you're doing."

"But if it's time, do we have everything we'll need?" Guinevere sounded worried, but her hands remained steady while she picked up her sewing and started stitching once more.

Annowre chuckled. "My dear, we have plenty. That was the reason for us sewing these little clothes for all this time. We're ready, and probably have twice what we need." She winked at Elena. "Not to mention, it's kept you busy for the last six weeks."

Guinevere had to give a rueful laugh at that. "True. Sometimes I feel sorry for Arthur. I haven't been the easiest person to deal with these days. He's probably given up on ever being able to please me again." She started to frown and Elena quickly stepped in.

"That's because he's a man. Men just don't understand what a woman goes through when she carries a child. Because of this, they say and do things that while they _mean_ well, it just irritates their woman. Or at least that's what Vanora says. She ought to know, she and Bors have twelve now."

Guinevere grinned, soothed for the moment, only to grimace again. She started panting and then gave a sigh of relief as the pain passed. Elena set down the shirt she had just finished and went over to the queen. "That one was stronger wasn't it?"

Guinevere nodded. "I think I've done enough sewing for now. I want to go for a walk." She stood up and Elena moved to her side.

"Where do you want to go?"

"To the gardens. They've always been very relaxing for me."

"As you wish. However, when I say it's time to come back, we go back. We don't want to wind up with you delivering your babe on the stairway because you can't make it back in time." Elena said this with a straight face, but Guinevere still laughed and agreed to the condition. They were about to head in when Arthur and the knights showed up. Arthur took one look at his wife and knew something was up.

"Guin? What's wrong?" Before Guinevere could answer, another contraction hit, stronger than any other before it. Guinevere gasped as she was stopped in her tracks. The knights were instantly on the alert, but Elena answered Arthur.

"The babe is on it's way, Sire. We were just about to return to Guinevere's apartments."

Arthur looked dumbfounded, and Guinevere managed a small laugh. "I'm alright love. I know that I'm in good hands with Elena and Annowre." Arthur recovered and swept Guinevere up into his arms, swinging her around gently before setting her down on the ground and kissing her. His face was alight with happiness.

"You'd better go while I can still let you." The knights all laughed at this and crowded around Arthur, clapping hands on his shoulders and back. They were also deftly steering him out of the way of the women.

"Go on." Bors winked at them. "We'll make sure he's ok."

Elena nodded her acknowledgment and again took Guinevere's arm. She steered the queen towards the corridor that would take them back to Guinevere's room. They were almost to the door when another contraction again stopped Guinevere in her tracks. Guinevere panted with the pain and had to wait a minute before she could move on. "That one lasted longer."

"Seems like the babe wants to hurry up." Annowre sighed. "Just as well we came back now. How long were we gone for?"

"About five hours." Elena looked at Guinevere thoughtfully. "Are you sure you didn't feel anything before we were sewing?"

"Well, I have noticed that there were times when my stomach seemed very hard over the last two days, but I thought nothing of it since it didn't hurt at all. Why do you ask?"

Elena nodded her head in comprehension. "You're just further along in your labor than we thought." She looked over to the two maids who had just come in the room. "You two, go fetch some hot water and plenty of clean cloths. We're going to need them soon."

The two maids curtsied and went to get the required items. They were back fairly quickly, surprising Elena. She arched a questioning eyebrow. "Begging your pardon, Elena, but you aren't the only one who's been getting ready. We've had these cloths ready for a week now, and cook's been keeping hot water ready around the clock for the last few days. Also, some of the lads are bringing a special chair for the queen. She can sit down when the time comes, but it still allows for the babe to be born. This way, we won't ruin the mattress."

Elena smiled approvingly. "Well thought of. Has the king made the announcement yet?"

One maid shook her head. "No. He's been too distracted thinking about her highness." She chuckled as Elena clapped a hand to her forehead in exasperation. "You want me to make sure he announces it?"

"Do that, and then find the cradle and bring it in. We'll set it up next to the bed on the side closest to the fire." The maid nodded and ran off. About ten minutes later, the women heard a great cheer from the direction of the dining hall and they grinned at each other, though admittedly Guinevere's grin was more of a grimace as yet another contraction rippled across her belly.

The time went by slowly after the special birthing chair was brought in and set up in front of the fire. After that, the men were all shooed from the chamber and not a moment too soon. Just as the door clicked shut, Guinevere gave a small cry and a gush of fluid ran down her legs, staining her dress. Elena signaled the maids to come help Guinevere change into a more comfortable dress, one that hung loosely from her shoulders and went only to her knees. Annowre periodically checked over Guinevere to see how she and the babe were doing. By now night had fallen, but there would be no rest for Guinevere and her attendants, nor for Arthur and the knights, that night.

A/N: I know, I'm ending the chapter in the middle of Guinevere giving birth. We'll pick up right here in the next chapter, so be sure to come back! Till then!


	43. Chapter 43

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: And we pick right back up where we left off! Enjoy!

Chapter 42

Annowre had just finished checking on Guinevere yet again when they suddenly heard footsteps outside the door. Elena ran to the door and quickly bolted through it, shutting it before whoever was in the hall could see in. She stopped short of running into Arthur, who rocked back on his heels. Elena sighed in both frustration and understanding. She knew that Arthur was worried about his wife, but waiting outside the door was not going to make things any better. Especially not with some of the things that Guinevere had been threatening to do to Arthur if he ever touched her again.

"Elena, I have to see her." Arthur's eyes pleaded with Elena, but she shook her head.

"That may not be the best idea right now. She's very unpredictable right now, and while seeing you might calm her down, there's also a chance that she would try to make good on some of the things she's been threatening-"

"I'M GOING TO CASTRATE HIM WITH A BLOODY SPOON WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"

Elena bit back a chuckle as Arthur looked at the door in alarm. The other knights quickly hid their grins. "Trust me, right now is a good time to just find a spot to settle in and wait. I'll send one of the maids with you so that she can tell us where you go. We'll get you when the time comes."

"ELENA! Get back in here!" Guinevere's voice was easily heard through the door and Elena cringed.

"She'll be fine. I promise." Elena ducked back into the room and soon after a maid popped out. They had just turned to go when Guinevere gave a pained cry. Two strong arms caught Arthur before he could turn around and the maid dashed in front of Arthur, a sympathetic look on her face.

"It's hard to listen to, I know, but a woman giving birth is a normal thing. And Elena's promised that everything's going to be ok. She wouldn't have said that if she didn't mean it." She looked at Lancelot and Dagonet, the two knights who had caught Arthur before he could turn around. "The study would be a good place to wait. Nearby, but you won't hear as much there. I'll bring some drinks." Lancelot nodded his agreement and the maid dashed off. The men went to Arthur's study.

Lancelot and Dagonet set Arthur into his usual chair while Bors dug into the cabinet for the fine mead that Arthur kept hidden. He cackled as he found it and pulled it out. "Let's have a toast to Arthur's first kid!" The knights agreed and glasses were passed out. Arthur drained his in one gulp and handed his glass back for more, his eyes watering as the mead hit his gut.

They talked most of the night away, but even the most boisterous stories didn't entirely keep out Guinevere's cries of pain as she kept on laboring. Around midnight, the maid came to check on them and smiled sympathetically as she saw the men doing their best to wait patiently. Arthur was pacing back and forth, and she could swear that he was starting to form a groove in the floor. She was about to ask if they needed any refreshments when suddenly a loud cry tore through the air. The maid flattened herself against the door frame just in time to avoid being bowled over by Arthur as he sprinted out the door, the knights on his heels. She smiled to herself and shook her head. Unless she missed her guess, the royal babe had arrived.

Arthur skidded to a halt just outside the door to Guinevere's bedroom as Annowre came out. He looked at her half-fearfully, but before he could say anything, she beamed at him. "Guinevere is doing quite well, though she is exhausted from the birth."

"And the babe?"

Annowre beamed even wider. "You have been given a fine son this day, Arthur."

Arthur gaped at her. "A s- a son? I have a son?" Annowre nodded while the knights cheered. Even Tristan clapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder in congratulations.

"Yes." Elena called from within the room. "If you can close your mouth, you can come in and see him." Arthur's face broke into a smile and he walked into the room. He first went to Guinevere, who was now covered by a robe and tucked into her bed.

"Did I ever mention how wonderful you are?"

Guinevere smiled tiredly at her husband, but didn't say anything. She was worn out by her labor which had lasted for over twelve hours. Her eyes closed and she slipped into sleep. Arthur looked worriedly up at Elena but relaxed when he saw her calm face. "She's just tired Arthur. However, there's someone who you should meet." She held out a tiny wrapped bundle to him. "Your son."

Arthur took the babe from her and stared at him, hardly noticing when Annowre corrected his hold so that the babe's head was better supported by his elbow. Elena smiled at the picture and sighed as a familiar hand rubbed her shoulder. Wordlessly, she leaned back against Tristan. She knew that he was wondering if they would ever know the same joy. She understood. She was wondering the same thing.

0o0o0

Tristan and Elena's wedding was postponed for two weeks to give Guinevere time to recover from childbirth. This actually proved to be a good thing, because it took them that long to work out the details for the ceremony. They wanted a blend of Woad and Sarmatian customs, but it took a while to figure out how to get the blend right.

The night before their wedding, Tristan watched as Elena filled the tub he was going to bathe in. He realized that he liked the idea that she would probably do this on a regular basis, going back and forth from the fire to make sure the water was the perfect temperature and that the soaps laid out on a table next to the tub were unscented, or at least barely scented. When she finished laying everything out, she waved him over to the tub. "Get in first, and then I'll undo your braids."

Tristan grunted at being bossed around, but it was half in jest. He had agreed to let her do this, and he would not back out of his promise no matter how he felt about his hair being rearranged. Almost as if she read his thoughts, Elena grinned. "If you don't like it when I'm done, you can always redo your hair yourself after I'm done."

Tristan was relieved by the idea and quickly shed his clothes before climbing into the tub. The warm water felt good against his skin, and the warmth seeped into his muscles, relaxing him. He felt her hands undoing his braids and gently combing through his hair. Tristan grinned inwardly. He'd have to let her do this more often after all. Elena carefully washed Tristan's hair twice to make sure that it was clean before handing him a rag so that he could finish bathing himself. Tristan then got out and dried his body off before pulling on a pair of short pants to sleep in. He then sat down in a chair.

Elena came over with a cloth and rubbed his hair dry. She then combed her fingers through Tristan's hair, luxuriating in the feel of the hair as she quickly smoothed out all the tangles. She then started to re-braid Tristan's hair, placing the braids exactly where they had been before. Tristan raised his eyebrows as she finished and he looked into their mirror. To his relief, he looked much like how he always had, with the exception of his hair being several shades lighter and the matted parts were now smooth. He turned to Elena and kissed her. Then she moved to the door, giving him a quick glance before she was gone. She was to spend the night with Annowre, and they would see each other the next day at the center of the stone circle.

0o0o0

The day of the wedding dawned fair, with only a few clouds in the sky. It was also Beltane, a traditional day for marriage among the Woads. Elena went out before the sunrise to gather the dew that still clung to the shrubs in the courtyard and washed her face, yet another Woad tradition. She had just finished when Tristan's hawk circled down, clutching something in her talons. Elena held her hands out and the small bundle smacked into her hands. Opening it, she found a beautiful necklace made of sliver and bronze, integrating designs from both her mother's and Tristan's tribes. A note was attached. _Upon this day, I give both you and your soon-to-be husband my blessing. Congratulations my Seer._ Elena bowed to the sun as it came up over the wall and spilled its light into the yard, silently conveying her thanks to the Goddess for such a wonderful gift.

She turned and walked back to Annowre's room, taking a longer, more obscure route. Looking down one of the staircases on the usual route, she was glad she had. The knights were gathered at the foot of the stairwell, obviously waiting for her from the whispers and shushes the floated up to her. She grinned to herself and silently continued down the hallway. She didn't fancy having whatever was in their bag thrown on her. No doubt it would double the time she would need to get ready.

Elena slipped into Annowre's room and smiled as Annowre descended on her. "There you are child! I wondered where you had gotten to so early! Takes a very early riser to beat me awake!"

"I was merely gathering the dew to wash my face. I'm surprised you didn't remember this tradition."

"Oh hush. I'm allowed to forget things from time to time. One of the benefits of getting older. Still, there's plenty to be done. Come on, we'll start with your bath." Annowre drew Elena over to the tub which was filled with steaming hot water. Guinevere had sent a small bottle of white heather oil as a gift to scent the water, and Elena exclaimed in delight as she settled into the tub. She took her time scrubbing her body and hair, making sure that she was completely clean.

Guinevere came in as Elena got out of the tub, holding a small bowl of oak chips. Annowre smiled as she saw them. Elena was taking the time to honor both of her parents' traditions for marriage, which was why she had started so early. The oak chips would be burned along with a gift for the Goddess, usually an amulet made by the bride. This was customary among seers as a way for asking for the blessing of the Goddess, or a way of saying thank you for her blessing if she had already given it. Annowre watched Elena as she burned her leather bound amulet. Elena's soft robe draped gracefully around her, and for a moment, Annowre was transported back thirty years to when it was Elena's mother who was burning her chips in preparation for her marriage to Elena's father. Annowre smiled. _You'd be proud of your daughter. She's come a long way from the child she was, and has gone further than you or I ever went._

_I AM proud of her. Now I can finally be at peace, knowing that she will be at peace as well._

_You never stopped watching over her, did you?_

_Never._

0o0o0

It was mid-afternoon when Elena finally turned to the clothing that had been laid out for her. She dressed carefully, allowing herself to luxuriate in the feel of the fine cloth against her body. Annowre smiled as she fastened the necklace the Goddess had given Elena that morning around Elena's neck. It complemented the dress perfectly. A knock came at the door as Elena slipped her feet into her shoes. "We're ready." Merlin's voice called to them from outside the door, and the women looked at each other.

"Time to go child." Annowre was smiling as she looked at Elena. "Tristan's not going to be able to take his eyes off of you. You have never looked more beautiful."

Elena took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go." They walked out into the hallway where Arthur was waiting. As Elena had no living male relatives and Arthur was her oldest friend, he would be escorting her. His jaw dropped, causing Guinevere to playfully punch him on the arm. He turned and gave Guinevere a kiss causing the others to laugh.

As Elena took his arm, Arthur smiled at her. "Rowan would be so proud of you today. I wish he could be here."

Elena smiled. "He is here." She touched her chest, right above her heart. Arthur nodded his understanding and then they left the castle. A short distance away, the people who lived in and around the castle had already gathered around the circle of stones where marriage ceremonies were performed. Elena had to grin. She could only imagine what Tristan's reaction had been when the crowds started to gather. Arthur caught her eye, grinning as well, obviously sharing the same thought as her.

Tristan was squirming uncomfortably as Lancelot grinned next to him. "Quit your grinning. You know I hate crowds. Why'd they all show?" Lancelot had to bite back a guffaw at the question.

"They're here mostly for Elena. You know that everyone here loves her. They want to be able to see her finally, truly happy after all these years. And they respect you. In a normal society, people show respect for someone by witnessing important events, like weddings."

"Still think they've all got better things to do. If Elena doesn't show up soon, I'm gonn-" Tristan stopped talking mid-word as the crowd parted in front of him and he got his first look at Elena that day. His jaw dropped and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Lucky she made her preference for you clear, otherwise you'd be facing a lot of challengers for her affections."

"I'd win anyway." Lancelot glanced at Tristan and grinned. Tristan only had eyes for the beauty walking towards them on Arthur's arm. The crowds were forgotten, and so were Tristan's nerves. There was no way he'd leave now. Elena smiled at Tristan as she was handed over to him and it was all Tristan could do to not sweep her back and plant a deep kiss on her lips right then and there.

The ceremony for Tristan and Elena was much like the ceremony for Arthur and Guinevere, but once the wine had been blessed, they both took a hold of the cup. Merlin tied a ceremonial ribbon around their wrists, binding their hands together. In this manner, they both drank from the cup, first Tristan and then Elena. Merlin then put his hands over their bound ones and gave the Sarmatian blessing for joining a couple in marriage. Then he untied the ribbon and stepped back. "Tristan, Elena, I now pronounce you to be one with each other. May you have long lives blessed by the Goddess."

Tristan looked into Elena's eyes and sucked in his breath as she smiled even more radiantly than she had when she had seen him as she walked towards him. Then, forgetting everything and everyone surrounding them, he gave in and swept her into his arms. Tilting her back, he kissed her long and deep as she clung to his arms so that she wouldn't fall. The crowd cheered as Tristan straightened them both up and started for the castle hall. Arthur called for everyone to go to the hall, where the feast was already set up.

Tristan looked over at Elena and raised a questioning eyebrow. She laughed. "Annowre told Arthur that the feast would need to be ready earlier than we had planned. I guess she saw how happy you were going to be." Tristan grinned and hugged her close. Right now, he couldn't even summon the will to act like he was mad.

"Good thing too. The sooner the feast ends, the sooner I get to have you all to myself." Elena laughed and they led the crowd into the hall for the festivities.

A/N: There you go! Till next time!


	44. Chapter 44

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N:Enjoy!

Chapter 43

The next day, the knights all looked up from their breakfasts as Elena and Tristan walked in. Grins flashed as they noticed that both Tristan and Elena looked tired, especially Elena. They sat down and nodded their thanks as Jols set plates of food in front of them. Bors burst out laughing at the scene. "Bout time you two showed up! We were starting to think that we'd have to fetch you out of your bed in time to go to the village today." The other knights grinned as Tristan grunted, but raised their eyebrows as Elena flushed.

"You'd have to get up much earlier than this to drag us out of bed, no matter how much fun we'd had the night before." Tristan's words, so uncharacteristic for him, set off the knights in peals of laughter, especially when they saw Elena's face go beet red before she buried her head in her arms. Tristan merely grinned before beginning to eat. Annowre brought over a pitcher of wine for Elena, who managed to recover her composure after a few sips. She glanced up at Annowre and then flicked her eyes at Guinevere before eating. Guinevere, having caught her glance, and Annowre understood that Elena wanted to have some girl time after breakfast.

Arthur and the knights were finished and rising to go when Arthur turned to Elena. "Coming?"

Bors and Lancelot snickered. "Bet she did plenty of that last night!" Bors tried to keep his voice down, but Elena still heard him and shot him a death glare as Tristan smirked. He was so glad to have Elena as his wife that nothing could bother him that day. At least, not much.

Guinevere cleared her throat. "Actually, Arthur, I was hoping that you'd spare Elena today to help me with Killian. I have felt so overwhelmed these last two weeks that I need a rest."

Arthur was immediately contrite. "I had no idea our son was overwhelming you so. Why have you not asked for a nurse for him?"

Guinevere's eyes flashed and Arthur gulped. She may have had the child, but Guinevere was still very sensitive as well as fiercely protective of their son. "I do not want just anyone taking care of our son Arthur! Elena is one of the few that I would trust him with."

Elena hid a grin as Arthur hastily reassured his wife that he hadn't meant for her to choose just anyone. Life as the queen of Britain may have calmed Guinevere considerably, but she was still as fierce a warrior as ever when she wanted to be. Arthur quickly gave permission for Elena to stay behind. Both he and Tristan had an eye on Elena at this point. Elena seemed to be mostly her usual self, if a bit bashful, but they had both seen the silent request she had made and could tell that something was up beyond her being tired. Tristan pulled her to one side as the knights were leaving to saddle up. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Elena smiled reassuringly at him. "No. You could never hurt me. I just feel like I need..." She trailed off. "I can't even put it into words. I just know that if my mother were here I'd be asking her. As it is, I have to go with Annowre and Guinevere."

Tristan nodded and held her close to him. "Whatever it is, tell me when you can find the words." Elena nodded her promise and sighed happily as Tristan claimed her mouth in a sweet, passionate kiss that lasted long enough for the knights to come back to see what the holdup was. Tristan gave Elena's lips a final brush as the knights started to make jokes about whether Tristan would be fit for duty now that he was married before turning and giving them a glare that should have frozen them in their tracks. The slight twitch of the corners of his mouth ruined it.

Elena's face grew grave as the sounds of the men faded down the hallway. Concerned, Guinevere and Annowre came to her side. "What is it child?" Elena abruptly turned to face Annowre.

"I need an evaluation."

0o0o0

Tristan could not shake the nagging feeling that something had gone wrong. It had nothing to do with their errand in the village to assess the preparations that would be needed for the villagers to be comfortable in the winter. It didn't feel like there was a feeling of being watched or approaching danger, sensations he was still all too familiar with despite the peace that had come to the island since Arthur had defeated the Saxons. He frowned as he tried to pinpoint when he had first felt it. He hadn't felt it when he woke up that morning, nor while he had gotten dressed and gone down to breakfast. In fact, during most of breakfast he'd been fine as well, if a trifle annoyed at the good-natured teasing from his fellow knights. He inhaled sharply when it hit him. The feeling had started when Guinevere asked for Elena to stay behind.

It was all Tristan could do to not take off for his horse and gallop back to the palace. Arthur caught his eye and Tristan nodded at the unspoken question. Yes, he would be alright until they left, but they'd better hurry up getting back. Finally, they finished their job and went back to their horses. Tristan looked at Arthur and received the nod for him to go on ahead. For the first time since he had taken over as scout, he clapped his heels to his horse and galloped away as fast as his horse would take him.

The other knights raised their eyebrows and looked at Arthur. "He won't be back. He's going to check on Elena."

The for the most part reacted with varying degrees of surprise, but Dagonet simply nodded in understanding. "I thought something was off when Guinevere asked for Elena to remain with her today. Guinevere may be reluctant to let anyone else care for the babe, but if she had truly been overwhelmed to the point that she needed to spend a day in bed, we would all have seen signs of her exhaustion before now." He paused, and then threw in a dig to release the tension. "Or at least most of us. Bors, your skull's so thick you'd probably not notice."

The knights burst out laughing as Bors scowled and told Dagonet that they were to meet up at the training grounds when they got back. Still, even the joke could not rid them of the worry that had taken hold. None of them were surprised when they got back a good twenty minutes earlier than expected. They handed their horses over to Jols and were putting their gear away when Jols spoke up. "Annowre said to let you know that Elena's in Guinevere's day chamber."

"Thanks Jols. That saves us from having to track them down." Arthur clapped a hand on the man's shoulder as he grinned.

"That's why Annowre told me to tell you. She said that you lot would be prowling for Elena as soon as you got back and that we may as well save some time and worry for you all by having me tell you where to go."

That brought them up short and Galahad gave a shudder. "I hate it when they do that. I mean I know, they'd never use their powers to hurt us, but I still don't like it."

Gawain shrugged. "I understand what you mean, but it's a part of who they are, what made them into the people they are today. I think of it this way. If it weren't for the fact that they have their sight, we would never have met Elena nor Annowre. Also, if Elena didn't have her healing powers, at least three of us knights would be gone right now, and all of us would be in much worse shape than we are in thanks to her. I'd rather have them around."

Galahad looked as though the thought had never crossed his mind before, which it hadn't. He made the remark that he had always been taught to view anything supernatural as a curse and to be treated with extreme suspicion. "I have to admit that it's thanks to Elena that I survived my arrival. If it weren't for her, I'd have been whipped to death most likely within a month of me getting here."

The others murmured as they came to the door of Guinevere's day chamber. Arthur pushed the door open to find Guinevere and Elena seated by the fire, chairs turned towards the center of the room. Annowre was standing between them and Tristan, both her hands on his shoulders as she held him back forcibly at arm's length.

"What the blazes is going on here?!"

0o0o0

_Earlier the same day..._

Elena followed Guinevere and Annowre to Guinevere's chambers following her announcement that she needed an evaluation by her mentor. She could tell that they were chattering nonstop, but she let it wash over her head. She had felt fine last night (more than fine if truth be told), and even when she had woken up, she had still felt fine. However, as she had been dressing, a feeling of an added presence had settled on her, and she couldn't shake it. She had murmured several commands that would have told her if there were any spirits around, but that had produced nothing. She had then checked herself, using an evaluation method that prior to her training with the Goddess she had never been able to perform. It was then that she caught the slight variation in the energy flows of her body.

She had tried to probe deeper, but she just couldn't manage the thorough evaluation that Annowre had never had trouble with. The Goddess had done her best to train Elena in this area, but she had remarked that sometimes one just didn't have the gift. Elena was satisfied that she could at least heal injuries, but now her inability to do evaluations distressed her. She had needed to get Annowre alone, but Tristan had woken up before she could leave the room. Thus, her silent appeal at breakfast.

Guinevere shooed the maids out and then ushered Annowre and Elena into her bedchamber. She left them alone, content to wait until they knew what was happening before she learned what was going on. Annowre had Elena lie down on the bed and close her eyes. "What will I be looking for?"

"I just noticed a slight variation in the flow of energy through my body. I couldn't find where it started though, or even how widespread it was."

"Very well. Just relax." The probing went on for most of the morning. Annowre also noticed the variation, a very small change indeed. She was impressed that Elena had picked up on it, and proceeded to probe all of Elena's body, carefully examining each part and comparing it to how Elena usually felt. The only real difference she felt was that the hormone surge that signaled the start of Elena's cycle was nowhere to be found, though it was due, as well as a tiny disturbance close to Elena's hips. It was tiny enough that even Annowre wasn't sure if it was there or not.

Annowre sighed as she sat back up. "I'm not sure what's going on, aside from suspecting that your cycle will be late. Let me check again in a week, sooner if you feel any major changes." Elena nodded her agreement and they went to the day chamber. Annowre left to tell Jols where the knights could find Elena, for she had seen that they would be arriving in haste and looking for Elena. About two hours after Annowre returned from her errand, Tristan came tearing through the door. He looked around wildly for Elena and rushed to her when he saw her in the chair next to the fire.

"Elena, what is wrong? Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Calm down Tristan. I told you I'd tell you when I found the words-"

"Then find them. Now."

Elena took a deep breath and exhaled. "I still don't know _why_, but this morning as I got dressed, it felt like a presence settled on me and won't go away. It's not a spirit, but it is _something_. Also, I felt a change in my energy that I couldn't pinpoint the cause of. I wanted Annowre to evaluate me to see if we could detect the cause. She didn't find anything either."

Fortunately, they didn't see the look on Annowre's face as Elena told about the feeling of a presence that wouldn't go away. Annowre knew what it probably meant, but given what had happened the last time, it would be better to get confirmation of her suspicions before saying anything. She gasped in surprise when Tristan shoved Elena back into her seat. "I thought you trusted me more than that!" Annowre stepped in between the two and started forcing Tristan back away from Elena. She still had her hands on Tristan's shoulders when the door swung open.

"What the blazes is going on here?!"

Everyone in the chamber swung around to look at Arthur. Elena recovered first. "I asked Annowre to evaluate me. She has not been able to determine the cause of why I felt that I needed her services. Tristan came in, demanding to know what was going on. I told him the truth, that we don't know what's going on, and he accused me of purposely withholding information from him. Annowre was just now backing him away from me when you lot came in."

Tristan felt the fight go out from him and he sank to his knees as Annowre released him. His eyes found Elena's, begging for forgiveness. "You truly don't know what's going on?" When Elena shook her head he bowed his repentantly. Elena went to his side and stroked his head. She felt Tristan's strong arms go around her hips and resisted the temptation to let her legs crumble. Tristan needed her to be strong right now. "I'm sorry Elena. I'm sorry. I just can't loose you, not when I've only just made my claim on you."

Elena smiled gently and reached down to lift Tristan's eyes to her own. "I will be yours for a long time yet my knight." She looked around at the others and tapped Tristan's shoulder to tell him to get up. "Now, unless I miss my guess, it's dinner time. Let's go eat." Tristan gratefully took her hand and they all went to the dining hall.

A/N: So what IS going on with Elena? Keep reading to find out, and I will pass out cyber-cookies to anyone who guesses before I reveal! Also, Killian means "one who is small and fierce" in Gaelic.


	45. Chapter 45

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: Enjoy! As a special treat, I'm posting two chapters today!

Chapter 44

Elena sighed as she finally got Tristan to go off to do some training with the knights. For the past week, he had constantly been around her, even going as far as to assign scouting duties to others so that he could stay with Elena. Fortunately, most of the town figured that Tristan just wanted a honeymoon of sorts with his new wife, so questions weren't asked about why he wasn't doing his duties. Tristan let them think it. Elena was truly beloved by the townspeople and if word got out that Tristan was staying by her side because he was worried about her, there would be widespread panic. Not that Tristan particularly cared what the people thought, but Arthur and Elena would have a hard time dealing with it.

Elena picked up her medicine basket and went out to the courtyard where they grew the plants for medicines. She rolled her eyes when Annowre joined her less than a minute later. "Am I to be given no peace then?"

"Child, you know that we work together whenever the medicines are being prepared. You should have picked a different task if you wanted to be alone."

"And you know that I can't pick another task until we have harvested and prepared this batch of medicines. If we wait any longer, the plants will be overripe and it could spoil the medicine." Elena pulled up a plant and then beat the dirt off it with a great deal more force than necessary. "I just wish that Tristan would stop treating me as if I were made of eggshells. Yes, I can still feel a presence with me. Yes, it is stronger than it was a week ago, and no, I still don't know what's going on. However, is that any reason to not let me out of his sight for a full week except for when I go to the privy?"

They both heard the quiet exclamation from just inside the entrance to the courtyard where Dagonet was hiding. They pretended not to notice though. Tristan may not listen to Elena, but there was still a chance that he would listen to Dagonet. They knew that he would report whatever was said to Tristan. "I understand your feelings child. However, Tristan is just worried about you. For all these years, you have been the knights' healer. You have never really been ill or injured except for two times, and both instances were extremely grave. You have seen enough, been through enough, that you don't worry easily. So when you give even the hint of being worried about something, of course Tristan assumes the worst."

Elena growled and threw a rock clear across the courtyard. Annowre's eyebrows lifted when they both heard the rock strike the wall and break into tiny pieces. "All I want is for Tristan to let me breathe a little easier. I am not on my deathbed, nor am I likely to be for a long time yet. Until I am, I have no wish to have anyone hovering over me." They heard Dagonet's retreat and then Elena turned to Annowre, letting go of her frustration. "When were you going to do that evaluation?"

Annowre returned her gaze steadily. "We had better do it once we get these plants inside. I suspect that it will be the only time I can do it without Tristan knowing, and if what I suspect is true, the sooner we know for sure, the better it will be."

"What _do_ you think is going on with me?"

"I will not say at this point. I do not want to scare you child, but if it's what I think it is, the last time it happened brought only pain."

Elena's face whitened. "Let's get this over with then."

0o0o0

Dagonet's face was dark as he stalked out onto the training grounds. The other knights came stopped their various activities and went over to him as he headed straight for Tristan. Dagonet ignored them. "We need to talk." Dagonet's voice was low, anger laced through it. Tristan raised his eyebrows and then gestured for them to go to their private showers where they wouldn't be overheard. The group walked over, but no one spoke until they were all inside with Gawain at the door to keep an eye out for eavesdroppers.

"What's this all about?"

"Look, I know that you're worried about Elena, but you're taking this too far. So she sensed something, something so slight that she wasn't even sure it was actually there. A week has gone by and nothing has happened. No attack, no haunting, no illness, no injury. In short, nothing that would justify the way you've been caging her in!"

Tristan was taken aback. "I've not been caging her in! Where did that idea come from?"

"From Elena herself." Six pairs of eyebrows shot straight up, Arthur having joined them while Dagonet had been talking. "She and Annowre were in the medicine garden to harvest the plants and I overheard them. Elena is feeling extremely frustrated right now, not only with you 'hovering' over her as she put it, but also because she feels that even if she were to ask you to back off a bit, you wouldn't listen. I'm half surprised she hasn't taken Rowan and fled the castle just to simply get away from you."

Tristan had sat down on a bench and now buried his face in his hands with a gusty sigh. He was still a moment or two before he looked up at Dagonet. "Say it was you in my place right now. Would you be worried?"

Dagonet inhaled sharply as the other knights looked at him. "Would I be worried? Yes. But I would do my best to trust her to come to me with anything that I actually needed to worry about. She has been a healer for over half her life now. She knows what to worry about and what to let go of."

Tristan sighed in defeat. He knew that Dagonet was right. It was just so hard to let go of this. Almost as if he had read his mind, Dagonet clapped a hand on Tristan's shoulder. "It _is_ hard to let it go, but know that whatever is going on, you and she are not alone." He nodded to the knights who had gathered around them. "We are your brothers now as we have always been. We'll face this with you."

Tristan grasped Dagonet's forearm before getting up. "Let's get back to training. I have a new dagger to test." Smiles appeared on the knights' faces and they all trouped back out again to continue training where they had left off.

0o0o0

Elena set down her last bundle with a relieved sigh and then took a moment to gawk at the tables in the infirmary. All but one were piled high with plants that would be turned into medicines. The last one was empty only because they had to have one to work at. She then turned to Annowre. "This is the last time that we leave the harvest so late. We're going to need some help to get through all this today."

"I'll send a maid for Dagonet in a minute. Let me evaluate you first though. I want to get any first reactions over with before you face anyone." Elena nodded her agreement and lay down on one of the patient benches along the wall. She forced her mind to relax and then felt Annowre running some calming exercises of her own as well before beginning.

Annowre wasted no time in checking the area where she had noticed the slight changes the week before. This time, there was no mistaking the surge of energy in the area. It was weak, but definitely there and getting ready to become even stronger. Annowre smiled to herself as she brushed against the presence that Elena had felt. Then her face grew grave. Under normal circumstances, this would be happy news. However, given what had happened last time, Elena was going to be in for a rough time. Not only would she have to play down her own fears until she was ready to tell anyone, Tristan was going to be absolutely impossible until they knew for sure that everything was going to be alright.

Elena saw the change in her mentor's face and paled. "What is it?"

Annowre placed a calming hand on Elena's arm. "I want you to know that this time around is starting off completely different from last time. However, I will understand if old fears keep on resurfacing for the next several months. You're pregnant."

0o0o0

When Dagonet walked into the infirmary with Tristan, they could both tell that something was up. Elena and Annowre seemed to be at ease, talking while they cut up the plants piled high on the tables. However, Elena moved with a nervous energy and her voice was overly bright. However, just then Annowre called out to them, taking their attention away from Elena. "Ah good, you're here Dagonet! As you can see, we really could use some help."

"I do indeed see that. Elena, why haven't you trained anyone else to help you with these? It would make things easier for you, and someone should know what to do if something happens while you're out on a mission with us."

Elena paused to consider his suggestion and give herself a moment to compose herself. "I hadn't thought of that possibility, but you're right Dagonet. I should start training one or two helpers." She grinned over at Tristan. "Then I could spend more time kicking your butt on the training fields."

Tristan snorted. "As if you could." He was momentarily reassured. Elena teasing him was nothing new, nor was the competition between them to help keep their skills sharp for whenever they may be needed. It seemed as if the nervous energy was just tied to nervousness about how many medicines were needed to be made and if they would have enough help or not. He walked over and gently pulled Elena against him. "Train up some more healers though. I like it when you're my training partner."

Elena smiled and turned her head to kiss him before pulling away. "I'll see you for supper." Tristan nodded and then left the three of them to their work. Dagonet waited to make sure that Tristan was out of earshot and then looked over at the two women.

"What's going on?" Elena and Annowre looked at him in surprise, but Elena's look was just a tad guilty, telling Dagonet that his suspicions were correct. "Don't look at me like that. Tristan may have been reassured by your teasing, but I can still detect a hint of strain underneath. What's going on?"

Elena sighed. "Just me worrying about nothing."

Dagonet's eyebrows shot up and he straightened up from his work to turn on Elena. "You expect me to believe that?!" Elena gasped as Dagonet towered over her. She had never really noticed just how tall he really was and she knew that this was how his enemies had always seen him. "You never worry about nothing Elena, especially not to just simply try to keep the rest of us from worrying about you. You no longer have to protect us from the Romans you know!"

Elena was almost in tears by the time he finished, both from the unexpectedness of his outburst and from the raw feelings that her fears had dragged up out of the past. Dagonet was taken aback, but Elena didn't give him time to apologize. "I am trying to keep this from Tristan if you must know. True I can't keep it from him forever, but once he finds out, I won't get any peace! And at the same time, I'm trying to not give in to my own fears about this because Annowre tells me that so far this time things are going completely different and I want to believe her but I'm still afraid!"

Elena burst into tears, shocking Dagonet and Annowre. Dagonet carefully gathered Elena into his arms, simply holding her there while she released her pent up emotions. Annowre quickly prepared a draught to give Elena once she stopped crying. Finally Elena's sobs quieted and she took the handkerchief that Dagonet offered her. Wiping her eyes and nose, she nodded her thanks to him and then took the draught. She then gave a sigh and turned back to her work.

"Elena?" Dagonet's quiet voice made her rest her knife. "Please will you tell me what's going on?"

Elena's body grew rigid for a moment before she forced herself to relax. "Not yet, but I promise I will." She saw Dagonet's hurt and went on. "It's just that I have to tell Tristan first."

Dagonet nodded his acceptance. He suspected that he knew what was going on, and she was right. Tristan should be the first to know for sure. Still, he now understood Elena so much better. Well, she would not be facing this alone. They would all be there for her in whatever way they could.

0o0o0

Six weeks went by and Elena managed to retain a fairly calm demeanor during that time. She did start training two maids who had shown a talent for healing as her assistants, but aside from that, she did not alter her routine or give any outward indication of the fears that still plagued her. Still, she had to admit that things _did_ seem to be happening differently this time. She had only just this last week started feeling queasy, whereas last time she had been violently ill. Also, there was the fact that she could feel that presence around her. Last time, she had not felt any such thing the whole time. She had asked Annowre about it.

"I suspect that the presence you're feeling is the babe. Your mother was able to sense you and your brother, and her mother before her sensed her. That's another thing that tells me not to worry." Elena saw the logic behind this, and yet part of her was still afraid. Still, the time was coming when she would have to tell Tristan. He was staring to wonder why she was avoiding venison, previously one of her favorites.

Elena was not sure how she had been planning to tell Tristan about her pregnancy, if indeed she had a plan at all, but it certainly did not happen the way she would have chosen. They were all in the fortress hall having dinner on her birthday. The servers had gone to get the main course, but already they had had a rich soup to start. Elena was relaxed, until the smell of the main dish hit her. Venison.

Elena swallowed nervously as the smell grew stronger with the approach of the servers. She had forgotten that Arthur made a point of serving the favorite dishes of the person celebrating a birthday. Today was no exception, and they all knew of her love for venison. Of course they would have prepared it for tonight. They had no reason to suppose that she would have preferred something else that night. She clutched nervously at the armrests of her chair, her stomach now actively churning as she struggled to contain her nausea. Still it was no use. As soon as the doors were flung open, the smell was stronger than she could handle. Elena was forced to turn her head to the side and retch - right into the bucket Annowre managed to maneuver into place just in time.

Instantly, the knights were all on their feet, Tristan knocking his chair over in his haste to get to Elena's side as she heaved. Annowre ordered the servers out. "And take the meat with you! There's plenty of others who will want it!" Finally, the smell receding as the servers left, Elena was able to sit up straighter and allow Tristan to pull her into his arms. Gently so as to not set her off again, he picked her up and carried her to their room, Guinevere and Annowre following with another bucket while a maid removed the full one.

They made it to the room and Tristan gently set Elena down on the bed before fixing her with his sternest glare. "Mind telling me just what the hell is going on?"

Elena swallowed and looked him in the eye. He saw the small flicker of fear and cringed, thinking it was him who had frightened her. But her next words absolved him of any blame for her fear and told him the answer to why she had been behaving so oddly for so long. They also knocked the breath out of his body.

"Tristan, I'm pregnant."

A/N: Oh man, I can't believe how long it has been since I last posted. However, I figured out how to get the remaining chapters onto my tablet, so no more waiting for me to get to a computer to post! As always, let me know what you guys think! Till next time!


	46. Chapter 46

Airidhe de Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I have merely used that story to tell my own.**

A/N: Pushing on! I will finish this! Enjoy!

Chapter 45

Tristan was out on the training grounds yet again when Dagonet found him. Dagonet watched for several minutes as Tristan slashed at the dummies, lost in his own private world where none could reach him. Dagonet eventually sighed and stepped forward, drawing his sword as he did. Carefully, he approached Tristan until he saw an opening and took the chance to block Tristan's sword with his own. The move startled Tristan, bringing him back to his senses as his sword fell from his hand.

"What is it Dagonet?"

"Elena wanted me to get you. She's done harvesting and said she'd promised you that she would let you carry the basket for her." Dagonet sighed. "I still don't understand why she's not only been promising you stuff like this, but actually keeping her promises."

"It's because she's even more afraid than I am about something happening."

Dagonet couldn't argue with that. He and the other knights had never seen Elena like this, save for possibly the summer before her brother had been sent on his final mission. However, that summer all she had been able to do was to worry. Now, she was actually taking every precaution that she could think of in an effort to continue her pregnancy. Personally, Dagonet wasn't sure which one was worse: Elena worrying and not able to do a thing about it, or Elena worrying and acting entirely out of fear.

They reached the courtyard and found that Elena was sitting on the ground next to her full basket. She looked a little pale, but that was normal for her these days. Her nausea was an almost constant thing and had been for the nearly two months since she had broken the news of her pregnancy. Tristan gently kissed her forehead and helped her up before lifting the basket to his shoulder. Holding it in place with one arm, his other arm encircled Elena's waist pulling her towards him while also providing her with support. Dagonet walked along behind them, first to offer his help with preparing the medicines and giving Elena a chance to rest and second to see if he could find out more about what was going through Elena's head at this moment. True, some days she had trouble keeping anything down, but she had yet to be as violently ill as she had been with her first babe. Also, he rather suspected that they were nearing the point at which she had lost her first babe. Elena's antics had been growing in number lately, a sure sign that her stress level was on the rise.

Tristan put the basket down on a table as they entered the infirmary and then led Elena over to one of the bench beds that they used for patients. Elena protested, but Tristan was firm. "Dagonet here will see to the medicines. You lie down and try to get some rest. You look like you'll drop at any moment."

Elena gave a small nod and wearily dropped onto the bench. She was too tired to argue. She also suspected that Dagonet wanted to find out how she was doing. She didn't know if she would be able to tell him though. Granted, she had more reason to be fearful than most expectant mothers, but she still felt silly for being worried, and she didn't want the others to worry about her. Tristan was bad enough as it was. The other issue complicating things was that she only had one more week to go before she reached the point where she had lost her first babe. While the signs were reassuring this time around, it was getting to the point where it was all she could do to not completely give in to full blown panic. Thinking about it made it harder for her to stay calm, so ruthlessly she forced herself to think about something else. Anything else.

"Are you doing alright, Elena?"

_Blast the man_, thought Elena. She had just gotten herself relaxed enough to possibly fall asleep, but Dagonet's gentle question put her right back at the edge again. She swallowed hard. "Well enough, I suppose."

Dagonet stopped mid-cut and whirled around to face her while Tristan looked at her in disbelief. "Elena, we've been watching you walking around on pins and needles for two months now, and you expect us to believe that you're fine? Let me remind you that you are _not_ facing this alone. Tristan is right next to you and you have the support of all us knights, as well as the king and queen themselves! It's killing all of us to see you like this, and even worse is seeing you trying to convince us that everything's alright!"

Elena finally snapped. "Who said it was you lot that I was trying to convince?!" Her audience's eyes widened as she nearly screamed the words, a thing unheard of for her. "Did it ever cross your minds, any of you, that the reason why I've been acting like this is to convince _myself_ that this time is different?! For three and a half months now I've been trying to hold back my fear because I know that if I don't it will reduce me to the point where I won't be able to do anything but curl up in a ball and hide from the world!" She glared at Dagonet as angry tears started to leak from her eyes. "I lost my last babe when I was just a week further along than I am now, and I am scared to death that the same will happen to this babe! It's a constant torment and if you lot were to go all soft and sympathetic on me, it would only feed my fear! So I try to keep it under control, but every so often a little thought leaks through and then I have to fight the fear down again and...and...oh I don't even know anymore!"

Sobbing, she buried her face into Tristan's shoulder while Tristan, Dagonet, and Annowre stared at each other, stunned at the outburst. A small noise in the hall made Dagonet look to the door, where he saw the other knights crowded around the doorway. The looks on their faces said that they had heard the outburst too. They all looked at each other for a long minute and then, as Elena continued crying, drifted away with the unspoken agreement that they would meet again later, once Elena was asleep.

Gradually, Elena's sobs subsided into whimpers, but she still clung to Tristan's shirt. She didn't know what to think right now. She was embarrassed to have broken down like that, but at the same time, she felt as though a huge weight had lifted off of her shoulders. She hadn't realized that giving in would actually help her feel better. She also felt like she really ought to give Dagonet a hand with the medicines, but right now she was so tired and worn out from her outburst that it was hard to keep her eyes open.

As if he sensed her dilemma, Dagonet called to her over his shoulder. "Go ahead and get some rest Elena. Annowre and I can take over for now." Elena laid her head down with gratitude as Tristan gently eased her head onto a pillow and covered her with a blanket. He gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Want me to stay?"

Elena shook her head slowly. "Annowre and Dagonet are here. I'll be ok." She gave Tristan a small push towards the door. "Just wake me up in time for supper." Tristan nodded and walked out as Elena finally fell asleep.

Dagonet looked at Annowre and raised a questioning eyebrow. Annowre sighed. "She's been trying to be strong for far too long. She just simply hit her breaking point. Now, however, she can start putting the pieces back together."

"Will she be alright though?"

Annowre nodded. "She probably won't be the same, but she will be alright. What she is going through now will change a part of her forever. Sometimes going through change is scary and overwhelming. When it gets to be too much, our minds shut down so that they can adjust. She will probably sleep the rest of today, and I wouldn't be surprised if she sleeps in tomorrow."

"Why did she try to keep this from us?"

"Because of her past. She spent her life hiding who she was and how she was feeling from the Romans. The trials she went through then have shaped her into the person she is today. If she didn't try to hide her feelings, she wouldn't be the sister you know her as." Annowre smiled gently as she looked over at Elena's sleeping form. "Not to mention what she herself said. She was so afraid that if she gave into her fear, you lot would become afraid, which would have in turn fed her fear. But now things will be different. She'll be able to relax more, though I don't think the fear will leave her entirely until after she's had the baby."

Dagonet nodded at the wisdom in Annowre's words. "So what can we do for her now?"

"Just continue on as you have. Be supportive, understanding that she's under considerable emotional strain right now, and let her do what she feels she needs to do. She needs to know that no matter what you lot won't treat her any differently and that she can count on you lot as she always has." Dagonet was quiet for a moment, and Annowre looked sharply at him. He got the uncomfortable feeling that she was looking through him to his innermost thoughts. "You never stopped loving her did you?"

Dagonet paused mid-cut. "No. But she has never given me any reason to hope that my feelings would have been returned. I am content to know that she is happy with Tristan."

Annowre smiled at him. "You truly are an honorable man. However, I don't think that you will always feel this way."

Dagonet looked at Annowre in surprise, but she merely smiled and turned back to her task.

0o0o0

The knights met for supper that night with a somewhat subdued air about them. They were still surprised at what had happened that afternoon. They perked up when Tristan walked in, but he shook his head as he made his way to his seat. "She's oblivious to anything but her dreams. Best to let her alone." Galahad made a small noise of protest, but Tristan cut him off. "Eveta is watching her. You really think I'm going to leave my wife by herself after today?"

Dagonet nodded his approval of the choice. "She's one of the two Elena's been training isn't she?"

Tristan nodded. "Not only in medicines either. Elena's been training her as a midwife as well. I think that Elena wants her to be the one to deliver the babe when it's time."

The knights looked at Tristan at that. They all had the same question in their eyes, but none were brash enough to ask, not even Bors or Galahad. They all wanted to know if this time Elena would be able to deliver her child. However, it was Annowre who answered. "From all the signs, this time everything is going as it should. Yes, Elena is fearful, but she has not been violently ill the way she was with her first babe. Also, she is able to sense the presence of the babe and has been able to do so ever since the babe was conceived. These bode well for her and the babe. However, until the babe quickens in her womb and she can feel it moving, it will be hard to know for sure."

"So how do we help her?" Lancelot's face was serious, his dark eyes glinting as he looked straight at Annowre.

"We continue on as we have. The best thing Elena can have right now is her everyday routine. Part of the reason why she has been so stressed out is because she has been picking up on our concern for her. She feels that if the people about her are concerned about something, then something must be going wrong. When she is healing, this is true, for especially when you lot were still in Rome's service, the only times she noticed concern aimed in her direction was when she was trying to heal someone. Now there is nothing going wrong, but she doesn't know how else to respond to your concern about her."

The knights all looked thoughtful at Annowre's words. They had never thought of the situation that way, but now that it had been pointed out, they failed to see how they hadn't thought of it before. They finished dinner quietly and then drifted to their rooms. Tonight, they felt that some peace and quiet was in order.

Tristan and Dagonet went to the healing rooms though. They paused, unnoticed, at the door to peer into the room where Eveta was watching over Elena. Both men smiled as they saw Eveta seated on the bench that Elena was lying down on, gently stroking Elena's hair as she sang what they recognized as a Woadish lullaby. They walked into the room as the song ended and nodded to Eveta. She smiled back, gently helping Tristan as he lifted Elena into his arms. Not a word was spoken so as to not awaken Elena. She had enough trouble sleeping as it was. Dagonet and Eveta watched them go and then Eveta sighed. Dagonet turned to her, worried, but she smiled up at him.

"It's ok. It's just hard to watch her these days, so fearful even when she can't do anything about it. It's just like setting down a heavy load knowing that someone else is watching her now." She chuckled a bit and blushed when Dagonet didn't say anything. "Are you alright?"

Dagonet shook himself and nodded. "I'm fine. I understand what you mean about how caring for Elena right now can feel like a heavy load." He gave her a small smile and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Would you like me to walk you to your quarters? It is late."

Eveta nodded her thanks and turned to lead him to where she lived. Arthur might be the king, and women might have more protection from ruffians because of it, but still there were times when a young lady like herself would be accosted if she walked around alone after dark. They walked through the castle to a different wing than where the knights lived. Dagonet raised a questioning eyebrow when she stopped outside her door. "This is where you stay?" The surprise in his voice was obvious. This area was in the section intended for the young unattached men who came to court either as soldiers or representatives of their estates. It was hardly a proper place for a young lady, especially one who was unwed.

"It was all I could manage." The underlying meaning was clear. The room was all that she could afford, her family having probably given her all that they could just to send her to Camelot. She did receive pay for her healing services, and some mending she did on the side, but what she was paid wasn't all that much, and she had needs other than just a place to stay.

Dagonet frowned. He did not like the idea of Eveta in such unsuitable quarters. However, he couldn't really think of any offer he could make that Eveta would accept unless...

Just then, Annowre came around the corner as if summoned by Dagonet's thoughts. Dagonet could have laughed at that moment, but he quickly mastered himself as she hailed them. "Eveta, I've been meaning to have a word with you. I have been giving this matter some thought, and I was wondering if you would consider a change of quarters."

Eveta's eyes quickly flashed with surprise and hope before quickly plunging to the floor. "I thought I explained my situation to you."

"Yes you did, but you are training with Elena herself, and your services as a result are worth much more. Also, you are already somewhat experienced as a midwife, and I know she will want both of us on hand, just in case. It would be much better if you could lodge closer to us."

"And how would I pay - I mean...um..." She trailed off, embarrassed, as she realized that Dagonet was still there. He was just standing quietly off to one side, sensing that if he didn't interfere, things would work out without him saying a word.

"Nonsense. Come, you stay with me tonight, and in the morning, we'll go speak to the king about a room for you in our wing of the castle." Eveta made a sputtering protest, but Annowre swept into her room and quickly gathered the girl's few clothes into her arms. "Anything else yours?"

"The blanket on the bed and that small chest over there." Eveta's voice was quiet, realizing that she was going to be overruled in this. Dagonet swept up the two items and arranged them on one arm so that he could keep a hand free just in case. It was just as well that he did so, because a group of men quartered in the same hall came stumbling up the stairs as they were leaving.

"Look here boys! Here's some fun for tonight!" The men laughed as the speaker reached for Eveta, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. The young man turned angrily towards the person who grabbed him, only to sober quickly as he saw Dagonet's black look.

"This young lady isn't going anywhere with you lot." The menace in his voice was unmistakable and the entire group hurried to their rooms. Even drunk, they knew better than to mess with one of the original knights who had served King Arthur. Eveta gasped as Dagonet wrapped his arm around her and drew her along. Dagonet looked down at her, nothing but concern filling his gaze. "Are you alright?"

"I've never seen you like that before." He could feel that she was breathing heavily, frightened by the side of him that she had never seen before. He understood.

"That's because there was no need. What you saw of me just now is how my enemies always saw me, back in the days of my service to Rome. But there is no reason for you to fear me." Dagonet smiled at her, his eyes gentle, trying to reassure her that she was safe. Eveta realized that all the knights must be like this. Two sides to them, one for their enemies, one for their friends and allies. Even Tristan must have a softer side to him, though he would never let anyone see it. She relaxed and pulled a little closer to Dagonet, silently telling him that she trusted him.

Dagonet made sure that Annowre and Eveta were settled before returning to his room. For the first time in years, when he fell asleep, his dreams were haunted not by Elena, but by a small redhead with a clear, sweet voice.

A/N: Hope that you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Till next time! Also, Aveta is a Celtic name, in mythology the goddess of childbirth and midwives. I kept on typing it with an 'E' though, so the name became Eveta.


End file.
